Legend of Doujutsu : Rise of The Golden Sharinggan
by Shiro no echi
Summary: New Summary : Naruto bangkit dengan doujutsu baru.. dengan kekuatan nya dia menguncang dunia ninja ..dia lah pemilik Golden Sharinggan.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO:bukan punya saya

.

.

.

RATE : M

.

.

.

.

WARNING : typo, gaje, strong naru, over power naru, sedikit humor garing, agak mainstreatem, dark naru dll,

.

.

.

.

.

ini adalah penganti cerita yg pernah ku hapusmenurut ku ceriita lamaku dulu gk bagus banyak kesalahan, maklum itu adalah pertama saya buat cerita di fanfiction, jalan cerita ini berseting Naruto sudah jadi genin, dan umur naruto juga semua angota rookie disini sudah 14 tahun,

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1:THE BYAARINGAN!

.

.

.

apa ini?

NARUTOO!

tou-san!

NARUTOOOOOO!

tou-san dimana naru tidak bisa melihat tou-san!

JLEB!

UHUK UHUK! N-NA-NARUTO ...

TOUU-SAAAAAN ARRRGGGGGGGGG!

.

 **Real world**

.

"ARRRGGGGG ..huf huf ..."

Naruto bangun dari mimpi buruk nya, sejak kematian Arashi beberapa tahun yang lalu , Naruto selalu bermipi buruk tentang ayah nya,

' tou-san..' batin Naruto sedih, kenangan bersama dengan sang ayah masih melekat di kepala nya, Naruto rindu masa-masa bahagia nya dulu dengan sang ayah, sebelum peristiwa itu merenggut kebahagian nya,

dia berjanji akan membalaskan kematian ayah nya yang di bunuh oleh salah satu angota Akatsuki yang bernama Zero,

Naruto berlatih dengan sangat keras setiap hari hanya untuk membalaskan dendam nya pada Zero,

Naruto melihat jam weker yang ada di meja, tepat di samping tempat tidur nya, ternyata masih jam tiga pagi, Naruto bangun dari ranjang nya mengambil handuk dan berjalan kekamar mandi yang ada di apartment nya,

ya Naruto tinggal di apartment mini yang ada di desa konoha, rumah nya terbakar bersama dengan kematian ayah nya yang di sebab kan oleh Zero,

Naruto sudah membaca tentang Zero salah satu angota akatsuki di bingo books, ternyata Zero missing nin dari konoha dan Zero juga berasal dari clan uchiha,

Zero menjadi missing nin karena menghabisi seluruh angota clan uchiha, dan hanya menyisakan keluarga fugaku uchiha, karena pada saat terjadi pembantaian keluarga fugaku tidak ada di desa konoha, keluarga uchiha fugaku mengahadiri rapat penting atar clan di desa lain,

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah lemari nya, Naruto mengenakan baju putih berlengan panjang berkerah tinggi, juga celana hitam standard anbu, Naruto mengambil ikat kepala shinobi nya dan memakai ikat kepala itu di dahi nya,

Naruto berjalan keluar dari apartment nya dia menutup dan mengunci pintu meapartment nya,

" mungkin aku akan, berlatih saja seperti biasa " gumam Naruto

Naruto berjalan di jalanan desa konoha yang masih sepi, kerena ini masih jam tiga pagi, para penduduk desa jam tiga pagi masih pada tidur,

di jalanan konoha Naruto tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan salah satu teman seangkatan nya di akademi ninja dulu, dia adalah rock Lee,

Lee terlihat kelelahan dengan baju yg basah karena keringat nya, Lee juga melihat Naruto yang tepat berada tidak jauh dari hadapan nya,

" Naruto-san? apa yang kau lakukan disini " tanya Lee pada Naruto.

" hn ..aku hanya ingin, jalan-jalan " jawab Naruto dingin,

" di pagi buta seperti ini? " ujar Lee

" hn .. kau sendiri sedang apa disini ?" tanya Naruto

" aku baru selesai latihan Naruto-san, untuk persiapan kenaikan ujian chunin, 2 minggu lagi "jawab Lee

"hn.. aku pergi, dulu Lee " ucap Naruto, dia bejalan melewati Lee,

Lee hanya memandang punggung Naruto, dia tahu Naruto itu berbohong pada darinya sendiri, dulu Naruto adalah anak yang ceria di akademi ninja menurut semua teman nya termasuk Lee,

tapi sejak rumah Naruto terbakar dan menewaskan ayah nya, sifat Naruto berubah dingin pada semua orang, dia tidak lagi ceria seperti dulu, cahaya di bola mata ungu nya juga meredup,

Lee hanya beraharap Naruto bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu lagi, Lee meneruskan lari nya mengelilingi desa konoha, Lee juga ingin menjadi shinobi yang kuat walaupun hanya dengan taijutsu.

(A/N : disini Lee seangkatan dengan Naruto, itu artinya Naruto lulus akademi lebih dulu dari Menma, Sasuke dkk)

* * *

Tujuan Naruto adalah ke hutan kematian, untuk melatih jutsu-jutsu ninja nya, juga untuk melatih mata spesial byaaringan,

Byaaringan adalah doujutsu baru di dunia shinobi hanya Naruto satu-satu nya orang yang punya doujutsu byaaringan, tidak ada orang yang tau kalau Naruto punya doujutsu legenda itu,

Byaaringan adalah gabungan dari byakugan+sharinggan, mata itu sangat kuat lebih kuat dari internal mangekyou sharinggan dan evolusi dari byakugan yaitu tansenggan,

Byaaringan juga mempunyai jutsu-jutsu dari kedua nya, termasuk Susano'o, kaiten , amaterasu, 64 pukulan suci dan masih banyak lagi.

tapi saat ini naruto hanya bisa mencapi tahap dua temoe, itu juga dia capai dari kerja keras nya selama 1 tahun,

Naruto ingin meningkatkan temoe nya, menjadi enam itu adalah batas temoe byaaringan nya, temoe byaaringan beda dengan sharinggan, kalau sharinggan mata merah dengan temoe hitam, tapi kalau byaaringan mata biru bertemoe putih,

dan kalau byaaringan sudah mencapi tahap ultimate. maka chakra Naruto tidak terbatas. semua kapsitas jutsu-jutsu yang Naruto miliki akan meningkat seiring bertambah nya temoe byaaringan nya.

Setelah Naruto sampai di pintu masuk hutan kematian, ternyata ada seorang konoichi perempuan yang sedang menjaga pintu masuk di hutan kematian,

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dia melanjutkan berjalan kearah pintu masuk hutan kematian, dan menghampiri tempat konoichi itu,

" hei kau ada perlu apa kemari " tanya konoichi perempuan yang bernama lengkap mitarashi Anko, pada Naruto yang tepat berada tidak jauh dari hadapan nya,

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Anko, dia hanya terus berjalan, tapi langkah kaki Naruto berhenti ketika Anko menghadang jalan nya,

Naruto hanya memandang Anko dengan malas, " menyingkirlah " ucap pelan Naruto. " APA! katamu hah! " balas Anko emosi, berani sekali bocah frees genin bersurai putih itu , menyuruh nya menyingkir dari tugas nya,

" aku ingin masuk! jadi menyingkirlah " jawab Naruto dingin, sejak kematian Arashi sifat Naruto menjadi dingin Kepada siapapun, yang Naruto pikiran hanya membalaskan dendam nya pada Zero,

" ho ho .. bocah tidak sopan! kau tidak boleh memasuki area, hutan kematian sebelum mendapat ijin resmi, dari yondaime-sama " ujar Anko

" menyingkirlah sebelum, kau terluka konoichi-san!" ancam Naruto pada Anko.

" bocah sepertimu ingin melukai Ku? Ahahaha...jangan buat aku tertawa, kau akan ku beri pelajaran agar menghormati, orang yang lebih tua dari mu bocah tidak sopan " ujar Anko

Anko mengambil kunai dari kantong ninja nya dia gengam kunai itu dengan tangan kanan nya, tangan kiri Anko berubah menjadi ular, lidah Anko juga menjulur keluar seperti ular, dia menjilati kunai dan bibir nya sendiri,

" aku akan memberikan mu, apa itu yang di sebut rasa sakit bocah " ujar Anko

Anko melesat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Anko ingin menyerang nya hanya diam,

* * *

 **at rumah hokage**

.

rumah yondaime hokage adalah bangunan yang paling mewah di desa kononoha, dengan halaman yang luas dan di tubuhi pepohonan sakura,

di ruangan tengah keluarga namikaze, terdapat seseorang yang duduk di sofa, dia adalah yondaime hokage A.K.A namikaze Minato,

Minato duduk sambil membaca koran terbaru yang terbit pada pagi buta, kushus untuk hokage pengantar koran pun rela datang kerumah hokage di pagi buta hanya untuk mengantar koran pesanan minato, kalau bukan hokage tidak mau dia mengantarkan pesanan minato di pagi buta,

" Kushina tolong bangun kan mereka, pagi ini ada misi kushus untuk tim 7 dan tim 11 " ucap Minato pada istri nya yang ada di dapur.

" iya Minato sebentar " balas Kushina dari arah dapur, Kushina berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua,

Tok Tok!

khusina menghampiri pintu kamar anak kedua nya, dan mengetuk pintu kamar Menma,

" Menma bangun datebane.." pangil Kushina pada anak kedua nya yang bernama lengkap namikaze Menma

" iya kaa-san sebentar lagi " balas Menma malas dari dalam kamar nya,

" hmm baiklah kaa-san akan bilang, pada tou-san mu kalau tim 7 tidak, ikut misi khusus pagi ini" ucap kushina

" JANGAAAN! KAA-SAN .." teriak Menma histeris dari dalam kamar nya,

" hihihi...baiklah bersiap dan turun kebawah Menma " ucap kushina

" baiklah kaa-san " jawab Menma lesu, dia mengambil handuk dan berjalan kekamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya,

Khusina berjalan menghampiri pintu kamar anak pertama nya, ketika Kushina ingin mengetuk pintu nya, ternyata pintu itu tidak terkunci Khusina pun masuk kekamar anak pertama nya,

Kushina hanya mengelengkan kepalanya saat melihat kamar putri nya itu, penuh akan foto Naruto, bahkan bantal guling pun ada foto Naruto waktu makan ramen,

dia mengerti putri nya itu sangat menyukai Naruto, bukan tapi lebih tepat nya mencintai Naruto teman setim nya di tim 11, apa saja yang disukai Naruto pasti akan menjadi koleksi putri nya,

Kushina menghampiri tempat tidur putri nya, dan duduk di ranjang Naruko,

" Naruko bangun.. datebane " ucap lembut Kushina, pada putri nya yang bernama lengkap namikaze Naruko,

" ahh~ Naru-kun pelan-pelan, ahh~ uuhh~ " Naruko mengigau dalam tidur nya, sambil memeluk dan mencium guling nya,

alis Kushina berkedut saat mendengar putri nya itu mengigau, yang menjerumus kearah hubungan suami istri, rambut merah Kushina berkibar, dia memasuki mode harbanero nya,

" BANGUUN! DATEBANEEE! "

DUUAR!

Minato dan Menma menghentikan acara sarapan nya, saat mendengar suara ledakan dari lantai atas,

GLEG!

Ayah dan anak itu menelan ludah nya sendiri, mereka tau bahaya kalau mereka membuat kesalah pada kushina, Minato dan Menma saling bepandangan, ayah dan anak itu mengganguk, kedua nya melanjutkan sarapan nya yang tadi sempat berhenti.

pagi yang indah di rumah yondaime hokage dengan suara ledakan dan terikan.

* * *

.

"huf ...huf" Anko kelelahan dia tidak menyangka. akan semelelahkan ini hanya melawan seorang bocah frees genin menurutnya.

Anko memandang Naruto yang berdiri berjarak sepuluh meter dari nya. keadaan Naruto bisa di bilang berantakan dengan pakaian nya yang robek dan badan nya penuh luka sayatan.

"huf.. bagaimana rasa nya bocah huf ...apa itu sakit? khu khu..itulah akibat kalau kau sombong bocah"

Anko bicara dengan di sertai tawa mengejek pada keadaan Naruto saat ini. dia puas telah memberi pelajaran pada bocah sombong itu.

"..."

Naruto hanya diam dan memejamkan mata nya dia tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Anko kesal omongan nya tadi tidak di respon Naruto.

Wuus!

Anko melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat dan setelah Anko berada di hadapan Naruto. dia mencoba menghunus kan kunai nya kearah leher Naruto.

DUAK!

Anko melotot kunai di gengaman nya jatuh. sebelum kunai itu mengenai leher Naruto.

BRUK!

tubuh Anko jatuh pingsan setelah terkena pukulan Naruto. Naruto memukul Anko tepat di titik tengketsu nya. hingga membuat Anko tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto membuka mata nya dan terlihatlah mata byaaringan yang bersinar biru. Naruto sengaja menutup mata nya dengan begitu dia bisa mengatifkan doujutsu byaaringan nya. tanpa di ketahui oleh Anko.

Naruto menonaktifkan byaaringan nya. dia memandang tubuh pingsan Anko yang ada di hadapan nya. Naruto mengangkat tubuh Anko dan berjalan kearah pos khusus penjaga yang ada di pintu hutan kematian.

pertarungan tadi membawa Naruto dan Anko memasuki hutan kematian. Naruto berjalan menelusuri hutan dengan mengendong tubuh pingsan Anko.

" hn menyusahkan ..." Naruto berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan masih mengendong tubuh Anko, Naruto jadi teringat masalalu bersama ayah nya, dulu dia juga selalu minta di gendong ayah nya.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan menyusahkan menurut Naruto, akhir nya dia sampai di pintu hutan kematian, Naruto pun berjalan kearah pos khusus penjaga,

Naruto menaruh tubuh Anko di tempat duduk yang ada di pos itu, Naruto memandang tubuh Anko menurut Naruto ada yang aneh dari tubuh Anko,

saat pertarungan tadi Naruto merasakan chakra gelap di tubuh Anko, tapi dia tidak tau dari mana asal chakra itu Naruto yakin ada seseorang yang menanamkan chakra itu di dalam tubuh Anko.

Naruto berjalan meningalkan pos penjaga hutan kematian. Naruto rasa latihan hari ini lebih menarik dari kemarin.

Naruto lupa hari ini ada misi spesial dari hokage. tapi tiba-tiba di hadapan Naruto muncul pusaran. dan dari pusaran itu keluarlah seorang bertopeng dengan lubang di mata kanan nya. dia juga mengenakan jubah akatsuki.

" hn kau lagi rupanya, jangan ganggu aku pergilah, aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau, bergabung dengan organisasi yg sudah, membunuh tou-san! " Naruto mengatifkan doujutsu nya, Naruto tau serangan fisik tidak berguna pada orang itu, dia sudah mencoba nya saat pertama bertemu dengan orang bertopeng yang menyebut diri nya Tobi,

' mata itu! ' batin Tobi, dia tau itu adalah doujutsu seperti sharinggan! tapi berbeda dalam kapasitas chakra yang di gunakan,

" tidak kali ini aku datang hanya ingin, menyerahkan ini padamu Naruto " Tobi melemparakan gulungan scroll jutsu, dan Naruto menangkap nya dengan tangan kanan nya,

" apa ini? "

" itu hanya sedikit bantuan dariku, untuk membantumu membalaskan dendamu Naruto, jaa nee " Tobi mengilang dari hadapan Naruto, dengan jutsu kamui nya,

Naruto mengengam scroll itu dengan erat, dia kembali berjalan menuju kearah desa,

* * *

.

 **goa akatsuki**

 **.**

di goa itu terdapat satu angota akatsuki, karena yang lain sudah mendapatkan tugas dari leader akatsuki, dia memakai topeng kitsune dan mengenakan jubah akatsuki,

Mucul pusaran kamui dan mengeluarakan Tobi, dia berjalan mendekat kearah seorang bertopeng kitsune itu,

" bagai mana Tobi? apa kau sudah menyerahkan nya " ucap orang bertopeng kitsune itu,

" ya aku sudah menyerahkan nya pada Naruto, apa kau tidak mengucapkan terimaksih padaku Zero" balas Tobi,

" hn ini memalukan tapi terimakasih, atas bantuanmu aku berharap, dia tumbuh menjadi shinobi yang hebat " Zero berjalan melewati Tobi, dan menghilang dengan jutsu nya,

* * *

Naruto sudah selesai mandi dia keluar dengan melilitkan handuk di pingang nya, Naruto berjalan kearah lemari pakaian nya,

Naruto memakai baju putih berlengan panjang dan berkerah tinggi, untuk bawahan Naruto mengenakan celana hitam standar anbu,

' Tou-san... ' batin Naruto, dia Berkaca sambil menangis, saat melihat baju pemberian ayah nya yang sekarang dia pakai,

Naruto menghapus air mata nya, dia mengambil ikat kepala nya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen sederhana nya,

Naruto berjalan di jalanan desa konoha yang ramai degan aktifitas penduduk nya, saat Naruto berjalan banyak konoichi yang memerah saat melihat wajah Naruto yang terbilang sangat tampan dan berkarisma,

sebelum ke kantor hokage Naruto mampir di toko bunga milik keluarga yamanaka, Naruto berjalan memasuki toko bunga dan berdiri di depan kasir,

" pemisi konoichi-san.. apa ada bunga matahari? "tanya sopan Naruto pada konoichi yang membelakangi nya,

" ohh bunga ma- Eehh!.. Naruto-kun! " setelah konoichi itu berbalik dia kaget ternyata itu Naruto!

" hmm kau mengenalku? Konoichi-san? " tanya Naruto bingung saat konoichi itu ternyata mengenal nya!

" ini aku Yugao.. Naruto-kun " balas konoichi bernama Yugao itu, dengan senyum termanis yang dia miliki, perlu di ketahui yugao sudah sejak lama menyukai Naruto walaupun beda umur tapi itu bukan halangan bagi Yugao,

" Yugao! benarkah? aku sampai tidak mengenali mu " Naruto tidak percaya yang ada di hadapan nya ini Yugao!

Yugao dulu sering menemani dan bermain dengan Naruto kecil saat itu usia Naruto baru 5 tahun dan yugao 11 tahun,

" Yugao apa yang kamu lakukan, di toko bunga yamanaka-san? " tanya Naruto , dia bingung kenapa yang duduk di kursi kasir itu yugao? bukan ino atau ayah ino yaitu inoichi-san?

" hmm inoichi-san sedang keluar desa bersama istri nya, untuk mendatangi pertemuan atar clans, dan ino-chan juga sedang menjalankan misi keluar desa bersama team nya, jadi aku yang di percaya inoichi-san untuk, menjaga toko nya Naruto-kun " Yugao menjawab rasa bingung Naruto,

" jadi Naruto-kun butuh berapa ikat? bunga matahari nya? " tanya yugao

" aku hanya butuh satu ikat saja yugao "jawab Naruto

" baiklah tunggu sebentar Naruto-kun " Yugao segera menyiapkan pesanan Naruto, setelah selesai membuat pesanan bunga matahari, yugao menghampiri Naruto,

" ini Naruto-kun "

Yugao memberikan seikat bunga matahari pesanan Naruto tadi, Naruto menerima nya dari tangan yugao,

" jadi berapa harga nya? "

" hmm itu gratis untuk Naruto-kun " ucap yugao pada Naruto dengan senyum termanis nya,

" tap-

CUP~

tiba-tiba yugao memeluk Naruto dan langsung mencium Naruto tepat di bibir nya, Naruto yang tidak siap dengan serangan yugao itu, hanya diam dan membiarkan yugao berbuat semau nya,

Yugao mecium Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, dia mecurahkan semua perasaan nya melalui ciuman itu,

" Ne yugao? Apa yang kamu cium? " ucap Naruto yang bersandar di pintu masuk toko, dengan seikat bunga matahari di gengaman tangan kanan nya,

Suara Naruto mengejutkan moment membahagiakan bagi Yugao, tunggu dulu kalau itu Naruto? berarti yang di cium Yugao apa?

mata Yugao melotot saat mengetahui yang diciumnya bukanlah pujaan hati nya, melainkan sebuah pot tanaman bunga!

yugao segera melepaskab bibir nya dari pot tanaman itu, yugao memandang Naruto dengan perasaan kesal, dia tau ini pasti ulah Naruto,

" APA-

" jaa ne yugao "

SWUS!

Yugao tidak jadi menyelsaikan ucapan nya, saat Naruto memotong ucapan nya dan pergi dengan shushin nya,

" NARUTO-KUN! AWAS SAJA, TUNGGU PEMBALASANKU! " teriakan kesal Yugao mengelangar di desa konoha, dia benar-benar kesal pada Naruto, bisa-bisa nya dia masuk dalam genjutsu milik Naruto, Yugao berjanji ini terakhir kali nya dia terkena genjutsu milik Naruto, Yugao tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menipu nya lagi,

* * *

.

Naruto berdiri di hadapan makam Arashi, dia memandang nisan ayah nya dengan perasan sedih dan hampa, Naruto masih tidak terima sang ayah meningalkan nya,

" tou-san...arigatou " Naruto menaruh seikat bunga matahari di atas makam Arashi,

" Zero!... Aku akan datang padamu! " Naruto mengengam tangan nya dengan kuat, hingga darah segar keluar melalui sela-sela jari nya, byaaringan milik Naruto aktif bersinar biru,

" dengan kekuatan... mata ini "

SHING!

mata byaaringan milik Naruto berevolusi, temoe byaaringan nya bertambah menjadi tiga temoe, dan muncul otot mata seperti byakugan,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Next chapter 2: Misi pengawalan


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO:bukan Punya saya

.

.

RATE : M

WARNING : typo, gaje, abla abal, romance, strong naru, god like naru, sedikit humor, sedikit agak mainstream, dll

.

.

.

.

.

sebelum cerita di mulai saya ucapkan terimakasih pada reader san atas review dan saran nya itu membantu ohh masalah pair nanti saya pikirkan dan saya minta maaf kalau gaya penulisan nya jelek saya sudah baca semua review reader san

.

.

.

.

ENJOY..

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2 : Misi pengawalan dan kekuatanNeggan!

.

.

.

 **Kantor Hokage konoha gakure**

yondaime hokage? siapa yang tidak mengenal nya. dia adalah pahlawan perang dunia ninja ke 3. dia di juluki si kilat kuning dari konoha. Namikaze Minato ninja tercepat yang pernah ada di dunia shinobi setelah nindaime hokage Tobirama Senju.

di ruangan kantor hokage saat ini berdiri dua jonin dan lima genin lulusan terbaik dari akademi. mereka adalah team 7 dan team 11 yang akan menjalankan misi spesial dari yondaime hokage.

"jadi misi kali ini apa tou-san? kalau Rank D aku tidak mau dattebayo!" tanya Menma. dia memang bosan setiap misi yang di berikan ayah nya hanya rank D.

Minato menghela nafas dia memandang putra nya. jika saja putra nya tau dunia shinobi itu kejam dan penuh akan kelicikan. pastii putra nya itu akan berpikir dua kali untuk bertanya hal sepeti itu.

"Misi kali ini termasuk rank A Menma!" jawab Minato. Jawaban Minato itu membuat Yamato dan Kakashi menjadi serius untuk mendengarkan ucapan Minato selanjutnya.

"R-Rank A! apa tou-san serius? aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku saat ini tou-san" Naruko kaget saat ayah nya memberi misi sulit pada team nya dan team 7.

"Betul kata Naruko Hokage-sama, Apa ini serius? " timpal Yamato.

"Aku serius dan ini permintaan langsung dari keluarga Bangsawan Suna gakure!" jawab Minato dengan raut wajah yang menujukan bahawa dia memang serius.

"jadi ini misi pengawalan seorang bangsawan? apa aku benar Hokage-sama?" tebak Sasuke dengan gaya cool nya.

"Tepat sekali Uchiha memang selalu genius, misi kalian adalah mengantarkan tuan putri sampai di desa Suna gakure! apapun yang terjadi, keselamatan tuan putri adalah prioritas kalian" ucap Minato.

"Yamato sensei! Ngomong-ngomong di mana Naruto-kun? aku tidak melihat nya dari tadi?" tanya Sakura pada Yamato.

"hm ya di mana Naruto? Yamato, apa dia lupa team nya hari ini ada misi" timpal Kakashi pada Yamato.

"Naruto? ya hmm.. dia bilang ada urusan, yang harus dia selesaikan Kakashi senpai" jawab yamato.

"Urusan apa sensei? kenapa Naru-kun tidak memberitahuku? Aku ju-

"NARUKO! bisakah kamu tenang? dan dengarkan penjelasan tou-san" Minato meningikan suara nya. dia terpakasa membentak putri nya sendiri karena percakapan ini sudah melenceng dari topik awal.

'Nee-chan...' batin Menma. Ia tidak tau kenapa kakak perempuan nya itu sangat tergila-gila pada Naruto. iya sih Wajah Naruto di atas Rata-rata!

Tok Tok Tok!

"silahkan masuk"

Masuklah seorang pengawal bangsawan di samping nya ada sang putri dari bangsawan suna gakure. putri bangsawan itu bernama Sora.

putri sora sangat cantik dengan surai hitam di ikat ekor kuda dan mengenakan kimono bermotif bunga lavender.

' KYAAAAA..! tampan nya ' batin Sora saat melihat Sasuke. Sora memang lemah pada pria tampan tapi dia malu untuk mengakui nya!

" jadi kalian yang akan mengawalku? kelihatan nya lemah! apalagi si rambut kuning itu!" ucap putri Sora sambil jari tangan nya menunjuk kearah Menma!

"APA KATAMU DATTEBAYOOO!" Menma tidak terima diri nya di katakan Lemah. walaupun itu kenyataan nya tapi dia akan berusaha menjadi kuat untuk melindungi semua orang yang Menma sayangi!

"hn dia benar kau lemah dobe!" timpal Sasuke dengan gaya cool nya khas seorang Uchiha Elite,

' kyaaa sialan dia keren hihii ' batin gaje Sora.

'kyaaa Sasuke-kun keren!' batin Sakura. seperti biasa Sakura selalu memandang Sasuke dengan kagum. bagi Sakura saat Sasuke bergaya cool itu keren!

"TEME! KAU NGAJAK RIBUT YA!" Menma benar-benar merasa di remehkan. Menma memag selalu sentimen pada Sasuke. Menma dan Sasuke rival sejati. tapi Sasuke tidak pernah mengangap Menma rival nya!

" hokage-sama aku pergi" putri Sora berjalan kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan hokage.

"ma'af hokage-sama, tapi tuan putri tidak suka menunggu, jadi kita akan berangkat sekarang" ucap pengawal itu. Pengawal itu keluar ruangan hokage. Untuk menyusul putri Sora!

"Aah iya saya juga minta ma'af, jadi pastikan putri sora, selamat apa kalian paham!" ucap Minato

"""ha'i hokage-sama/tou-san!""'

jawab mereka secara bersamaan. setelah itu team tujuh dan team sebelas keluar dari ruangan kantor hokage, Untuk bersiap menjalankan misi keluar desa.

* * *

.

" tuan putri tunggu! " pengawal itu mencoba mengejar putri Sora yang jarak nya semakin jauh dari nya.

Sora seakan tuli tidak mendengar pengawal nya memangil nya berkali-kali. Sora semakin mempercepat langkah nya di lorong gedung hokage.

' kalau bukan karena masalah politik, aku tidak mau ke sini ' batin kesal Sora. perlu di ketahui putri Sora sangat manja dan apapun yang dia inginkan harus ia dapatkan!

BRUK!

"Ittai ne\ Uhhg! "

karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran nya putri sora menabrak seseorang hingga kedua nya jatuh. posisi jatuh nya putri Sora tepat menindih tubuh orang itu!

"ittai ..hei kau kalau ja-"

Blus~ muncul rona merah di kedua pipi putri Sora Saat melihat yang di bawah nya ternyata seorang pemuda tampan bukan tapi sangat tampan saat surai putih pemuda itu terkena sinar matahari.

" ma'af " jawaban singkat dan padat dari Naruto. yup dia adalah Naruto yang secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan putri Sora. saat ia tadi buru-buru ingin keruangan hokage!

' KYAAAAAA ...sialan! tampan siapa dia? hihi...dia harus jadi miliku, iya hanya miliku seorang! ' batin senang putri Sora penuh dengan keyakinan akan memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri!

putri Sora terus memperhatikan wajah Naruto dengan membayangkan Nanti ia dan Naruto menikah! bermadu kasih dan ..

" Ehem! ma'af bisakah kau menyingkir dariku? " Jujur Naruto risih di perhatikan dari dekat oleh Putri Sora. bukan apa-apa tapi Naruto memang tidak suka seseorang memperhatikan nya terlalu dekat!

PRANGG!

Seketika bayangan-bayangan masa depan nya hacur bagaikan kaca. Saat Naruto mengagetkan nya dengan kata-kata yang menurut Sora menusuk hati nya!

PLAK!

putri Sora menampar pipi kanan Naruto dengan sangat keras, ia langsung berdiri dari acara jatuh nya tadi, seketika wajah putri Sora memerah. ia malu pada dirinya sendiri saat menampar _seseorang_ tanpa sebab!

" Ma-ma'afkan aku " ini pertama kali nya putri Sora bicara gugup pada seseorang yang baru ia temui.

Naruto hanya diam saja ia juga bangun. Naruto memandang putri Sora dengan malas. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan melewati putri Sora.

" tunggu! umm ano si-siapa nama mu?" tanya putri Sora dengan muka memerah dan bermain dengan dua jari nya( mode hinata).

" Naruto .."

jawaban singat dan padat dari Naruto tanpa Harus membalikan badan nya

" NARU-KUUNN..." Naruko yang melihat Naruto langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Seperti biasa Naruto hanya diam saja dengan muka tanpa expresi.

rombongan team kakashi dan Yamato mendekati Naruko dan Naruto. Sakura yang melihat Naruto di peluk Naruko merasa panas dia cemburu jujur ia lebih menyukai Naruto daripada Sasuke!

' SIAL SIAL SIAL SHANAROO! ' batin Sakura uring-uringan melihat Naruko memeluk Naruto dengan mesra di hadapan nya

' gadis kuning! Sialaaan beberani sekali dia grrr! 'batin Sora juga cemburu Melihat Naruko memeluk Naruto dengan mesra

"Naruto kau kemana saja?, Sensei sudah bilang kita ada misi hari ini " tanya Yamato.

" hanya sedikit urusan pribadi sensei "

Sai dari tadi terus memperhatiakan Naruto dengan intens. bukan karena dia menyukai sesama jenis (ahaha #PLAK) Tapi karena dia mendapatkan misi dari Danzo untuk menganalisa seberapa besar kekuatan yang Naruto miliki,

"Yare yare .. kalian berkemaslah 1 jam lagi, semua berkumpul di gerbang " perintah kakashi pada angota team nya.

" hn /ha'i /baiklah "

Team kakashi melanjutkan perjalanan nya di lorong gedung hokage. meningalkan team Yamato bersama putri sora. Sebenar nya Sakura berat meningalkan Naruto tapi demi misi bersama Naruto nanti ia rela mengalah untuk menang!

"kuning bisakah kau melepaskan, pelukanmu pada Naru! "

" grrr siapa yang kau pangil kuning dattebane! "

Naruko melepaskan pelukan nya dan berbalik menghadap Sora. ia yang mendengar Sora mengejek nya tidak terima di pangil kuning!

"Kau siapa lagi KUNING!"

pusaran chakra angin berputar di telapak tangan Naruko dan membentuk Rasenggan!

"katakan sekali lagi dattebane! "

di telapak tangan putri Sora juga muncul pusaran pasir. dan menyelimuti tangan kanan nya menyatu membentuk sebuah bor pasir!

"KUNING!"

 **" FUTON : RASENGGAN! "**

 **" SUNA NO RENDAN! "**

kedua nya sama-sama mengarahkan jutsu terbaik? bukan tapi jutsu mematikan nya masing-masing!

SHING! TAP! TAP!

Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di atara kedua gadis dengan jutsu mematikan itu! dan menyerap nya dengan kekuatan mata nya. tapi Naruto Mengaktifkan Neggan dengan mata terpejam.

Yamato dan sai kaget saat melihat kedua jutsu itu berubah menjadi gumpalan chakra dan terserap masuk kedalam telapak tangan Naruto!

bukan hanya Yamato dan Sai saja yang terkejut. Sora dan Naruko pun terkejut saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerap jutsu mereka. juga menangkap pergelangan tangan kedua gadis itu!

' jadi ini salah satu jutsu yang Naruto miliki, Pantas saja Danzo-sama menyuruhku, untuk mengawasi nya karena dia spesial! ' batin Sai

' Hokage-sama harus tau tentang jutsu langka ini, Kenapa Naruto menyembunyikan kemampuan nya dari kami semua? ' batin Yamato

" Naru-kun/Naru! " pangil kedua gadis itu secara bersamaan. pipi kedua gadis itu memerah saat tau Naruto mengengam pergelangan tangan keduanya!

" jangan lakukan lagi "

Naruto menonaktifkan doujutsu nya. ia membuka mata nya setelah Neggan nonaktif. Naruto melepaskan gengaman nya di pergelangan tangan kedua gadis itu!

" sensei kita juga harus berkemas "

SWUS!

setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto menghilang Dengan Shushin nya. setelah kepergian Naruto lorong kantor hokage menjadi hening tidak ada yang mulai percakapan.

" ehem benar kata Naruto, kita juga harus bersiap dan putri Sora maafkan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruko " ujar Yamato memecah keheningan.

" sensei! Kenapa aku yang di salahkan dattebane "

" hmm baik akan ku maafkan asal kau kuning jangan dekati Naru! "

" APA! kau ingin merasakan Ras- Itai sensei sakit! "

" Sudahlah Naruko ayo, kau juga Sai "

Yamato menjewer kuping Naruko dan pergi dari hahadapan putri Sora di susul dengan Sai yang mengikut di belakang Yamato.

" SORA-SAMA huf huf..anda tidak apa-apa? " pengawal tadi sempat tersesat di jalan kehidupan (ahaha#PLAK). maksudnya di lorong kantor hokage!

" hm aku tidak apa suruh yang lain, untuk berkemas 1 jam lagi berkumpul di gerbang, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang _" perintah putri sora_

 _" baik sora-sama "_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Perbatasan desa Iwagakure**

.

TRANK! TRANK!

BLAARRR!

sementara itu di perbatasan desa iwagakure sedang terjadi pertarungan antara satu angota akatsuki dan tiga jounin iwa.

" serahkan gulungan sandaime tsuchikage "

" cih walaupun kami harus mati, tidak akan kami berikan "

" baiklah kalau itu mau kalian! "

Satu dari tiga jounin iwa itu melesat dengan cepat kearah nya. Mencoba memukul pria bertopeng kitsune itu.

TAP!

DUAK!

" Ugg! "

jounin Iwa itu terlempar dan berguling di tanah saat pukulan nya di tangkap dan di tendang oleh pria berjubah akatsuku itu dengan sedikit tambahan chakra pada tendangan nya.

 **" DOTON : KATYUNGGAN NO JUTSU! "**

salah satu rekan jonin itu melancarkan jutsu doton nya, dan memperangkap angota akatsuki itu dalam gumpalan tanah!

" haha ternyata dia lemah, tidak seperti informasi di binggo books, kalau tau be- "

JRASS!

BRUUK!

kepala jonin itu terpisah dari tubuh nya saat sebuah pedang hitam besar yang terbuat dari Chakra menembus doton nya dan motong kepala nya.

"K EIII/KEI-SAAN "

kedua teman nya berteriak histeris saat salah satu rekan nya mati dengan kepala terpotong.

BLARRR!

jutsu doton yang mengurung nya tadi hancur menjadi bebatuan kecil, muncul kerangka susano'o berwarna hitam dengan satu tangan memegang pedang hitam tadi!

" hn aku tidak suka main-main, jadi siapa selanjutnya? "

Mata Neggan nya bersinar biru di balik topeng kitsune nya. kerangka susano'o nya terselimuti daging dan muncul dua tangan lagi pada susano'o nya. kepala susano'o nya terselimuti helm dengan tiga tanduk dan mata susano'o nya bersinar merah!

" akan ku akhiri ini dengan cepat! "

BLAARRRRRR! BLARRRRRRR!

" AAARRRRRRRGG! "

" AAARRRRRGGGG! "

Terjadi ledakan dan teriakan memilukan dari dua jonin iwa. yg rela mati demi melindungi gulungan tsuchikage ke 3. tapi itu percuma saja pengorbanan mereka sia-sia akhir nya harus mati di tangan penguna mata legenda NEGGAN!

* * *

.

.

Rombongan team Kakashi dan Yamato keluar desa untuk mengawal putri Sora yg ada di dalam tandu bersama enam pengawal nya yang mengangakat tandu tuan putri Sora.

Di barisan depan ada Menma Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan di samping kiri tandu ada Sai dan Yamato. Kakashi dan Naruko ada di samping kanan tandu. Yang terakhir Naruto berjalan di belakang Tandu.

Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang mulai percakapan. Karena mereka tau ini misi rank A. jadi mereka harus konsentrasi penuh pada misi kali ini.

Tapi semua itu tidak berlaku untuk Menma. Ia hyperaktif jadi tidak suka dengan suasana yg sunyi.

" HAAH.. membosankan Dattebayo "

" Dobe berisik! "

" apa maksud mu TEME ngajak ribut ya "

DUAK!

" itai Dattebayo! "

"diam baka Menma! "

Sakura menjitak kepala Menma hingga muncul benjolan. menurut Sakura Menma itu berisik tidak seperti Sasuke dan Naruto nya

Naruko sengaja melambatkan langkah nya perlahan lahan menjauh dari Kakashi. hingga menyamai langkah Naruto yang ada di samping nya. Tangan Naruko bergerak memegang tangan Naruto dan mengandeng nya.

" umm Naru-kun, boleh aku tanya sesuatu? "

" hn ya silahakan "

" umm jutsu apa yang Naru-kun, gunakan di lorong kantor hokage tadi dattebane? "

Naruto menghentikan langkah nya begitu juga dengan Naruko yang senantiasa mengandeng lengan Naruto.

" hn itu jutsu lama Naruko dan soal nama aku tidak peduli "

" ohh tapi naru- KYAAAAA DATTEBANE! "

Naruko berteriak histeris saat Naruto tiba-tiba. memegang tubuh nya dan melemparkan nya keudara!

Naruto merepal handseal dengan sangat cepat. tiba-tiba muncul bola api yang sangat besar mengarah pada Naruto!

 **" RAITON :RYUUGGA! "**

DUUMM! BLAARRRRRR!

Terjadi ledakan saat jutsu kepala naga petir milik Naruto. menghantam bola api yang entah dari mana datang nya.

" KYAAAA! "

GREB!

Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Naruko sebelum membentur tanah dan Memeluk nya. Naruko yang tadi nya kesal kerena di lempar Naruto. Sekarang memerah malu di pelukan Naruto.

SWUS!

TAP!

Muncul gadis bersurai biru panjang sepingul dengan pakaian kimono hitam dan dua katana di pingul nya.

" ufufufu ne kau kuat juga, bisa menahan jutsu ku " gadis itu tersenyum manis karena kali ini ia dapat lawan yang lumayan

Naruto hanya diam saja ia melepaskan pelukan nya pada Naruko. Naruko yang tadi sedang asyik menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto. harus menahan kekesalan nya setelah Naruto melepaskan pelukan nya tadi.

" ufufufu Namaku Rie umm siapa nama mu ..err tampan ufufu " gadis bernama Rie itu memperkenalkan diri nya dengan sedikit nada mengoda.

' gadis sialan! itu mengoda Naru-kun dattebane! ' batin Naruko tidak suka dari awal memang sudah tidak suka.

" hn apa peduliku "

" ufufufu ne kau sama seperti Zero, dingin cuek dan tampan ufufufu "

Mendengar nama yang sangat ingin ia bunuh. darah Naruto sudah naik dan emosi nya menjadi tidak terkontrol.

" Kau tau Zero! di mana dia " doujutsu Neggan nya aktif bersinar biru Dengan tiga temoe putih yang berputar pelan. muncul otot mata seperti byakugan!

" ufufu kau juga punya mata yang sama dengan nya "

Rie mencabut satu katana dari sarung nya. Rie menghunuskan katana nya kerarah Naruto

" Naruko mundur! "

" tapi Naru- "

" aku bilang **mundur!** " suara Naruto memberat dia sudah di kuasai amarah nya. chakra Naruto menjadi tidak stabil dan keluar meluap dari tubuh nya!

Naruko perlahan mundur bukan karena mengikuti perintah Naruto tapi karena chakra Naruto begitu mengerikan. Naruko adalah ninja tipe sensor Walaupun masih lemah.

* * *

.

SWUS! SWUS!

TAP TAP TAP!

Puluhan bandit dan beberapa nukenin mengepung tandu tuan putri sora. Kakashi menghentikan membaca buku icha-ichan paradise nya

" hey orang konoha serahkan putri sora "

" yare yare seperti nya aku, tidak bisa membaca dengan tenang " Kakashi mengambil beberapa kunai dan shuriken dari kantung ninja nya.

' senpai di saat seperti ini ' batin Yamato swetdroop melihat senpai nya santai santai saja.

" YOSA akhir nya akan kutunjukan kemampuan ku TEME "

 **" KAGE BHUNSHIN NO JUTSU! "**

BOF BOF BOF!

Muncul puluhan bhunshin Menma!

" hn hanya bhunshin "

" lihat saja aku akan mengalahakan semua nya Dattebayo! " semua bhunshin Menma mengelilingi tandu tuan putri Sora dengan bersenjatakan kunai shuriken dan fuma shuriken.

" AMBIL PUTRI SORAAAA! "

" YAAH " " AYOO " " YEAAAH! "

Puluhan bandit itu menyerang dengan bersenjatakan pedang dan golok!

" SERANGG DATTEBAYOOO! "

" YOSH " " BAIK BOS " "YEAH "

Puluhan bhunshin Menma juga maju menyerang dengan kunai. Shuriken dan fuma shuriken!

* * *

.

.

 **Back To Naruto Vs Rie**

 **.**

" ufufu akan ku tunjukan seni kenjutsu padamu sayang "

Rie melompat keudara dan menebas kan kata nya kearah Naruto. tebasan Rie seperti membelah angin dengan kecepatan gila yang mengarah pada Naruto.

CRAS!

Ikat kepala shinobi milk Naruto jatuh saat menghidari tebasan Rie. pohon yang ada di belakang Naruto langsung terbelah

' apa ini bahkan Neggan tidak bisa membaca nya ' Batin Naruto. kecepatan tebasan katana Rie sangat cepat. benar-benarr kecepatan gila!

Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis kanan Naruto. Ya walaupun sudah menghindar secepat munkin tapi serangan Rie lebih cepat dan mengores sedikit pelipis nya hingga membuat ikat kepala nya jatuh!

" ufufufu apa itu sakit? sayang "

Naruko hanya bisa melihat dari jauh karena Naruto tidak memperbolehkan nya membantu melawan Rie.

" Naru-kun..." ucap pelan Naruko.

" hn kau pikir dengan hanya melukai ku sedikit, itu membuatmu menang? akan ku tunjukan kekuatan, sesunguh nya dari NEGGAN! " ucap Naruto. ia akan serius sekarang tidak peduli lawan nya adalah seorang gadis cantik

" ufufu itu yang ku tunggu sayang " Rie mencabut satu katana nya lagi dari sarung nya. ia menjilat bibir nya sendiri dengan sensual. Rie juga akan mulai serius karena lawan nya punya doujutsu yang sama seperti tuan nya ya itu UCHIHA ZERO!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

maaf kalau lama update nya terimakasih sudah membaca dan Review nya reader san. sampai jumpa di chapter depan

NEXT : Ujian Chunin dimulai dan orang tua Naruto yang sesunguh nya!


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO : BUKANN PUNYA SAYA

.

.

RATE : M

WARNING : Gaje,Typo, sedikit mainstream, Romance, strong Naru Not godlike, sedik humor garing, dll

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

maaf kalau update nya agak lama hehe saya terkesan beberapa reader san menebak dengan tepat siapa zero Itu ohh.. Iya soal Rie hmm bayangkan saja sosok Rie seperti Sara di Naruto the movie Lost tower! tapi bersurai hitam itu aja dari saya.

.

.

.

ENJOY...

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3 : Ujian chunin di mulai dan kebenaran yang sesunguh nya!

.

.

.

BLARRR!

Naruto terlempar dan berguling di tanah setelah terkena serangan katon milik Rie.

" uhuk ..Uhuk sial "

SHING!

BRAK!

DUUUUMMM!

" ARRRGGGGG! "

Teriak Naruto kesakitan saat tiba-tiba Rie muncul di atas tubuh nya yang terlentang dan menukikan kaki kanan nya ke bagian perut Naruto hingga menyebab kan ledakan di tanah.

debu bekas ledakan mengilang terlihatlah kawah kecil bekas ledakan tadi. Kaki kanan Rie menginjak perut Naruto hingga membuat tanah retak!

" ufufufu Ne sayang apa kau, masih sanggup bermain lagi? " penampilan Rie kacau kimono nya robek sana sini. begitu juga dengan pakaian Naruto yang lenyap dan hanya menyisakan celananya yang robek!

"uhuk ..a ...ku... menang! " ucap lemah Naruto.

" ehh Apa? katamu sanyang? " Rie bingung dengan perkataan adik Zero ini menang? dia saja sekarat dan selama ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan nya kecuali master nya!

BLARRR! BZIITT BZIITT!

" KYAAAAAAA! "

Rie berteriak kesakitan saat tubuh nya tersengat Raiton milik Naruto. Ternyata yang Rie injak adalah raiton bhunshin milik Naruto yang langsung meledakan sengatan petir! Yang membuat syaraf syaraf di tubuh Rie lumpuh sesaat!

tiba-tiba langit terasa gelap bagi Rie di bawah nya juga muncul tulisan kanji hijau yang melingar dengan gambar shoulin di tengah nya!

'gawat ini kan! ' batin Rie histeris ia tau apa ini!

" kau sudah dalam jangkauan Wilayah ku " Naruto sudah siap di belakang Rie dengan Style Hyuga nya. Satu Tangan kanan Naruto meliuk ke atas dan yang kiri meliuk ke bawah (neji style)

' tu-tubuhku ...' Batin Rie panik saat tubuh nya tidak bisa di gerakan

" 1 pukulan (DUAK) 4 pukulan (DUAK. DUAK) 15 pukulan! (DUAK. DUAK. DUAK) 24 pukulan suci (DUAK. DUAK. DUAK. DUAK) "

BRUK!

Tubuh Rie jatuh pingsan jalur sistem Chakra dalam tubuh nya juga terhenti saat terkena 24 pukulan suci milik Naruto!

" Hn gadis yang merepotkan ..kau beruntung aku tidak mengunakan 64 pukulan ...Uhg! " Mata kanan Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar karena ia terlalu memaksakan mengunakan kekuatan NEGGAN!

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan dengan satu tangan nya menutupi mata kanan nya. ia mencoba mendekati Naruko yang tergeletak tidak jauh di depan nya.

Naruko pingsan saat terkena sayatan katana Rie yg beracun. tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto menjadi lemas. Seperti nya racun dari katana Rie juga sudah menyebar di tubuh nya!

BRUK!

Naruto jatuh terlungkup ia memandang Naruko. Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut nya!

" N...a ...ru...ko " ucap lemah Naruto

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap bagi Naruto tapi Sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto sempat Mendengar suara Sakura yang memangil mangil nama nya setelah itu ia pingsan!

* * *

.

.

 **Rumah sakit konoha gakure**

Tubuh Naruto terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit desa konoha gakure. dengan lilitan perban di Dahi. dada dan perut Naruto yang terkena sayatan katana Rie.

Pintu ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat terbuka dan masuklah satu dari tiga legenda sanin Tsunade senju.

Tsunade medekati tempat Naruto berbaring dan memeriksa keadaan Naruto. dahi Tsunade berkerut saat melihat bekas sayatan kecil di lengan Naruto yang tidak di perban itu berasap?

" aneh? ini bukan sayatan biasa atau terkena Racun seperti Naruko " Tsunade mencoba memeriksa sayatan itu dengan teliti.

" ini ...! " Tsunade tidak percaya ini sayatan itu ternyata membuka jalur Chakra Naruto yang tertutup. dari informasi yang ia dengar dari Kakashi. lawan Naruto adalah penguna Kenjutsu.

Tapi buat apa lawan nya itu membuka jalur chakra Naruto yang tertutup. Tsunade yakin lawan Naruto itu ada maksud tertentu pada Naruto.

BRAAK!

" NARUU! "

pintu rungan itu di buka dengan paksa oleh seorang gadis bersurai kuning di ikat ekor kuda ia adalah Ino yamanaka.

Ino segera mendekati ranjang Naruto dan memeluk Naruto yang terbaring lemah.

" apa yang terjadi pada Naru? Tsunade-sama bagai mana keadaan nya? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Ap- "

" INOOOOO! " teriak Tsunade dengan jurus big head (kepala besar )

" ehehehe gomen Tsunade-sama " Ino melepaskan pelukan nya pada Naruto dan mengaruk belakang leher nya yang tidak gatal.

" hmm jadi bagaimana keadaan Naru? " tanya Ino.

" bisa di bilang Bocah ini mengalami, luka dalam yang lumayan parah saat ini kondisi nya masih kritis Ino " jawab Tsunade.

Ino tidak percaya ini Naruto yang di kategorikan Genin terkuat bisa sekarat dan kritis. ia yakin musuh yang Naruto lawan pasti level nya di atas Naruto atau mengunakan cara curang untuk mengalahkan Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Goa persembuyian Zero**

Goa persenbunyian Zero terletak di hutan dekat desa Taki gakure, goa ini sengaja di bangun di bawah tanah agar tidak mudah di deteksi oleh Hunter nin atau sesama anggota akatsuki nya.

" ngg di mana ini? " ucap Rie perlahan mulai sadar.

" kau sudah sadar Rie? bagaiman misi mu? " tanya Zero yang sedang duduk manis di singga sana nya yang terbuat dari batu.

" Zero-sama uhg apa anda, yang membawaku kemari? " Tanya Rie dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi nya.

" ya dan tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, bagaimana misi yang ku berikan padamu Rie? " jawab Zero dengan malas.

Rie cemberut kenapa tuan nya itu tidak peka? yang di pilirkan tuan nya cuma Naruto. Naruto dan Naruto.

" misi selesai tuan aku sudah membuka nya " Rie menjawab dengan nada Cemberut.

Zero bangkit dan berjalan kearah ranjang Rie. (Pluk) Zero menepuk puncak kepala Rie dan mengelus nya dengan lembut.

" Arigatou Rie hanya Naruto satu-satu nya, keluarga yang ku punya dan juga kau Rie "

Zero melepaskan topeng kitsune nya. dan terlihatlah surai putih seperti Naruto tapi lebih panjang. wajah nya juga hampir sama dengan Naruto tapi lebih tampan Shishui A.K.A Zero!

" Zero-sama umm hihi " muka Rie memerah malu ia senang di manja Zero, walaupun hanya sebatas mengelus kepala nya,

" pangil saja Shishui itu nama ku Rie " ucap Shishui dengan senyum tipis.

" Ze- hmm Shishui-sama, bolehkah aku pangil shi-kun? " ucap Rie dengan wajah memerah melihat senyuman Shishui yang menurut nya menawan.

" ya Rie boleh ohh dan untuk misi selanjut nya, kau tidak boleh gagal mengerti! " Mata Neggan milik Shishui aktif bersinar biru di kegelapan gua itu.

" ba-baik shi-kun " jawab Rie dengan nada takut .

" istirahatlah Rie "

Shishui A.K.A Zero menghilang dari ruangan kamar Rie dengan jutsu milik nya.

" hhhh selalu seperti ini " Rie menghela nafas ia kembali tidur untuk memulih tenaga nya.

* * *

.

.

 **1 Minggu kemudian**

Hari ini adalah Hari ujian Chunin dimulai di desa konoha. Para peserta ujian chunin datang dari berbagai desa untuk mengikuti ujian kenaikan chunin yang di adakan di desa konoha gakure.

Menma dan Naruko berjalan di jalanan desa konoha yang ramai dengan genin dari bergai desa, bahkan ada yang dari desa besar seperti suna gakure!

" Nee-chan bagaimana keadaan si putih? " Tanya Menma.

" si putih? maksud menma, Naru-kun? " balas Tanya Naruko.

" emm iya dia siapa lagi Nee-chan " jawab Menma dengan mengangukan kepala kuning nya.

" Naru? masih belum sadar Menma, dan APA-APAAN! PANGILAN ITU DATTEBANE! "

" Ehehe dia memang putih Nee-chan, Emm apa tim Nee-chan akan ikut ujian kenaikan chunin? " Tanya Menma lagi.

" Entahlah Menma Nanti, Nee-chan coba tanyakan pada Yamato sensei " jawab Naruko.

" NARUKO NEE-CHAN ! MENMA NII! " Udon dan Moegi berlari menghampiri Menma dan Naruko.

" ehh Udon? Moegi? Kalian kenapa dattebane " tanya Naruko

" Kono-huf huf ... Konohamaru dalam bahaya Naruko Nee-chan! " jawab Udon dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal.

" Konohamaru? memang dia kenapa dattebayo "

" dia mau di bunuh genin dari desa lain Nii-san! " jawab Moegi dengan heboh!

Mendengar kata mau di bunuh dari mulut Moegi. Naruko dan Menma bergegas ketempat yang sudah di beritau Udon!

* * *

.

 **Halaman bekanga Rumah sakit**

" 37.. 38 39 40.. 4- (Bruk) " Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan push up nya. Tubuh nya masih lemah ia terjatuh pada hitungan 41!

Naruto bangkit dari acara jatuh nya. bahkan untuk berdiri saja Naruto sudah sepoyongan. Ia tidak tau kenapa tubuh nya sangat lemah setelah pertarungan dengan wanita bernama Rie.

Naruto merepal heand seal dengan cepat! setelah selesai mucul percikan petir di telapak tangan kiri nya. petir itu membesar dan semakin besar menari-nari di telapak tangan Naruto!

 **" Raiton : Fuma Shuriken! "**

Petir itu berputar di telapak tangan Naruto dan membentuk Fuma Shuriken yang terbuat dari Raiton! Naruto melemparkan Raiton fuma shuriken itu kearah pohon yang ada di halaman belakang rumah sakit!

JLEEB!

Raiton fuma shuriken milik Naruto itu membelah pohon. Menembus pagar besi yang ada di halaman belakang rumah sakit dan menancap di tembok rumah warga!

" sial..." satu kata yang Naruto ucapkan sebelum..

BLLAAAAAARRRR! BZIIT BZIIT!

Terjadi ledakan Raiton yang langsung meratakan rumah itu dengan tanah. ledakan itu bahkan terdengar dari seluruh pejuru desa Konoha gakure!

" RUMAH KUUUU! ..." Teriak pilu orang yang rumah nya rata dengan tanah. akibat jutsu Raiton milik Naruto!

TAP! TAP!

Muncul dua Anbu suruhan yondaime Hokage di hadapan Naruto. satu Anbu mengunakan topeng elang. satu nya lagi mengunakan topeng Neko!

" Naruto kau ikut kami menghadap yondaime-sama " ucap Anbu bertopeng elang.

" Baiklah.. "

' kyaa Naru-kun ..tetap mempesona, dengan pakaian rumah sakit itu hihi ' batin gaje Anbu bertopeng Neko A.K.A Yugao

" N.."

" NE.."

"NEKOOO! "

" ehh iya apa? " karena terlalu fokus dengan imajinasi nya yugao sampai tidak mendengar pangilan rekan nya

" apa katamu! kita harus menghadap hokage-sama sekarang! " jawab kesal anbu bertopeng elang

Naruto dan dua Anbu suruhan yondaime hokage itu berjalan pergi meningalkan rumah sakit dan menuju ke kantor hokage konoha gakure!

* * *

.

.

.

" Lepaskan Aku, dasar penjahat ! " Konohamaru meronta dalam gengaman Kankuro. Kankuro mengengam kerah baju Konohamaru dan mengangkat nya!

" kau bocah sialan! berani sekali menjebaku " ucap Kankuro marah! berani sekali bocah kecil ini menjebak nya apa bocah ini bosan hidup?

" sudahlah Kankuro lepaskan bocah itu, dia hanya anak kecil " tegur Temari pada adik nya.

" Nee-chan tidak tau betapa, mengesalkan nya bocah ini! " Kankuro sudah siap untuk menghajar Konohamaru yang berada dalam gengaman nya!

" HEY.. muka aneh! lepaskan konohamaru " Teriak Menma dari jauh!

Menma dan Naruko berlari mendekat dan berhenti tidak jauh dari hadapan dua sabaku bersoudara itu!

" apa masalahmu duren! Dan BERANI NYA KAU MEMANGILKU MUKA ANEH ! " Kankuro tidak terima di pangil muka aneh oleh Menma. Walaupun itu nyata muka nya aneh tapi setidak nya hargailah seni nya (ahaha#PLAK)

" muka mu memang ANEH! Dattebane dan lepaskan Konohamaru! " timpal Naruko dengan penekanan kata ANEH.

" hey kuning berani sekali kau menghina adiku, sudah bosan hidup ya! " Temari mengambil kipas nya dan bersiap menyerang!

" kau juga kuning Dattebane! "

" Nee-chan mundur biar aku, yang menghadapi mereka! " Menma mengambil beberapa kunai dari katung ninja nya!

" BOSS tolong aku " Konohamaru meronta dalam gengangman Kankuro!

Daak!

Kankuro melepaskan gengaman nya pada kerah baju Konohamaru saat sebuah batu kerikil mengenai tangan nya. Konohamaru yang terbebas tidak menyiayiakan kesempatan itu ia langsung berlari dan bersembunyi di belakang Naruko!

" hey siapa disana keluarlah pengecut! " ucap Kankuro marah!

" hn pengecut? Bukanya kata itu cocok untukmu! " balas Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ranting pohon dengan gaya Cool nya.

' KYAAA.. Tampan Dia Tampan! ' Batin gaje Temari

" cih bocah keren turun kesini dan hadapi aku! " ucap Kankuro dengan lantang menantang Sasuke Uchiha!

" Hn kenapa aku harus menurutimu? aku bisa saja dengan mudah membunuhmu dan perempuan itu! " Jawab Sasuke dengan Arogant . batu yang ada di gengaman Sasuke hancur saat ia meremas nya!

' sayang sekali dia tampan tapi dingin dan Arogant ' batin Temari menyesal sempat kagum dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Menma dan Naruko hanya diam saja melihat interaksi antara Uchiha Sasuke dan duo sabaku bersaudara dan konohamaru? Jangan tanyakan dia! ia sudah kabur bersama udon dan moegi

" heh kalau itu terjadi **aku akan membunuhmu!** " mereka semua di kagetkan dengan suara yang keluar dari pemuda merambut merah?

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' di dahi nya. Sabaku no Gaara berdiri terbalik dengan berpijak ranting tempat Sasuke duduk!

Gaara Melompat dari ranting pohon itu dan bergabung dengan dua soudara nya.

" kau siapa Nama mu? " tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk Naruko

" Naruko Namikaze "

" Naruko ya? ibu bilang dia ingin **membunuh mu! "** ucap Gaara dengan horor.

" aku tidak akan pernah mempernah, membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Nee-chan " Menma berdiri di dihadapan Naruko. ia akan melindungi kakak nya apapun yang terjadi!

' Menma ...' batin Naruko

TAP!

" Hn begitu juga denganku, aku akan melindungimu Naruko " Sasuke turun dari ranting pohon dan mendarat di samping Menma. jujur Sasuke menyukai Naruko dari dulu ia sudah menaruh hati pada putri yondaime hokage itu!

" Temari...Kankuro ayo pergi **sebelum aku membunuh kalian! "** ucap Gaara di akhiri dengan suara berat berat

* * *

.

.

Duak!

" uggh "

Kisame terlepar setelah terkena Tendangan Zero yang di tamabah sedikit Chakra pada tendangan nya.

 **" Suiton : Bakusui shouha "**

BRRAAAAAAAAASS!

Air yang sangat banyak keluar dari mulut Kisame Hoshigaki dan membanjiri area sekitar!

" hehehe.. Zero-san aku akan serius " Kisame berselancar di danau buatan nya.

" Hn majulah Kisame "

Kisame melesat dengan cepat kearah Zero. Ia mengengam samehada di tangan kanan nya dengan erat.

" HEYAAA! "

Trank!

BRAAAASSS!

Terjadi ledakan air di danau buatan Kisame. Saat samehada menghantam tempat Zero berdiri tadi. Tapi dengan cepat Zero menghilang dan muncul di udara.

 **" Katon : Gokyaku No Jutsu "**

Zero menyemburkan bola api dari mulut nya. Bola api itu sangat besar mengarah pada Kisame yang ada di bawah nya.

Kisame tidak tingal diam ia merepal heand seal dengan sangat cepat. Setelah selesai Kisame menghentakan Tangan kanan nya ke bawah.

 **" Suiton : Gozho Kuzame "**

Dari danau buatan nya mucul lima hiu yang langsung melesat keatas dan menghantam bola api milik Zero. hataman kedua jutsu itu menyebabkan asap mengepul di area sekitar.

SHING!

Tak!

Kisame menahan tendangan kaki kanan Zero dengan Samehada nya. Ia sudah menebak Zero akan muncul di belakang nya.

" heh mudah di tebak Zero-san "

" Hn "

KAABOOMMM!

Kisame terlempar saat terkena Ledakan itu. Ternyata yang menyerang Kisame tadi adalah jutsu Bhunshin Daifuuka!

" uhuk uhuk.." Kisame memuntahkan darah dari mulut nya. Keadaan nya juga memprihatin kan. dengan jubah akatsuki nya yang compang-camping!

SHING!

Zero muncul di hadapan Kisame dengan mengarahkan kunai nya. Kearah leher Kisame yang 5 cm lgi bisa menusuk leher nya.

" uhuk ...kau menang lagi Zero-san, hehehe..jadi itu wajah aslimu? " Ucap Kisame.

" Hn sembukan dirimu dan kita pergi ke markas " Ucap Shishui A.K.A Zero.

Ya topeng kitsune nya hancur saat terkena sayatan Samehada Waktu serangan pertama Kisame. Walaupun terlihat Zero sudah menghindar tapi serangan Kisame benar-benar cepat!

* * *

.

.

 **Kantor Hokage Konoha Gakure**

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

" Masuk! " jawab Yondaime Hokage A.K.A Namikaze Minato. menyuruh seseorang yang mengetuk pintu nya untuk masuk.

Dan Masuklah dua Anbu Neko dan Elang yang membawa Naruto bersama nya.

" Lapor Hokage-sama kami. Sudah membawa Naruto " Ucap anbu bertopeng elang dengan hormat.

" bagus silahkan kalian beristirat dan tingalkan kami " jawab Minato

" Ha'i/ Ha'i Hokage-sama "

Jawab kedua anbu itu bersamaan setelah itu mereka menghilang dengan shushin. Tapi sebelum nya Neko A.K.A Yugao melepaskan topeng nya den mencium pipi Kiri Naruto. Setelah itu ia shushin bersama Elang!

Minato yang melihat tingkah Neko itu Swetdrop. bisa-bisa nya melakukan itu di ruangan nya saat masih mengenakan pakaian anbu.

" maaf Hokage-sama ada apa. Anda memangil saya? " Tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

" Aah.. iya Naruto-kun ini Tentang misi kemarin, dan ada beberapa hal lagi yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu " Jawab Minato.

" jadi bukan karena rumah yang meledak? "

" rumah yang meledak? Jadi ledakan tadi itu di sebabkan olehmu? " Tanya Minato

Naruto merasa sangat konyol menanyakan hal itu. Ia pikir Hokage memangil nya karena ledakan tadi. yang di sebabkan oleh jutsu raiton nya.

" iya ..dan apa yang ingin anda tanyakan Hokage-sama? " jawab Naruto dengan sopan.

" Tsunade bilang kau terkena racun, dan sel dalam tubuhmu meningkatan Kapasitas jalur Chakra yang teraumbat? apa itu benar Naruto-kun " Tanya Minato dengan wajah yang serius.

" aku tidak tau ..Hokage-sama "

" Ohh iya Yamato.. bilang kau punya jutsu langka, yang bisa menghisap Chakra? " Tanya Minato lagi.

" itu jutsu lama ku Hokage-sama, soal Nama aku tidak perduli dan jutsu itu hanya bisa di gunakan sekali dalam satu hari " jawab Naruto.

" Naruto-kun jangan merahasiakan sesuatu dari desa, kau tau bukan aturan dan hukuman nya " Ucap Minato serius.

" aku tau Hokage-sama..tapi di dunia shinobi lebih sedikit informasi yang kau dapat, lebih sulit mengalahkan nya! " Ucap Naruto dengan wajah dingin.

" apa kau berusaha membrontak? Desa harus mengetahui daftar semua kekuatan shinobi nya " Ucap Minato santai tapi serius.

" apa hanya itu saja yang ingin, anda sampaikan .. Maaf Hokage-sama tapi aku ada urusan penting " Ucap dingin Naruto.

" Tapi- "

 **Swus!**

Naruto sudah menghilng dengan Shushin nya, sebelum Minato menyelsaikan ucapan nya.

' Arashi ..putramu berubah...' Batin Minato, ia memaklumi sikap Naruto yang tidak sopan kepada nya. Minato tau sejak kematian Arashi. Naruto berubah dan tertutup pada semua orang.

" Bear.."

TAP!

" Ha'i Hokage-sama!" Mucul Anbu bertopeng beruang. yang berlutut di hadapan Yondaime Hokage.

" awasi Naruto dan laporkan apapun yang mencurigakan darinya " Perintah Minato.

" Ha'i "

" dan tolong jaga putriku jangan biarkan, dia terlalu dekat dengan Naruto..kau mengerti Bear..? Laksanakan! " Perintah Minato.

" Ha'i Hokage-sama! "

 **Swus!**

Anbu bertopeng beruang itu menghilang dari hadapan Minato dengan shushin nya. Untuk menjalankan misi yang di berikan Yondaime Hokage.

* * *

.

.

Hutan kematian tempat biasa Naruto berlatih Jutsu-jutsu nya. Saat ini Naruto sedang berlatih taijutu dan beberapa jutsu Raiton nya. Naruto hanya memiliki satu elemen yaitu Raiton maka dari itu. Ia terus mengembangkan Raiton nya menjadi yang terkuat.

 **" Hakke Hasangeki "**

BRAK!

Pohon yang ada di hadapan Naruto tumbang saat terkena gelombang kejut Chakra. yang di Hentakan oleh Telapak tangan Naruto.

" Hn aku Harus melatih dan mengusai semua taijutu Hyuga..yang kumiliki " Naruto mengatifkan Neggan nya. muncul otot mata seperti Byakugan. Naruto Merentangkan masing-masing tangan nya ke samping!

 **" Hakkeshou Kaiten "**

Dari jari-jari Naruto mengeluarkan Chakra. Ia berputar pelan menjadi cepat! semakin cepat. Chakra yang keluar dari jari-jari Naruto membungkus nya. Naruto berputar bagaikan gangsing sangat cepat!

Putaran kaiten Naruto itu menghancurkan area sekitar hutan yang terkena jangkauan putaran nya.

Prok! prok! Prok!

Naruto menghentikan putaran nya saat mendengar sebuah tepukan tangan. Naruto melihat kekiri dan kekanan mencari siapa yang melihat nya berlatih.

" aku tau kau disitu.. Keluarlah tidak ada guna nya bersembunyi dari mataku " Ucap Naruto dengan Neggan yang bersinar biru.

Orang itu berjalan pelan mendekati Naruto. Dan ia berhenti di hadapan Naruto.

" siapa kau? " tanya Naruto

" perkenalkan namaku...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..Otsutsuki Toneri "

To Be Continue..

Maaf kalau lama update nya ohh iya soal ayah dan ibu Naruto seperti nya akan saya tampikan di cahpter-chapter selanjutnya dan ini sedikit bocoran dari saya tentang ayah dan ibu Naruto...Ayah Naruto adalah seorang Hyuga sedangkan ibu Naruto berasal dari Clan Uchiha..

itu saja sampai jumpa di chapter depan dan terimakasih Atas Review nya itu membuat saya semangat ^^

RYU LOG OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto : Bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Romance, Mainstream, strong Naru not godlike, Semi dark Naru, sedikit Humor garing, dll.

Sebelum nya...

" siapa kau? " Tanya Naruto

"perkenalkan namaku..

..Otsutuski Toneri "

Chapter 4 : Ujian chunin part 1

" Otsutsuki Toneri? ..ada perlu apa kau menemuiku? " Tanya Naruto tanpa berbasi-basi lagi.

Toneri suka gaya bicara Naruto yang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Jadi ia tidak perlu pura-pura di hadapan Naruto.

" Aku suka gaya mu... Uchiha Naruto " Ucap Toneri.

" Uchiha? ..apa maksudmu. Memanggilku dengan marga itu " Tanya Naruto binggung. Kenapa orang yang bernama Otsutsuki Toneri itu memangil nya dengan marga 'Uchiha'.

" Bahkan kau tidak tau marga mu sendiri? Hahahaha.. Itu menyedihkan kau sama busuk nya, dengan orang-orang Konoha itu! " jawab Toneri dengan tawa mengejek pada Naruto.

Naruto terpancing dengan kata-kata Toneri. Ia mengaktifkan Neggan nya dan siap menyerang Toneri dengan style Hyuga nya.

" Kenapa kau Memanggilku dengan marga Uchiha? " Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

" Aku tau semua tentangmu Naruto, dan kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku, aku akan memberitau semua nya " jawab Toneri santai.

" Hn itu mudah ..bahkan aku bisa membunuh mu "

" Kau sombong Uchiha Naruto, aku akan memberimu pelajaran yang berharga " Ucap santai Toneri.

" Berhenti memanggilku dengan marga itu ..sialan " teriak Naruto dengan penuh amarah. Ia melesat dengan cepat ke arah Toneri. Naruto siap memukul Toneri dengan Jyuuken.

 **Tap!**

 **Duak!**

" Uhgg .."

Toneri menangkap pukulan Jyuuken Naruto dan langsung menendang Naruto.dengan sangat keras hingga membuat tubuh Naruto terpantal jauh!

 **Shing**!

 **Tak!**

Tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Toneri dan langsung menendang nya. Tapi Toneri menahan tendangan kaki kanan Naruto!

 **Brak!**

Toneri mengegam kaki kakan Naruto dan langsung membanting tubuh Naruto dengan sangat keras!

 **Kwak! kwak! kaak!**

Tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi gagak putih! dan berterbangan di atas Toneri.

' Genjutsu? ' batin Toneri.

" KAI "

Toneri mencoba melepaskan nya tapi tidak berubah sama sekali gagak itu masih tetap ada.

Hn pecuma kau tidak bisa lepas dari genjutsu ku...

Toneri bisa mendengar suara Naruto tapi dia tidak bisa melihat Naruto. Bahkan dia tidak bisa melepas gentusu ini.

' Aku tidak percaya ..dia memaksaku mengunakan itu ' batin Toneri. dia memejamkan mata nya dan berkonsentrasi.

Apapun yang akan kau lakukan itu sia-sia saja...

" Benarkah Uchiha? "

Toneri membuka mata nya perlahan dan terlihatlah doujutsu adalan nya yaitu Tasenggan!

" KAI! "

 **Swus!**

Semua gagak itu menghilang dan di gantikan dengan puluhan Raiton Shuriken!

' Gawat ..! ' batin Toneri panik melihat puluhan Raiton shuriken mengarah pada nya.

" Hn matilah! " Naruto mengendalikan Raiton shuriken dengan jari-jari tangan nya!

 **BLARR! BLARR! BLARR!**

 **BZIITT!** **BZIITT!** **BZIITT!**

Puluhan Raiton shuriken itu menghujani tempat Toneri dengan brutal. menyebabkan ledakan beruntun.

" Hn dia hanya banyak bi- "

" Halo Uchiha! "

 **Duak!**

Tiba-tiba Toneri muncul di belakang Naruto dan langsung menendang wajah Naruto. Tendangan Toneri itu sangat kuat hingga membuat tubuh Naruto terpental sangat jauh!

Naruto mencoba bangun dengan susah payah. Bekas luka saat pertarungan nya dengan Rie belum sembuh total.

Darah segar merembas keluar dari perban yang ada di perut dan dahi Naruto. Jika saja keadaan tubuh nya seperti sediakala mungkin Toneri bukan tandingan Naruto.

" Kau lemah Uchiha ..dengan kekuatan kecilmu itu, kau berpikir bisa mengalahkan Zero? " Ucap Toneri Santai.

Mendengar nama Zero dari mulut Toneri. Darah Naruto langsung mendidih. ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi.

Naruto merapal heand seal dengan sangat cepat. Setelah selesai muncul percikan petir di telapak tangan kiri Naruto.

" **Raiton** : **Cho** **Fuma Shuriken** "

Petir yang ada di telapak tangan Naruto berubah menjadi fuma shuriken raksasa yang terbuat dari Raton. Dan tentu saja memiliki daya hancur yang sangat hebat.

" Hn ada kata-kata terakhir? Otsutsutki Toneri ..." Naruto melempar Raiton fuma shuriken kearah Toneri.

Pohon-pohon di hutan itu langsung terbelah dan hangus

saat Raiton shuriken milk Naruto melewati nya!

Toneri hanya berdiri santai melihat Raiton shuriken itu mengarah pada nya.

Toneri merentangkan satu tangan nya kedepan. dan tiba-tiba saja Raiton shuriken milik Naruto lenyap dalam sekejap!

' Apa bagaimana bisa..? ' batin Naruto tidak percaya.

" Aku kembalikan padamu ...Uchiha " ucap Toneri masih dengan gaya santai nya.

 **Shing!**

Tiba-tiba Raiton fuma shuriken tadi muncul di hadapan Naruto. Naruto melotot tidak percaya saat Raiton shuriken itu ada di hadapan nya dan yang selanjut nya terjadi adalah...

 **DUUAAAARRRR!**

Ledakan hebat meluluhlantarkan hutan kematian yang terkena radius ledakan dari Cho Raiton fuma shuriken milik Naruto.

Debu dan asap bekas ledakan itu mengepul keudara. menandakan hebat nya jutsu clas A milik Naruto.

Setelah debu dan asap itu menghilang terlihatlah. sebuah kawah yang dalam dan besar di tengah hutan kematian.

Naruto masih bisa berdiri setelah terkena jutsu nya sendiri. Keadaan nya sugguh memprihatinkan dengan luka di sekujur tubuh nya.

" Uhuk... hah.. hah.. "

Naruto jatuh berlutut di tengah kawah. ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut nya.

prok! prok! prok!

Suara tepukan tangan dari langit. Naruto mendongkak keatas dan yang ia lihat adalah Toneri yang melayang menaiki mahluk seperti burung.

" Jutsu mu hebat juga ..Uchiha! ini untuk mu sebagai hadiah dariku.." Toneri meleparkan gulungan scroll berwarna hitam!

Gulungan itu jatuhnya tepat di hadapan Naruto. Naruto tidak tau kenapa Toneri memberikan sebuah gulungan pada nya.

" Kalau kau ingin mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirimu ...datanglah ke lembah kematian.. setelah ujian chunin berakhir! "

 **Swus!**

Toneri menghilang dengan jutsu nya. Setelah mengatakan itu pada Naruto.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Naruto jatuh pingsan menghatam tanah.luka dalam yang di sebabkan jutsu nya benar-benar fatal.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Anbu dan beberapa jounin konoha berdatangan kelokasi tempat pertarungan Naruto tadi. Lebih tepat nya mereka mendatangi lokasi ledakan yang menguncang desa Konoha.

" Apa yang terjadi disini!.." tanya Kurenai yang melihat kawah besar dan dalam di tengah hutan.

" Seperti nya tadi ada pertarungan di sini .." jawab Asuma.

" Raiton? ..ledakan tadi di sebabkan jutsu Raiton! " ucap Kakashi tidak percaya.

" Apa maksudmu kakashi! " tanya Guy.

" Lihat beberapa pohon.. itu Guy pohon itu melebur menjadi abu! ...kalau itu jutsu Katon maka akan menyisakan api..walaupun sedikit " jawab Kakashi sembil menunjuk beberapa pohon.

" Raiton.. ya? hanya dua penguna Raiton di konoha! yang ku tau.. kau kakashi dan muridmu si Uchiha Sasuke..." tanya Kurenai bingung dengan jawaban Kakashi.

" Kau salah Kurenai ada tiga penguna Raiton! "

" Tiga? apa maksudmu Kakashi.. siapa yang satu nya lagi..?" kali ini bukan Kurenai yang bertanya malainkan Asuma.

" Murid nya Tenzo ...yang bernama Naruto, dia punya elemen Raiton! " jawab Kakashi santai dengan membaca icha-icha paradise nya.

"Jadi ada penguna Raiton lain nya ya! "

" Ya dan- "

" Kyaaa Naruuuu! "

Teriakan dari Anbu Neko itu mengagetkan semua nya. jounin dan beberapa anbu itu langsung pergi kearah tengan kawah.

" Naruto!.."

Kakashi terkejut memandang tubuh penuh luka Naruto yang ada di pelukan Neko.

' Apa yang terjadi disini... hmm apa benar ledakan Raiton tadi adalah perbuatan Naruto? ' batin Kakashi.

" Hiks.. hiks Naruu bangun .. hiks " Neko A.K.A Yugou menangis dan memeluk tubuh penuh luka Naruto.

" Stt.. Neko kau memalukan.. berhentilah menangis dan bawa dia kerumah sakit " ucap Elang.

' Siapa bocah itu? bahkan Anbu itu menangisi nya..' batin Kurenai yang tidak tau Naruto.

 **Swus!**

Tanpa perlu berbasa-basi lagi Neko menghilang dengan membawa tubuh Naruto yang sekarat.

" Kakashi apa bocah itu.. yang kau maksud memiliki elemen Raiton! " tanya Guy.

" Ya.. dia Naruto murid dari Tenzo..yang memiliki elemen Raiton! selain aku dan Sasuke " jawab Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari icha-icha paradise.

' Lihat kerusakan ini.. bahkan dia masih Genin! ..aku tidak bisa membayangkan kekuatan nya. kalau bocah itu tumbuh dewasa nanti ' batin Kurenai kagum sekaligus was-was dengan kekuatan Naruto.

Rumah Sakit Konoha Gakure

Sekali lagi tubuh Naruto terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan lilitan perban di sekujur tubuh nya.

Luka yang di sebabkan jutsu nya sendiri benar-benar fatal bagi tubuh nya. Hampir 20% Sel di dalam tubuh Naruto lumpuh total.

Naruko berlari di lorong ruham sakit.Ia tidak perduli sesekali menabarak medic-nin atau pasien lain nya.

Naruko sangat kawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Naruko tau dari ayah nya kalau Naruto masuk Rumah sakit lagi.

 **Brak!**

Pintu ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat di buka paksa oleh Naruko.

" Naru-kun.."

Hati Naruko sakit melihat orang yang di cintai nya terbaring lemah. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Naruto.

" Naru-kun.. kenapa bisa seperti ini kau selalu membuatku kawatir, kau tau Naru-kun aku mencintimu cepatlah sadar ..hiks hiks " Naruko menangisi keadaan Naruto.

" Naruko-chan kau disini juga? " Tsunade masuk keruangan Naruto dengan membawa obat-obatan.

" Umm iya Baa-chan "

" Naruko-chan kenapa kau menangis? apa karena bocah ini.. sudahlah Naruko-chan, dia baik-baik saja hanya perlu istirahat Naruko-chan " ucap Tsunade menenangkan Naruko.

" Siapa yang menangisi nya dattebane! mataku hanya kemasukan debu..." ucap Naruko menyangakal bahwa ia menangisi Naruto.

" Kau tidak bisa membohongi ku Naruko-chan.. ahh iya ini ada obat untuk menyembuhkan bocah ini.. Tapi cara mengunakan nya sedikit aneh "

Tsunade memberikan sebuah botol obat kepada Naruko. Naruko menerima obat itu dari Tsunade dan membaca cara mengunakan nya.

Bluus~ pipi Naruko memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Saat tau cara mengunakan obat itu.

" Baa-chan apa aku harus.. melakukan nya? " tanya Naruko.

" Ya kalau Naru-chan tidak mau biar Baa-chan, suruh Shizune untuk melakukan nya " jawab Tsunade dengan senyuman misterius.

" Tidakk.. jangan! biar aku saja Baa-chan " ucap Naruko dengan cepat.

' Heh mudah di tebak ' batin Tsunade.

Naruko membuka tutup botol itu dan mengambil 2 butir kapsul obat. Lalu ia memasukan kapsul itu kemulutnya dan mengunyah nya.

' Ekk.. obat apa ini? pahit sekali ..tapi demi Naru-kun, apapun akan ku lakukan dattebane! ' batin Naruko sambil terus mengunyah 2 kapsul itu di dalam mulut nya.

Setelah di rasa sudah cukup Naruko pun menghentikan mengunyah obat itu. Ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Naruto.

' Naru-kun.. aku mencintaimu ' batin Naruko.

Cup~

Naruko mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. ia memasukan lidah nya kedalam mulut Naruto. Naruko memberikan obat itu dari mulut ke mulut.

" Hmm~ ..hmm umm~ "

Naruko bermain lidah dengan Naruto. ia mengobrak ngabrik mulut Naruto dengan lidah nya.

" Hmm~ umm ..hah hah... "

Naruko menyudahi ciuman panas itu. benang silva terhubung antara bibir Naruko dan Naruto.

" Hehe kau sudah besar rupanya Naru-chan .." ucap Tsunade meledek Naruko.

" Mou~ Baa-chan jangan meledeku dattebane! " balas Naruko dengan pipi merona malu.

 **Tap!**

Tiba-tiba muncul anbu dengan topeng Neko di ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat.

" Naruko-sama ikut saya, tuan Hokage memangil anda! " ucap Neko.

" Umm..baiklah ..ne Baa-chan tolong jaga Naru "

" Iya Naru-chan ..Tenang saja.."

Naruko dan Neko menghilang dari ruangan itu. tapi sebelum pergi Neko sempat menangis melihat keadaan Naruto.

 **Goa Persembunyian Akatsuki**

Pintu besar yang terbuat dari batu itu terbuka dan masuklah Zero berserta Kisame.

" Kisame ..Zero kalian terlambat " ucap seorang pria transparan dengan mata pola riak air.

" Hn apa yang lain sudah pergi? " tanya Zero

" Ya dan kalian terlambat saat rapat tadi. apa yang membuat kalian terlambat! " tanya pria trasparan itu.

" Hanya masalah kecil ketua. aku dan Zero-san sedikit pemanasan tadi " jawab Kisame.

" Apa kita akan bergerak? tapi katamu kita akan bergerak tiga tahun lagi " ucap Zero

" Zero-san sopanlah sedikit pada ketua " nasihat Kisame.

" Hn "

" Kita memang akan bergerak tiga tahun lagi..Zero, aku hanya ingin kau dan Kisame pergi ke Konoha! "

" Hehe Konoha? bukahkah di sana ada biju ekor sembilan.. ketua ingin kami menangkap nya? " tanya Kisame.

" Tidak aku hanya ingin kalian mengawasi nya, terlalu beresiko untuk menangkap nya, kalian ingat? ada Yondaime dan para shinobi kuat lain nya di sana " jawab pria transparan itu.

" Hn jadi ini hanya misi pengawasan? " ucap Zero.

" Tidak juga.. kalian hanya mengawasi nya. tapi kalau ada kesempatan tangkap dia dan bawa kemari! "

'Ini ketua kok ngeselin yak?'Batin jengkel Kisame melenceng dari cerita (ahaha#Plak)

" Kalian mengerti bukan? ..rapat di bubarkan " pria transparan itu lenyap.

' Konoha ya? ..Naruto, Nii-san akan menemui mu ' batin Shishui dengan senyuman kecil di bibir nya.

" Hehe Zero-san kau bisa tersenyum juga " ucap Kisame dengan tawa nya.

" Hn ayo Kisame "

 **Swus!**

Zero menghilang dengan jutsu nya meningalkan Kisame sendirian di goa itu.

" Hehe ternyata dia bisa terseyum juga.. Konoha ya? mungkin ada hal menarik di sana! "

 **Swus!**

Kisame menghilang dengan shushin nya menyusul Zero yang lebih awal meningalkan nya.

 **Kantor Hokage Konoha Gakure**

 **Tap! Tap!**

Anbu Neko dan Naruko mendarat di hadapan meja Hokage. Neko menunduk hormat pada Minato.

" Lapor Hokage-sama.. misi selesai saya sudah membawa Naruko-sama " ucap Neko.

Minato menghentikan mengurusi dokumen nya. ia melihat putri satu-satu nya yang berdiri di samping Neko.

" Iya arigatou Neko, kau bebas tugas hari ini " ucap Minato.

" Ha'i Hokage-sama...saya mohon undur diri "

" Silahkan "

 **Swus!**

Neko atau Yugao Shushin dari ruang kantor Hokage. ia ingin cepat-cepat menemui Naruto.

" Ada apa Tou-san memangilku dattebane? " tanya Naruko.

" Naruko ..kau tau? nyawamu dalam bahaya, Kyuubi yang ada di dalam dirimu sedang di buru oleh sebuah organisasi, yang benama Akatsuki! " ucap Minato kawatir pada keselamatan putri nya.

" Tou-san tidak bercanda kan? dattebane " Naruko terkejut dengan ucapan sang ayah.

" Naruko.. Tou-san ingin kau berlatih dengan sunguh-sunguh "

" Ha'i Tou-san "

Seperti nya Naruko harus terus berlatih agar menjadi kuat dan suatu saat nanti bisa melawan organisasi yang di katakan ayah nya.

" Bagus Naruko..hmm apa team 11 akan ikut serta dalam ujian Chunin " tanya Minato.

 **Tap! Tap!**

Tiba-tiba Yamato dan Sai mucul di samping Naruko.

" Team kami ikut Hokage-sama " jawab Yamato.

" ah..Yamato ..jadi team kalian ikut? tapi dalam ujian Chunin satu team harus lengkap 3 Genin "

Yamato dan Naruko juga bingung mereka kekurangan satu Genin lagi untuk mengantikan Naruto yang sedang sakit.

Sedangkan Sai? dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan ujian Chunin ini karena misi nya hanya untuk mengawasi Naruto.

 **Tap!**

Tiba-tiba mucul Naruto di samping Naruko. dengan perban yang masih melilit dahi dan kedua tangan nya.

(A/N : untuk pakaian Naruto seperti waktu itu dengan baju putih berlengan panjang dan berkerah tinggi untuk bawahan nya celana hitam standar anbu)

" Team 11 ikut Hokage-sama " ucap Naruto.

Kemunculan Naruto itu mengejutkan semua orang di ruangan itu. yang paling terkejut adalah Naruko.

" Apa kau yakin? " tanya Minato.

" Ha'i Hokage-sama "

" Naruto bukanya kau masih sakit? " ucap bingung Yamato.

" Aku sudah sembuh Sensei " jawab Naruto.

Greb!

Secara tiba-tiba Naruko langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat sambil menangis.

" hiks.. sukurlah hiks.. Naru-kun "

Kali ini Naruto tidak memasang expresi datar melainkan tersenyum tulus. ia mengelus puncak kepala Naruko.

" iya ..sudah Naruko, aku tidak apa "

Naruko bahagia Naruto akhir nya mengangap nya ada. ya selama ini Naruto selalu cuek dan dingin pada Naruko.

Minato turut sedih melihat putrinya menangis seandainya saja putrinya tau bahwa Naruto itu sudah berubah menjadi pribadi yg haus kekuatan dan dendam nya.

" Ehem ..baiklah Team 11 silahkan menuju gedung utama " suara Minato memecah keheningan.

Naruto Naruko dan Sai keluar ruangan hokage menuju ke gedung utama untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin ini.

Yamato hendak keluar juga tapi Minato bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dia sampaikan pada Yamato.

" Yamato.. aku ingin kau mengawasi Naruto! bocah itu memiliki banyak rahasia.. " ucap Minato serius.

" Ha'i Hokage-sama ..saya permisi"

Yamato Keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Minato mengangkat satu tangan nya keatas.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Tiba-tiba muncul tiga anbu di bawah perintah nya. tiga anbu itu menunduk hormat pada nya.

" Bear dan Elang ..pangil ketua Clan Uchiha dan Hyuga kemari.. untuk kau Neko.. pangil Tsunade ..apa kalian mengerti! "

""" Ha'i Hokage-sama """

Jawab ketiga anbu itu secara bersamaan.

" Laksanakan! "

 **Swus! Swus! Swus!**

Ketiga anbu itu menghilang dengan shushin mereka masing-masing.

" Naruto ..siapa kau sebenar nya? " ucap Minato sambil melihat data tentang diri Naruto dan dokumen yang Tsunade berikan pada nya.

 **Gedung** **Utama** **Tempat Ujian Chunin**

Di dalam gedung sudah berkumpul banyak Genin dari Konoha ataupun dari desa-desa lain.

Termasuk para Rokkie Konoha yang sekarang berkumpul di antara banyak nya genin dari desa lain.

" Dobe mana Naruko? " tanya Sasuke.

" Kenapa kau menanyakan Nee-chan? Teme " balik tanya Menma.

" Munkin Sasuke-san menyukai Naruko-chan? HOWAAA...Sasuke-san semangat masa mudamu memabara " teriak Lee dengan penuh semangat masa muda.

Duak! Duak!

Dua benjolan yang memerah tumbuh di kepala Lee setelah Ino dan Sakura memeberinya pukulan kasih sayang!

" Sasuke-kun itu menyukai ku Lee! bukan nya Naruko..ataupun Ino pig! " ucap Sakura percaya diri.

" Apa katamu Sakura! Sasuke-kun itu miliku jadi menjauh dari nya forehead " balas sengit Ino.

Percikan listrik tercipta di antara kedua konoichi itu.

" Hhh tingkah kalian ...merepotkan "

" DIAM KAUU! " " DIAM SHIKA! "

Shikamaru langsung diam setelah Ino dan Sakura mengertak nya. bukan berarti dia menurut tapi menurut nya hanya merepotkan saja.

Pintu di ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah Naruko dan Sai.

" Ramai sekali dattebane " ucap Naruko sambil melihat banyak Genin yang ada di ruangan utama.

" Nee-chan di sini dattebayo! " Menma melambai pada kakak nya.

Naruko dan Sai berjalan mengahampiri kumpulan teman nya sesama Rokie konoha.

 **Skip Time** (semua sama seperti di canon dengan tambahan Naruko dan Menma untuk Naruto dia tidak hadir saat ujian tertulis karena tetua konoha memangil nya itu juga sudah di sepakati oleh Ibiki)

 **Gerbang Hutan Kematian**

Saat ini di depan gerbang hutan kematian berdiri beberapa team yang lulus ujian tertulis termasuk team 11.

' Naru-kun kemana sih dattebane? ' batin Naruko cemas.

"Dengar di ujian kali ini kalian harus mengumpulkan dua gulungan langit dan bumi ..setiap Team akan di berikan gulungan langit dan Team yang lainnya akan di berikan gulungan bumi ..apa kalian mengerti " ucap Anko panjang lebar.

" Tapi sebelum itu kalian semua harus menandatangani surat ini! " Anko berucap sambil menunjukan sebuah surat.

" Surat? apa itu dattebayo " tanya Menma mewakili seluruh peserta ujian.

" Surat kematian kalian! "

Beberapa dari peserta melotot setelah mendengar ucapan Anko ada juga yang pingsan!

" Su..surat ke-kematian! apa kau bercanda? untuk apa kami menandatangani surat itu " ujar salah satu Genin Suna gakure.

" Dengar baik-baik! bocah manja ..walaupun kau anak dari clan terhormat atau anak Kage sekalipun.. bukan berarti kau di hormati oleh yang lain.. di ujian kali ini ..membunuh atau di bunuh camkan itu bocah manja! "

" Kau terlalu kasar Konoichi-san "

' Suara itu! ' batin Anko dia merasa familar dengan suara itu.

Semua Genin yang ada di situ mendongkak keatas lebih tepat nya mereka semua melihat kearah tiang listrik.

Dan disitu ada...

To be continue...

ahaha maaf sampai di sini dulu sampai jumpa di capter depan ..jangan lupa Review nya Reader-san


	5. Chapter 5

PENGUMUMAN!

Maaf saya hiatus semntara hhh hp ku rusak ..kemarin jatuh

ya saya mempublikasikan cerita saya lewat hp bukan lewat laptop atau semacam nya hehehe.. nama juga autor kismin dan kacangan ...sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau ada beberapa reader-san yg ingin udate cepat ...ini juga saya ke warnet buat pemberitauan ini

untuk itu sebagai permantaan maaf saya reader-san boleh memilih siapa pasangan naruto di bawah ini ...

1\. Yugito

2\. Mei Terumi

3\. Fuu

4\. Naruko

5\. Tayuya

6\. Ino

7\. Kurenai

8\. Sakura

9\. Ten Ten

10\. Temari ..

Pilih salah satu dari pilihan di atas Reader-san ..voting terbanyak akan saya jadikan pasangan Naruto.. saya akan update next chap setelah hp saya selesai di perbaiki ...jadi terimakasih atas review nya di chap sebelum nya..


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate: M

Warning : Typo, gaje, Sedikit mainstream, Sedikit humor garing, Strong Naru, Darnes Naru, Romance..dll

Enjoy..

Chapter 5 : Hyuga Kazuo dan Ujian Chunin part 2

 **Bulan..**

Saat ini Toneri berdiri di depan makam seseorang yang sudah ia anggap ayah sendiri. Toneri menangis di depan makam itu ia merasa tidak pantas memiliki mata Tenseigan. ia bahkan tidak bisa menepati janji nya pada orang yang memberikan mata itu pada nya.

 **Flasback on**

Terlihat di sebuah gurun yang tandus banyak mayat berterbaran bahkan terlihat masih ada yang bertarung!

 **Trank! Trank!**

 **Duak!**

Satu dari tujuh ninja iwa itu terlempar setelah terkena tendangan jounin konoha berambut putih panjang.

" Sialan mati kau orang konoha! Serang "

Enam orang lainya menyerang jounin itu dari berbagai arah!

Terlihat jounin itu merentangkan kedua tangan nya dengan kosentrasi penuh ia mengaktifkan Byakugan nya!

 **" Hakkesho Kaiten! "**

Putaran tornedo chakra memporak porandakan area gurun itu! bahkan ke enam shinobi iwa itu langsung di gilas hingga hancur dengan jutsu mematikan pria itu.

Putaran tornedo nya berhenti dan terlihalah kawah yang sangat besar akibat jutsu nya.

Pria itu berjalan tertatih tatih mencoba meningalkan medan perang dunia shinobe ke 3 dan Jounin itu bernama Kazuo Hyuga (ayah Naruto dan Shishui)

(A/N : untuk penampilan Kazuo bayangkan saja seperti Dan katou tapi berambut putih bukan putih kebiruan dan punya byakugan)

' Aku harap Tsuma baik2 saja apalagi dia sedang mengandung...uhuk ' batin Kazuo cemas dengan istri nya.

Ia istri Kazou sedang mengandung anak ke 2 mereka dan kandungan nya sudah berusia 3 bulan.

Setelah perjalanan panjang melewati gurun kematian. Kazuo akhir nya tiba di perbatasan desa konoha ia melanjutkan langkah nya memasuki hutan konoha gakure.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Di tangah perjalanan Kazuo puluhan anbu Ne menghadang jalan nya.

" Anbu? konoha sukurlah aku- "

 **Jleb!**

" Uhuk..."

Kazuo memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. setelah sebuah tanto sukses menusuk perut nya.

" Ke-kenapa uhukk.. " ucap Kazuo batuk darah sambil mencabut tanto tadi dari perut nya.

" Tuan Danzo menyuruh kami untuk melenyapkanmu Kazuo Hyuga! " jawab salah satu anggota Ne.

" Danzo..uhuk..untuk apa bu-bukankah kita sesama shinobi konoha! " keadaan Kazuo benar2 tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk bertarung.

" Berhubung kau mau mati akan kami beritau.. tuan Danzo ingin mata dari istrimu dan anakmu akan di masukan ke Ne! " setelah berucap seperti itu anbu itu seketika mati kerena segel di lidah nya(ahaha#plak)

" Bodoh ..dia benar2 bodoh cih.."

Mendengar istri dan anaknya dalam bahaya kemarahan Kazuo mencapai titik batasanya! entah dari mana semangat untuk melindungi keluarga kecil nya itu mengalahkan tubuh nya yang lemah!

" Kalian.. jangan coba2 menyentuh mereka dengan tangan busuk kalian!...akan ku bunuh kalian semua...bersama DANZO! " kemarahan Kazuo meluap bersamaan dengan chakra nya yang meningkat drastis!

Puluhan anbu Ne bersiap menyerang dengan mencabut tanto mereka masing2.

' Maafkan aku Tsuma! ..jaga anak kita baik2 ' batin Kazuo sedih. kedua tangan nya berasap ia terpaksa mengunakan jutsu terlarang ciptaan nya sendiri.

Walaupun belum sempurna tapi ia yakin bisa melenyapkan Danzo dan semua bawahan nya.

 **Swus!**

 **Bras! Bras! Bras!**

Dengan kecepatan gila yang hampir menyamai Hiraishin! Kazuo langsung menyerang dan menghantam puluhan anbu Ne hingga kepala mereka hancur!

' Kecapatan macam apa itu? aku tidak bisa memprekdisi ..nya! dia sangat cepat ' batin salah satu anbu Ne.

 **Bras!**

Kazuo muncul di belakang anbu Ne itu dan langsung menghantam kepala nya hingga hancur!

Tidak hanya di situ saja Kazuo bahkan terus menghantam tubuh anbu itu hingga hancur dengan organ dalam nya yang berceceran!

" Ini yang terakhir ...tunggu saja Danzo! aku akan menghancurkan mu.. dan juga desa sialan itu.." ucap Kazuo dengan penuh amarah ia mengabil kunai dan mecoret lambang konoha di dahi nya.

Kazuo tidak percaya hokage ke 3 melangar perjanjian pada nya untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun menggangu keluarga nya termasuk orang2 Konoha dan para anbu Ne!

Akibat hubungan terlarang antara Uchiha dan Hyuga. Kazuo juga istri nya harus tingal di luar desa itu juga atas perintah para tetua dan di setujui oleh Sandaime hokage itu sendiri.

Kazuo awal nya tidak setuju dan dia ingin menghancurkan para tetua sialan itu tapi istri nya yang lembut menasehati nya.

Akhir nya Kazuo pun mau tapi dengan syarat tidak ada satu pun yang boleh mengangu keluarganya termasuk orang2 Konoha dan itu di setujui Sandaime Hokage!

Tapi para tetua dan Sandaime juga punya syarat dan syarat itu adalah Kazuo masih bagian Shinobi Konoha.bisa di bilang Kazuo adalah Shinobi berbakat dan terkuat! maka dari itu para tetua tidak mau melepaskan salah satu aset desa dan itu juga di setujui Kazuo.

 **Deg!**

" uhhg.. sepertinya efek samping jutsu ini mulai terasa .." ucap Kazuo lemah. ia berjalan meningalkan puluhan mayat anbu Ne itu.

Kazuo menemukan sebuah Goa! dengan tertatih tatih ia berjalan memasuki Goa itu.

 **Bruk!**

Tiba2 pandangan Kazuo menjadi gelap dan akhirnya ia pingsan di dalam Goa dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari mulut nya!

 **Skip Time**

Kazuo berbaring di sebuah ranjang ukuran besar dengan hiasan clan otsutuski. tubuh Kazuo di penuhi lilitan perban mulai dari kaki.. tangan dan tubuh nya!

" uhgg! ..dimana ini "

Perlahan Kazuo mulai sadar ia mencoba bangun tapi tidak bisa. tubuh nya terasa sangat sakit semua.

" Ahh paman sudah..sadar? "

Toneri kecil berlari menghampiri ranjang tempat Kazuo berbaring.

" Uhgg.. dimana aku? dan siapa nama mu bocah kecil? " tanya Kazuo

" Paman berada di bulan ...para pelayanku menemukan paman di mulut goa.. dan namaku Toneri Otsutsuki "

Mata Kazuo melotot dan mulutnya terbuka lebar setelah mendengar dirinya ada dibulan bayangan tiba2 di BULAN!

 **Flasback off**

(lain kali lgi kalau di lanjutkan bisa 2 chapter reader-san saya tau banyak reader-san tidak suka flasback)

Toneri menghapus air mata nya walaupun ia gagal menyelamatkan istri ayah angkat nya setidak nya masih ada Naruto yg harus ia lindungi.

" Tou-san sudah saat nya ini menjadi milik Naruto " Toneri mengengam erat gulungan jutsu terlarang milik Kazuo.

 **Konoha Gakure (Hutan kematian)**

 **Duarrr!**

" Gerakan mu bagus juga Ninja Konoha! "

" Hn "

Genin dari Ame itu melompat keatas dengan merepal heandseal tangan singkat.

 **" Katon : Dai Endan "**

Semburan api mengarah ke arah Naruto. Tiba2 api itu berubah menjadi gumpalan Chakra besar dan masuk kedalam telapak tangan Naruto.

Genin dari Ame itu jelas terkejut serangan nya tidak berdampak apapun pada Genin yg ia ketahui bernama Naruto.

' Seperti nya benar yg di katakan Konan-san ' Batin Genin Ame.

" Hn ini aku kembalikan! "

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran nya Genin Ame itu tidak sempat menghindari nya!

 **Duar!**

Api tadi kaluar dari telapak tangan Naruto Dan langsung menghantam Genin Ame yg ada di udara!

Naruto mengatifkan Neggan nya! muncul otot mata seperti byakugan.Ganin itu jatuh dari udara tapi sebelum menghantam tanah waktu terasa berhenti.

Tiba2 Naruto muncul di depan Genin itu dengan menyiapkan pukulan nya.

 **Duak!**

Telapak tangan Naruto mengenai perut Genin Ame itu.

 **Duaaar!**

Ledakan Chakra membentuk laser keluar dari punggung Genin Ame itu! Seketika waktu pun kembali seperti semula.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Genin itu jatuh menghantam tanah setelah waktu kembali seperti semula. tubuh nya benar2 kurus kering mengenaskan setelah semua Chakra nya di paksa keluar dari tubuh nya!

" Hn tidak buruk juga..." Naruto menyeringai kejam. ternyata isi gulungan jutsu pemberian Tobi itu memuaskan untuk nya.

Naruto memungut gulungan bumi milik Genin Ame yg tewas tadi. dengan itu lengkap sudah ia dan team nya bisa maju ke babak penyisihan.

Naruto tingal mencari Naruko dan Sai yang terpisah dari nya. ya mereka terpisah karena ide Naruto lebih tepat nya untuk menghindari Sai. Naruto sudah tau siapa Sai itu sebenar nya.

Tidak seperti yang lain nya Naruto tidak terburu2 ia hanya berjalan santai dengan Neggan yg aktif untuk mengawasi dari 360 drajat jarak pandang nya.

Bagi Naruto ujian ini hanya untuk menguji jutsu baru nya saja dan tentu saja untuk menguji seberapa jauh kemampuan doujutsu nya.

" Tolong siapapun tolong aku.."

Naruto tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan minta tolong tanpa berbasabasi lgi ia berlari menghampiri asal suara tersebut.

" Cih diamlah gadis cengeng..." Ucap Genin Suna dengan menjambak rambut gadis itu.

" Hiks hiks.. aku mohon ampuni aku... kalian sudah mendapatkan gulungan nya..dan kalian juga sudah membunuh hiks.. teman ku ..hiks aku ingin hidup hiks ..ampuni aku hiks ..ku mohon " gadis itu memohon sambil menangis dan bersujud di kaki genin suna itu!

" Ahaha cium kaki ku ...dan aku akan membiarkan mu hidup .."

" Hahahaha.." " Hahahaha.."

Kedua rekan nya ikut tertawa tidak memiliki belas kasihan pada gadis itu.

Sang gadis dengan perasaan putus asa ia menuruti keinginan genin Suna itu untuk mecium kaki nya. tapi baru saja mendekat dia sudah menendang wajah nya hingga membuat gadis itu terpental kedepan dan pingsan.

" Cih habisi dia "

" Baiklah "

Satu dari tiga genin suna itu melompat dangan Katana di tangan nya bersiap membelah gadis itu.

 **Duak!**

" Uhhgg! "

 **Duaaar!**

Ledakan Chakra keluar membentuk laser dari punggung genin Suna itu. Chakra nya di paksa keluar oleh Naruto!

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Genin itu langsung langsung jatuh menghantam tahan. bisa di lihat tubuh nya kurus kering mengenaskan!

 **Braas!**

Naruto dengan kejam nya menginjak kepala Genin itu hingga hancur!

" Jee! / Jee-san! " Teriak kedua rekan nya histeris saat melihat teman nya mati mengenaskan!

" Hn kalian berikut nya .." Naruto menyeringai kejam.

" Kami akan menghabisi mu keparat! " Kedua Genin itu langsung menyerang Naruto secara membabi buta.

Naruto menghindari tendangan Genin pertama. Naruto membalas menendang nya tapi Genin kedua menangkis nya. tidak berhenti disitu saja Naruto memutar tubuh nya dan menendang kepala genin kedua hingga genin kedua terpental!

Genin pertama mencoba memukul Naruto tapi dengan sigap Naruto menangkap pukulan nya!

 **Braaak!**

" ARRRRGGG! "

Tanpa belas kasihan Naruto langsung membanting tubuh Genin pertama dengan sangat keras!

 **Krack**

" AAAARRRGGG! "

Setelah di banting Naruto dengan kejam nya menginjak lengan kanan Genin itu hingga tulang nya remuk!

Genin kedua berlari dengan katananya kerah Naruto dan mecoba membelah Naruto! Tapi Naruto bisa menghindari setiap ayunan katana Genin kedua berkat mata Neggan nya.

 **Duak!**

Naruto menendang tangan Genin kedua hingga katana nya terlempar keudara! tidak berhenti disitu Naruto melompat dan bersalto menendang katana itu!

 **Jleeb!**

" AAAARRRRGGGGG! "

Teriak kesakitan Genin kedua setelah katana itu menusuk paha nya hingga darah nya mengucur! Genin kedua pun jatuh dengan terus berteriak kesakitan!

 **Tap**

Naruto mendarat sempurna di depan gadis yg pingsan itu. ia menonaktifkan Neggan nya. Naruto berjalan pelan medekati sang gadis.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan di sandarkan di pohon terdekat. Naruto mengambil alat medis nya pemberian Naruko.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengusap bekas luka dan memar di wajah sang gadis. Naruto melakukan nya dengan hati2 hingga wajah sang gadis pun terlihat bersih.

Setelah di rasa cukup Narutopun memasukan peralatan medis nya ke kotak kecil dan di masukan ke kantung ninja nya.

" Ngg.. dimana ini? apa aku sudah mati? " Gadis itu perlahan sadar tapi penglihatanya masih buram.

" Hn ..apa kamu tidak apa? " tanya Naruto.

Blush~ Gadis itu memerah setelah penglihatanya jelas. salahkan saja wajah tampan Naruto yang bersinar saat terkena terik matahari.

" A...a-ku ...T-tidak apa " jawab gadis itu gugup dengan Naruto.

" Hn Siapa namamu? "

' Kyaaaa ..apa ini mimpi? Kyaaa.. ' batin gadis itu gaje dan senyum2 sendiri!

Naruto bingung dengan tingkah gadis di depanya ini. di tanya nama nya malah tersenyum2 sendiri sambil melihat keatas!

" Hn apa kamu mendengarku? "

" Umm ..ano..maaf namaku Karin Uzumaki " jawab gadis bernama Karin itu setelah sadar dari imajinasi nya.

"Hn ..seperti nya Uzumaki-san tidak apa.." Naruto ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat itu tapi Karin mengegam pergelanga tangan nya.

" Umm ano siapa nama mu? "

" Naruto Uchiha " jawab singkat Naruto.

" Ano.. terimakasih Naruto-kun ..tapi umm bagaiman aku disini.. seingatku aku hiks..aku bersama tiga genin suna hiks..yang ingin membunuhku ..hiks " ucap Karin sesegukan.

" Hn maksud mu mereka? " Naruto menunjuk kearah tiga genin yang tergeletak berlumuran darah!

Karin menutup mulut nya melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan tidak jauh dari hadapan nya.

" ..ini "

Naruto memberikan Karin kunai dan Karin menerima kunai itu dari Naruto.

" Untuk apa Naruto-kun? " tanya Karin bingung.

" Bukankah kau ingin membalas mereka? yang dua itu masih hidup ..kau bisa membalaskan dendamu Uzumaki-san " ucap Naruto santai.

Karin terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto. Karin memang ingin membalaskan kematian teman nya tapi dia juga tidak sekejam itu.

" Kau takut Uzumaki-san? biar ku tunjukan cara nya padamu " Naruto mengatifkan Neggan nya!

' Saat nya mencoba itu ' batin Naruto.

Neggan nya berputar pelan dan membentuk Enternal Neggan! mata Naruto jadi hitam pekat dengan enam temoe putih yang berputar pelan.

' Inikah Enternal Neggan? ..tubuhku terasa kuat... sangat kuat! ' batin Naruto dengan seringai kejam.

" **Amaterasu!** "

" AAAAARRRRRRGGGG! PANAS "

" PANASS! ARRRGG HENTIKAN! "

Tiba2 api putih membakar kadua Genin itu Hingga mereka mati termakan api putih milik Naruto!

Karin tidak percaya melihat penyiksaan yang di lakukan Naruto kepada dua Genin yang sudah sekarat itu hingga mati.

Kedua mata Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar. Enternal Neggan kembali menjadi Neggan dan kembali seperti semula lagi.

" Uhhg! " Naruto menutupi kedua matanya. sudah ia duga Enternal Neggan memiliki batas waktu tertentu.

 **Deg!**

Naruto mulai merasakan efek dari jutsu nya tadi. kedua lengan Naruto mati rasa tidak bisa di gerakan akibat jutsu terlarang mengeluarkan Chakra lawan.

 **Bruk!**

Naruto jatuh pingsan dengan darah segar mengalir dari kedua mata nya.

" Naruto-kun! .."

 **Hutan kematian (Team 7)**

" Huf huf ugg!.." Sasuke saat ini dalam kondisi luka parah Setelah terkena serangan lawan.

" Ohh apa ini Uchiha-sama yg sombong tadi khu khu khu.. " Genin Oto itu tertawa mengejek.

" Sialan Datebayou.. **RASENGGAN! "**

 **Duaar!**

Menma terpental saat jutsu nya tidak mengenai genin Oto itu melainkan mengenai tanah!

" Khu khu khu butuh seratus tahun lgi bagimu untuk mengenaiku ..bocah Namikaze! "

" SEKARANG! "

Kawat Tali keluar dari dalam tanah dan mengikat Genin Oto itu dengan Menma dan Sasuke yang memegangi ujung nya masing2.

" Hehehe kau masuk perangkap kami dattebayou! " ucap Menma dengan menjulurkan lidah dan tersenyum.

" Hn jangan remehkan team kami dan kepintaran Uchiha! " Timpal Sasuke.

" Khu Khu kalian pikir hanya dengan mengikatku? kalian merasa menang! " Genin Oto itu malah tertawa mengejek Menma dan Sasuke!

" Sekarang Nee-chan/Sekarang Naruko! " Teriak Menma dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

 **Swus!**

Naruko muncul dan melompat keudara dengan dua Rasenggan di tangan nya!

" Rasakan ini Dattebane **Rasenggan!** "

 **Duaaarr!**

Naruko Menma dan Sasuke terpental saat sesuatu yang besar menghantam mereka bertiga!

" NARUKO-CHAN! SASUKE-KUN ...MENMA! " Teriak Sakura. ia berlari .menghampiri ketiga nya.

Naruko Menma Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa dia mematung! Melihat ular yang sangat besar di hadapan mereka dengan genin Oto itu berdiri di kepala nya.

" Khu khu aku tidak percaya ..harus mengunakan ini " Genin Oto itu berganti kulit msnjadi sosok asli nya.

" Orochimaru! k-kenpa ..." Naruko kaget dan gemetar melihat sosok Orichimaru!

" Khu khu khu ..putri yondaime ternyata mengetahuiku " Orochimaru menyeringai.

" AWASS! "

 **Duaaar!**

Ekor Manda menghantam tempat Naruko dkk hingga membuat mereka terpental jauh karena kuat nya hantaman!

Leher Orochimaru memanjang mengarah pada Sasuke!

 **Cras!**

" ARRRRGG! "

Sasuke berteriak kesakitan saat Orochimaru mengigit leher nya! bisa di lihat gigitan Orochimaru itu membentuk segel kutukan!

" Khu khu sepertinya ..sudah selesai "

 **BOOF!**

Orichimaru berserta Manda menghilang! meningalkan Sasuke yang terus berteriak kesakitan.

" Sasuke-kun/ Sasuke/ Teme " Naruko Sakura dan Menma berlari kearah Sasuke.

" ARRRGGGG! " Sasuke berteriak kesakitan! setelah itu Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri.

" Sasuke-kun hiks ..." Sakura menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

" Sakura-chan ..Nee-chan sebaik nya kita cari tempat berteduh ...sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap... dan mungkin akan turun hujan " ucap Menma.

 **Hutan kematian (Team 10)**

' Kenapa aku satu team dengan rusa pemalas! dan si gendut suka makan...jadi nya seperti ini...' batin Ino kesal. penampilan nya berantakan. raut wajah nya kusut dan ada kantung mata nya.

" Oi oi...Ino kau kenapa? " Tanya Shikamarui sambil menguap.

" KENAPA KATAMU? ...ini semua gara2 Kalian.. membuatku tidak tidur 2 hari! ...Lihat penampilanku mengerikan, Naruto-kun pasti tidak menyukaiku lagi ..." balas Ino mengeluarkan uneg2 nya.

" Seperti dia menyukaimu saja ...merepotkan " Shikamaru melanjutkan tidur nya.

" Tentu saja Naruto-kun menyukaiku.. RUSA PEMALAS! " ucap Ino dengan teriakan di akhir kalimatnya.

" Sudah Ino ini sudah malam lebih baik kau tidur.. besok kita menuju ke tengah hutan ...kita sudah mendapatkan 2 gulungan yang berbeda..." ucap Choji. melanjutkan tidur nya. tadi sempat terbangun karena suara cempreng Ino.

' Dasar gendut.. tidak mengerti perasan wanita.. uhh Kira2 Naruto-kun sedang apa ya? ' batin Ino sambil melihat bulan. akhirnya rasa ngatuk datang dan membawa Ino menjelajahi alam mimpi nya.

 **Hutan kematian (Team 9)**

Terlihat Lee sedang melakukan latihan push-up nya. walaupun sudah malam tapi Lee tetap semangat. dia ingin menjadi shinobi yang kuat.

" 357..358...359...3...60 "

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Lee jatuh tidak kuat lagi menahan nya. Lee berusaha keras agar bisa menjadi shinobi hebat walaupun hanya dengan taijutsu saja.

" Lee sudahlah ini sudah malam..Neji juga sudah tidur ...ini giliranku berjaga " ucap Tenten menasehati rekan nya.

Tenten merasa kawatir pada Lee. ia tau Lee ingin menyamai level Naruto itu yang selalu Lee bicarakan dalam setiap latihan nya.

" Hosh...aku ingin.. hosh melebihi dia..hosh... aku hosh.. juga ingin mengalahkan nya Tenten.. hosh " balas Lee tersengal2 kelelahan.

" Lee apa kau ingat ..adu Taijutsu antara..Neji dengan Naru ..saat di akademi dulu " tanya Tenten.

Lee berpikir mencoba mengingat2 pertarungan antara Neji dan Naruto dulu saat di akademi.

 **Mini Flastback on**

Terlihat semua murid berkumpul di halaman akdemi untuk melihat siapa yang mendapat gelar prodigy tahun ini.

" Selanjut nya ..Hyuga Neji melawan Naruto! " ucap Iruka.

" NARUTO-KUN! "

" KYAAA...NARUTO-KUN "

" DIAAM...NARUTO-KUN...ITU MILIKU DATTEBANE! "

Terikan gaje dari fansgirl Naruto dan yang terakhir pasti kalian tau kan? yup itu Naruko kecil.

Naruto kecil dan Neji kecil saling berhadapan.

" Kalian sudah tau bukan peraturan nya.. yang keluar dari lingkaran ini atau menyerah.. dia kalah ...baiklah MULAI! " ujar Iruka.

Naruto berlari kearah Neji dan mencoba memukul Neji tapi pukulan nya melset. Neji membalas memukul Naruto.

 **Duak!**

" Uhgg! "

Naruto terseret kebelakang setelah terkena pukulan Neji. Tidak berhenti di situ saja Neji berlari kearah Naruto dan memukul Naruto bertubi2.

 **Tap!**

Naruto berhasil menangkap pukulan terakhir Neji.

 **Bziit! Bziit!**

" aargg.. " teriak Neji kesakitan

Tubuh Naruto berlapis armor Raiton dan menyengat Neji. seketika tubuh Neji tidak bisa bergerak setelah terkena sengatan Raiton milik Naruto.

 **Duak!**

 **Brak!**

Naruto menedang tubuh Neji dengan sangat keras hingga membuat Neji terpental keluar lingkaran dan menghantam pagar besi pembatas!

Iruka dan semua murid akademi tidak percaya Naruto bisa mengunakan elemen Raiton di usianya yang masih terbilang kecil yaitu 7 tahun!

(A/N : disini Naruto yang termuda di antara murid lain! semua murid akademi berumur 8 tahun)

Naruto memandang semua murid lebih tepat nya Naruto melihat Lee. Naruto mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lima jari.

 **Mini Flastback off**

Lee ingat Naruto ternyum kepadanya seakan Naruto tau latihan dan perjuangan nya dulu saat di akademi untuk menjadi shinobi kuat tanpa ninjutsu.

" Kau sudah ingat Lee? Naru tersenyum kepadamu ...dia mengakui bahwa kau memang kuat dari dulu..." ucap Tenten.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Tenten. Lee jadi percaya dia bisa mengalahkan Naruto suatu saat nanti.

' Naruto-san ..aku pasti akan mengalahkan mu ...pasti ' batin Lee dengan semangat muda nya.

 **Perbatasan desa Konoha gakure**

Kisame dan Zero sudah sampai di perbatasan desa konoha setelah melalui 2 hari perjalanan dari markas Akatsuki.

' Ku harap kau sudah berkembang ...menjadi shinobi yang kuat ...Naruto! ' batin Zero.

 **To be Continue**

Maaf kalau update nya lama ..karena kuota habis jadi harus puasa 2 bulan tanpa kuota.. terimakasih atas review nya semua itu sangat membantu.

ohh iya untuk pemenang pair Naruto tertingi saat ini adalah Kurenai dan Naruko hmm? voting pair masih berlaku sampai season Shipuden berikut ini daftar pair Naruto.

Kurenai

Naruko

Karin

Fuu

Tsunade (yg ini ikut saran teman)

Temari

Tenten

Mei

Guren

Hinata

Sakura

ino

Sarah (lost tower movie)

Shion

tentukan pilihan nya reader-san yg terbanyak akan saya pasangkan di season shipuden. sedikit bocoran Naruto meningalkan desa saat season shipuden di mulai.

White log out


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Romance, Strong Naru, Dark Naru, Agak Mainstream, Sedikit humor garing dll.

Enjoy...

Chapter 06..

Matahari mulai terbit dan menyinari desa Konoha gakure. hari ini adalah hari terakhir para perserta ujian Chunin.

Di sebuah gua Naruto masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan lilitan perban di badan nya. Karin juga tidur di samping Naruto.

" Engg.. Hoam sudah pagi ya? "

Karin bangun dan merengangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Karin melihat kearah Naruto yang masih tertidur. menurutnya majah Naruto itu sangat imut ketika tidur. ia tidak percaya Naruto yang imut itu sebenarnya kejam!

Tapi berkat Naruto juga ia masih hidup. kalau saja waktu itu Naruto tidak datang. Karin tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. rasanya Karin jatuh cinta pada Naruto. selain tampan Naruto juga baik. walaupun kejam itu tidak masalah bagi nya.

Karin rasa sudah cukup memandangi Naruto. ia harus mencari makanan untunya dan Naruto ketika bangun nanti.

 **Cup..**

Karin mencium bibir Naruto sebentar setelah itu Karin menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dengan jaket nya sendiri. Ia tidak mau Naruto kedinginan di dalam gua ini.

" Sebentar ya Naruto-kun... "

Setelah mengucapkan itu Karin beranjak pergi keluar goa meninggalkan Naruto.

Setelah Karin pergi Naruto membuka matanya. hati Naruto terasa hangat saat Karin memperlakukan nya seperti tadi.

" Tou-san..."

Naruto menangis ketika teringat sang ayah yang sudah lama tiada. Naruto bangun dan mengenakan pakaian nya lgi. secepatnya ia harus sampai ke gedung utama di tangah hutan!

Tapi sebelum itu Naruto harus mencari karin dulu. ia berjalan pergi keluar goa. Naruto berhenti sesaat setalah keluar dari goa.

 **" Raiton : Fuma Shuriken! "**

 **Duuarr!**

Goa itu langsung rata dengan tanah saat Raiton Fuma Shuriken milik Naruto menancap dan langsung meledakan nya.

' Cih..sialan Sai rupanya ..dia mengikuti ku..! ' batin Naruto tidak suka. ia bisa merasakan hawa Chakra Sai.

Naruto kesampingkan dulu masalah Sai. yang terpenting menemukan Karin dan pergi ke gedung utama.

 **Swus!**

 **Tap**!

Naruto menghilang dengan shushin nya. di saat yang bersamaan muncul Sai di tempat Naruto tadi.

' Sepertinya Naruto tadi disini? ...apa mungkin dia mencoba menghindariku? ' batin Sai.

Setelah itu Sai menghilang dari tempat itu dengan shushin nya. kalau perkiraan nya benar berarti Naruto mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Karin sedang mengumpulkan buah2 han yang ia dapat tadi. buah itu sangat banyak dan itu cukup untuknya dan Naruto.

Karin mengambil sebuah gulungan dari katung ninja nya. Karin meletakan gulungan itu di tanah. ia membukanya dan menaruh buah2 han nya di atas gulungan itu.

 **Boof**

Karin menyegel buah2 han itu di dalam gulugan nya tadi. Karin mengambil gulungan itu dan di masukan kembali ke kantung ninja nya. ia juga bisa jutsu penyegel walaupun tidak memasteri nya.

" Khu khu ..Karin .."

Karin mematung saat seseorang memangilnya namanya dari belakang. ia tau siapa yang memangilnya itu. Karin berbalik dan ternyata benar dugaan nya.

" ..O-orochimaru-sama! "

Karin terkejut itu memang benar Tuan nya. Orochimaru mendekat dan berhenti di depan Karin.

" Khu khu.. Kau terlihat terkejut sekali Karin... sekarang katakan padaku apa yang kau dapat? " tanya Orochimaru.

" Umm.. ano Oochimaru-sama.. aku.. aku tidak dapat apa2 ..." jawab Karin dengan takut.

' Aku tidak munkin mengatakan tentang Naruto-kun ...pada Orochimaru-sama! ' Batin Karin cemas jika tuan nya itu tau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari nya.

" Karin kau tau? ..kau tidak pandai berbohong khu khu.." Orochimaru melakukan satu segel tangan.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Karin tidak bisa bergerak. mulut Karin di paksa terbuka dan sesuatu perlahan ingin keluar dari mulut Karin. itu adalah sebuah kepala ular! perlahan ular itu keluar dari mulut Karin hingga sepenuh nya sudah keluar!

Ular itu merambat kearah Orochimaru dan masuk kedalam mulut nya! seketika semua ingatan karin masuk kedalam kepala Orochimaru termasuk tentang Naruto.

' Apa ini?.. khu khu ..dia calon tubuh yang sempurna.. Naruto Uchiha! ' batin Orochimaru senang.

Karin merasa lemas seperti semua Chakra nya ikut keluar bersama ular tadi. ia tidak tau bagaiman ular itu ada di dalam tubuh nya. atau mungkin tuan nya itu memasukan ular tadi tanpa sepengetahuan nya.

" Rupanya kau sudah berani berbohong.. dengan tuan mu ini.. Karin! " bentak Orochimaru. perlahan sebuah pedang keluar dari lengan baju nya!

 **Bruk!**

Karin terjatuh dan perlahan mudur " A..ampun O-orochimaru-sama.. jangan hiks ..jangan bunuh aku.. hiks " ucap Karin ketakutan dan menangis.

" Kau sudah tidak berguna... Karin! " Orochimaru menghunuskan pedang nya ke arah Karin.

Karin ketakutan ia benar2 takut. pertama ayahnya kedua ibunya dan sekarang dirinya yang akan mati di tangan orang yang sama!

" Khu khu.. sampaikan salamku pada orang tua mu di neraka sana KARIN! " Orochimaru menebaskan pedang nya!

 **Trank!**

Naruto tiba2 muncul dan manahan tebasan pedang Orochimaru. Karin terkejut dan menangis bahagia ini kedua kali nya ia di selamatkan Naruto. orang yang sudah mengambil hatinya juga.

" Khu khu.. jadi kau yang bernama- "

 **Duak!**

 **Brak!**

Naruto dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat langsung memukul Orochimaru hingga membuatnya terpental dan menghantam pohon!

 **Duak!**

 **Krak! Krak! DUUUUMM!**

Tidak berhenti di situ saja Naruto muncul di depan Orochinaru! dan langsung menendang wajah menjengkelkan nya! hingga membuat pohon itu retak dan akhirnya tumbang karena keras nya tendangan Naruto! bahkan kepala Orochimaru pun pecah!

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh tanpa kelapa Orochimaru pun jatuh tidak bernyawa tidak jauh dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu berbalik dan ingin menghampiri tempat Karin. tapi tubuh Orocimaru tiba2 berubah menjadi Ratusan Ular! dan mecoba menyerang Naruto seperti hujan ular!

Tentu saja Naruto menyedari nya. Naruto langsung mengatifkan Neggan nya. ia bersiap dengan style Hyuga miliknya.

 **" Hakkesho Kaiten! "**

 **Braas! Braas! Braas!**

Naruto di selubungi Chakra dan berputar seperti gangsing. mengoyak dan melenyapkan setiap ular yang ingin memyerang nya. tapi ratusan ular itu terus menghujanji pertahanan Naruto!

 **Blaarr!**

Naruto terpental ketika ekor ular yang sangat besar menghantam nya! Hingga membuat pertahanan terbaiknya jebol. ia tidak menyangka ular itu akan bersatu dan menyerang nya.

Naruto bangun dan merepal segel tangan dangan sangat cepat! setelah itu muncul percikan petir yang menari-nari di kedua telapak tangan Naruto!

 **" Raiton : Kushanangi! "**

Petir itu membentuk sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari Raiton di kedua tangan Naruto!

 **Jras! Jras!**

Naruto menebas semua ular yang mencoba menyerang nya. tapi ular itu seakan tidak pernah habis. setiap Naruto menebas nya menjadi dua bagian. ular2 itu ikut terbelah menjadi dua dan itu terus berlanjut hingga mereka mencapai jumplah Ribuan!

 **Jras! Jras! Jras!**

' Sial ..ular2 ini tidak ada habis nya ..' batin Naruto.

Naruto melompat kebekakang. ia memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh. darah segar mengalir dari mata kiri Naruto. perlahan Naruto membuka mata kiri nya!

 **" Amaterasu! "**

 **Blaaarrr!**

Tiba2 muncul api putih dan langsung meledak membakar semua ular dan pepohonan yang terkena percikan nya!

 **Tes! tes!**

Darah segar terus mengalir dari mata kiri Naruto. Naruto tanpa ampun membakar semua ular itu dan juga hutan. ya hutan kematian hampir setengah nya terbakar api putih milik Naruto!

" Arrrggg! " Naruto menutupi mata kirinya. tiba2 darah segar juga mengalir dari mata kanan nya. perlahan Naruto membuka mata kanan nya!

 **Deg!**

Perlahan tapi pasti api putih milik Naruto mulai padam sedikit demi sedikit. api putih itu seperti terserap masuk kedalam mata kanan Naruto! dan akhir nya api putih milik Naruto pun sepenuh nya padam.

Karin hanya bisa ternganga melihat pemandangan di depannya saat ini. sunggung mengerikan jutsu api putih milik Naruto itu. Hutan yang tadi nya rimbun dan indah. berubah menjadi gurun tandus dengan beberapa bekas batang pohon yang terbakar. dan yang terbakar itu hanya seperempat dari wilayah hutan kematian!

 **Duaaarr!**

" TIDAK..NARUTOOO-KUUN!..."

Karin berteriak histeris saat melihat tempat Naruto berdiri tadi meledak!

 **Pluk**

" Ehh? "

Karin terkejut seseorang menepuk pundak nya. ia menengok kesampaing untuk melihat siapa yang memepuk nya. betapa terkejutnya Karin saat malihat yang menepuk pundak nya ternyata Naruto.

" Naru? terus yang di situ...ehh? "

Ucap Karin terkejut saat melihat hutanya kembali seperti sedia kala. sumpah tadi ia lihat sendiri hutanya tandus. kenapa bisa kembali seperti semula lagi?

" itu hanya Genjutsu Karin..."

" Genjutsu?.."

" iya ..kau dan orang yang kau pangil Orochimaru itu.. masuk dalam Genjutsuku.. tapi entah bagaimana ..orang yang bernama Orochimaru itu..bisa lepas..dan menghilang entah kemana.."

' sekuat itukah? kau Naruto-kun.. atau lebih kuat Lagi? ' batin Karin.

Karin kagum dengan kekuatan Naruto. dia ragu apa benar Naruto itu benar2 tingkatan Genin? dengan kekautan nya itu. ia dengan mudah bisa menjadi Chunin bahkan Jounin.

" ohh ini.."

Naruto menyerahkan jaket Karin dan melangkah pergi untuk mencari team nya. Karin menerima jaket nya dan melihat pungung Naruto yang semakin jauh darinya.

 **Skip Time**

Para peserta yang lolos berkumpul di gedung utama. bisa dilihat banyaknya kerumunan Genin di gedung utama. untuk ujian kali ini perserta yang lolos lumayan banyak.

" semua mohon perhatian nya ..yondaime-sama ..ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian.."

Semua Genin melihat ke tingkat atas di mana Yondaime Hokage berdiri melihat ke kerumunan para Genin.

" ...ehem pertama aku ucapkan selamat untuk kalian yang lolos..di ujian kedua ini...dan karena jumplah kalian terlalu banyak maka.. akan di adakan ..babak penyisiha disini dan saat ini juga secara invidu...tidak perduli kalian kelelahan atau kehabisan Chakra.. bagi yang merasa tidak mampu.. di persilahkan keluar dari gedung ini.."

Ucap Minato dengan wajah serius. para Genin yang mendengar ucapan Yondaime Hokage itu. jelas terkejut bahkan ada yang hampir pingsan. apa Yondaime Hokage itu benar2 serius? mereka baru saja lolos dari ujian kedua yang seperti pintu kematian bagi mereka yang lemah. tapi berkat kerjasama team mereka bisa melewatinya dan sekarang di suruh satu lawan satu? mereka yang lemah atau kehabisan Chakra pasti mati konyol.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Yondaime Hokage. banyak dari perserta yang mengundurkan diri di babak penyisihan ini hingga tingal beberapa saja yang masih ada di gedung utama. mereka adalah Team 7 Team 8 Team 9 Team 10 Team 11 dan beberapa Team lain. termasuk Sabaku bersaudara dari Sunagakure.

" hhh.. sepertinya mereka terlalu serius mengangapi ucapan anda ..Hokage-sama "

Minato yang mendengar keluhan asisten nya itu hanya tersenyum kecut. tujuan nya adalah untuk menguji mental dan keteguhan calon Chunin tapi mau bagaimana lagi hanya tersisa sedikit yang bertahan.

" tunggu sebentar apa maksud anda Iruka sensei? "

Tanyan seorang perserta ujian Genin yang berasal dari desa Konoha. Iruka pun menjelaskan pada semua Genin yang tersisa. tentang menguji mental dan keteguhan yang dimiliki setiap calon Chunin.

Naruko terlihat tidak bersemangat setelah Yondaime atau ayah nya mengatakan untuk membubarkan diri. semua Genin di persilahkan untuk istirahat di kamar masing2 yang sudah di sediakan di gedung utama.

Naruko melamun di dalam kamar nya. ia masih kepikiran ucapan Naruto padanya. saat akan memisahkan diri. ucapan Naruto terus teringat di benak Naruko. kenapa Naruto mengucapkan kata itu.. kata yang menyakiti hati nya.

 **Mini Flasback on**

Naruko berserta Team sebelas masih malompati pepohonan. tapi tiba2 Naruto berhenti melopat dan turun dari pohon. Naruko dan Sai yang melihat itu ikut berhenti dan menghampiri Naruto.

" ehh ada apa? Naruto-kun? "

Tanya Naruko. tapi Naruto hanya diam saja. expresi wajah Naruto tidak bisa di lihat karena tertutup surai putih nya.

" ..sebaiknya kita berpisah disini.."

" apa maksudmu Naruto-san? "

" umm iya maksud nya apa Naruto-kun? aku tidak paham dattebane.."

Tanya Sai dan Naruko. Naruto diam sesaat sebelum menghela nafas. Sai memperhatikan Naruto dengan intens. firasat nya mengatakan Naruto seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" kita berpisah ...dan bertemu lagi di gedung utama.. dengan begitu presentasi keberhasilan Team akan meningkat.. "

" tapi bagaimana kalau salah satu dari kita... di hadang team yang kuat? ..umm aku tidak yakin bisa menang Naruto-kun.. jadi kumohon tetaplah bersama kami.."

" Naruko.. dunia ini kejam..jadi kau harus pandai menjaga diri..tanpa bantuan orang lain.. kalau kau masih berlindung di balik pungung orang lain...kau masih lemah ..dan orang sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi kunoichi.. dan tidak pantas di sampingku..."

Naruko yang mendengar ucapan Naruto entah kenapa hatinya sakit sangat sakit seperti di hujani duri yang menusuk nusuk hatinya. Naruko menundukan wajah nya. ia menahan diri agar air matanya tidak keluar.

Naruto menatap datar Naruko. Naruto melirik kearah Sai dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk. Sai berkeringat dingin perlahan ia mundur dan menghilang dengan shushin nya meningalkan Naruto dan Naruko.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Naruko. setelah di hadapan Naruko. Naruto memegang dagu Naruko dan mengangkatnya. Naruto terkejut dengan wajah Naruko yang berlinang air mata dari shapire biru nya. tapi Naruto menutupi keterkejutan itu dengan wajah datar nya.

Air mata Naruko tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Naruko menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu dan tersakiti. Naruto mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Naruko. hingga kening nya menepel dengan kening Naruko. mereka saling betatap mata dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

" Naruko ...mulai sekarang jangan dekati aku lagi... kau mengerti...Naruko-sama!..."

Setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto menghilang dengan shushin nya. setelah kepergian Naruto. pandangan Naruko jadi kosong dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir. ucapan Naruto itu terus berputar di pikiraran Naruko.

' jangan dekati.. jangan dekati aku lagi ..katanya..'

Batin Naruko sedih. air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir dari shapire indah nya. Naruko jatuh berlutut dengan pandangan kosong. seperti tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi. pandangan Naruko menjadi buram dan akhirnya Naruko jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **Mini Flasback off**

Selepas dari kajadian itu Naruko bertemu adik nya dan bersama team 7 Naruko mampu melewati ujian ke dua. tapi ucapan Naruto itu selalu terbayang di benak nya. apa benar ia lemah? apa benar ia tidak pantas menjadi Kunoichi? apakah ia tidak pantas di samping Naruto orang yang sangat ia cintai itu? karena ia lemah lemah dan lemah!

" lemah ya? akan aku buktikan padamu ...Naruto-kun .. aku tidaklah lemah ..aku lebih kuat darimu.. **ya aku lebih kuat ahaha..** "

Naruko tertawa mengerikan dengan aura kemerahan yang keluar dari tubuh nya. mata Naruko bukan lagi biru shapire yang indah melainkan berubah menjadi mata merah kyuubi yang mengerikan.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap seperti gorong gorong. terdapat sebuah jeruji besi yang besar dangan banyaknya kertas kanji penyegel yang menepel di jeruji besi itu.

 **" akhirnya.. "**

Terlihat sebuah mata merah menyala di balik gelap nya jeruji besi raksasa itu. sebuah senyuman juga telihat dari balik kegelapan. senyuman itu terlihat menakutkan dengan gigi runcing dan rahang yang kuat.

 **" sebentar lagi kau akan datang ..padaku Naruko! "**

~Change Scane~

Naruto berbaring di kasur nya. ia hanya memakai handuk saja. setelah selesai mandi Naruto berbaring di kamar nya. ia masih memikirkan tentang perkataan Yondaime Hokage padanya. apa benar kalau dia adalah anak campuran? dari Uchiha dan Hyuga? apakah Arashi bukan ayah kandung nya? lalu siapa ayah dan ibunya? apa ayah dan ibunya membuang dirinya saat masih bayi? perkataan Yondaime Hokage itu membuatnya bingung sekaligus terkejut di saat yang bersamaan.

 **Mini Flasback on**

Saat ini Naruto berada di ruangan Hokage atas perintah Anbu yang menyuruhnya ke ruanga Hokage. katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin Hokage bicarakan padanya.

" jadi? apa yang ingin anda bicarakan.. Hokage-sama "

Ucap Naruto malas. Minato berhenti membaca dokumen nya. ia melihat Naruto dengan pandangan serius.

" ini tentang mu.."

" tentang ku? apa maksud anda Hokage-sama.."

Minato tidak menjawab melainkan memberi Naruto sebuah berkas. Naruto menerima berkas itu dari tangan Minato. Natuto membuka berkas itu dan membaca isi nya. seketika raut wajah Naruto terjekut saat melihat isi dari berkas itu.

" apa ini benar..."

" ya pihak rumah sakit sudah memastikan itu...dan Itu dari Tsunade sendiri "

Naruto mengengam berkas itu dengan kuat. apa maksudnya ini? di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah Uchiha? dan juga sel dalam tubuhnya itu mirip seperti Hyuga? jadi benar perkataan Toneri Otsutsuki bahwa ia adalah Uchiha.

" jadi siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto? "

Naruto hanya diam saja. expresi wajah nya tidak bisa di lihat karena tertutup surai putih nya. Minato menatap datar Naruto. ia mengambil dokumen lagi dari laci nya. dan menyerahkan pada Naruto.

Naruto diam beberapa saat. ia menaruh dokumen tadi dan menerima dokumen dari Minato. Naruto membuka dokumen itu dan membacanya.

 **Crak!**

Seketika hawa di ruang kantor Hokage meningkat. bahkan lantai tempat Naruto berdiri pun retak. tekanan Chakra Naruto meningkat setelah membaca isi dokumen itu.

" Hokage! apa ...maksudnya ini "

" sudah jelas bukan kalau ..Arashi-san mencuri gulungan mendiang Sandaime-sama "

" Tou-san tidak mungkin melakukan hal.. seperti itu! untuk apa dia melakuan hal menjijikan seperti itu ..bahkan dia bukanlah seorang ..Shinobi ..anda tau itu kan **Hokage-sama!** "

Naruto marah dengan apa yang tertulis di dokumen itu. Naruto tidak percaya ayah nya pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. di dokumen itu tertulis bahwa dulu Arashi mencuri gulungan Sandaime dan di serahkan ke desa iwa gakure. itu merupakan hal yang menjijikan dan bisa mencoreng nama baik ayah nya. kalau Arashi masih hidup mungkin ia akan di hukum mati atau di keluarkan dari desa.

" tenang saja ...tidak ada yang mengetahui itu.. Naruto "

" apa maksud anda? apa hanya aku yang mengetahui tentang ini? "

Minato menganguk mebenarkan ucapan Naruto. entah kenapa Naruto merasa sangat lega mendengar itu. tekanan Chakra Naruto kembali normal. Naruto tidak mau nama mendiang ayah nya tercoreng.

" aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun..tentang ayah mu.. asalkan kau menerima syarat dariku Naruto.."

" syarat?.."

" iya syarat nya mudah.. kau hanya perlu menjauhi putriku.. jangan dekati Naruko lagi.. atau nama baik ayahmu akan tercoreng dan kau juga akan terkena imbas nya ...dari perbuatan ayahmu..dulu bagaiman? apa kau terima? "

Naruto menunduk. jujur syarat yang di berikan Yondaime itu berat. dalam hati kecil nya ia mencintai Naruko dan tidak ingin menjauhi Naruko. walaupun ia dingin dan cuek tapi perasaan cinta nya pada Naruko tulus. tapi Naruto juga tidak mau nama baik ayah tercoreng di mata penduduk desa. apalagi ayah nya sudah meningal. ia tidak mau hal seperti itu membebani ayah nya yang sudah tenang di alam sana.

"...baiklah aku terima syarat dari anda Hokage-sama... aku permisi dulu "

Naruto hendak keluar dari ruangan Hokage. tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkah nya.

" tunggu! kau sudah tau bukan ..kalau Arashi-san bukanlah ayahmu...tapi kenapa kau membelanya Naruto? "

" ...bagiku ia tetaplah ayahku.. dan Yondaime-sama! ..aku harap anda menjaga rahasia itu "

Naruto melirik kearah Minato sebentar setelah itu ia keluar. Minato terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi. walaupun sekilas tapi Minato melihatnya. mata itu! mata apa itu? seperti Sharinggan tapi berwarna biru dan bertemoe putih? apa Naruto mempunyai Doujutsu? tapi Naruto bukan...Uchiha Hyuga atau.. tunggu dulu?

Minato melupakan sesuatu dokumen itu ya di dalam dokumen itu Naruto memiliki Dna yang sama dengan sahabat nya dulu! apa mungkin Naruto itu...

" mustahil..apa munkin Naruto itu keturuna dari...Kazuo! "

Jika perkiraan nya benar maka sudah di pastikan Naruto itu akan menjadi sangat kuat dan berbahaya seperti ayahnya. Hyuga Kazuo di juluki Kami no Shinobi ke dua setelah Hashirama senju. karena kekuatan nya yang mampu mengalahkan Sandaime Kazekage! bahkan membuat Ay calon Raikage sekarat dan rumor nya hampir mati setelah bertarung dengan nya!

' Kazuo ya...'

Batin Naruto. tanpa Minato sadari Naruto masih berdiri di samping pintu masuk dan mendengar ucapan nya.

 **Mini Flasback off**

 **To be continue..**

pemenang pair Naruto sudah di pastikan.. dan chapter depan adalah akhir dari season ini dan memasuki season shippuden..

Log out..


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje,Typo, occ, Dark Naru, Overpower Naru but not God like, Hurt Romance, Humor, Sedikit Mainstream, Echi, Mini Harem, dll.

New Sumary : Setalah di nyatakan mati 3 tahun yang lalu ..Naruto bangkit membawa dendam nya pada lima desa besar dan AKATSUKI.

Enjoy...

Chapter 07 : Last season! part 1

 **Seminggu kemudian..**

Hari ini akan di adakan babak penyisihan sebelum sampai ke babak final ujian Chunin. semua Genin yang lolos ujian kedua kemarin berkumpul di sebuah gedung ( yg sama seperti di canon)

Tapi ada yang beda dari salah satu Genin itu dan dia adalah Naruko. Naruko tampil beda dengan baju berjaring dan jaket nya yang di biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh dan payudara nya. ia juga memakai rok orange pendek dengan lilitan perban di kaki kanan nya. surai kuning nya di biarkan tergerai. Naruko sengaja tidak mengikat twins tail seperti biasa.

Seluruh Genin laki2 di situ memperhatikan Naruko dengan rona merah di pipi mereka. Naruko benar2 cantik sangat cantik. sampai Sasuke Gaara dan yang lainya pun tidak berkedip melihat penampilan Naruko saat ini.

Naruko tidak perduli pandangan yang lain pada dirinya yang sekarang.Naruko melihat kesana kesini..tapi kenapa tidak ada Naruto? kemana Naruto itu di saat seleksi sebentar lagi di mulai.

" pertama saya ucapakan selamat pada kalian ..yang sudah mencapai babak semi final ini... baik langsung saja kita mulai ...lihat layar di atas itu! nama yang keluar akan membuka.. babak semi final ujian chunin "

Ucap Genma sambil menunjuk sebuah layar besar yang menempel di tembok. semua Genin mengikuti Genma. mereka melihat kearah layar yang bergerak mencari nama secara acak. akhir nya layar itu berhenti dan terlihatlah sepasang nama.

Namikaze Naruko vs Sabaku Temari.

' heh jadi lawanku si kuning itu..'

Batin Temari. saat nya ia membalas perkataan Naruko yang menghina Gaara waktu itu. Naruko yang melihat namanya yang keluar hanya diam dan tanpa di ketahui siapapun ia menyeringai.

" untuk yang lainya di persilahkan menunggu di atas bersama team dan sensei kalian... sampai giliran! "

Semua Genin naik ke lantai dua untuk menunggu giliran nya masing2. menyisakan Naruko dan Temari yang saling berhadapan.

" NEEE-CHAN BERJUANGLAH DATTEBAYOU! "

Teriak Menma dari atas menyemangati kakak nya yang akan tanding dengan Kunoichi suna yang menurut Menma menjengkelkan itu.

" Dobee! suara mu membuat telingaku sakit..bakaa "

Ucap Sasuke kesal. sambil menutupi telinga nya yang berdengung akibat suara cempreng Menma.

" Naruko-chan ganbate..! kalau kau kalah Naruto-kun akan menciumku hehe.."

" Apa! dasar jidat ..Naruto-kun itu jelas saja ..tidak mau menciumu ..dia lebih suka yang fres sepertiku ..jidat! "

Teriak Sakura dan Ino se'enak jidat memprofukasi Naruko. jelas saja Naruko kesal dan ingin segera melampiaskan nya pada Temari.

" baiklah ...kalian berdua siap?..mulai! "

Naruko langsung melesat kearah Temari. Naruko menarik nafas dalam2 dan merepal heandseal tangan yang rumit.

 **Futon : Kamikaze! "**

Naruko menyemburkan jutsu angin dari mulut nya. angin itu membatuk saperti puting beliung yang siap merobek lawan nya.

" tidak akan ku biarkan ..kuning! "

 **Blaaarr!**

Temari mengunakan kipas nya dan menampar Jutsu angin milik Naruko hingga menyebabkan ledakan angin yang lumayan kuat. tidak berhenti di situ saja Naruko membuat dua Kage Bhunshin. tiga Naruko melompat dan menerjang Temari.

Temari menghindari terjangan Naruko pertama. Temari melipat kipas besarnya nya dan langsung menampar Naruko kedua hingga membuatnya terpental dan menghantam Naruko ketiga. menyembabkan keduanya menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

 **Duak!**

Naruko langsung menghantam Temari dari belakang saat Temari lengah. kuatnya hantaman Naruko menyebabkan Temari tersungkur tidak jauh dari nya.

Para penonton di atas tekejut dengan taktik Naruko yang ampuh menjatuhkan petarung jarak jauh seperti Temari. terutama yang dari Konoha mereka tidak menduga Naruko bertambah kuat dengan cepat selama seminggu ini.

" uuhh.. apa itu sakit? dattebane "

Ejek Naruko pada Temari. Termari mengengam kuat ia telah salah meremehkan Naruko. Temari bangun dan bersiap dengan kipas besarnya nya.

" kuning... kau akan membayar untuk ini! "

Temari mengigit jari nya dan mengoleskan darah nya pada kipas nya. Naruko memperhatikan dengan intens apa yang akanTemari lakukan.

 **" Kuchiyose : KiriKiri Mai "**

Boof*

Muncul hewan mirip kucing dengan dengan satu penutup mata dan membawa senjata sejenis celurit.hewan itu berada di atas kipas besar Temari. Temari tersenyum.. saat nya ia membalas Naruko!

" terima ini ...kuning! "

Temari mengibaskan kipas besarnya. kucing itu melesat berputar dengan cepat. dari putaranya itu keluar sejenis pisau angin kecil2 yang siap menyayat dan merobek Naruko. Naruko terkejut.. ia berlari menghindari setiap pisau angin yang di keluarkan kucing itu.

Naruko melompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari tebasan angin dari hewan yang mirip kucing sialan itu. Tiga sayatan berhasil mengenai tubuh indah Naruko dan membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

Sudah cukup ia menghindari serangan kucing sialan itu. saat nya ia membalas nya. Naruko merepal heandseal sambil melompat kesana kemari menghindari serangan belati angin dari kucing sialan itu. Naruko melompat keudara sambil mengambil nafas dalam2.

 **" Futon : Cho Kamikaze Rendan! "**

Naruko menyemburkan jutsu angin berkapasitas besar dari mulut nya. semburan angin pemotong langsung meleyapkan kucing sialan itu. bahkan membuat lantai bagunan retak dan terangkat. saking kuatnya Temari pun ikut tersayat sayat jutsu nya dan terpental menghantam tembok dengan sangat keras hingga menciptakan retakan laba2.

Disisi lain para penonton melotot ada juga yang kagum dan menganga (ini sih Menma dkk). melihat betapa hebat nya seorang Namikaze Naruko! putri dari Yondaime Hokage.

" T-teme.. a-apa itu ..benar Nee-chan? "

" e-entahlah D-dobe... jangan tanya aku.. baka "

Menma jelas sangat terkejut sampai matanya melotot dan rahangnya menganga. apa benar yang ia lihat ini kakak nya? kenapa bisa sekuat itu? tidak tapi sangat kuat! dan itu baru satu minggu ia tidak bertemu kakak nya karena latihan dengan team 7.

Yamato sebagai sensei dari Naruko pun hampir jantungan melihat Naruko sampai sekuat itu dalam waktu semingu. Sai yang melihat Naruko bertambah kuat hanya biasa saja memasang wajah mejengkelkan dan senyum palsu nya.

Kankurou bahkan memasang wajah konyol seperti Menma. ia tidak percaya kakak nya yang sangat kuat itu di kalahkan oleh Kunoichi yang bernama Naruko itu. bahkan dalam sekali serang! putri Yondaime Hokage itu memang sangat kuat dan Kankurou mengakui kekuatan nya.

Beda halnya dengan Gaara ia malah tersenyum menakutkan. " Sabar ibu ...kau akan dapatkan darah Namikaze itu " ucap lirih Gaara sambil memandang penuh nafsu bejat(bukan artian hentai) pada Naruko.

Tubuh Temari langsung di bawa dengan tandu oleh team medic nin. karena luka syatan di tubuh nya sangat parah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

" ehem.. pemenang dari pertandingan pembukaan ini ..adalah ...Namikaze Naruko.."

Ucap Genma. Naruko tidak terlihat senang karena Naruto tidak melihat kakuatan nya saat ini. Naruko berjalan meningalkan arena dan berkumpul bersama team nya di lantai atas untuk melihat pertandingan Genin lain.

 **Skip time ..sampai 2 pertandingan terakhir!**

Naruko sangat kesal saat ini bahkan sudah hampir mencapai akhir Naruto belum juga terlihat. kemana Naruto itu sebenarnya? kenapa dia tidak datang? apa dia tidak menginginkan menjadi seorang Chunin?

" Yamato Sensei..sebenarnya kemana dia? "

" masudmu.. Naruto? "

Naruko menganguk membenarkan ucapan Yamato. Yamato hanya menjawab dengan gelengan yang artinya ia juga tidak tau di mana salah satu murid nya itu. Naruko mendesah sebal. tidak melihat Naruto rasanya ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. mungkinkah ia merindukan Naruto? Naruko mengelengkan kepalanya. tidak tidak ia sudah membuang perasaan cinta nya pada Naruto.

" pemenangnya adalah... Namikaze Menma! "

" Yosh.. Nee-chan ..aku menang dattebayou.."

Teriak Menma sambil melambai kerarah Naruko. wajah Menma babak belur setelah bertarung melawan Kiba. Naruko tidak merespon pangilan adik nya karena saat ini fikiran nya entah kenapa selalu Naruto. jujur Naruko cemas dengan Naruto saat ini yang belum juga muncul.

" muridmu hebat juga Kakashi... aku tidak terkejut ..siapa ayah nya "

" ma.. Menma berlatih dengan keras setiap hari Kurenai... jadi ini tidak ada hubungan nya dengan siapa ayah nya "

Ucap Kakashi santai sambil membaca buku icha icha paradise nya. sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sasuke. firasat nya mengatakan ada yang aneh dari tubuh Sasuke. entah itu apa tapi Sasuke terlihat kuat dari sebelum nya. tapi mungkin itu hanya firasatnya saja.

Layar di atas kembali mencari nama secara acak. akhirnya layar itu berhenti dan memperlihatkan sepasang nama

Rock Lee vs Sabaku Gaara

Lee yang melihat namanya muncul langsung semangat. ia bahkan langsung melompat dari lantai dua. sedangkan Gaara turun perlahan dengan menaiki pasir nya.

" Lee berjunglah ...dengan keras.. jangan menyerah... "

" tunjukan semangat masa mudamu Lee ..."

Teriak Tenten dari lantai atas menyemangati rekan nya. di iringi dengan Guy yang memberian jempol dan senyuman penyemangat pada muridnya. Neji hanya memasang wajah datar ia sudah tau Lee pasti kalah karena itu adalah takdir nya.

" kalian sudah siap?.. mulai! "

Lee mulai berlari dan mencoba menendang Gaara. pasir Gaara bergerak dengan sendiri nya menghalangi tendangan Lee. Lee mencoba terus memukul dan menendang Gaara tapi hasil nya sama. pasir itu seperti tameng tak terlihat yang melindungi Gaara.

Lee melompat berputar dan siap melancarkan tendangan nya kearah Gaara. pasir Gaara bergerak dengan sangat cepat menghalangi tendangan Lee. pasir itu membentuk tangan mengikat kaki Lee dan langsung melemparkan nya.

 **Blaar!**

Suara benturan keras tubuh Lee dengan tembok. Gaara tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu. ia langsung mengarahkan seluruh pasir yang ada di gentong nya kearah Lee.

 **Blaar!**

Ledakan kembali terjadi saat pasir Gaara menghantam tampat Lee tadi. Temari tersenyum sudah pasti tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan adiknya. sedangkan Tenten ia cemas dengan keadaan Lee.

Setelah debu bekas ladakan menghilang hanya terlihat tembok yang hancur saja tidak ada Lee. Gaara sedikit terkejut karena ada yang bisa lolos dari pasir nya. ia melihat kesekitar mencari keberadaan Lee.

" ahh.. disana ..kenapa bisa? "

Teriak Sakura terkejut sambil menunjuk kearah patung heandseal tangan. semua yang ada di sana juga terkejut dengan kecepatan Lee.

Terlihat Lee berdiri di atas patung Heandseal tangan tanpa luka sedikitpun. Lee memandang Gaara di bawah nya. untung saja ia mengunakan kecepatan maksimalnya sebelum di lumat pasir Gaara.

" Guy Sensei ...bolehkah aku- "

" yup ..tujukan pada semuanya Lee.. semangat masa mudamu.. UUWOO..LEE KAU BOLEH.. ALL OUT! "

Lee yang mendengar itu tersenyum. ia bergegas mengambil sesuatu dari kedua Kakinya. yang Lee ambil itu adalah dua gelang besi pemberat. Lee menjatuhkan gelang besi pemberat itu.dengan gerakan slow semua melihat detik2 gelang besi itu di jatuhkan.

' heh mana mungkin Gaara ..di kalahkan hanya dengan melepaskan itu saja..' batin Temari tersenyum meremehkan.

 **Blaaarr!**

Semua yang melihat itu langsung tekejut bahkan ada yang memasang wajah aneh( Menma dkk). wajah Sakura dan Ino yang paling aneh karena sangking terkejutnya. bagaimana bisa Lee itu memakai benda seberat itu di kaki nya? jelas saja itu membuat mereka terkejut.

" metode ..latihan yang bagus Guy..aku tidak percaya kau ..memakaikanya pada muridmu itu.."

" karena hanya itu ...yang cocok untuk nya ...agar dia bisa melampui seseorang.."

Guy menjawab ucapan Kakashi. Kakashi mengangkat satu alis nya jarang ia lihat Guy serius seperti ini. mungkinkah orang yang ingin Lee lampaui itu menarik?

" ingin melampui seseorang memang akan...membuatnya kuat.. tidak kusangka muridmu ...punya pikiran sama denganmu dulu Guy.. yang ingin melampaui Kakashi.." ucap Asuma. (sambil merokok djarum filter mungkin haha#plak)

" memangnya siapa yang ingin muridmu lampaui? ..hmm aku penasaran ...dengan nya.." tanya Kurenai.

" Naruto..."

Jawaban singkat Guy membuat syok Kakashi Asuma dan Kurenai jangan lupakan Yamato juga yang untuk kedua kalinya hampir jantungan. dan untuk pertama kalinya Asuma menjatuhkan puntung rokok nya sangking syok nya Kakashi pun memasang wajah aneh dan menjatukan buku p*rno nya.

Bukan maksud menghina tapi di fikiran ke empat Jounin elite itu mustahil seorang yang tidak bisa Ninjutsu ingin melampaui seorang master Ninjutsu Raiton yang bahkan masih banyak kemampuan nya yang belum di ketahui.

" aku datang ..Gaara! "

 **Swus!**

Lee melesat dengan kecepatan gila. Lee melancarkan serangan bertubi tubi pada Gaara. Gaara terkejut karena tidak bisa melihat kecepatan Lee yang super itu. pukulan demi pukulan Lee lancarkan pada Gaara. pasir Gaara kewalahan menghadapi setiap serangan Lee.

 **Duak!**

Akhirnya satu pukulan mengenai wajah Gaara membuatnya terpental dan berguling di arena. kerasnya pukulan Lee bahkan membuat pasir pelindung wajah Gaara retak dan hancur.

Gaara bangkit dan melihat kearah Lee dengan nafsu membunuh yang kuat. bisa dilihat wajah nya yang mengerikan itu tersenyum sadis.

 **Skip time ..sampai di akhir**

Kaki Lee patah ia berusaha berjalan pergi dari arena. sedangkan Gaara tergeletak di tengah kawah dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan tapi masih bisa mengendalikan pasir nya.

Gaara mengendalikan pasirnya. pasir itu bergerak dengan cepat kearah Lee. pasir itu mencengkram kaki dan tangan nya. Gaara dengan tega nya menguatkan cengkraman pasir nya hingga mematahkan tulang kaki dan tangan Lee.

" AAARRGGGGG...! "

Teriak Lee kesakitan ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari cengraman pasir milik Gaara. dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya akhirnya bisa lepas dari cengraman pasir Gaara. tubuh Lee jatuh tersungkur kedua tulang kaki dan satu tulang tangannya patah. Lee hanya bisa merangkak dengan satu tangan nya saja ia mencoba keluar dari arena. Gaara mengangkat pasir nya dan membentuk sebuah bor.

" Guy..! "

" aku mengerti..Kakashi "

 **Blaaarrr!**

" LEEEEE!.."

Teriak Tenten dan para angota Rookie (Menma dkk) saat bor pasir itu mengenai tempat Lee merangkak tadi. kerasnya hataman itu bahkan menyebabkan sedikit gempa di gedung itu!

Setalah debu bekas hantaman tadi menghilang. terlihatlah sebuah kawah yang besar tapi aneh nya tidak ada tubuh Lee. Tenten yang melihat tidak ada tubuh rekan nya itu menangis apa munkin Lee sudah mati? Guy juga berpikiran sama dengan Tenten. sedangkan Neji juga terkejut Lee di bunuh Genin suna itu! Neji tidak terima bagaimana pun juga Lee adalah rekan nya.

" tadi itu keterlaluan ..."

Semua orang di gedung itu di kejutkan dengan sebuah suara. dari pintu masuk keluarlah Naruto yang mengendong tubuh Lee dengan pakaian yang sedikit robek.

Naruto menaruh tubuh lemah Lee yang sekarat dengan perlahan. tim medic langsung mengampiri Naruto dan membawa tubuh penuh luka Lee untuk di berikan pertolongan pertama.

Ada yang beda dengan penampilan Naruto sekarang. Naruto mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang.. celana hitam standar Jounin dan sebuah rompi Jounin.

" Kauu! beraninya mengangu ku..."

Gaara bangkit memandang Naruto dengan niat membunuh. Gaara mengerahkan seluruh pasirnya untuk menyerang Naruto. pasir nya membentuk seperti tsunami yang siap melumat Naruto. Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datar melihat tsunami pasir itu yang mengarah ke arahnya.

 **Braas!**

Tsunami pasir itu menjadi gumpalan Chakra yang sangat besar dan masuk ketelapak tangan Naruto. sontak hal itu mengejutka semuanya bahkan Gaara pun sangat terkejut serangan pasir nya seperti di serap oleh Naruto.

" hn akan kutunjukan padamu rasanya ...ditindas seperti Lee! "

Mata Neggan milik Naruto bersinar biru dan berputar pelan. dari lengan baju Naruto keluar pasir dalam jumplah banyak. Naruto dengan mudahnya mengendalikan pasir itu hanya dengan satu tangan nya saja. pasir itu membentuk sebuah tangan raksasa dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat mengengam tubuh Gaara!

" AAARRGG...! "

Gaara berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto memperkuat gengaman nya. Temari yang melihat adiknya di siksa tidak tingal diam. ia melompat turun dan langsung menerjang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat Heandseal dengan satu tangan nya.

 **" Yami no Raiton! "**

 **Bzziit!**

 **Bziitt..!**

" Kyaaaa.. "

Temari di tarik dan di ikat petir hitam yang keluar dari lubang hitam di langit2 bangunan. keadaan Temari saat ini tergantung di udara dengan petir hitam yang melilit pergelangan kaki dan tangan nya.

" siapapun yang mengangu ..akan bernasib sama seperti dia.."

Ucap Naruto dingin sambil menunjuk Temari. Baki ingin membantu tapi ia lebih suka Gaara itu mati karena dia monster yang liar. sedangkan Kankurou masih di rawat tim medic nin.

" AAARRG..! "

Untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara berteriak kesakitan karena gengaman Naruto semakin menguat. Temari mengerahkan semua tenaga dan Chakra nya untuk lepas dari jeratan petir hitam milik Naruto.

" Hentikan ..kumohon hiks ...hiks Gaara.."

Temari menangis melihat adiknya di siksa Genin yang ia tau bernama Naruto itu. akhirnya ia lepas dari jeratan petir hitam milik Naruto dengan sedikit bantuan dari Baki. ya bagaimanapun juga Baki tidak tega.

Temari beralari kearah Naruto dan langsung memeluk nya dengan erat di iringi tangisan nya. Temari mendongkak dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Cup*

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Naruto. Temari mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya dan berusaha memasuki mulut Naruto. tapi Naruto menutup mulut nya rapat2 Temari tidak kehabisan akal ia mencubit pingang Naruto. otomatis Naruto membuka mulutnya sedikit karena kesakitan. Temari tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu. lidah Temari langsung memasuki ronga mulut Naruto dan mengobrak ngabrik isi di dalam mulut Naruto dengan lidah nya.

Naruto perlahan mulai menikmati ciuman Temari. tangan pasir yang mengengam tubuh Gaara melebur. Gaara jatuh tak sadarkan diri setalah lepas dari gengaman pasir Naruto.

Naruto memeluk Temari dan keduanya menghilang dari arena dengan Shushin nya Temari. Naruko yang melihat itu jelas sangat cemburu. hatinya sangat sakit ketika orang yang di cintainya berciuman dengan gadis lain. samahal nya dengan Sakura dan Ino keduanya juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Naruko. bukan itu saja bahkan Kurenai juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti ketiga gadis itu. (cinta segi berapa tuh? Hahaha#plak)

Tubuh Gaara di bawa dengan tandu oleh tim medic nin. karena luka dalam yang dia terima cukup parah dan harus segara masuk ruang gawat darurat.

" Karena babak penyisihan ini ..sudah selesai maka akan di lanjutkan ke final yang akan di lakukan dua bulan lagi...dan Sasuke kau di nyatakan lolos karena lawanmu sudah menjadi Jounin...baik berikut ini lawan kalian nanti.."

Ucap Genma. jujur ia juga terkejut mendapat surat dari Yondaime dan di tandatangani langsung oleh tetua desa yang mengatakan Naruto sorang Jounin.

Uchiha Sasuke vs Sabaku Gaara

Namikaze Naruko vs Nara Shikamaru

Hyuga Neji vs Namikaze Menma

Amburame Shino vs Sabaku Kankurou

-Change Scane-

Zero atau Uchiha Shisui berjalan dengan tenang di sebuah hutan dekat desa Konoha. Shisui berhenti setelah sampai di tujuan nya. Shisui melepaskan topeng nya dan terlihatlah wajah mirip seperti Naruto tapi lebih dewasa dengan surai putih panjang yang membingkai wajah nya. ia melihat reruntuhan sebuah rumah dengan pandangan sedih.

Shisui berjalan mendekati reruntuhan rumah itu. setelah sampai ia mengelus sebuah gambar keluarga yang tergambar jelek di sebuah anak tangga. untuk kedua kalinya ia meneteskan air matanya saat mengingat kenangan nya bersama ayah dan ibunya.

" Kaa-san ...Tou-san.. Shui janji akan menjaga Naruto.. dan Shui akan mulai rencana itu ..secepatnya agar kita bisa berkumpul lagi.. Tou-san ..Kaa-san dan Naruto... juga Shui ..kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia ...dan tidak ada yang akan mengangu keluarga kita lagi ... "

Ucap Shisui dengan air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. ia sangat merindukan ayah dan ibunya. tapi ia juga harus kuat untuk melindungi satu satunya keluarga yang ia punya yaitu adik nya. walaupun harus mengorbankan nyawanya demi melindungi adiknya ia rela. karena menjadi seorang kakak harus rela berkorban apapun untuk melindungi adik kecilnya.

Tujuan Shisui masuk Akatsuki hanya satu. yaitu untuk melancarkan rencananya dengan seluruh Chakra biju yang nanti kelompok bodoh itu kumpulkan. ia juga sudah siap dengan resiko nya melawan seluruh angota kelompok bodoh itu jika ia ketahuan nanti.

" tinggal ...menunggu saat semua ..Chakra biju terkumpul.. dan saat itu juga akan di mulai rancanaku ...rencana ... **Kami no Neggan!** "

Mata Neggan Shisui aktif bersinar biru dengan tiga temoe putih yang berputar pelan. mata Shisui menjadi hitam pekat! temoe nya menyatu membentuk Shuriken segi enam. inilah Ultimate Neggan milik nya!

 **To Be Continue..**

Gomen kalau up nya sedikit agak lama...hhh perubahan rencana akhir season akan di bagi menjadi 3 part.. hanya itu saja ...

Log out..


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, occ, Dark Naru, Overpower Naru but not godlike, Hurt Romance, Humor, Sedikit Mainstream,Echi, Mini Harem, dll.

New Sumary : Setelah dinyatakan mati 3 tahun yang lalu... Naruto bangkit membawa dendamnya pada lima desa besar dan AKATSUKI.

Enjoy..

Chapter 08 : Last season! part 2

 **Flasback on**

Naruto berjalan di lorong gedung menuju kearah tempat seleksi para Genin. semoga saja seleksi semi final itu belum di mulai. ini salahnya karena bangun kesiangan. itu karena ia tidak tidur sampai menjelang pagi. untuk penampilanya seperti biasa dengan baju putih berlengan panjang dan berkerah tinggi. untuk bawahan nya celana hitam standar Genin dan mengenakan sepatu ninja berwarna hitam.

Tapi di tengah jalanya tiba2 muncul Anbu perempuan bertopeng Neko di hadapan nya. Naruto menghentikan langkah nya dan melihat Anbu itu dengan pandangan datar seperti biasa.

" ada apa? Yugaou.."

Tanya Naruto. Yugaou membuka topeng nya dan terlihatlah wajah nya yang sangat cantik dengan surai ungu penjang milik nya. Yugaou dengan malu2 menyerahkan sebuah surat pada Naruto. Naruto menerima surat itu dan membacanya.

Setelah selesai membaca isinya. entah Naruto harus senang atau malah kesal karena isi surat itu adalah surat kenaikan nya menjadi Jounin. ini di luar perkiraan nya langsung di angkat menjadi Jounin? dan yang tertulis di surat itu ia harus bertemu tetua desa dan Yondaime sore ini.

" Yugaou ..apa kau punya waktu ..luang hari ini? "

Tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan angukan oleh Yugaou. Naruto yang melihat jawaban Yugaou sedikit tersenyum. ia melipat surat itu dan dimasukan ke kantung ninja nya.

" Kalau begitu... temani aku hari ini.."

Ucapan dari Naruto itu sontak mengejutkan Yugaou. mimpi apa ia semalam sampai Naruto memintanya untuk menemaninya hari ini. dan menemaninya itu artinya...artinya..

' Kyaaaa Naru mengajaku kencan..uhh senang nya ..'

Batin Yugaou berteriak kegirangan di ajak kencan oleh Naruto siapa yang akan menolak nya. lihat saja wajahnya yang sangat tampan dengan surai putih panjang sebahu yang membingkai wajah Naruto. walaupun usia nya masih 14 tahun tapi Naruto terlihat dewasa.

" Tapi...sebelum itu gantilah pakaian mu itu... aku tunggu di ichiraku ramen... jaa nee Yugaou "

Setelah berucap seperti itu. Naruto menghilang dengan Shushin nya meningalkan Yugaou sedirian. wajah Yugaou memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. ia benar2 senang akhirnya impian nya untuk kencan dengan Naruto terwujud juga.(berkat Author nya ahaha#plak)

Yugaou lupa ia harus bersiap untuk kecan nya. baju apa ya? yang akan ia pakai umm.. Yugaou rasa itu nanti saja ia harus bersiap. Yugaou tidak mau membuat Naruto menunggu nya terlalu lama.

-Ichiraku Ramen-

Naruto sedang duduk sambil memakan semangkuk mie ramen nya yang ia pesan tadi. Naruto memakan mie ramen itu dengan perlahan mengunyah dan menelanya. Naruto tidak sadar ia di perhatikan oleh seorang perempuan dari tadi. yup siapa lagi kalau bukan Ayame putri dari pemilik kedai Ichiraku ramen.

" Naruu..."

Naruto menghentikan makan nya dan melihat kesamping. terlihatlah Yugaou dengan pakaian yang errr.. mengoda. bagaimana tidak Yugaou hanya memakai baju berjaring dengan jaket ungu lengan panjang yang di biarkan terbuka. jangan lupakan celana ungu pendek ketat yang Yugaou kenakan dengan perban yang melilit kedua paha nya. Yugaou sengaja memakai pakaian Genin nya dulu saat bermain dengan Naruto kecil.

" Yugaou.. kau lama sekali "

Ucap Naruto datar sambil melanjutkan makan mie ramen nya. wajah Yugaou blank ia pikir Naruto akan terpesona dengan penampilanya tapi sepertinya tidak. Yugaou menghela nafas dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

" Yugaou...kau cantik "

Ucap Naruto sambil memakan mie ramen nya. Yugaou yang mendengar itu sangat senang mod nya kembali lagi setelah mendengar pujian dari Naruto. ia memesan semangkuk ramen ukuran jumbo dan dalam waktu 5 menit ramen itu sudah tersedia di depan Yugaou.

Naruto sudah menghabiskan setengah dari isi mangkuk ramen nya. Naruto melihat Yugaou yang dengan rakus nya memakan ramen nya sampai bibir dan dagu nya gelepotan potongan mie.

" pelan saja Yugaou ..nanti tersedak.."

" ituhum tidkhk ankhn terhk -uhuk uhuk "

Naruto hanya menatap datar Yugaou yang tersedak. Yugaou langsung mengambil segelas air dan meminum nya. Yugaou pikir ia akan mati tersedak mie ramen. kan tidak lucu seoarang Anbu elite sepertinya mati tersedak mie ramen.

" aku sudah ...selesai "

Naruto menaruh uang nya di meja dan pergi keluar Kedai meningalkan Yugaou. Yugaou juga meningalkan uang nya dan langsung keluar mengejar Naruto.

" Naruu tunggu... "

Teriak Yugaou. ia berlari dan ketika ia sudah dekat dengan Naruto. Yugaou langsung mengandeng lengan nya. Naruto hanya diam saja membiarkan Yugaou mengendeng lengan nya.

" Naru.. kemana kita selanjutnya? "

" ... kita pergi ke toko bunga Yamanaka "

Jawaban dari Naruto itu membuat pipi Yugaou merona. apa mungkin Naruto akan membelikan bunga untuknya? kalau itu benar betapa senang nya Yugaou.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya mereka sampai di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Naruto membunyikan lonceng di pintu masuk. ia dan Yugaou memasuki toko bunga itu

" Ada yang- ohh Naruto dan Yogaou-san ..ada perlu apa? "

" aku hanya perlu seikat bunga matahari... paman "

" ohh baiklah tunggu sebentar ..."

Naruto menunggu pesanan nya. sedangkan Yugaou sedang berfikir. ini sama seperti waktu itu. kenapa Naruto memesan bunga matahari? untuk siapa bunga itu? Yugaou jadi penasaraan dan ingin tau kenapa Naruto memesan bunga yang sama.

" ini ..pesanan nya ..."

" terimakasih ...paman dan berapa semuanya? "

" 200 Yen..."

Naruto menerima bunga matahari itu. ia memberikan uang nya dan mengucapkan terimakasih lagi. setelah itu ia dan Yugaou keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka.

Naruto kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha dengan Yugaou di samping nya. setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya Naruto bersama Yugaou sampai di depan pintu makam warga biasa bukan makam pahlawan.

" Naru.. kenapa kita kesini? "

" ada seseorang yang ingin ...ku kunjungi Yugaou.."

Jawab Naruto sedih. ia kembali berjalan memasuki makam. otomatis Yugaou pun mengikuti Naruto. Naruto dan Yugaou berhenti ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah makam dengan batu nisan yang bertuliskan Arashi.

Sekarang Yugaou mengerti bunga itu teryata untuk ayah Naruto. Naruto dengan perasaan sedih menaruh bunga matahari itu di atas makam ayah nya.

" Tou-san ...aku sudah menjadi Jounin sekarang.. seperti yang Tou-san harapkan ...aku harap Tou-san senang mendengarnya... aku akan menjaga desa ini.. dan menjadi pahlawan seperti yang Tou-san impikan...menjadi pahlawan untuk desa... dan menjadi palahawan untuk dunia ini...aku merindukanmu Tou-san...sangat merindukanmu..."

Naruto menangis ketika mengingat ayahnya dulu. air mata Naruto terus mengalir dari kedua mata nya. Yugaou yang melihat Naruto menangis entah kenapa ia juga ikut menangis mendengar curahan hati Naruto pada mendiang paman Arashi.

Yugaou dengan cepat langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat. Naruto sedikit terkejut tapi ia biarkan Yugaou memeluk nya. Yugaou mendongkak dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

Cup*

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Naruto. Yugaou mencium Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Naruto membalas ciuman Yugaou. Yugaou terasa terbakar saat Naruto membalasnya. ia mulai bermain lidah dengan Naruto. lidah Yugaou memasuki rongga mulut Naruto dan mengobrak ngabrik ini di dalam mulut Naruto yang tersasa seperti ramen itu. mungkin Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama karena mereka tadi makan ramen.

Naruto membalas memeluk Yugaou dengan erat. dalam hati Yugaou tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Yugaou dan Naruto menghilang dengan Shushin nya Yugaou.

-Apartmen Yugaou-

Muncul Yugaou yang masih berpelukan dan saling mencium dengan Naruto di kamar apartmen nya. ciuman itu semakin panas dengan lidah keduanya yang saling membelit dan bermain.

Tangan Yugaou bergerak melepaskan baju Naruto. setelah lepas Yugaou membuang nya kesembarang tempat. ia juga melepaskan jaket nya baju berjaring nya dan merobek celana nya berserta celana dalam nya sendiri. sekarang Yugaou bertelanjang bulat dan hanya menyisakan perban yang masih melilit paha nya. ia masih berciuman panas dengan Naruto.

" muach.. hah hah... Naruu "

" ..huf ..huf ..Yugaou "

Keduanya melepaskan ciuaman panas mereka tadi untuk memgambil oksigen yang menipis di paru2 mereka.Yugao menatap sayu kearah Naruto. begitu juga dengan Naruto. Yugaou memeluk Naruto dan membawa nya jatuh ke ranjangnya. ia mengambil selimut dengan menyelimuti tubuh nya dan Naruto.

 **Skip ..adegan 18** **tahun ke atas!**

Sore hari di sebuah apartmen yang lumayan besar itu. Naruto dan Yugaou tertidur pulas tanpa sehelai benangpun. ya keduanya baru saja melakukan hubungan seperti suami istri.

Naruto perlahan mulai bangun. ia melihat kearah Yugaou yang memeluk tubuh nya. Naruto memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu bersama Yugaou.Naruto menyingkirkan tangan Yugaou yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan perlahan agar Yugaou tidak terbangun.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari ranjang Yugaou. ia berjalan memasuki kamar mandinya Yugaou. setelah 10 menit Naruto keluar dengan lilitan handuk di pingang nya. Naruto mulai memungut baju nya yang berserakan itu.

Sekarang terlihatlah Naruto yang sudah mengenakan pakaian nya dengan lengkap. Naruto melihat kearah Yugaou yang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuh nya alias bugil. Naruto berjalan mendekati Yugaou. ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Yugaou sampai sebatas lehernya.

" ..terimakasih Yugaou "

Cup*

Setelah berucap seperti itu. Naruto mencium jidat Yugaou. Naruto tersenyum sebelum ia menghilang dengan Shushin nya meningalkan Yugaou yang masih tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

-Change scane-

Naruto sedang berjalan di lorong gedung Hokage. ia akan memenuhi pangilan para tetua Konoha dan Yonadaime yang akan mengangkatnya menjadi Jounin.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar. Naruto membuka dan memasuki ruangan para tetua itu. bisa di lihat di dalam ruangan ada empat orang yang sudah menungu nya.

" kami sudah menungu mu.. silahkan duduk Naruto "

Naruto mengikuti ucapan Minato. ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang sudah di sediakan untuk nya.

" jadi boleh ...saya tau kenapa para tatua dan Hokage-sama ..menjadikanku Jounin? "

" pertanyaan mu ..sangat mudah bocah Naruto.. karena kau itu kuat dan levelmu setara dengan Jounin..itulah kenapa kami sepakat menjadikanmu Jounin.."

Jawab salah satu tetua desa yang bernama Koharu. difikiran Naruto kenapa tetua Konoha bisa tau? apa mereka punya mata2 yang mematai dirinya setiap hari? Naruto mencoba bersikap tenang.

" bagaimana anda bisa.. menyimpulkan seperti itu?... bahkan anda belum melihat melihatnya.. mungkin saja anda salah.. "

" untuk itulah ...kami memangil mu kesini ...untuk menguji kekuatan mu Naruto..."

Naruto menghela nafas dengan jawaban Danzo. Naruto sudah tau ia tidak akan pernah menang bergumen dengan tetua Konoha apalagi di tambah Yondaime.

" tunggu apa.. maksud anda dengan menguji kekuatan ku?..dan apa itu perlu? "

" ya dan kalau kau menang kau bisa..meminta apapun ..itu dari kami dan jika kau kalah ..maka kau harus mau bergabung dengan NE "

Jawaban dari Danzo itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. ini gila apa maksud nya si tua bangka itu ingin menarik nya masuk ke dalam kesatuan NE. ingin rasanya Naruto berkata kotor(KOTOR haha#plak).

" baik aku terima.. dan kalau aku menang ...anda semua ..harus memindahkan makam Tou-san.. ke pemakaman para pahlawan...hanya itu saja ..permintaanku "

Ke empat orang di hadapan Naruto itu sedang berfikir. setelah di fikirkan akhir nya ke empatnya menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

" baik kami setuju dengan permintaan mu Naruto... dan lawanmu adalah ..Crow "

Setelah Minato berucap seperti itu. muncul Anbu bertopeng gagak di di hadapan Minato. Anbu itu langsung menunduk hormat pada Minato dan tetua Konoha.

" anda memangil ku Hokage-sama "

" Crow..lepaskan topengmu dan.. aku ingin kau melawan Naruto dan jangan menahan diri ..kau mengerti "

Anbu itu mengangguk ia melepaskan topeng nya. terlihatlah wajah yang lumayan tampan dan ia berasalah dari clan Uchiha. yup siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi seorang prodigy dari clan Uchiha. ia adalah yang terkuat dari yang paling kuat untuk remaja seumuranya di clan Uchiha.

 **Skip time**

Saat ini di sebuah lapangan yang luas Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan Itachi yang tidak jauh darinya. Yondaime dan para tetua duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan untuk melihat jalanya pertarungan Naruto melawan Itachi.

Keduanya sudah mengerti peraturanya. siapa yang menyerah atau tidak bisa melanjutkan pertarungan dia yang kalah. dan Naruto tidak punya rencana untuk masuk NE. maka dari itu ia juga akan all out melawan seorang seperti Itachi.

" aku mulai... duluan.."

 **Swus!**

Itachi dengan kecepatanya langsung berada di hadapan Naruto dan ingin menendang nya. tendangan Itachi berhasil Naruto tangkis dengan lengan nya. tidak berhenti di situ saja Itachi memutar tubuh nya dan langsung menendang wajah Naruto.

 **Duak!**

Naruto terlempar karena kuatnya tendangan Itachi. tapi ia bisa menyeimbangkan dirinya. hingga Naruto mendarat dengan mulus.

 **" Katon : Gokyakyu no jutsu! "**

Baru saja Naruto mendarat langsung di serang dengan sebuah bola api raksasa yang di keluarkan Itachi dari mulutnya. tidak punya pilihan lain Naruto merentangkan tangan kirinya kearah bola api itu.

 **Braas!**

Jutsu bola api itu langsung berubah manjadi gumpalan Chakra dan masuk kedalam telapak tangan Naruto. sontak hal itu mengejutkan semuanya. terutama Danzo ia terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto.

 **Swus!**

Kali ini Naruto langsung melesat kearah Itachi yang masih terkejut. Naruto memukul ulu hati Itachi dengan sangat kuat!

 **Duak!**

Rasa sakit langsung menjalar di tubuh Itachi. ia terseret kebelang karena kuatnya pukulan Naruto. Itachi bahkan memuntahkan sedikit darah segar dari mulutnya.

Itachi mengelap darahnya sendiri dengan pungung tangan nya. ia mengaktifkan Sharinggan dan mencabut tanto nya. Naruto juga mengambil dua kunai dari kantung ninja nya.

 **Swus!**

 **Trank!**

 **Trank!**

Itachi dan Naruto melesat secara bersamaan. keduanya saling beradu senjatanya masing2. Naruto menghindari tebasan Itachi. ia mencoba menebas balik Itachi. tapi setiap serangan nya seperti mudah di baca oleh Itachi.

 **Cras!**

 **Duak!**

Itachi berhasil melukai lengan kiri Naruto. tapi ia juga harus kembali merasakan sakit di ulu hatinya saat tendangan Naruto tepat mengenai sasaran pukulanya tadi. Itachi terseret jauh kebelakang karena kuatnya tendangan Naruto.

Naruto memegang lenganya yang mengeluarkan darah ia tidak boleh kalah disini. sedangkan Itachi memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. kerasnya tendangan Naruto seperti meremukan tulangnya.

Itachi mencoba berdiri lurus. ia memejamkan matanya. Itachi membuka matanya secara perlahan dan terlihatlah Mangekyou Sharingan milik nya.

Muncul mahluk astral berwarna merah menyelubungi tubuh Itachi. yup itu adalah Susano'o on perfec milik nya. Naruto yang melihat itu tentu saja terkejut dengan kemampuan Itachi.

Susano'o itu memiliki empat lengan dan masing2 mengengam sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari Chakra berwarna kuning. darah segar terus mengalir dari lengan Naruto ia harus menyelsaikan pertarungan ini secepatnya sebelum ia kehabisan darah.

 **Blar!**

Naruto melompat menghindari tebasan padang Chakra Susano'o Itachi. Naruto melopat kesana kemari menghindari setiap ayunan pedang Chakra itu.

 **Blar!**

Naruto terpental saat salah satu tebasan pedang itu mengenai nya. Naruto hanya bisa terbaring lemah dengan keadaan tubuh nya yang penuh luka akibat serangan beruntun dari Itachi.

Para tetua dan Yondaime Hokage sudah tau akhirnya Naruto pasti kalah. tidak mungkin Naruto bisa menang melawan sorang prodigy clan Uchiha. mereka hanya menungu Naruto berkata menyerah atau pingsan dengan begitu mereka akan tau batasan kekuatan Naruto.

' Naruto berjuanglah...Tou-san disisi mu nak..'

Ketika Naruto ingin menyerah dan menutup matanya. ia mendengar suara ayahnya. entah dari mana Naruto mendapat dorongan untuk bangkit lagi. semuanya kembali terkejut kenapa Naruto masih bisa bangun dengan luka seperti itu di sekujur tubuhnya.

" aku ..tidak akan menyerah ..Tou-san terimakasih.."

Mata Neggan milik Naruto aktif. mata itu kembali berubah dan kali ini mata nya menghitam. temoe putihnya menyatu menjadi bentuk bingtang.(seperti EMS milik Sasuke tapi berwarna putih) dan inilah bantuk baru Ultimate Neggan miliknya.

" aku merasakan nya... kekuatan ini ...kekuatan ini..mengagumkan "

Entah dari mana muncul lima elemen Tanah. Air. Api. Petir dan Angin. semua elemen itu menjadi satu. dan membentuk sebuah bola hitam yang melingkar di pungung Naruto. jumplah bola itu ada sembilan melingkari pungung Naruto. Naruto ternysenyum saatnya ia mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat.

Satu bola hitam di pungung Naruto berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah tongkat. Naruto mengengam tongkat itu dan langsung melesat kearah Itachi.

Itachi tidak akan membiarkan Naruto mendekat. ia mengarahkan seluruh kemampuan nya. mata kiri Itachi mengeluarkan darah.

 **" Amaterasu! "**

Kobaran api hitam muncul melindungi pertahanan Itachi. mata kiri Naruto juga mengekuarkan darah. Naruto sakin cepat melesat kearah Itachi.

 **" Amaterasu! "**

 **Blarr!**

Tiba2 muncul api putih dan lansung membakar dan melenyapkan api hitam milik Itachi. Naruto melompat dan melemparkan tongkat Gedo dama nya kearah Susano'o Itachi.

 **Jleb!**

" Uhuk... kenapa bisa..uhuk! "

Tongkat Gedo dama milik Naruto menembus Susano'o Itachi dan menancap di bahu kiri Itachi. padahal Susano'o adalah pertahanan paling kuat yang clan nya miliki tapi kenapa bisa di tembus hanya dengan tongkat hitam.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Itachi jatuh tak sadarkan diri Susano'o nya pun menghilang. Naruto yang melihat Itachi sudah tumbang menonaktifkan Doujutsu nya. otomatis ke sembilan bola itu juga ikut lenyap dari pungung Naruto. Naruto melihat kearah tetua Konoha dan Yondaime yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian barusan.

" ...tepati janji kalian.."

Naruto menghilang dengan Shushin nya setelah mengatakan itu. Minato dan tetua desa terkejut dengan kekuatan Naruto itu. mereka tidak salah menjadikan Naruto seorang Jounin dengan begitu desa Konoha akan aman dengan adanya kekuatan tambahan yang Naruto punya. tapi di sisi lain Danzo sangat kesal tidak bisa mendapatkan Naruto untuk menjadi bawahan nya.

 **Skip time**

Setelah bertarung dengan Itachi. Naruto pulang ke apartmen nya untuk mengobati lukanya dan menganti baju tentunya. luka di lengan kirinya sudah ia perban. Naruto terkejut dengan sepasang perlengkapan Jounin yang tertata rapi di kasur nya. ia tersenyum melihat perlengkapan itu

Naruto memakai baju hitam lengan panjang dan celana hitam standar Jounin. ia juga memakai rompi Jounin nya dan sebuah sepatu ninja berwarna hitam.

Naruto lupa soal ujian seleksi para Genin itu. mungkin ia akan melihat nya sebentar. semoga saja ujian semi final itu belum berakhir. jujur Naruto ingin melihat Naruko bertarung. dengan cepat Naruto menghilang dengan Shushin nya.

Kembali Naruto saat ini berjalan di lorong gedung pelaksana ujian semi final. Naruto berjalan dengan tenang sampai ia melihat pintu masuk menuju arena. Naruto terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapan nya. Lee teman se angkatan nya sedang di siksa oleh seorang Genin suna yang tergeletak di tengah kawah.

Naruto melihat Lee yang berusaha mendekati nya dengan merangkak. Naruto tau Lee berusaha keluar dari arena. sebuah gupalan pasir tercipta di udara dan membentuk sebuah bor. jelas saja Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tingal diam.

 **Blaarr!**

" LEEEE.."

Untung dengan kecepatan nya Naruto berhasil membawa tubuh sekarat Rock Lee dalam gendongan nya. Naruto sampat mendengar suara teriakan dan tangisan dan ia kenal suara itu ..suaranya Tenten.

" kau sudah ..keluar Lee.."

" Na..ruto-san...te..terimaka...sih "

Setelah berucap seperti itu. Lee tidak sadarkan diri di gendongan Naruto. Naruto mengengam kuat ia akan membalas Genin suna itu.

" tadi itu.. keterlaluan.."

Ucap Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam arena sambil membawa tubuh Lee di gendongan nya. semua yang ada di gedung itu sepertinya terkejut dengan nya yang membawa Lee.

Naruto menurunkan tubuh Lee secara perlahan. tim medic langsung datang menghampirnya. mereka membawa tubuh Lee dengan tandu untuk di berikan pertolongan pertama.

" Kauu! beraninya mengagu ku "

Naruto melihat Genin suna itu bangkit. dan mengarahkan Tsunami pasir besar ke arahnya. jujur Naruto sudah lelah bertarung dengan Itachi tadi. ia akan selesaikan ini dengan cepat.

 **Braas!**

Tsunami pasir itu menjadi gumpalan Chakra dan masuk kedalam telapak tengan nya. untuk kedua kalinya Naruto melihat wajah terkejut dari semua orang di gedung itu.

" hn akan kubuat kau.. merasakan ditindas ..seperti Lee "

Naruto mengaktifkan Neggan nya. dari lengan bajunya keluar pasir dalam jumplah banyak. Naruto dengan mudah nya mengendalikan pasir itu hanya dengan satu tangan nya. pasir itu membentuk sebuah tangan raksasa dan dengan sangat cepat langsung mengemgam tubuh Gaara.

" AAARRGG "

Teriak Gaara kesakitan saat Naruto menguatkan gengaman pasir nya. Naruto melihat sorang Kunoichi suna yang ingin menerjang nya itu tidak tingal diam. ia merepal heandseal dengan satu tangan nya.

 **" Yami no Raiton "**

' walaupun belum sempurna.. tapi tak apa ... hanya untuk menahan nya saja '

Batin Naruto. setelah itu sebuah lubang hitam tercipta di langit2 bangunan. dari lubang itu keluar petir hitam dan langsung mengikat Kuoichi suna itu atau yang bernama Temari.

" untuk yang mengagu akan ..bernasib sama seperti dia.."

Ucap Naruto dingin sambil menunjuk kearah Temari yang tergantung jutsu petirnya. Naruto lihat sepertinya Kunoichi itu berusaha lepas dari jutsunya.

" AARRGG.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Garaa berteriak kesakitan karena Naruto menguatkan gengaman nya.

" aku mohon hentikan ...hiks hiks ...Gaara..."

Naruto yang mendengar suara gadis itu memohon ada sedikit rasa kasihan. tapi ini juga pelajaran untuk Genin yang bernama Gaara itu. entah bagaimana gadis suna itu lepas dari jutsunya. berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluk nya.

Naruto terkejut saat Kunoichi suna yang ia tau bernama Temari itu mencium bibirnya. Naruto jelas menutup mulutnya rapat2. tapi sebuah rasa sakit di pingang nya membuat Naruto membuka mulutnya. dan selanjutnya lidah Temari mengobrak ngabrik isi didalam rongga mulut Naruto.

Naruto mulai menikmati ciuaman yang di berikan Temari. ia hilang konsentrasi dan membuat pasir yang mengengam Gaara melebur. Naruto memeluk tubuh Temari dan keduanya menghilang dengan Shushin nya Temari.

 **Flasback off**

 **To Be Continue.**..

Melihat riview kalian ..mendukung langsung semangat up cepat.. maaf tidak bisa membalas riview kalian...yang pasti ...aku tetap membaca setiap riview yang masuk... mulai dari pair.. keluhan pair.. minta harem dll.

yang jelas Naruko masuk daftar harem Naruto dan tiga gadis lainya.. ohh iya mungkin chapter depan agak lama up nya.. itu saja..

Log out


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, occ, Dark Naru, Overpover Naru but not godlike, Hurt Romance, Humor, Sedikit Manstream, Echi, Mini Harem dll.

New Sumary : Setelah dinyatakan.. mati 3 tahun yang lalu.. Naruto bangkit membawa dendamnya pada lima desa besar dan AKATSUKI.

Ejoy..

Chapter 09 : Last season! part 3 Final

Matahari mulai terbit dan menyinari desa Konoha. terlihat seseorang sedang berjalan di jalanan desa yang masih sepi. yup siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya sendiri bisa2 nya ia melakukan hal itu dengan Temari dan Yugaou. Naruto meremas rambutnya. kalau mereka hamil? bagaimana? ia belum siap berkeluarga. dendamnya pada Zero belum terbelaskan dan masih banyak yang ingin ia lakukan lagi.

Naruto akui ia menikmati tubuh kedua nya. berhubungan dengan mereka membuat nya ketagihan. Naruto segera menampar pipi nya sendiri. apa yang ia pikirkan memang nikmat tapi bagaimana kalau mereka hamil? kalau Yugaou sih Naruto bisa tangani. tapi kalau Temari? pastinya ia yang pertama di gantung Kazekage karena menghamili putrinya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menangkap sebuah kunai yang mengincar kepalanya.

" keluarlah..."

Ucap Naruto datar. dari balik tembok rumah warga keluarlah seorang gadis bersurai kuning dengan wajah yang cantik dia adalah Naruko. Naruko memandang Naruto dengan pendangan tajam dan menusuk.

" apa maksudmu menyerangku...Naruko? "

Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datar. kalau saja ia tidak terlatih mungkin kepalanya sudah pecah oleh kunai Naruko tadi.

" aku menantangamu...Naruto! "

" menantangku?...aku tidak tertarik melawanmu Naruko.."

Ucap Naruto datar. ia melanjutkan jalanya. tiba2 Naruto langsung di paksa melompat kebelakang karena sebuah rantai mengincar kepalanya.

 **Blarr!**

Rantai itu tidak mengenai Naruto melainkan mengenai tanah hingga menyebabkan ledakan kecil. Naruko memandang Naruto dengan padangan beci dan cemburu. tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan rantai dari punggung nya.

" aku ...aku akan membunuhmu! **Narutoo..** "

Rantai di pungung Naruko pertambah menjadi empat. Naruto terkejut dengan perubahan sikap dan kakuatan Naruko. apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan lagi Naruko benar2 serius ingin membunuhnya!

Naruto langsung melesat melompati rumah2 warga. Naruko tidak akan membiarkan Naruto kabur. ia melesat mengikuti Naruto melompati rumah2 warga.

" Brengsek.. jangan kabur.. hadapi aku **Narutoo.."**

' Naruko... apa yang terjadi padamu..'

Batin Naruto sedih. Naruto menambah kecepatan lompatanya. begitu juga dengan Naruko yang tidak mau kehilangan Naruto.

Memasuki area hutan kematian Naruto terus melompat berusaha menjauhkan Naruko dari desa. Naruko terus mengejar Naruto dengan niat membunuh yang kuat dalam dirinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari desa Naruto berhenti melompat. tapi Naruto di paksa melopat dan menghindari setiap rantai yang berusaha memengal tubuhnya.

 **Brak!**

Satu hantaman rantai mengenai tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya terpental menghantam pohon. Naruko yang melihat itu tersenyum sadis.

" aku mencintaimu **Naruto ...** aku mencintaimu... kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu.. siapapun tidak boleh memilikimu... **Narutoo..** "

Naruto terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruko. jujur ia merasa bersalah pada Naruko. Naruko mengarahkan ketiga rantai nya kearah Naruto.

 **Jleb!**

 **Jleb!**

 **Jleb!**

Tiga rantai berhasil menusuk Naruto. dua rantai menusuk pahanya dan satu rantai nya lagi menusuk bahu kiri Naruto. Naruko tersenyum puas melihat Naruto tertusuk rantai nya.

" apa.. sudah lebih baik? .."

Ucapan Naruto itu membuat Naruko bingung. lebih baik? apa yang Naruto maksud ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. tingal satu rantainya lagi dan akan Naruko arahkan ke kepala Naruto. tapi ucapan Naruto membuatnya terkejut.

" ...uhuk.. begitu ya?... aku siap mati kalau.. itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik...uhuk ...tidak buruk juga mati.. di tangan ...orang yang kucintai.."

Mata Naruko melebar mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. orang yang kucintai? ...berarti Naruto juga mencintai nya. tapi kenapa Naruto berkata seperti itu kemarin. kata yang menyakitkan hati nya. Naruko hanya diam menunduk dengan satu rantai yang masih meliuk liuk di pungung nya.

" ...tunggu apa lagi...uhuk ...bukanya kau ingin ...membunuhku? Naruko.."

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruko melihat Naruto tersenyum pada nya. senyum itu Naruko ingat senyum itu.. senyuman tulus Naruto dulu. seketika rasa bersalah menghampiri Naruko.

" kenapa ...kenapa kau tidak menghindar.. Naruto-kun ...kenapa! "

" karena aku... mencintaimu Naruko "

Naruko yang mendengar itu menangis. bukan sedih tapi menangis bahagia. tiga rantai yang menusuk Naruto perlahan keluar dan masuk kambali ke dalam punggung Naruko.

 **Bruk!**

Naruto jatuh terlentang saat rantai Naruko sudah lepas dari tubuhnya. darah sagar masih mengalir dari bekas tusukan rantai Naruko. Naruko langsung bergegas mengampiri Naruto.

Naruto melihat Naruko duduk di samping tubuh nya. ia melihat Naruko menangisi dirinya. kesadaran Naruto perlahan mulai hilang. Naruto sempat mendendengar Naruko memangil mangil namanya sambil menangis.

" Naruto-kun.. hiks.. Naruto-kun maaf hiks ..hiks.."

Naruko menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. ia merasa sangat bersalah melukai Naruto bahkan hampir membunuhnya. Naruko di butakan oleh rasa cemburunya hingga ia tega menyakiti orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

-Apartmen Naruto-

Naruto perlahan mulai sadar. ia membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. ternyata ia ada di ranjang apartmen nya sendiri. tapi seingat Naruto ia ada di hutan kematian bersama Naruko. kenapa ia bisa ada di apartmen nya dan siapa yang membawa nya?

Naruto meraba luka bekas tusukan rantai Naruko. Naruto merasakan nya luka itu sudah di perban? tunggu dulu kenapa bisa di perban dan siapa yang memperban nya?...Naruto menyibakan selimut nya. Naruto melotot melihat tubuhnya yang bertelanjang bulat.

Naruto mendengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi nya. sepertinya ada seseorang yang mandi di tempatnya. setelah lama menungu akhirnya orang itu keluar dari kamar mandi nya. untuk yang kedua kali nya Naruto terkejut ternyata itu Naruko!

Dengan tubuh telanjang Naruko memandang Naruto yang juga memandang nya. keduanya saling memandang sebelum sesuatu yang tengang membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Naruko terkejut melihat benda Naruto yang tegak menjulang seperti tiang. setelah melihat itu Naruko tersenyum nakal kearah Naruto.

 **Warning : Lemon! di sarankan untuk 18 tahun keatas efek samping tangung sendiri.**

" Naruutoo-kuun..."

Naruko langsung melompat menindih tubuh Naruto yang masih terluka. Naruto jelas terkejut dengan Naruko yang tiba2 menindihnya.

" Naruto-kun.. aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya... "

Cup*

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Naruto. Naruto dengan cepat membalas ciuman Naruko. keduanya saling bermain lidah membelelit dan bertukar silva pasangan nya.

Tangan nakal Naruko bergerak mengelus Penis Naruto yang sudah tengang dangan lembut. Naruto juga tidak mau kalah kedua tangan nya bergerak mengelus dan meremas belahan pantat Naruko.

" Muachh.. hah ah..ahh Naruto-kun.. jangan itu kotor ahh... ahh.."

Naruko melepaskan ciuman nya dan medesah saat jari tangan Naruto memasuki lubang dubur nya. Naruto tersenyum ia melumat dan mengigit pentil dada Naruko.

" ahh ahh... Naru ..to-kun ..geli "

Naruto mempercepat kocokan jari nya pada lubang dubur Naruko. Naruko merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa pada tubuh nya. ia menjadi sangat bergairah untuk memiliki Naruto.

" hmm ..hmm Naruko.. ini kenyal.."

" ahh ...tubuhku ahh..untukmu Naruto-kun ahh.. ahh "

Naruto menambahkan jarinya memasuki lubang dubur Naruko. Naruko semakin mengila karena kenikmatan yang di berikan Naruto pada lunbang dan dadanya.

" ..ahh ..ahh..ahhh ...Kyaaaaa.."

Naruko mencapai klimaks nya cairanya kaluar membasahi perut Naruto. Naruto menghentikan kocokn nya dan mencabut dua jarinya dari dubur Naruko.

" hah.. ahh maaf.. ahh Naruto-kun ..tubuhmu jadi penuh cairanku.. "

Ucap Naruko dengan wajah memerah malu. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Naruko malu2. ia jadi punya ide untuk menjahili Naruko.

" hmm ..aku tidak terima permintaan maaf mu ..Naruko.. kalau kau ingin minta maaf.. bersihkan ...dengan mulutmu N-a-r-u-k-o "

Ucap Naruto mengoda Naruko. wajah Naruko seketika memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto. ia menurut dengan perlahan Naruko kebawah. setelah itu ia menjilati cairanya yang meleleh diperut Naruto dengan rakus.

Naruto tidak percaya Naruko melakukan nya. padahal ia hanya bercanda saja tapi ya sudahlah. itu juga memberikan kenikmatan padanya. lidah Naruko semakin turun dan akhirnya sampai pada pangkal penis Naruto. Naruko menjilati penis Naruko dengan rakus.

" ahhh ..Na-naruko.. "

Naruko mengulum penis Naruto di mulutnya. ia mainkan penis Naruto seperti lolipop di mulutnya. sambil mengulum Naruko membuat segel tangan.

Boof*

Muncul Naruko lain yang sama bertelanjang. Bunshin Naruko itu ikut menjilati penis Naruto bahkan sampai mengulum buah zakar nya.

" ahh ..Naruko ahhhh "

Glup*

Glup*

Naruko menelan semua sperma yang di keluarkan penis Naruto sampai tidak menetes sedikitpun. Naruko melepas kulumanya. Naruko terkejut walaupun sudah keluar tapi penis Naruto masih sangat keras. bhunshin Naruko meghilang setelah selesai dengan tugas nya.

" mou~.. Naruto-kun kau kuat sekali.."

Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari mendengar keluhan Naruko. Naruko merangkak naik dan memposisilan vagina nya di atas penis Naruto yang keras.

" tunggu... apa kau yakin? Naruko "

Naruko hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan senyuman manis nya yang artinya iya. Naruko perlahan menurunkan pingul nya.

Bles*

Rasa sakit menjalar di tubuh Naruko saat penis besar dan kuat milik Naruto memasuki setengah lubang vagina nya. Naruko mencoba menguatkan dirinya ia kembali menurunkan pingulnya dan akhirnya seluruh penis Naruto masuk sepenuh nya.

" kyaaa.. hiks hiks.. sakit Naruto-kun hiks..."

Naruko berteriak kesakitan dan menangis. rasanya benar2 sakit saat penis Naruto merobek selaput darah perawan nya. darah segar mengalir keluar dari celah vagina Naruko.

" Na-naruko ..kalau kau tidak kuat kita bisa henti- "

" TIDAK...hiks beri aku waktu sebentar... hiks ..Naruto-kun.. tadi memang sakit.. ta-tapi sekarang sudah mendingan... jadi aku tidak mau ..kita berhenti.."

Naruko perlahan menggerakan pingulnya naik turun. sensasi aneh menjalar di tubuh Naruko. rasanya sangat susah di jelaskan dengan kata2.

" ahh... aahh... Naruto-kun.. ahh ini luar ahh ...biasa.. uhh "

Naruko mengerakan pingul nya naik turun semakin cepat. dada Naruko ikut terguncang dengan gerakanya. kedua tanan Naruto bergerak meremas dada Naruko. Naruto dengan kuat nya memelintir dada Naruko dan menarik pentil nya dengn kuat.

" Kyaaa ..ahh ahh Na-naru...to-kun... ahhh...ahh "

Naruto bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Naruko. Naruko kehilangan akal sehatnya ia dengan cepat menaik turunkan pingul nya.

" Na-naruko ..aku akan ..uhh "

" Kyaaaaaa... Naruto-kun..."

Tubuh kedunya mengejang dan mencapai klimkas nya secara bersamaan. tubuh Naruto jatuh berbaring bersamaan dengan Naruko yang menindih Naruto. Naruko kelelahan ia bisa merasakan nya sperma Naruto mengalir memasuki rahim nya. Naruto juga kelelahan...ia mengelus surai kuning milik Naruko dengan lembut.

Naruko meraskan penis Naruto kembali tegang dan berdenyut di dalam vagina nya.

" mou~.. Naruto-kun no Echi "

Naruto tertawa mendengar Naruko kembali mengeluh. selanjutnya kedua sejoli itu melakuan nya lagi dengan berbagai gaya..sampai hari menjelang sore.

 **Lemon off**

Naruto dengan pakaian sudah lengkap. ia memandang tubuh polos Naruko yang tertidur lelap di ranjang nya dan dengan bermandikan sperma nya.

Naruto mendekat dan membuat segel tangan yang rumit. telapak tangan Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan. Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan nya ke bagian perut Naruko. seketika cahaya putih itu memasuki tubuh Naruko. di rasa cukup Naruto pun menarik tangan nya.

" ku harap itu.. bisa berguna suatu hari nanti.. untukmu Naruko.."

Naruto mendekat dan mencium dahi Naruko. ia meningalkan ikat kepalanya di samping tubuh Naruko. Naruto tersenyum tulus. firasatnya mengatakan ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat Naruko tapi mungkin hanya firasatnya saja. Naruto menghilang dengan shushin nya.

-Hutan kematian-

Naruto berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan. ia sudah janji akan menemui seseorang. setelah sampai di tempat yang di janjikan. Naruto melihat orang itu bersandar di pohon sambil menutup matanya.

" kau.. datang juga ...Naruto "

" ya.. aku tertarik.. dengan ceritamu.. mungkin benar aku.. ini Uchiha.. "

" heh ..tidak kusangka ..bocah sepertimu tertarik ..juga..."

" berhenti memangilku ...bocah ..atau kau ingin ku bunuh... Toneri "

Naruto mengaktifkan Neggan nya. Toneri tertawa dengan sikap Naruto sudah jelas dia itu masih kecil di bilang bocah malah marah. Toneri mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lengan bajunya.

" ini ...terimalah.. milik Tou-san mu.. "

Toneri melemparkan gulungan scroll berwarna hitam. Naruto menangkap gulungan hitam itu. Naruto membuka dan melihat isi gulungan itu sebentar. setelah itu Naruto melihat ke tempat Toneri berada dan ternyata Toneri sudah tidak ada di tempat itu.

Naruto memasukan scroll itu kedalam kantung ninja nya dan menonaktifkan Neggan nya. ketika Naruto ingin beranjak pergi suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

" lama.. tidak bertemu Naruto.."

Dari balik kegelapan hutan mucul seorang memakai topeng kitsune dan berjubah Akatsuki. mata Naruto melebar setelah melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanya saat ini.

" Kau... "

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat Naruto mencoba memukul Zero. tapi pukulan nya dengan mudah di tangkap oleh Zero. Zero mengerakan kaki kananya dan menendang perut Naruto.

 **Duak!**

Tendangan Zero membuat Naruto terseret sedikit kebelankang. Naruto memegangi perutnya. tendangan Zero benar2 membuat perutnya seperti berlubang dan itu sangat sakit.

 **Brak!**

" ughkk.."

Zero dengan kecepatan nya langsung mencekik Naruto dengan satu tangan nya dan memojokan nya kearah pohon besar. Naruto memberontak berusaha melepaskan cekikan tangan Zero.

Zero mengatifkan Neggan nya dan menatap mata Naruto. entah sadar atau tidak Naruto juga mengatifkan Neggan nya. keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain menunjukan mata siapa yang terkuat. kedau mata Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar. samahalnya dengan Zero A.K.A Shisui.

 **" Koto Amatsukami "**

 **Deg!**

 **Genjutsu on!**

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan. mata Naruto melebar setelah ia tau ternyata ia berada di tengah desa Konoha. Naruto terkejut melihat tubuh nya sendiri transparan. apa yang terjadi padanya? bukanya ia bertemu Zero dan menyerang nya.. setelah itu.. Naruto tidak ingat lagi.

' kau sudah ...sadar Naruto '

Naruto yang melihat Zero di depanya mencoba menyerang Zero tapi ia tidak bisa mengerakan tubuh nya.

' apa yang kau lakukan padaku.. keparat! '

' tidak ada.. aku hanya ingin menunjukan kebenaran ...yang sesunguh nya ..tentang siapa kau sebenarnya ... Naruto '

' kebenaran tentangku?.. apa maksudmu..'

' kau cukup diam dan lihat saja..'

Dari kejauhan Naruto dan Zero melihat seorang bocah bersurai putih dengan ikat kepala Konoha di dahi nya. bocah itu memakai baju hitam lengan pendek dan celana hitam standar Genin. mungkin usia anak itu sekitar sebelas tahunan. anak itu berlari di tengah keramaian penduduk desa. anak itu terus beralari menuju gerbang dan keluar desa Konoha.

Sacane berpindah. Naruto dan Zero berdiri di depan rumah minimalis yang menurut Naruto berada di luar desa atau lebih tepatnya di hutan dekat desa Konoha. Naruto melihat seorang wanita hamil yang sedang menyapu di halaman rumahnya. entah kenapa Naruto merasa dekat dengan wanita itu.

Terlihat bocah tadi berlari dan memeluk wanita hamil itu. untuk penampilanya hanya memakai daster hitam sederhana dengan lambang Uchiha. wanita itu sangatlah cantik dengan surai hitam panjang nya(agak mirip seperti Mikoto).

" Kaa-san Kaa-san ...apa adek bayi ..baik2 saja? "

" umm.. iya Shui ..tenang saja ...adek bayi tidak apa.. dan bagaiman hari pertama mu menjadi Genin? "

" repot Kaa-san.. misi ini misi itu... tapi Shui sudah berjanji pada Tou-san untuk ...menjaga Kaa-san dan adek bayi hehe.."

Naruto yang melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak itu. entah kenapa hatinya ikut senang. Naruto melirik Zero seolah mengatakan ibu dan anak itu siapa?

' namanya ..Uchiha Madoka.. dan anak itu... aku '

Zero membuka topeng nya dan terlihatlah wajah yang mirip dengan Naruto. Naruto jelas sangat terkejut dengan wajah asli Zero. kenapa bisa mirip dengan nya? dan siapa sebenarnya Zero itu?. itulah yang ada di fikiran Naruto saat ini.

Scane berpindah di markas anbu Ne. kali ini mata Naruto melebar melihat perempuan yang ia tau bernama Uchiha Madoka itu merintih kesakitan. karena rambutnya di jambak seorang tua bangka yang Naruto tau itu adalah si keparat Danzo Shimura.

" Lepaskan Kaa-san hiks ..aku mohon Danzo-sama "

Jujur hati Naruto sangat sedih melihat bocah itu memohon bersujud di hadapan Danzo sambil menangis. sedangkan Zero mengegam kuat melihat dirinya yang dulu seperti sampah.

" aku akan melepaskan Kaa-san mu...kalau kau bawakan aku ..sebelas mata Sharingan..! "

Anak itu jelas terkejut mendengar permintaan Danzo. tapi demi ibunya ia rela melakukan apapun asal ibu dan adek bayi nya selamat. Madoka merintih kesakitan ia ingin melawan tapi dirinya tidak punya tenaga kerena keadaan nya yang sedang mengandung.

Scane berpindah di distrik Clan Uchiha. Naruto dan Zero berdiri di tengah distrik Clan Uchiha. terlihat Shisui kecil berdiri di sebuah tiang dengan perlengkapan anbu Ne yang Danzo berikan. Shisui kecil memakai topeng kitsune dan mencabut tanto nya.

Selanjutnya yang Naruto dengar adalah suara teriakan di setiap rumah di distrik Uchiha. Naruto melihat bocah itu bermandikan darah sedang bertarung dengan seorang yang Naruto tau wajah nya. ya tidak salah lagi itu Itachi kecil.

 **Trank!**

 **Trank!**

Shisui kecil dengan kelincahanya mampu menahan semua serangan Itachi kecil. dengan sekali tendang Itachi kecil terlempar dan menghantam sebuah rumah.

 **Brak!**

Shisui kecil segera menghilang dengan Sushin nya. Itachi kecil bangkit melihat kesana kesini dengan Sharingan nya. tapi tidak ada si keparat yang membunuh setengah angota Clan nya. bahkan salah satunya adalah Uchiha Izumi.

" sial... dia berhasil lolos.. aku akan mencari dan membunuhmu sialan! "

Mangekyou Sharingan Itachi kecil bangkit bersinar di kegelapan malam. sedangkan Shisui kecil langsung ketempat Danzo.

Change Scane dua bulan kemudian. Naruto dan Zero berada di ruang rapat tetua Konoha. seperti deja'vu saja Naruto juga pernah di pangil keruangan ini.

" disini kita membahas masalah ..invasi Kyuubi satu tahun yang lalu.. yang menewaskan Hiruzen atau ..Sandaime Hokage "

" tidak di ragukan lagi.. bahwa pelakunya ..adalah seorang Uchiha..yang berasal dari luar desa! "

Seperti biasa si keparat Danzo selalu berotak kotor. Naruto mengengam kuat mendengar semua celotehan nya bersama tetua dan Yondaime Hokage.

" tapi rasanya tidak mungkin ..itu Madoka! "

" Yondaime.. bukan hal mustahil keturunan si Madara itu pelakunya.."

Koharu membela Danzo. Yondaime tidak bisa berkutik di tuntut untuk menghukum Madoka. mungkin kalau Kazuo masih hidup dan mendengar itu. Konoha dan seisinya akan hancur lebur dan hanya tingal sejarah seperti desa Uzu.

" baiklah kerahkan anbu dan beberapa Jounin untuk menangkap Uchiha Madoka .."

Disisi lain Naruto melihat seseorang mengintip di balik pintu dan mendengar semuanya. yup siapa lagi kalau bukan Shisui kecil. dengan gerakan cepat Shisui kecil menghilang dengan Shusin nya.

Change Sacane. Naruto dan Zero saat ini berdiri di sebuah ruangan kamar. terlihat Madoka dan bayi nya yang baru lahir di samping nya.

 **Brak!**

" Kaa-san..! Kaa-san..hiks hiks"

Shisui kecil mendobrak pintu dan berlari sambil menangis kearah ibunya yang baru saja melahirkan adiknya. Madoka terkejut melihat putra pertamanya manangis dan memeluk nya.

" Shui.. ada apa? dan kenapa menangis?.."

" Kaa-san.. dunia ini kejam hiks.. kenapa Konoha ..ingin menangkap Kaa-san ..hiks mereka melangar janji nya ...hiks andai saja Tou-san masih hidup...hiks kita tidak akan seperti ini hiks..."

" Shui... jangan menangis ...Tou-san mu sudah.. tenang dan ..bahagia disana.. "

Naruto menangis dalam hati ia sedih melihat itu. Konoha ternyata busuk juga dan ingkar janji. Zero menangis ketika melihat kilasan balik kenangan nya sendiri bersama ibunya.

" Kaa-san hiks kita harus ..lari mereka akan datang..Shui tidak mau mereka.. .menghukum Kaa-san atas apa yang tidak hiks ...kaa-san perbuat "

" Shui ..jangan perdulikan Kaa-san ..kau larilah Shui.. dan bawa Hyuto ..bersamamu.."

' Hyuto? '

' itu adalah kau ...Naruto '

Mata Naruto melebar. seketika air matanya langsung mengalir deras dari safir kelam nya. sekarang ia tau siapa ibu dan ayah nya juga... Naruto memandang Zero atau Shisui ..yang ternyata kakak nya.

" TIDAK...hiks Shui ..akan membawa Kaa-san dan adek bayi pergi dari ..desa sialan ini..hiks "

Shisui kecil ingat sebuah gerobak yang biasa mendiang ayah nya pakai untuk mencari kayu bakar. tanpa fikir pajang ia menuntun ibunya dan adek bayi nya ke sebuah grobak di samping rumahnya.

Change Sacne di sebuah hutan perbatasan Negara api. Naruto dan Zero berdiri di atas sebuah ranting pohon. dari kejauhan terlihat Shisui kecil menangis sambil mendorong grobak nya.

" hiks ..hiks dunia ini kejam ..Tou-san hiks... tolong kami.."

Shisui kecil dengan sekuat tenaga mendorong grobaknya. ia ibunya dan adik bayi nya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lari dari kejaran Anbu Jounin dan Anbu Ne.

" Shui.. jangan menangis..."

Madoka sedih melihat putra pertamanya menangis sambil mendorong dirinya yang lemah di dalam grobak bersama bayi Hyuto A.K.A. Naruto.

" hiks.. Kaa-san ..kenapa dunia ini hiks... kejam pada keluarga kita... pertama Shui hiks... kehilangan Tou-san ..dan sekarang hiks.. Shui tidak mau kehilangan Kaa-san dan adek bayi...hiks "

Madoka terseyum dalam kesedihan. dengan sisa tenaga nya ia merepal segel tangan. setelah selesai Madoka menempelkan telapak tangan nya ke perut bayi nya. seketika tubuh bayi nya di selubungi Kekai transparan seperti telur berwarna putih dengan kertas fuin di pungung bayi nya.

Roda kayu grobak itu retak dan terbelah menjadi dua. Shisui kecil terjatuh bersamaan dengan ibu dan adik bayi nya. Shisui kecil segera berlari menghampiri ibu dan adiknya yang jatuh.

" Kaa-san ...Kaa-san..hiks hiks "

' Kaa-san... hiks...Kaa-san ...'

Naruto ikut memangil mangil ibunya yang terjatuh. ingin rasanya ia membantu kakak nya membawa ibunya pergi tapi tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Shisui melihat kearah Naruto yang menangis melihat kilasan balik kenanganya. ia tersenyum sedih Naruto akhirnya tau siapa dia sebenarnya.

" Shui.. tolong ...bawa Hyuto.. pergi sejauh ..mungkin ..Kaa-san akan coba menahan mereka..."

Madoka menyerahkan Hyuto yang terbungkus kekai pada Shisui. Shisui menerima adik nya dengan linangan air mata.

" hiks ..Ta-tapi Kaa-san "

" cepat ..pergi Shui... **Sekarang!** "

Madoka terpaksa membentak putranya. Mangekyou Sharingan milik nya aktif berbentuk bunga mirip seperti bintang. Shisui kecil terkejut dengan perubahan sifat ibunya. Madoka mendekat dan mencium kening Shisui kecil.

" Kaa-san hiks ...hiks..."

Shisui berlari meningalkan ibunya. Madoka tersenyum melihat kedua putranya meningalkan nya untuk tetap hidup. Madoka perlahan bangkit dan memandang puluhan Anbu dan Jounin yang hampir sampai di tempatnya.

" akan ku bunuh ...kalian .. **Akan ku bunuh!** **arrrggg...** "

Bersamaan dengan teriakan nya keluar sosok mahluk astral berwarna pink dengan mata ungu yang berkilat menakutkan yang menyelubungi tubuh Madoka.

 **Duaaaaar!**

Change Sacane. saat ini Naruto berdiri di sebuah hutan dengan Zero di samping nya. Naruto melihat kakak nya sedang bertarung dengan Anbu dan Anbu Ne.

 **Trank!**

 **Duak!**

Tubuh kecil Shisui terlempar saat terkena tendangan bertenaga dari Anbu Ne. bersamaan dengan itu bayi Hyuto juga lepas dari pelukanya dan terlempar jatuh kedalam sungai.

" T-tidak Hyuto..! "

" kau akan menyusul nya bocah.."

 **Blaaar!**

" Arrggg! " " Aaarrggg! "

Dua Anbu itu seketika lenyap saat sebuah energi hijau menghantam keduanya. munculah Toneri kecil di depan Shisui kecil. Mata Tenseiggan nya bersinar biru di kegelapan malam.

" si-siapa kau?.."

" aku Otsutsuki Toneri.. jangan takut... aku tidak jahat "

' Toneri? jadi Nii-san mengenalnya? '

' iya begitulah ... kami jadi sodara tidak sedarah ..setelah ini '

Shisui menjawab ucapan Naruto. dalam hati ia sunguh senang Naruto memangilnya dengan pangilan kakak.

" Hyuto..! aku harus mencari nya.."

" mau ku bantu?.."

" Terimakasih ...Toneri-san "

Kedua bocah itu melopat menyusuri sungai untuk mencari bayi Hyuto yang hanyut. Toneri dan Shisui kecil berhenti ketika melihat seseorang mengedong bayi Hyuto. Shisui kecil ingin menghampirinya tapi Toneri menahan pergerakan nya.

" apa maksudmu Toneri-san? lepaskan aku.."

" kau tidak lihat ...di sana banyak Jounin dan orang Konoha "

Shisui kecil memperhatikan di sekitar orang itu. ternyata benar kata Toneri banyak orang Konoha dan beberapa Jounin.

" Kaa-san ..maaf Shui tidak bisa ..menjaga Hyuto..."

Naruto yang melihat itu sedih dan menangis. keluarga nya ternyata sengsara di tindas desa sialan itu. muncul rasa benci dalam diri Naruto pada dunia ini yang kejam pada keluarga nya.

" Shisui-san ikut aku.."

Chage Sacane di sebuah gubuk tua di tengah hutan perbatasan negara api. Naruto dan Shisui berdiri di dalam ruangan kamar kumuh yang sempit. mata Naruto melebar itu kan ..ibunya.

" Kaa-san hiks... hiks apa yang terjadi hiks... dengan matamu Kaa-san hiks "

Shisui kecil berlari dan memeluk ibunya yang sekarat. di atas tempat tidur kumuh. Madoka dengan hanya mata kirinya melihat putra pertamanya dengan pandangan sedih.

" S-shui.. di.. mana.. H-hyu..to "

" maaf ..Kaa-san Hyuto.. jatuh dan di temukan penduduk Konoha ..desa keparat itu hiks hiks.. "

Madoka terkejut tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum lemah. setidak nya putra keduanya di rawat oleh seseorang. Madoka mencongkel mata kirinya sendiri dan memberikan pada Shisui kecil.

" S-shui.. gu-guna..kan ..ini ...Kaa-san...ak ..an...se..la..lu ber ..sa..ma..mu... "

Setelah berucap seperti itu Madoka menghembuskan nafas terkhirnya. Naruto menangis darah melihat ibunya menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya..

" Tidaaaak.. Kaa-san "

Mata Neggan Shisui kecil bengkit bersinar biru di kegelapan dengan dua temoe putih yang berputar pelan.

' Kaa-saaaaaaann **Arrrrggg!** '

 **Genjutsu off**

" **Arrrrggg!** "

Naruto berteriak dengan memilukan. Naruto jatuh tertunduk di hadapan Shisui dengan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

Shisui memandang datar Naruto yang tertunduk di hadapan nya. matanya berevolusi menjadi Ultimate Neggan. muncul sosok astral berwarna hitam dengam kilatan mata merah yang menakutkan menyelubungi tubuh Shisui. dari tangan Susano'o nya tercipta bola hitam seperti biju dama.

" Naruto... maafkan aku "

 **Blaaarrrrrrr!**

Ledakan kuat meluluhlantarkan hutan kematian. kuatnya ledakan itu bahkan menyebakan guncangan dan membuat hempasan angin yang menerpa rumah2 penduduk desa. guncangan kuat dapat di rasakan pendusuk desa karena kuatnya jutsu milik Shisui.

Setelah beberapa saat muncul puluhan Jounin dan Anbu di sekitar area ledakan. terlihatlah di depan mereka sebuah kawah yang sangat besar dan dalam.

" apa yang terjadi disini? "

" entahlah Kakashi.. dan apa itu? "

Semua orang melihat sesosok tubuh penuh luka dan satu tangan nya putus di tengah kawah. semua Jounin dan Anbu menghampiri sosok yang terbaring itu.

" Ini kan...Natuto! "

-Change scane-

Ke esokan harinya warga desa Konoha di hebohkan dengan sebuah kawah besar di dalam hutan dan soal penemuan sesosok Genin yang katanya di temukan di tengah kawah dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Naruko berlari di lorong rumah sakit dengan perasaan cemas. ia mendengar Naruto di temukan terluka di tengah hutan dan masuk rumah sakit Konoha.

Naruko melihat benerapa Genin dan beberapa Jounin juga Anbu menungu di depan ruangan yang Naruko tau itu ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat.Naruko langsung menghampiri ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat.

" Naruto-kun bagaimana? .."

" entah ..Naruko ..kita masih menungu hasil ..dari pemeriksaan nona Tsunade "

Tepat setelah Kakashi berucap seperti itu Tsunade keluar dari ruangan dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di artikan.

" Baa-chan ..Baa-chan ...bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun? "

" maaf tapi.. bocah Naruto itu ..sudah meningal saat di bawa kesini.."

Serasa di sambar petir di siang bolong. Naruko Yugao dan Temari serasa hati mereka hacur berkeping keping mendengar orang yang mereka cintai MATI.

" Tidak tidak ...tidak... TIDAAAAAAK..Narutoo-kuuuun.. "

 **To Be Continue..**

Yup selesai juga season ini...permintaan Lemon sudah terpenuhi.. terimakasih riview nya itu membantu ..dan maaf tidak bisa membalas riview kalian...

Naruto mati atau tidak? hohoho...tunggu saja di season Shippuden yang akan datang...

Ohhn ya untuk Jabwal update ...mungkin seminggu sekali atau tiga hari sekali tergantung waktu luang dan banyak nya reader yang nunggu semakin banyak semakin cepat :v..(ahaha#plak)

Log out...


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Dark Naru, Over power Naru but not godlike, Hurt romance, Humor, Sedikit mainstream, Echi, Mini harem, dll.

New Summary : Setelah di nyatakan mati 3 tahun yang lalu.. Naruto bangkit membawa dendamnya pada lima desa besar dan AKATSUKI.

Enjoy...

New Season Shippuden...

-Spesial Chapter-

 **Flasback on**.

Shisui memandang datar Naruto yang tertunduk dihadapan nya. mata Neggan nya berevolusi menjadi Ultimate Neggan. muncul mahluk astral berwarana hitam dengan kilatan mata merah menakutkan yang menyelubungi tubuh Shisui. dari tangan Susano'o nya tercipta bola hitam seperti biju dama.

" maaf terlambat Shui-kun "

Tiba2 muncul Rie di hadapan Shisui. Shisui memandang Rie sesaat setelah itu ia kembali memandang Naruto.

" jadi..apa kau sudah menyelsaikan tugasmu? Rie "

" iya Shui-kun ..walaupun harus mengancam ratu negri iblis untuk mendapatkan nya ...ini dia yang kau ingin kan.."

Rie melempar gulungan dan Shisui menangkap nya. Shisui tersenyum melihat rencananya berjalan sempurna.

" Rie ...bawa Naruto ke ..tempat yang sudah ..kita siapkan.."

" iya Shui-kun.. "

Rie membawa tubuh Naruto yang masih dalam pengaruh Genjutsu Shisui dan menghilang bersama Shushin nya ketempat yang di maksud Shisui.

Shisui membuka gulungan tadi dan mengoleskan darah nya. seketika gulungan itu berasap dan keluarlah seseorang mirip Naruto. tidak tapi di lihat dari mana pun itu memang sama seperti Naruto. salah satu clan dari negri iblis memang bisa berubah menjadi siapapun secara permanen dan misi Rie adalah membawakan seorang itu dalam bentuk Naruto padanya.

" ehhh ...di mana aku? "

" Naruto... maafkan aku "

 **Duaaaaarrrrrrr!**

-Change Sacane Hutan Taki gakure-

Shisui berjalan santai di sekitaraan hutan dekat desa taki. setelah sampai di tampat yang ia tuju. Shisui memasuki sebuah air terjun hingga akhirnya ia sampai di goa bawah tanah tempat persembunyian nya. Shisui membuang topeng nya karena ia tidak perlu lagi memakai nya.

Shisui berjalan tenang di lorong goa. langkah kaki nya menggema di dalam goa yang minim penerangan itu. setelah sampai di depan sebuah ruangan ia membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan itu.

Terlihatlah tubuh Naruto telanjang di dalam sebuah tabung berisi cairan hijau dengan banyak selang jarum suntik menusuk di sekujur tubuh nya mulai dari lengan, paha, dada, pungung, dan tidak lupa alat batu pernafasan Naruto.

" Mou~ Shui-kun kau lama sekali.. "

" maaf.. Rie tadi ada sedikit urusan.. "

Shisui mengelus rambut Rie dengan lembut. Rie yang di perlakukan seperti itu memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Shisui menyudahi memanjakan Rie. ia berjalan mengambil tabung seukuran paha yang berisikan cairan putih dan memasang nya di pingir tabung yang berisi tubuh Naruto.

" dengan tambahan sel Hashirama.. itu akan bagus untuk tubuh mu.. Naruto "

Shisui menekan sebuah tombol di pingir tabung. dan seketika isi dari cairan sel Hashirama itu mengalir masuk ke setiap selang yang menusuk tubuh Naruto. setelah beberapa menit tabung yang berisi cairan tadi sudah kosong. semua sel itu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto tanpa penolakan. Shisui tersenyum melihat itu ia melihat kearah Rie.

" Rie bawakan aku.. beberapa sel ...dari Clan lain yang ada ..di gudang.. "

" baik.. umm tapi ..boleh ku tau.. kapan Naru-kun akan ...sadar dari pengaruh genjutsu? dan apa dia akan melawan lagi? ...Shui-kun.."

" ..mungkin sekitar ..tiga atau empat tahun.. dari sekarang.. Naruto akan sadar.. sekarang fikiran nya ..masih berputar di dunia Genjutsu ..masalalu ku.. aku juga menghapus ingatan nya Rie.. dan mengantinya dengan ingatan baru "

" apa itu permanen? Shui-kun "

" iya bisa di bilang...itu permanen.. dan sekarang bawakan aku beberapa sampel sel dari gudang sebelum ...aku jadi marah "

" hehehe... maaf Zero-sama "

Rie bergegas keluar ruangan untuk membawakan apa yang Shisui minta. Shisui memandang tubuh adik nya yang seperti tertidur lelap di dalam tabung itu dengan alat bantu pernafasan dan beberapa selang menusuk tubuh nya.

" aku ingin kau kuat Naruto... jika nanti aku gagal... aku ingin kau berhasil ..dan membuktikan pada dunia ini.. siapa... kau sesunguh nya ..Uchiha Hyuto.."

Setelah itu Shisui dan Rie semalaman penuh memasukan setiap sel ke dalam tubuh Naruto dari beberapa clan ternama yang hampir punah atau memang sudah punah seperti [Kaguya] [Uzumaki] [Otsutsuki] [Senju] empat sampel sel clan itu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto...bahkan Shisui memasukan sel dari para kage terdahulu di elemental nation seperti [Nidaime Hokage] [Sandaime Kazekage] [Nidaime Tsuchikage] [Sandaime Raikage] dan [Sandaime Mitzukage] semua itu Shisui dapat kan dari hasil berkelana nya selama lebih dari empat tahun ke semua desa yang ada di elemental nation. dan aneh nya tubuh Naruto menerima semua sel itu dengan baik dan tidak ada tanda2 penolakan atau kegagalan pada tubuh Naruto.

-Change sacane-

Naruko saat ini sedang mengurung dirinya di kamar nya. sudah tiga bulan sejak kematian Naruto. membuat Naruko menutup dirinya bahkan pada keluarga nya sendiri.

Sebulan yang lalu terjadi invasi di desa nya yang membuat ayah nya A.K.A Yondaime Hokage koma sampai sekarang. kursi Hokage tidak boleh kosong karena akan melemahkan kepemerintahan desa. dan karena itu pula Tsunade Senju di angkat menjadi Gondaime Hokage.

" Naruko.. makanan sudah siap dattebane.. Kaa-san mohon turun dan makanlah bersama .."

Teriak Kushina dari luar kamar Naruko. Naruko hanya diam saja mendengar ibunya memangil dirinya. Naruko masih sedih di tinggal Naruto untuk selamanya.

" aku ..tidak lapar.. Kaa-san.."

Jawab Naruko dari dalam kamar. Kushina sedih melihat purtrinya seperti ini gara2 kematian Naruto tiga bulan yang lalu. ia faham putrinya pasti menderita di tingal orang yang dia cintai untuk selamanya.

" baik..lah ...tapi nanti kau harus turun dan makan dattebane "

Kushina beranjak pergi dari depan kamar Naruko. sedangkan di dalam kamar Naruko menangis mengingat kenangan nya bersama Naruto.

Kushina menuruni tangga dan bergabung di meja makan bersama dua orang lainya yang sudah menungu nya dan Naruko.

" Kaa-san mana Nee-chan? "

" katanya ..dia akan makan nanti ..Menma "

Jawab Kushina dengan raut wajah sedih membayangkan putrinya. Menma hanya ber 'Oh' saja sambil memakan Ramen nya dengan lahap.

" apa ini ada ..hubungan nya dengan kematian bocah..Naruto? "

" iya ..Jiraiya sensei.. Naruko berubah sejak kematian Naruto... sepertinya ..Naruko sangat mencintai Naruto.. sebagai wanita ..aku tau rasanya sedih kehilangan.."

Ucap Kushina. ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Naruko. Kushina juga sedih suami nya terbaring lemah di rumah sakit sudah hampir satu bulan lebih suami nya belum sadar juga.

" hmm ..begitu ya.. Kushina aku akan membawa Naruko ...berkelana sekaligus berlatih ..keluar desa.. mungkin selama dua atau tiga tahun.."

" ... ero-sannin boleh aku ikut? "

" tentu boleh... jadi bagaimana Kushina? "

" kalau ini untuk ..kebaikan Naruko... aku mengijinkanya.. tolong buat Naruko ceria lagi.. Jiraiya sensei.."

Jiraiya menganguk mengerti. mereka meneruskan sarapan nya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Kushina berharap Naruko bisa kembali ceria lagi seperti dulu.

-Change scane ke esokan harinya-

Saat ini Naruko dan Menma bersiap di depan gerbang dengan Jiraiya. dan Kushina juga yang mengantar kedua anak nya.

" Kaa-san ..kami berangkat .."

" Yoshh mari berpetualang ..dattebayou "

" Kushina sampai kan salamku pada Minato ketika sadar.. nanti.. dan kami berangkat .."

" iya hati2 ...Menma ..Naruko.. dan Jiraiya sensei pastikan mereka pulang dengan selamat.."

Jiraiya menganguk. setelah itu Jiraiya Naruko dan Menma melangkah meningalkan gerbang dan semakin jauh dari pandangan Kushina. Kushina menghapus air matanya ia harus menjenguk suami nya untuk memastikan keadaan dari Yondaime Hokage itu.

-Change scane Ame gakure-

 **Blaarrrr!**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang meruntuhkan satu dari sekian banyak gedung atau menara pencakar langit di desa itu.

" Katsu! "

 **Blaarrrr!**

Ledakan kembali terjadi terlihat Shisui terlempar dan tercebur kedalam air. di udara ada seorang berambut kuning di ikat poni tail dengan menaiki sebuah burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat. siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara.

" ternyata kau duri dalam ..angota ini unn "

Ucap Deidara. Shisui keluar dari dalam air. ia melihat kearah depan nya. terlihat sekelompok orang berjubah Akatsuki yang sama seperti nya. dengan seorang penguna Rineggan sebagai ketuanya.

Shisui sudah tau hal ini akan terjadi. ternyata mereka cepat sekali mengetahui rencananya. tidak ada jalan lain untuk nya selain membasmi angota ini.

" tidak ku sangka kau.. akan berhianat Shisui.."

Ucap orang bermata Rineggan atau bisa kita pangil Pain Tendo. Shisui tersenyum ia bangkit memandang semua angota Akatsuki di hadapan nya.

" dari awal ..aku memang tidak ada niatan ..masuk ..Akatsuki "

" hn.. begitu rupanya... maaf saja kau akan .. akan ku akhiri ..disini.. "

Pain Tendo langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Shisui. saking cepatnya Shisui sampai tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Pain Tendo.

 **Trank!**

Shisui menahan sabit dari Hidan yang muncul di belakang nya. sebuah pukulan mengenai tubuh Shisui hingga membuatnya terpental jauh. Shisui terlalu fokus dengan Hidan dan melupakan Pain Tendo.

 **Blarr!**

Baru saja Shisui muncul ke permukaan sudah di hantam dengan balok pasir besi yang berasal dari boneka Sandaime Kazekage milik Sasori.

Di dalam air juga ada ratusan hiu jutsu Kisame yang siap mencabik nya. Shisui menghantam setiap hiu yang ingin memakan nya.

 **" Bans** **ho Te'in "**

Tubuh Shisui terangkat keluar dari dalam air. tubuh nya seperti di tarik gravitasi yang kuat yang berasal dari telapak tangan Tendo.

 **Jleb!**

BOOF*

Ternyata yang Tendo tusuk hanya bhunshin Shisui. terlihat di langit yang mendung Shiui dengan Susano'o perfec nya yang sangat besar(A/N : seperti Madara tapi berwarna hitam)

Susano'o Shisui mencabut pedang nya yang sangat besar dan berwarna merah. Shisui memandang sombong semua angota Akatsuki di bawahnya.

" hn lenyaplah..."

 **Blaarrrrrr!**

Sekali tebasan pedang dari Susano'o nya menghancurkan beberapa gedung dan membuat tahan terbelah dan terguncang hebat menyebabkan daya ledak yang mampu mementalkan seluruh angota Akatsuki.

" C3 Katsu! "

 **Kabooom!**

Sayap kanan Susano'o nya lenyap akibat seni ledakan kuat dari Deidara. Susano'o Shisui jatuh dari ketingian dan menghantam air laut.

 **" Chibaku Tensei "**

Dari telapak tangan Tendo tercipta sebuah bola hitam sebesar bola tenis. Pain Tendo menembakan bola itu kearah Susano'o Shisui.

Sontak Susano'o Shisui terangkat kelangait dan tertimbun bebatuan dan tanah dari tarikan gravitasi yang kuat dari jutsu Pain Tendo.

Shisui mempertahan Susano'o nya agar tidak hancur. Ultimate Neggan miliknya semakin melemah. Shisui memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya. sedangkan daya gravitasi nya meningkat. tanah terangkat menjadi serpihan dan terus menimbun Susano'o nya.

Hingga akhirnya seluruh tubuh Susano'o Shisui tertimbun tanah di langit membentuk bulatan seperti pelanet kecil.

Pain Tendo menatap kearah Konan. Konan mengerti maksud tatapan Pain Tendo. dengan sayap kertasnya Konan melesat terbang mendekati pelanet kecil itu.

Entah dari mana kertas bermunculan dan menyatu dengan sayap Konan. hingga akhirnya sayap kertas di pungung Konan membesar dan sangat besar. Konan mengerakan sayap besar nya dan menutupi seluruh bulatan pelanet kecil itu dengan kertas peledaknya.

 **Kaabomm!**

Ledakan yang sangat kuat menghancurkan planet buatan itu. tanah dan batuan jatuh dari langit seperti meteor akibat hancurnya sumber dari gravitasi itu sendiri. terlihat tubuh Shisui juga ikut jatuh bersamaan dengan tanah dan bebatuan meteor.

Setelah hujan dari meteor kecil itu mereda dan debu bekas ledakan menghilang terlihatlah tubuh sekarat Shisui di atas sebuah batu.keadaan nya benar2 tragis dangan satu lengan nya putus. Shisui dengan susah payah mengerakan tubuh nya untuk melihat kearah sekelompok Akatsuki yang juga melihatnya.

" heh.. Jashin-sama pasti akan senang.. kalau aku mempersembahkan kepalamu.."

Dengan gerakan cepat Hidan melesat kearah tubuh sekarat Shisui dan mencoba menebas nya dan sambit milinya.

 **Trank!**

 **Duak!**

Rie muncul menahan serangan sambit Hidan dangan katananya dan langsung menendang tubuh Hidan hingga Hidan terpental.

" C3 Katsuu! "

 **Kabooom!**

Ledakan kuat kembali terjadi saat seni tanah liat milik Deidara di jatuhkan tepat di atas Rie dan tubuh sekarat Shusui.

Setelah telah debu bekas ledakan menghilang terlihatlah tubuh Rie yang melindungi Shisui. keadaan keduanya benar2 mengenaskan.

" R...ie "

" Shu...i-kun.."

Ucap keduanya lemah. Rie dengan sisa tenaga nya mendekat dan mencium bibir Shisui. Shisui membalas ciuman Rie. keduanya saling berciuman di saat2 terakhir sebelum..

 **Kabooom! Duuuuum! blaaarr!**

Ledakan yang sangat besar dan sangat kuat kembali terjadi saat semua angota Akatsuki mengunakan jutsu mereka masing2 untuk menyerang Shisui dan Rie.

Tubuh Shisui dan Rie hancur saat terkena semua jutsu andalan dari semua angota Akatsuki.

"..dengan begini ..tidak ada yang akan menghalangi rencana kita.."

Ucap Pain Tendo. setelah itu semua angota Akatsuki pergi setelah membunuh Shisui dan Rie. mereka tidak sadar seekor burung gagak merekam semua pertarungan mereka tadi dengan mata Sharingan nya yang ada di sebelah kiri. burung gagak itu pergi terbang kelangait dan bisa di lihat mata Sharingan nya mengeluarkan air seperti menangis.

 **Flasback off.**

 **3 Tahun kemudian..**

Di sebuah goa bawah tanah di desa taki gakure. terdapat sebuah ruangan kusus dengan segel fuin dan rantai yang mengunci pintu nya. kalau kita melihat kedalam ruangan itu maka terdapat sebuah tabung dengan tubuh seorang remaja di dalam nya. remaja itu bersurai putih panjang dan berwajah sangat tampan.

Munkin usia remaja itu sekitar tujuh belas tahunan. perlahan jari tangan dari remaja atau bisa kita pangil Naruto bergerak. perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mulai sadar.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan. terlihatlah sebuah mata seperti Sharingan tapi berwarna emas dan bertemoe hitam. inilah Doujutsu baru Naruto hasil dari perpaduan beberapa sel di tubuh nya. dan Doujutsu itu bisa di sebut... **Golden Sharingan.**

 **To be Continue..**

Ini termasuk prologue atau spesial Chapter sebelum masuk Chapter awal season shippuden..

Entahlah kapan up nya lagi ..terimakasih riview nya tadi dan saran kalian akan ku pikirkan...hehe :v

Log out


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, occ, Dark Naru, Over power Naru but not Godlike, Humor, Sedikit Mainstream, Romace, Echi, Mini Harem, semi cannon, dll.

New Sumarry sudah di tulis jadi ..tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi... dan mulai dari sini memasuki season baru ..dari season sebelum nya.

Enjoy..

Arc Shippuden..

Chapter 01

Matahari menyinari desa Taki gakure. di sebuah air terjun dekat hutan Taki gakure terdapat sebuah goa di dalam nya. terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mengema di dalam goa. pelahan sosok itu mendekati air terjun dan membasahi kepalanya.

Setelah di rasa cukup ia berjalan keluar goa melewati air terjun. setelah di luar goa terlihatlah sosok pemuda tampan bermata hitam legam dan bersurai putih panjang membingkai wajah nya.

Untuk penampilanya memakai baju hitam lengan pendek berslating dan berkerah tinggi yang di biarkan terbuka. memperlihatkan dada bidang dan perut six pack milik nya. untuk bawahan pemuda itu memakai celana hitam dan sepatu ninja berwarna hitam.

Sosok pemuda itu bernama Naruto Uchiha atau sekarang yang ia ingat nama asli nya Hyuto Uchiha tapi lebih mudah Naruto saja. setelah lebih dari setengah tahun dirinya terkurung di dalam goa. akhirnya Naruto merasa bebas.

" Nii-san..."

Naruto berucap lirih. setelah dirinya sadar tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. seekor burung gagak menghampirinya dan membawa nya melihat kilasan balik kematian Rie dan Shisui. yang di bunuh dengan keji oleh angota yang Naruto tau bernama Akatsuki.

" Akatsuki... aku akan memburu.. dan melenyapkan kalian! "

Golden Sharinggan Naruto aktif berwarna emas dengan tiga temoe hitam yang berputar pelan. Naruto menonaktif doujutsu nya. untuk sekarang ia akan mencari perlengkapan di desa terdekat dulu dan memburu kelompok Akatsuki itu nanti.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri hutan sampai ia melihat sebuah desa yang tak jauh darinya. Naruto mempercepat langkah nya. untuk masalah uang Naruto punya dari tabungan mendiang kakak nya yang dia ambil.

Setelah sampai di desa taki. mata Naruto memandang kesekeliling nya yang ternyata ramai oleh penduduk desa Taki. untuk pertama kalinya Naruto melihat keramaian yang membuatnya senang. karena sekian lama dirinya berada di dalam goa.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan desa Taki sambil melihat beberapa toko dan pedagang yang menjual beraneka kebutuhan penduduk desa.

Naruto tidak sadar bahwa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang di sekeliling nya terutama para gadis yang melihat Naruto dengan semburat merah di pipinya. salahkan saja wajah Naruto yang amat sangat tampan itu di usianya yang sudah matang tujuh belas tahun.

Naruto melihat sebuah toko baju. ia berhenti dan melangkah memasuki toko itu.

" permisi.."

" Ohh selamat datang ada yang bisa ...saya...ban...tuu "

Blush~ Wajah gadis pemilik toko itu memerah maksimal melihat betapa tampan nya pemuda di hadapan nya saat ini. bahkan rasa2 nya gadis itu ingin pingsan. ehem tapi gadis itu mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

" iya aku.. hanya ingin ..satu jubah hitam "

Ucapan Naruto terasa menyentuh hati sang gadis. padahal Naruto hanya bilang ingin beli jubah hitam. tapi gadis itu terlalu tinggi menghayal jadinya gitu malu2. Naruto bingung dengan tingkah gadis di depan nya apa dia tuli?

" maaf apa kau .. mendengarku? "

Dengan cepat gadis itu tersadar dan langsung mengambilkan apa yang Naruto minta tadi. Naruto ingin membayarnya tapi gadis itu menolak nya dan mencari kesempatan memeluk Naruto sebentar setelah itu gadis itu pingsan.

Naruto keluar dari toko baju dengan mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung yang Naruto dapat secara gratis tadi. untuk sekarang tujuan Naruto mungkin ke desa terdekat dari sini. untuk mencari informasi lebih lanjut tentang Akatsuki.

 **Bruk!**

" Ittai.."

Tapi di tengah jalan nya Naruto bertabrakan dengan seorang Kunoichi bersurai hijau pendek yang tiba2 berlari menabrak dirinya dan jatuh sendiri pula. Naruto tidak memperdulikan masalah sepele seperti ini ia kembali melanjutkan langkah nya tapi sebuah suara menghentikan langkah nya.

" hey!.. jangan asal pergi.. kau harus minta maaf.. padaku "

" maaf..."

Setelah Naruto berucap kata maaf Naruto kembali malanjutkan langkah nya. tapi sebuah tali mengikat tubuh nya dari belakang. Naruto terpaksa berbalik dan memandang gadis itu.

" kenapa kau..mengikatku? "

" ucapkan dengan tulus.. maka aku akan melepaskanmu.."

" aku sunguh minta maaf.."

Gadis itu tersenyum. pemuda di hadapan nya ini berbeda dari pemuda yang lain. tapi sayang nya gadis itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda itu karena tertutupi tudung jubah nya.

" tidak itu tidak tulus... kau harus menemaniku hari ini ..maka permintaan maafmu ku terima.."

" tidak bisa... maaf aku ada urusan "

Ucap Naruto menolak gadis itu. dengan tulang kecil yang keluar di pungung nya dan langsung memutuskan tali gadis itu. membuat gadis itu jatuh kebelakang karena tiba2 talinya putus. tulang kecil itu kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Natuto tanpa di lihat dan di katahui oleh siapapun.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkah nya. gadis itu tidak terima penolakan dari Naruto. sepasang sayap mirip kumbang muncul di pungung sang gadis. dan dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu terbang melesat kearah Naruto dan langsung membawa Naruto terbang bersama nya.

Naruto jelas terkejut tapi sedikit. Naruto melepaskan kancing jubah nya. secara otomatis tubuh Naruto pun terlepas dan jatuh dari ketingian. sedangkan gadis itu terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Naruto mendarat sempuran di atas ranting pohon. padahal jubah itu Naruto dapatkan dengan gratis tapi sekarang sudah berada di tangan Kunoichi itu. Naruto melompat turun dari ranting pohon dan melajutkan jalanya lagi. gadis itu tiba2 muncul dan menghadang jalan Naruto.

" Hey!.. ka...u "

Blush~ Wajah gadis itu memerah melihat wajah asli pemuda tadi yang ternyata sangat tampan. gadis itu mendekati Naruto dan mengulurkan tangan nya.

" Fuu namaku Fuu ...siapa nama mu? "

" Naruto... Uchiha "

Naruto menjabat uluran tangan Fuu. tapi ketika Naruto ingin melepaskan nya tidak bisa. jabatan tangan gadis yang bernama Fuu itu tidak mau lepas seolah sudah di beri lem.

" yaahoo.. sudah ku beri lem.. atau jutsu perekat hehe... jadi hari ini kau harus menemaniku Uchiha-kun "

Benarkan dugaan nya. Naruto menghela nafas ia menganguk menyetujui permintaan Fuu. Fuu sangat senang bisa kencan dengan pemuda over tampan seperti Naruto Uchiha itu.

Fuu memberikan jubah hitam nya. Naruto menerima jubah itu dan memakai nya kembali seperti tadi.

Dan benar saja seharian ini mereka selalu bersama sampai mejelang malam. Naruto menemani Fuu kemanapun Fuu suka dan bergandengan tangan lagi. terlihat sunguh mesra(efek lem).

Malam hari nya Fuu masih bergandengan dengan Naruto menyusuri jalanan desa Taki. Fuu berhenti setelah sampai di depan rumah nya. otomatis Naruto juga ikut berhenti.

" ayo masuk Naruto-kun "

" tunggu.. aku harus pergi.. dan aku juga sudah menemanimu seharian ... jadi lepaskan jutsu perekat ini.."

" TIDAK..aku tidak mau.. pokoknya kau harus tetap di sampingku Naruto-kun "

Fuu menolak melepaskan justu nya. jelas saja karena Fuu tidak mau Naruto pergi darinya. dia juga tidak mau sendirian dan kesepian lagi karena apa yang ada dalam tubuh nya membuat para warga ketakutan dengan nya.

Wajah Fuu mendekati wajah Naruto. Fuu langsung mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto hanya diam saja membiarkan Fuu melumat menjilat dan mengulum bibir nya. Naruto fikir ini mulai kelewat batas. ia merasakan tangan nakal Fuu mengelus junior nya.

Tubuh Naruto perlahan menjadi butiran pasir dan terbang tertiup angin malam. lidah Fuu yang masih asyik menjilati bibir Naruto terkejut melihat tubuh Naruto menjadi butiran pasir dan terbang tertiup angin.

" ehh EEHHH! huwaaaa... Naruto-kun "

 **-Change Scane Konoha gakure-**

Tiga setengah tahun telah berlalu desa Konoha memiliki banyak perubahan. contoh nya pahatan wajah Hokage yang ada lima. bukan hanya itu saja desa itu juga bertambah besar dan luas di bandingkan tiga tahun yang lalu.

Di sebuah makam pahlawan seorang gadis bersurai kuning panjang berdiri di depan makam dengan sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan nama Naruto. sambil mengendong seorang anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar dua setengah tahun. gadis atau yang kita kenal Namikaze Naruko itu menangis.

Untuk penampilanya bisa di bilang sangat seksi di usianya yang sudah matang delapan belas tahun. Naruko memakai baju berjaring dengan jaket orange lengan panjang yang di biarkan terbuka memperlihatkan payudara dan tubuh indah nya yang terbungkus baju berjaring. dan untuk bawahan nya Naruko memakai rok pendek kushus Kunoichi. (A/N : bayangkan saja bawahan nya seperti Sakura tapi bukan pink melainkan orange)

" Naruto-kun... sudah tiga tahun lebih sejak aku kehilangan mu... aku kesini ingin memperkenalkan putri ku ...dia bernama Namikaze Neiko... "

Ucap Naruko sedih memperkenalkan putrinya. Naruko harap Naruto mendengar suara nya di alam sana. tiga tahun yang lalu Naruko di nyatakan positive hamil dan itu membuat Jiraiya jantungan dan Menma syok.

Setelah pulang dari berkelana ibu dan ayahnya pun kaget. untuk Kushina tanpa fikir panjang dia langsung menghajar Jiraiya. karena Kushina berfikiran Jiraiya lah yang menghamili putri nya hingga melahirkan seorang anak.

Tapi Naruko menahan kemarahan ibunya dan langsung meceritakan pada ibu dan ayahnya kejadian sebenarnya. bahwa anak ini adalah hasil hubungan nya dengan Naruto tiga tahun yang lalu. sontak hal itu mengejutkan Kushina dan Minato. bagaimana bisa putrinya dengan mudah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. terlebih lagi dia anak seorang Hokage.

Minato dan Kushina tidak bisa berbuat apa2. minta pertangung jawaban pun tidak bisa karena orang yang menghamili Naruko sudah mati. tapi ayah dan ibunya menerima Neiko dengan baik bahkan mereka senang punya cucu seimut Neiko.

" Kaa-chan.. kenapa? apa Nei nakal? "

Naruko menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kearah putri nya. setidak nya Naruto meningalkan peningalan yang sangat berharga untuknya yaitu putrinya sendiri Neiko. dan Naruko janji akan menjaga dan melindungi peningalan Naruto dengan kasih sayang nya.

" tidak..Nei-chan tidak nakal.. Kaa-chan hanya teringat seseorang..."

Ucap Naruko. dia terpaksa berbohong pada putrinya karena ayah dan ibunya melarang nya untuk memberitahu siapa ayah kandung Neiko sebenarnya. ohh iya untuk penampilan si kecil Neiko. dia bermata biru seperti ibunya dengan surai putih di ikat ponitail dan berponi. untuk pakaian hanya mengenakan baju putih kecil lengan pendek dan celana putih kecil imut.

" Kaa-chan ..Kaa-chan ayo pulang.. Nei ingin bermain dengan ..Baa-chan "

Naruko tersenyum melihat putri kecil nya sangat bersemangat. Naruko menaruh bunga matahari di atas makam Naruto. setelah itu ia pergi bersama putri nya meningalkan area pemakaman para pahlawan Konoha.

Naruko berjalan di jalanan desa Konoha yang terlihat masih ramai walaupun waktu sudah hampir larut malam.

" Narukoo-channn .."

Naruko berhenti saat seorang memangil nama nya. terlihat tidak jauh seorang Kunoichi berurai pink pendek berlari kearahnya.

" Ahh.. Sakura..."

Sakura terlihat terengah engah di depan Naruko. Sakura melihat Naruko dan Neiko di gendongan nya Naruko dengan wajah kelelahan.

" Saku Baa-chan.. kenapa? "

Ucap Neiko kecil. seketika urat kekesalan mucul di dahi lebar Sakura saat mendengar pangilan Neiko kecil. Naruko hanya bisa tertawa melihat Sakura sepertinya kesal dengan pangilan Neiko.

" Nei-chaaan jangan pangil Baa-chan ..terus.. pangil saja Saku Nee "

Neiko kecil menganguk paham. sedangkan Sakura tersenyum senang melihat Neiko menganguk. Naruko hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya sepertinya ingin mengerjai Sakura lagi.

" umm.. lebih bagus Saku Baa-chan "

Tepat seperti dugaan Naruko. Naruko tertawa lepas mendengar ke jujuran putri kecil nya. sedangkan wajah Sakura blank mendengar pangilan itu lagi. apa wajahnya sudah terlihat tua? hingga Neiko kecil selalu memangilnya dengan pangilan nenek. padahal umur Sakura masihlah tujuh belas tahun. mungkin karena jidatnya yang terlalu lebar hingga ia terlihat tua di mata Neiko kecil.

" ada apa ..Sakura? "

" kita bicarakan besok.. ada misi penting.. untuk Team 7 ..jadi datanglah ke ruangan Hokage Naruko-chan ..dan jangan lupa bawa juga si baka itu.. "

Naruko menganguk mengerti. setelah berkata seperti itu Sakura pamit pulang pada Neiko kecil dan Naruko. selepas kepergian Sakura. Naruko melanjutkan langkah nya kembali sambil mengendong Neiko kecil menuju rumah nya.

Banyak hal yang sudah terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. termasuk pembantaian sisa Clan Uchiha yang di lakukan Uchiha Itachi dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke seorang.

Hancurnya team 11 karena kematian Naruto dan Sai yang bertugas di kesatuan Anbu Ne hingga tidak punya waktu lagi untuk team.

Team tujuh yang sempat hancur karena kepergian Uchiha Sasuke yang ingin balas dendam pada kakak nya. Sasuke lebih berambisi membunuh kakak nya hingga Sasuke pergi dari desa dan rumor nya di latih oleh Orochimaru.

Dan sekarang terbentuklah team tujuh yang baru berangotakan Naruko Sakura dan Menma. tidak lupa juga dengan Sensei mereka Hatake Kakashi. dan Yamato sebagai Sensei cadangan untuk team tujuh.

 **-Change Scane Goa Orochimaru-**

 **Jras!**

 **Jras!**

Dua ular besar tumbang dengan kepala terpotong. terlihat seorang pemuda berparas tampan bermodel rambut patat ayam. memainkan katana nya dan memasukan nya perlahan kedalam sarung nya.

Prok* Prok* Prok*

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar di ruangan luas yang minim penerangan itu. Orochimaru satu dari tiga Sannin legendaris yang di katakan sangat kuat itu. tiga setengah tahun yang lalu kedua tangan Orocimaru tersegel di dalam perut dewa kematian. jutsu dari Yondaime Hokage. aneh nya Yomdaime tidak mati. itu karena dewa kematian hanya memakan 99% Chakra nya saja dan membuatnya sekarat selama dua tahun.

" khu khu.. kau bertambah kuat..Sasuke-kun.."

Ucap Orochimaru dengan tawa menjengkelkan nya. iya pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu Uchiha Sasuke. (A/N : untuk penampilanya seperti di cannon Shippuden)

" hn.. aku ingin lebih..dari ini.. untuk membunuh nya! "

" khu khu... kau memang haus kekuatan Sasuke-kun.. itu yang ku suka darimu.."

Ucap Orachimaru dengan senyum misterius. Orochimaru melatih Sasuke hanya untuk menjadi wadah barunya saja nanti. saat Sasuke bertambah semakin kuat maka akan semakin bagus dan sempurna sebagai tubuh baru nya.

" hn ..apa selanjutnya? ..Orochimaru "

" khu khu... untuk saat ini.. cukup sampai disini Sasuke-kun ..kita teruskan lagi lain kali.."

" tcih..."

Sasuke mendecih kesal dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang minim penerangan itu. Orochimaru hanya bisa tertawa menjengkelkan. Sasuke itu benar2 type orang yang haus akan kekuatan yang besar. padahal menurut Orochimaru itu Sasuke sudah sangat kuat di usianya yang masih muda. tapi dasar Sasuke yang tidak puas dengan apa yang dia miliki saat ini.

" khu khu khu...sebentar lagi.. tubuh itu akan menjadi miliku Sasuke-kun.."

Ucap Orochimaru dengan tawanya dan lidahnya yang memanjang menjijikan itu. Orochimaru sudah tidak sabar ingin memiliki tubuh Sasuke. dengan begitu dia akan menjadi Shinobi yang sempurna dan terkuat di dunia ini dengan tubuh seorang Uchiha yang mempunyai kekuatan besar dan tentunya ...Sharinggan.

 **-Change scane perbatasan Suna gakure-**

Terlihat dua orang berjalan di tengah gurun pasir yang luas. kedua orang itu mengenakan topi jerami dan jubah Akatasuki nya.

" hoam.. kenapa ketua menyuruh kita..menangkap si ekor satu ...tengah malam seperti ini Sasori-dono? "

Ucap Deidara mengeluh sambil menguap. Sasori yang bersebunyi di dalam tubuh boneka Hiruko bungkuk hanya diam sesaat sambil berjalan atau lebih tepatnya ngesot.

" Deidara ..jangan banyak mengeluh.. "

" bagaima tidak mengeluh unn... ketua memberi misi tidak memandang waktu... besok saja kan bisa.."

" kau lupa? Deidara ..kelompok ini bekerja secara diam2 ...dan hentikan keluhan mu itu.."

" hhh.. tentu saja aku ingat Sasori-dono "

" bagus ..kalau begitu diam..dan jangan mengeluh.."

Ucap Sasori. tidak lama kemudian mereka melihat sebuah dinding batu besar mejulang tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya. mereka tau itu adalah dinding pelindung desa Suna gakure.

" saat nya bekerja.. unn "

Ucap Deidara. tangan kanan nya mengambil tanah liat dari kantung ninja nya. dan di olah menjadi seni dengan mulut yang ada di telapak tangan nya.

Boof*

Muncul burung besar yang terbuat dari tanah liat di depan Deidara. dengan cepat Deidara membuang topi nya dan melompat menaiki burung buatan nya.

Burung tanah liat itu melesat terbang kelangit. meningalakan Sasori sendirian di gurun pasir.

Deidara terbang di atas desa Suna Gakure. dia tersenyum melihat desa yang lumayan indah itu.

" akan ku pancing keluar ...si ekor satu ..dengan seni ku.."

Deidara kembali mengambil tanah liat nya dan membuat mahluk seperti seranga kecil2 dan di lemparkan ke bawah.

" C2...Katsuu! "

 **Duar!**

 **Duar!**

 **Duaaar!**

Suara ledakan terdengar di seluruh penjuru desa Suna gakure. para warga berteriak. kepanikan pun terjadi di desa Suna.

Deidara menghindar saat sebuah tangan pasir ingin menangkap nya. terlihat Gaara atau Gondaime Kazekage menaiki pasir nya. memandang nya datar dan menusuk.

" ternyata benar ..rumor nya...Akatsuki berani sekali...datang ke desaku...dan mengacau.. akan ku habisi... Akatasuki **Sabaku Ro!** "

 **Braas!**

Di belakang Gaara tercipta seperti dinding pasir yang menjulang tinggi. dan dari dinding pasir itu keluar banyak sekali tangan pasir yang langsung menyerang dan mencoba menangkap Deidara.

Burung tanah liat Deidara menghindari setiap tangan pasir yang mencoba menangkap nya. dengan gerakan cepat Deidara membuat seni seperti burung walet dan di arahkan pada Gaara.

 **Duaar**

Ledakan kembali terdengar saat burung tanah liat itu menghantam Gaara dan meledakan nya. setelah debu bekas ledakan menghilang. terlihatlah Gaara yang terbungkus seperti telur dengan pasir milinya.

Gaara mengendalikan pasirnya dalam jumplah besar menyerang Deidara. sontak Deidara terkejut dan berusaha menghindari setiap serangang Gaara.

" dia kuat juga ..unn akan ku pancing kau ..keluar dari prisai mu itu... "

Sambil menghindari serangan Gaara. Deidara mengambil tanah liatnya dan membuat seni kesukaan nya yaitu..

Deidara tersenyum ia melesat tinggi kelangit malam. Gaara mendecih kesal karena pasirnya tidak bisa menjangkau Deidara.

" seni adalah ledakan.. akan ku tunjukan padamu ...seni yang indah.."

Deidara menjatuhkan patung kecil. patung itu menjadi besar dan melesat turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gaara yang melihat itu jelas terkejut. orang Akatsuki itu tidak menghincarnya tapi mengincar desa!

Perisai pasir Gaara terbuka. Gaara berkonsentrasi penuh sampai darah keluar menetes dari kedua lubang hidung nya.

" Heeaarrrgg...! "

Gaara berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga. mucul pasir dari dalam tanah dengan jumplah yang sangat banyak. pasir itu mencoba memperluas keseluruh desa Suna dan membentuk sebuah perisai raksasa untuk melindungi desa Suna.

" tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan seni ku.. seni itu ledakan.. C3 Katsuu! "

 **Duaaaaar!**

Ledakan maha dasyat terdengar bahkan dari radius yang jauh nya 20km. saking kuat nya sampai tanah pun bergetar hebat akibat seni dari Deidara yang menghantam prisai pasir Gaara.

Kepulan debu bekas seni ledakan maha dasyat milik Deidara itu. mengepul kelangit malam. setelah debu itu menghilang terlihatlah prisai pasir Gaara yang masih kokoh melidungi desa Suna.

" hmm ...kuat juga ..memang pantas kalau dia menjadi Kazekage.. tapi ini sudah berakhir...Katsuu! "

 **Duaaar!**

" uhgg! "

Gaara tidak sadar banyak seranga tanah liat Dedara yang menempel di tubuhnya dan langsung meledakan nya. Gaara kehilangan kedali prisai pasir nya. prisai pasir yang melindungi desa suna perlahan runtuh.

Krak*

Tubuh Gaara retak dan mulai kehilangan kesadaran nya. Gaara jatuh dari ketingian. tapi dengan cepat tubuh Gaara di tangkap kaki dari burung tanah liat itu dan menaruhnya di ekor milinya. tubuh Gaara yang retak dan tak sadarkan diri di gulung ekor burung itu.

" hoam.. selesai juga.. misi merepotkan ini ..unn "

Burung itu melesat terbang kelangit dengan membawa tubuh Gaara di ekornya. para penduduk dan Shinobi desa terkejut Kazekage mereka kalah dan di bawa Akatsuki.

" Gaara...! "

" Gaaraaa...! "

Temari dan Kankurou dengan sekuat tenaga berlari mengejar burung yang membawa adik mereka itu. bukan hanya Temari tapi para warga dan semua Shinobi Suna juga ikut mengejar burung Deidara. (rasanya agak aneh menulis kata burung deidara ahaha#plak)

" hiks Gaaraaa.. hiks hiks "

Temari menangis ia terus berlari sekuat tenaga nya untuk mengejar Deidara yang semakin menjauh. Kankurou juga sama dengan Temari. dia terus mengejar Gaara yang di bawa Deidara.

Tapi usaha mereka sia sia saja. burung itu samakin mejauh dan akhirnya mengilang di telan kegelapan langit malam.Temari jatuh tertunduk dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir dari safir indah nya.

Kankurou menghampiri kakak nya dan memeluk nya. Kankurou mencoba menenangkan kakak nya. ia juga sedih dan marah adik nya di bawa kelompok yang rumor nya bernama Akatsuki itu.

" Nee-san sudah.. bukan waktunya untuk menangis.. kita harus mencari bantuan...untuk menyelamatkan Gaara.."

Ucap Kankurou. Temari mulai tenang sedikit. benar kata adiknya bukan waktunya untuk bersedih. ia harus mencari bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Gaara.

 **-Change scane gurun iblis-**

Sebuah pasir membentuk tubuh manusia dengan perlahan. setelah selesai terbentuk. terlihatlah sosok pemuda berparas tampan bersurai putih panjang yang membingkai wajahnya. siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Naruto.

" eeh? ..dimana ini? "

Ucap Naruto bingung. sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat gurun pasir. Naruto menghela nafas kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau jutsu nya tadi mengikuti kemana arah angin itu sendiri. ini semua salah gadis yang bernama Fuu itu. kalau saja dari awal Naruto tidak bertemu dangan nya pasti ia tidak akan berada di tempat entah berantah seperti ini.

 **Braas!**

Naruto yang sedang berfikir di kejutkan dengan kemunculan mahluk seperti kalajengking raksasa di hadapan nya. bukanya takut Naruto malah takjub melihat mahluk yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu.

" wah.. besarnya .."

Ucap Naruto. ia takjub dengan mahluk dihadapan nya sunguh besar. Naruto melompat kebelakang ketika ekor sengatan dari mahluk itu mengincar dirinya.

 **Blaar!**

Ledakan pasir terjadi saat ekor mahluk besar mirip kalajengking itu menghantam tanah. jujur Naruto takjub dengan kekuatan mahluk itu. ia sebenarnya juga senang ada yang menemaninya berlatih tengah malam di gurun pasir entah berantah ini.

" umm.. cocok untuk.. latihan "

Ucap Naruto. ia melepaskan bajunya sendiri. terlihat sebuah tulang perlahan keluar dari bahu kiri Naruto. Naruto mengengam tulang itu dan menarik nya keluar dengan tangan kanan nya. terlihat sekarang Naruto mengengam tulang tangan kiri nya sendiri. tulang itu terlihat sangat tajam mirip dengan sebuah katana.

" saat nya... berlatih "

Tepat setelah Naruto berucap itu. ia menghilang dan dengan kecepatan tinggi Naruto langsung memotong satu capit mahluk itu.

 **Jras!**

Satu dari dua capit kalajengking raksasa itu tertebas tulang Naruto. mahkuk itu sepertinya kesakitan satu capit nya terpotong. darah segar berwarna hijau keluar dari mahluk itu. jujur Naruto jijik melihat itu ia akan menyelsaikan ini dengan cepat. dan dengan gerakan yang super cepat Naruto menebas memotong motong setiap bagian tubuh kalajengking itu dengan tulang nya.

" umm selesei juga.."

Ucap Naruto. yang saat ini berdiri di atas kepala kalajengking raksasa itu. Naruto mengibaskan tulang nya dan di masukan kembali ke lengan kirinya.

 **Brass!**

Muncul mahluk besar lagi dan kali ini berbentuk seekor ular raksasa berkepala dua. Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafas bosan. seharunya tadi ia tidak perlu memasukan lagi tulang nya tapi ya sudahlah. ia akan mencoba jutsu milik nya.

Naruto melompat turun dari atas kepala mayat kalajengking itu. Naruto memandang bosan ular raksasa berkepala dua yang mendekat kearahnya dengan cepat itu. Naruto merepal heandseal dengan pelan.

 **" Suiton : Suishoha! "**

 **Braasss!**

Entah dari mana seketika muncul air degan kapasitas besar dan membentuk sebuah tornado air raksasa. jutsu tornado air itu mengilas ular itu hingga hacur. setelah beberapa menit tornado air meledak menyebabkan hujan sementara.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. ia berjalan mengambil bajunya dan memakainya kembali. tepat setelah Naruto selesai memakai baju nya. muncul puluhan mahluk besar lainya di sekitarnya.

" baiklah... kalau kalian ingin bermain "

Golden Sharinggan milik Naruto aktif. bersinar emas di ke gelapan malam dengan temoe hitam yang berputar pelan. muncul sesosok mahluk astral berwarna putih dengan mata berkilat kuning menakutkan yang menyelubungi tubuh Naruto.

Ya itu adalah Susano'o on perfec milik Naruto. walaupun belum mencapai Golden Mangekyou Sharinggan. tapi Naruto sudah bisa mengeluarkan Susano'o nya. itulah perbedaan kekuatan dari Golden Sharingan dengan Sharinggan.

 **To Be Continue..**

melihat riview yang mendukung langsung up kilat.. dan riview kalian di chap kemarin benar2 membuat author tertawa... membaca nya ..maaf kalau membuat penasaran..ya karena author suka ..membuat penasaran (ahaha#plak)

untuk chap depan entahlah kapan update nya.. kalau ada waktu luang pasti update tenang saja...

Log out..


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, ooc, Dark Naru, Overpover Naru but not godlike, Semi cannon, Sedikit mainstrem, Romance, Echi, Humor, Mini Harem, dll.

Enjoy

Arc Shippuden..

Chapter 02

" huf huf... akhirnya selesai juga.."

Susano'o on perfec milik Naruto menghilang. terlihat di hadapan Naruto ratusan mayat monster penghuni gurun iblis berterbaran di mana2.

Matahari mulai terbit menyinari gurun iblis yang sekarang penuh dengan mayat monster penghuni nya.

Semalaman penuh Naruto bertarung dengan semua monster yang ada di gurun iblis hingga tak terasa sudah ratusan monster yang ia bunuh.

Naruto menonaktifkan Golden Sharinggan nya. tubuh Naruto merasakan kelelahan walaupun cuma sedikit. kalau di lihat tubuh nya jadi penuh keringat, mungkin mandi pagi cocok untuk nya.

" **Mokuton** **no jutsu**.."

Naruto menghentakan kedua tangan nya ke tanah. dan dari dalam tanah muncul kayu membentuk kotak, berukuran lumayan besar di hadapan nya.

" umm ...sekarang.. **Suiton :** **Suiryudan no jutsu!** "

Naruto merepal hendseal dengan cepat. dan dari ketiadaan muncul seekor naga air raksasa, dan langsung mencair masuk kedalam kotak kayu di hadapan nya.

" hm.. tingal satu lagi... **Katon : Dai endan!** "

Naruto melompat sambil merepal heandseal dengan cepat. Naruto menyemburkan api berkapasitas besar dari mulutnya. api itu mengenai air di dalam kotak kayu hingga menyebabkan asap yang mengepul keudara.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kolam air panas buatan nya sudah siap. Naruto melepas semua pakaianya, dan menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam air panas itu. Naruto merasa nyaman sungguh selain untuk bertarung jutsu nya lebih berguna untuk keseharian nya.

Sungguh terlihat keren sebuah pemandian air panas di tengah gurun iblis, yang sekarang iblis nya sendiri sudah punah di bantai Naruto semalaman.

" hmm... nyaman juga.."

Ucap Naruto. berendam di air panas memang membuat tubuhnya terasa segar. Naruto fikir mungkin setelah ini ia akan pergi ke desa terdekat. untuk mengisi persediaanya dan mencari info tentang Akatsuki.

Setelah lebih dari lima belas menit Naruto menyudahi acara berendam nya. Naruto memakai pakaian nya kembali dengan lengkap tidak lupa juga dengan jubah hitam nya. Naruto mengambil ancang2, setelah itu Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. saking cepatnya bahkan hanya terlihat bayangan hitam saja.

Tidak sampai satu jam Naruto sudah melewati perbatasan gurun iblis. Naruto masih melesat dengan cepat bahkan semakin cepat.

Naruto menambah lajunya semakin cepat karena ia merasakan Chakra tiga orang dari jarak yang lumayan jauh darinya. Naruto merasakan Chakra satu orang di antara tiga orang itu melemah. mungkin orang itu terluka atau semacam nya.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup dekat Naruto berhenti dan tersenyum mengerikan. mungkin ini hari keberuntungan nya, ya sangat beruntung tidak jauh di hadapan nya ada dua mangsa nya. siapa lagi kalau bukan angota Akatsuki.

" Nii-san ...lihat dan perhatikan.. awal dari ..musnah nya Akatsuki..! "

Ucap Naruto. memandang langit yang cerah seolah kakak nya tersenyum padanya. Naruto merepal Heandseal tangan rumit.

 **" Katon : Gokyakyu no jutsu! "**

Naruto menyerburkan bola api dari mulutnya ke langit. terlihat langit yang tadinya cerah kini menjadi mendung dan tidak lama kemudian turun hujan di sertai petir di gurun pasir yang tandus ini.

Sontak perubahan cuaca mengejutkan Deidara dan Sasori. keduanya harus waspada akan acaman yang tak terduga dari manapun.

 **Blaarr!**

Sasori dan Deidara melompat menghindari sebuah jutsu naga air yang sangat besar yang ingin menelan keduanya tadi.

 **Duak!**

Dengan kecepatan gila Naruto muncul di belakang Deidara dan menghantam wajah nya dengan sangat kuat. kuat nya hataman membuat tubuh Deidara terpental dan terseret beberapa kali di tanah.

Naruto melompat menghindari sesuatu mirip ekor tapi terbuat dari besi. yang ingin memengal tubuh nya. Naruto merepal heandseal tangan dengan cepat.

 **" S** **uiton : Suiryudan no jutsu! "**

Mucul naga air yang sangat besar dari langit. akibat faktor cuaca yang hujan membuat naga itu bertambah besar dan semakin besar. jutsu naga air itu melesat turun dengan sangat cepat kearah Sasori.

 **Blaaaar!**

Ledakan kuat kembali terjadi akibat hataman jutsu naga air milik Naruto. terlihat tubuh boneka Hiruko yang hancur berkeping keping. dan terlihatlah real Sasori yang terlindungi oleh pasir besi dari boneka Sandaime Kazekage.

".. matilah unn.. Katsuu! "

 **Duaarr!**

Ledakan hebat dari seni Deidara mengenai tampat Naruto. setelah debu bekas ledakan menghilang terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang terlindungi kerangka Susano'o nya.

" itu! ..jadi dia seorang Uchiha? tapi mustahil ...romor nya clan itu sudah punah.. tiga tahun yang lalu..."

Ucap Deidara. yang menaiki burung nya, Deidara serasa familar dengan rambut putih orang itu. tapi ia lupa di mana dan kapan dia pernah melihat orang yang sama dengan orang ini.

" Deidara pergi ..bawa Kazekage ke markas.. biar aku yang menangani nya "

" baiklah.. hati2 Sasori-dono ...sepertinya dia kuat..unn "

Deidara melesat pergi menaiki burung nya yang membawa tubuh Gaara. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan satu mengsa nya kabur. Naruto akan merepal heandseal tapi sebuah balok pasir hitam meluncur menghantam nya.

 **Duaak!**

Naruto terpental kebelakang. tapi ia masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuh nya. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna. Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan dan terlihatlah Golden Sharinggan milik nya.

Naruto mendecih kesal saat mangsa nya kabur satu. well tapi masih ada satu lagi dan Naruto tidak akan membiarkan mangsanya kabur lagi.

" ok.. siapa kau? ..sebenarnya "

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasori hanya diam saja. tidak ada niatan untuk bernegosiasi dengan angota Akatsuki. hujan sudah berhenti dan tidak lama cuacanya kembali cerah seperti sebelum nya.

" ..siapa aku tidaklah penting.. aku akan membasmi kalian.. sampai ke akarnya.."

Tepat setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Sasori dengan jutsu petir di tangan kanan nya.

 **" Raiton : Chidori! "**

 **Brass!**

Jutsu petirnya hanya menghantam pasir besi dari boneka Sandaime Kazekage. Naruto melompat lompat kebelakang menghindari tebasan mata pisau dari lengan boneka itu.

 **" Jiton : Satetsu shigure! "**

Sasori mengunakan boneka Sandaime Kazekage dan menebakan peluru pasir besi berkecepatan tinggi. sontak Naruto terkejut, ia langsung memunculkan kerangka Susano'o nya kembali dan menahan setiap tembak peluru pasir besi itu.

Tapi karena cepatnya peluru itu. serangan Sasori berhasil melukai Naruto. sebelum Naruto mengunakan Susano'o nya. darah segar mengalir dari tiga lubang peluru di perut Naruto.

Naruto meringis kesakitan, dia tidak menyangka peluru itu sangat cepat. dan tiga peluru berhasil menembus tubuhnya.

Kesadaran Naruto perlahan seperti mengabur. Naruto mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

Sedangkan Sasori kagum Naruto masih kuat saat terkena pasir besinya yang mengandung racun mematikan itu.

" hebat.. kau masih kuat rupanya.. tapi percuma.. kau juga akan mati dalam hitungan menit ...saat racun itu menyebar.."

Ucap Sasori. Naruto mengengam kuat, dia sudah berjanji pada mendiang kakak nya untuk membasmi aggota Akatsuki sampai ke akarnya. tapi melawan satu angotanya saja ia sudah seperti ini.

" aku tidak akan mati.. sebelum kalian semua ...mati ..itulah jalan ninjaku! "

Kerangka putih Susano'o Naruto. meningkat menjadi on perfec. terlihat kilatan mata kuning Susano'o nya. Susano'o Naruto bersenjatakan panah dan sebuah cambuk rantai putih yang berduri.

Sasori yang melihat mahluk astral kewaspadaan nya. Naruto melempar sebuah tulang mirip kunai. Sasori melompat kesamping menghindari tulang Kunai itu. Naruto tersenyum saat Sasori masuk perangkap nya.

 **Crak!**

Entah bagaimana boneka Sandaime Kazekage retak dan hancur. Sasori jelas terkejut dengan hancurnya boneka miliknya.

 **Mini Flsasback on.**

' akan ..ku gunakan itu.. kesempatanku hanya satu kali saja..'

Batin Naruto. Naruto melemparkan tulang mirip kunai itu kerarah Sasori. dan seperti dugaan nya Sasori akan menghindar kesamping. Golden Sharinggan Naruto yang sebelah kiri berputar pelan melawan arah dari putaran yang sebelah kanan.

Muncul lubang tak kasat mata tepat saat Sasori menghindar kearah lubang itu. tapi mungkin nasib Sasori sedang hoki. jadi hanya boneka nya saja yang melewati lubang tak kasat mata itu dan setelah melewatinya boneka Sandaime Kazekage itu pun hancur.

Jelas Naruto kesal dalam hati. ia mengutuk nasib beruntung Sasori. niatnya ingin langsung membunuh Sasori malah yang kena boneka nya. dan Naruto tidak bisa mengunakan jutsu ini lagi selama satu bulan kedepan.

 **Mini Flasback off.**

Tapi setidak nya boneka sialan pelindung musuh nya itu hacur. Naruto tau penguna Kugutsu tidak bisa apa2 tanpa boneka nya. jadi ini akan lebih mudah membunuh musuh nya.

" kau pikir ..dengan menghancurkan seni ku.. kau merasa menang? "

' salah G*blok ...tadi aku ingin menghancurkan mu! ' batin Naruto gaje melenceng dari cerita (ahaha#plak)

Naruto hanya menatap datar Sasori. Susano'o nya masih berkobar ganas. Susano'o Naruto menarik anak panah nya, Naruto membidik Sasori dan melepaskan anak panah Susano'o nya.

 **Blaar!**

Ledakan hebat terjadi saat anak panah dari Susano'o Naruto mengenai tempat Sasori. setelah debu bekas ledakan tadi menghilang. terlihatlah tubuh Sasori dengan jubahnya yang compang camping masih kuat berdiri.

Kenapa Sasori tidak menghindar? jawaban nya ada di kedua pergelangan kaki nya. terlihat dua tangan pasir yang mengengam kedua kaki Sasori, hingga dia tidak bisa menghindari anak panah yang di tembakan Naruto.

Jujur Sasori terkejut musuh nya bisa mengunakan jutsu pasir. tadi nya ia ingin menghindar, tapi sebuah tangan pasir mencekal kedua kaki nya. Sasori memuntahkan darah sedikit dari mulutnya.

" tcih.. kau masih hidup rupanya.."

Naruto mendecih kesal. kenapa sulit sekali membunuh satu kecoak Akatsuki di hadapan nya ini.

Sasori seperti nya harus all out melawan musuh di depanya saat ini. karena lawanya saat ini adalah seorang Uchiha dengan kekuatan yang tak terduga.

" akan ku tunjukan ..seni yang abadi padamu sialan..! "

Sasori berteriak dan membuka jubah Akatsuki nya. terlihat tubuhnya yang setangah manusia setengah boneka.

Naruto terkejut melihat tubuh asli Sasori. pantas saja dia susah di bunuh. kalau tau dari awal Naruto akan all out untuk memusnahkan orang sejenis Sasori ini.

 **" Akahigi : Hyakki no soen! "**

Sasori mengeluarkan salah satu scroll dipungungnya dan munculah ratusan boneka berjubah merah dengan berbagai senjata tajam. sotak hal itu mengejutkan Naruto. Sasori tersenyum meremehkan pada Naruto.

" inilah wujud dari seni keabadian ...tcih.. matilah! "

 **Blaar!**

 **Blaarr!**

Sasori mengerakan ratusan boneka itu. dan menghujani Susano'o Naruto. ratusan boneka nya tarus menghujani pertahanan mutlak dari Susano'o lawan nya.

" ahaha mati ..sialan! "

Sasori mengila ia terus mengerakan boneka nya menghujani pertahanan Naruto dengan brutal.

" tcih.. cukup bermain nya.. kau akan ku kirim menemui Shinigami.. "

 **Jleb!**

" uhgg..! "

Sebuah tulang raksasa muncul dari dalam tanah dan langsung menusuk tubuh Sasori hingga tembus pungung nya. tubuh Sasori tergantung terusuk tulang raksasa, dengan susah payah Sasori melihat kearah Naruto.

Apa yang sebenar nya terjadi? kenapa Naruto ada dua? satu di belakang nya dan satunya lagi di depanya dengan Susano'o yang masih berkobar ganas.

" hn ..kau bingung? ..akan kujelaskan sebelum kau kulenyapkan.. dari awal kau.. sudah masuk Genjutsu ku.. "

Golden Sharinggan Naruto bercahaya emas. ternyata kecoak Akatsuki ini mudah sekali masuk Genjutsu nya. Naruto akui ia terkesan dengan kekuatan Sasori. tapi semua itu sudah berakhir sekarang. Naruto yang satunya terkurai menjadi partikel cahaya emas bersama Susano'o nya.

Genjutsu dari Golden Sharinggan berbeda dengan Sharinggan yang hanya mengirim kesadaran korban nya kedunia ilusi dan menyiksa nya.

Genjutsu dari Golden Sharinggan sangatlah nyata. dengan penguna nya yang mengatur semua indra lawan nya dan membuat apa yang korbanya alami seolah olah itu terlihat nyata.

" sebelum kau.. ku lenyapkan ..katakan padaku ..dimana ..Kecoak Akatsuki yang lainya? "

" uhuk... a..pa u..rus..an mu! .. "

" tcih.. terlalu lama .. **Suiton : Mizudeppo no jutsu!** "

 **Bras!**

Kepala Sasori pecah saat Naruto menembakan jutsu peluru air dari jari tangan nya. Naruto melihat mayat Sasori dengan wajah datar. rasanya Naruto masih belum puas untuk memuaskan rasa bencinya pada Akatsuki, yang dengan kejam nya menghancurkan kakak nya.

" tcih.. lenyaplah sialan! ... **Jinton : Genkai hakuri no jutsu!** "

 **Duar!**

Naruto mengurung mayat Sasori di dalam sebuah kubus dan meledakan nya menjadi debu. Naruto tersenyum mengerikan setelah melenyapkan Sasori.

Ya Naruto bisa mengunakan semua jutsu dari sel empat clan dan kage terdahulu di dalam tubuhnya. di tambah dengan Neggan nya yang sekarang berevolusi menjadi Golden Sharinggan. Naruto adalah mimpi buruk untuk Akatsuki dan dunia ninja ini.

" hahaha... AHAHAHA! Nii-san apa kau lihat itu? "

Naruto tertawa mengerikan dengan Golden Sharinggan nya yang bercahaya emas. perlahan tubuh Naruto terkurai menjadi butiran pasir dan terbang terbawa arah angin.

.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

Di sebuah gurun pasir yang masih termasuk kedalam wilayah Suna gakure. terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berlarian di tengah panas nya terik matahari. mereka adalah team tujuh dengan tabahan se'ekor aning ninja.

' Gaara...'

Batin Naruko. sambil terus berlari didepan. Naruko terkejut mendengar Gaara di culik Akatsuki. tadinya misi nya hanya mengawasi perbatasan, tapi Gondaime Hokage menerima surat burung dari Suna. bahwa Kazekage mereka di culik kelompok Akatsuki.

Tsunade pun memerintahkan team tujuh untuk misi penyelamatan Kazekage. di dampingi dengan team sembilan yang berpencar mencari lokasi dari persebunyian Akatsuki.

Setelah berlari lebih dari satu jam. mereka hampir sampai di perbatasan desa Suna gakure. Kakashi dan kelompok nya berhenti saat melihat area di depanya hacur dengan beberapa kawah sedang dan terlihat sebuah potongan tulang raksasa.

" apa yang terjadi ..disini? "

Ucap Sakura. yang melihat sekitarnya terdapat beberapa kawah dan yang paling mencolok adalah sebuah potongan tulang besar tidak jauh di hadapanya.

" entahlah... mungkin ada yang bertarung.. "

Ucap Naruko. perasaan Naruko atau apa tapi ia mencium sesuatu yang yang tidak asing. bau ini.. ya Naruko pernah mecium bau harum lechi... natural. tapi ia lupa kapan dan dimana dia pernah mencium bau seperti lechi natural ini.

" ada apa Nee-san? "

" tidak ada.. kita teruskan "

Team tujuh kembali meneruskan larinya. tapi Naruko tiba2 berhenti saat melihat sesuatu seperti jubah. Naruko pun mengambil jubah itu. Naruko terkejut ternyata bau lechi itu berasal dari jubah hitam yang ia gengam saat ini.

" Naruko-chan ..kenap berhenti? ayoo "

Pangil Sakura. dari kejauhan bersama Kakashi Menma dan se'kor anjing ninja yang bingung melihat Naruko berhenti. Naruko tersadar dari lamunan nya. ia memasukan jubah itu kedalam tas ninja nya dan melangkah pergi menyusul yang lain.

 **Skip time**.

" jadi ini tempat mereka.. bersembunyi? "

kini di hadapan team tujuh terdapat sebuah goa yang tertutupi batu besar dengan sebuah kertas segel yang menempel di batu itu.

" Kakashi Sensei.. apa yang kita lakukan hanya berdiri disini? ..kenapa tidak langsung hancurkan saja batu ini ..dattebayou "

" Baka Menma kau.. tidak lihat ..kertas fuin itu.. tunggu arahan da- "

" mingir ..akan aku hancurkan! "

Kakashi dan yang lainya terkejut dengan ucapan Naruko. Naruko melangkah maju mendekati batu itu. setelah berjarak lumayan dekat. Naruko berhenti dan mengangkat tangan kanan nya.

Seketika terkumpul pusaran Chakra spiral di telapak tangan Naruko. putaran Chakra itu membesar dan semakin membesar hingga sekarang ukuran nya menjadi sangat besar.

" dengan begini sudah cukup... **Cho Odama Rasenggan!** "

 **Blaar!**

Ledakan hebat terjadi saat Naruko menghantamkan Odama Rasenggan nya kearah batu itu. tapi bagaikan sihir batu itu tidak hacur bahkan tergores pun tidak. Naruko rasa benar kata Sakura tentang fuin itu, bahkan Odama Rasenggan nya tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun karena fuin itu.

" yare yare.. kita harus ..menungu team 9 ..selesai mencari akar dari kertas fuin.. itu "

Ucap Kakashi. tidak lupa dengan membaca buku p*rno nya, semua menganguk paham dengan maksud Kakashi.

Setelah menunggu sedikit lama akhirnya team Kakashi menerima pesan dari team Guy, bahwa mereka sudah mencabut akar dari fuin itu. Menma yang mendengar itu tanpa fikir panjang lagi ia melompat dengan dua Rasenggan besar di tangan nya.

 **" Rasen Renggan! "**

 **Blaar!**

Dan benar setelah akar dari fuin itu tidak ada. batu itu hancur oleh Rasenggan Menma, terlihatlah di hadapan mereka goa persembunyian Akatsuki yang sudah terbuka.

Dengan gerakan cepat team Kakashi memasuki goa itu. tapi aneh nya goa itu kosong, tidak ada siapapun di dalam nya.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh dari goa Akatsuki terlihat Deidara yang menaiki burung nya dengan membawa mayat Kazekage, untung sekali proses pengambilan biju sangat cepat. jadi ia segera keluar setelah pengambilan biju ekor satu,

Deidara yang sedang terbang tenang di paksa menghindar dari serangan bola api yang sangat besar yang ingin memangang dirinya.

" akhirnya... ketemu juga kecoak Akatsuki! "

Deidara memandang kebawahnya dan ia melihat si keparat putih yang beberapa jam yang lalu menyerang nya dan Sasori. tunggu kalau si keparat itu masih hidup? berarti Sasori sudah gugur.

" kau kuat juga ..unn "

Deidara mengambil beberapa tanah liatnya di kantung ninja nya. dan membuat seni seperti patung kecil. Deidara menjatuhkan patung itu tepat di atas Naruto.

" Katsuu! "

 **Kabooom!**

Ledakan yang sangat kuat terjadi setelah seni dari Deidara tepat mengenai tempat Naruto berdiri.

Di sisi lain team tujuh yang mendengar suara ledakan itu terkejut, tanpa berfikir panjang mereka bergegas menghampiri asal dari suara ledakan itu.

' perasaan ini? ..kenapa denganku? kenapa aku merasakan perasaan... rindu? '

Batin Naruko bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, Naruko menambah kekepatan lari nya mendahului yang lain. Kakashi Menma dan Sakura bingung melihat tingkah Naruko yang aneh dan tidak biasa itu.

' jantungku berdebar? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? '

Batin Naruko semakin menjadi. Naruko mengambil kunai cabang tiga miliknya dan melemparkan nya jauh kedepan, seketika Naruko berpindah dengan cepat menangkap kunai nya dan menghasilkan kilatan kuning, Naruko terus melakukan jutsu Hiraishin nya berulang ulang.

Sebuah kunai cabang tiga menancap di tanah. seketika munculah Naruko dengan di sertai kilatan kuning tepat di atas kunai nya.

Mata Naruko melebar melihat pemandangan di depanya yang hancur dan di penuhi kawah besar di mana2. pandangan Naruko tertuju kearah dua orang yang berada di tangah kawah besar yang tercipta tepat di hadapanya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Naruko menuruni kawah itu. dan sekarang ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. di hadapanya ada tubuh Kazekage Gaara yang terbaring dan seorang pemuda bersurai putih yang berdiri membelakangi nya.

" hey!.. apa yang sudah ..kau lakukan pada Gaara dattebane! "

Terlihat tubuh pemuda itu terkejut dengan suara Naruko di belakangnya, dengan gerakan slowmotion pemuda itu berbalik menghadap Naruko.

 **Deg!**

Waktu terasa berhenti bagi Naruko saat melihat wajah pemuda itu... apa ini mimpi? apa ini hanya imajinasinya saja? apa Kami-sama sedang mempermainkan dirinya saat ini? ...tidak terasa air mata Naruko mengalir dari safir indah nya... di hadapanya saat ini adalah.. Naruto.. ya Naruto nya... Naruto nya... air mata Naruko semakin deras mengalir dari safir indah nya.

Tubuh Naruto perlahan lenyap menjadi butiran pasir. Naruko yang melihat tubuh Naruto lenyap melebar, dengan gerakan cepat Naruko berusaha mengapai dan memeluk Naruto, ia tidak mau ..ia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto.

Tapi terlambat bagi Naruko. tubuh Naruto sudah sepenuhnya lenyap dan terbang terbawa arah angin. Naruko tidak mau kehilangan Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia dengan cepat berlari mengejar pasir itu.

" Naruto-kun ... Naruto-kun .. "

Naruko berlari sambil meneriaki nama Naruto. tapi mungkin nasibnya sedang sial kali ini. ia jatuh tersandung batu dan membuat kakinya terkilir, tapi walaupun begitu Naruko bersikeras mengejar pasir Naruto dengan merangkak, Naruko mengeleng melihat pasir itu semakin menjauh darinya dan akhirnya hilang di telan awan.

" tidak! ...TIDAK! ...NARUTOOO-KUN! "

Teriak Naruko memilukan memangil nama Naruto. setelah itu Naruko jatuh tak sadarkan diri, mental Naruko benar2 terguncang untuk kedua kalinya ia kehilangan Naruto nya.

.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane goa Orochimaru-**

" uhuk.. uhuk.. "

Di sebuah ruang kamar terlihat seorang legenda sannin terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. kedua lengan Orochimaru membiru dan berbau busuk menjijikan.

" aku ..harus secepatnya.. melakukan ritual pergantian ..tubuh dengan Sasuke.. uhuk uhuk.."

Ucap Orochimaru di sertai batuk darah. tubuh nya semakin lama semakin melemah akibat infeksi dari tangan nya yang membusuk itu. Orochimaru ingin mengambil obatnya tapi sebuah jutsu petir menembus pintu dan menusuk nya.

 **Jleb!**

" uhuk...apa maksudmu Sasukee! "

Pintu itu terbelah belah dan hancur, terlihatlah Uchiha Sasuke dengan jutsu petirnya yang menembus tubuh Orochimaru. Sasuke berjalan pelan mendekati Orochimaru.

" hn ..aku sudah tidak membutuhkan mu lagi ..Orachimaru... "

Ucap Sasuke dingin dengan Sharinggan nya yang berputar pelan. Orochimaru memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan melihat itu.

" uhuk.. kurang ajar.. kau pikir dengan kekuatanmu itu ...kau bisa mengalahkan Itachi? khu khu... kau akan mati Sasuke.. Itachi jauh lebih kuat darimu ..dan kau sudah berjanji akan memberikan tubuhmu untuk membalaskan dendamu.. uhuk "

" hn kau benar Orochimaru... dia memang lebih kuat dariku.. dan maaf saja aku berubah pikiran setelah selama ini.. melihat caramu menyiksa orang tak bersalah dengan keji.. dan penelitian mu ...juga menyiksa banyak orang dengan kejam.. jujur aku tidak suka semua itu... aku muak dengan mu aku juga bisa kejam Orochimaru! "

 **Jleb!**

Satu jutsu petir nya kembali menusuk dada Orochimaru, " hn jadi ini lendenda sannin? ..menyedihkan " Ucap Sasuke sombong.

" Sasukeee... Sasukeeee! "

 **Brass!**

Sebuah ular putih besar keluar dari mulut Orochimaru. sontak hal itu mengejutkan Sasuke, dia tidak percaya ternyata wujub asli dari Orochimaru itu lebih menjijikan.

" hn ..menjijikan ..."

 **" tubuh mu adalah miliku Sasukee! "**

 **Jras!**

 **Jras!**

Sasuke memotong setiap ular putih kecil yang berusaha menyerangnya, karena terlalu fokus Sasuke lengah, ekor besar dari ular putih itu menghantam nya dengan sangat keras,

 **Brak!**

Tubuh Sasuke menghantam dinding dengan sangat keras. Sasuke memuntahkan sedikit darah dari sudut bibirnya, Sasuke bangkit dan mengelap darahnya sendiri dengan punggung tangan nya.

" hn ...akan ku gunakan mode itu "

Tanda kutukan di leher Sasuke menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, sekerang terlihatlah kulit Sasuke yang berubah warna menjadi cokelat dan rambutnya yang memanjang dengan tambahan sebuah sayap seperti tangan di pungung nya.

 **" Sasukee! "**

 **Jras!**

Dengan kecepatan nya Sasuke memengal kepala Orochimaru dengan katana nya, tubuh ular itu jatuh dengan kepala terpengal dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sasuke menatap datar mayat ular Orochimaru di hadapan nya, Sasuke mengibaskan katana nya dan di masukan kembali ke sarungnya.

" hn ..terimaksih atas semuanya Orochimaru.. "

 **" khu khu.. Sasukee! "**

Sasuke terkejut ia melihat kebelakang tapi terlambat, cairan ungu berbentuk gas di semprotkan dari kepala ular Orochimaru dan mengenainya. kesadaran Sasuke perlahan menghilang, dan akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

 **-Orochimaru world-**

Sasuke berdiri di tempat entah berantah dengan langit yang gelap, dan sejauh mata memadang hanya hamparan tanah yang mirip dengan otak.

" khu khu selamat datang di duniaku Sasuke.."

Orochimaru muncul dari dalam tanah di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke ingin menyerangnya tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. bahkan bicarapun ia tidak bisa.

" tidak perlu repot2.. kau akan menyatu denganku Sasuke! "

Perlahan sesuatu mirip otak merambat mulai dari kaki Sasuke dan terus merambat naik sampai sebatas leher Sasuke, dan merambat naik lagi hingga hampir keseluruhun tubuh Sasuke tingal mata kanan nya yang tidak tertutup.

" hn.. benarkah? "

Sharinggan Sasuke berputar pelan, seketika seluruh tanah otak dan langit di dunia buatan Ororchimaru itu berubah warna menjadi ungu.

Orochimaru terkejut melihat Sasuke bisa melawan dan mengambil alih dunia buatan nya. yang dengan susah payah ia buat selama bertahun tahun penelitian nya.

" Sasukeee! aarrggg! "

Orochimaru tertelan dunia buatan nya sendiri. perlahan tubuh Sasuke bebas, Sasuke tersenyum. akhirnya dia bisa melenyapkan Orochimaru sampai ke akarnya.

" tidak ada yang bisa ..menandingi ..kekuatan dari Sharinggan! "

 **-Real World-**

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tubuh ular dari Orochimaru tercincang cincang, ia yakin kali ini Orochimaru sudah mati. Sasuke dengan santai berjalan keluar dari ruangan kamar Orochimaru.

.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane Ame gakure-**

" pelan..saja ..sakit unn "

" tcih.. tahanlah kau seperti perempuan saja Deidara.."

Terlihat sekelompok orang berjubah Akatsuki berkumpul di sebuah ruangan, bisa di lihat Kakuzu yang sedang menjahit dua lengan Deidara yang terpotong saat pertempuran nya dengan Naruto.

 **Flasback on.**

Setelah ledakan dari hebat dari seni Deidara, terciptalah kepulan debu mengepul kelangit. Deidara yakin kali ini seni nya membunuh Naruto.

Setelah debu bekas ledakan itu menghilang terlihatlah Naruto dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa di bilang baik. perlahan Suna no yoroi pelindung tubuh Naruto retak dan hancur perlahan, tapi hanya di bagian wajahnya saja. terlihatlah wajah asli Naruto yang menyedihkan berlinang air mata dari safir kelam nya. jujur Deidara terkejut dengan wajah asli Naruto yang sangat menyedih itu.

" Nii-san.. Nii-san.."

Ucap lirih Naruto menyayat hati. safir kelam nya yang meredup dengan wajah nya yang terlihat tidak hidup dan sangat menyedihkan. perlahan Suna no Yoroi nya kembali menutupi wajah Naruto. terlihatlah wajah Naruto yang berubah drastis menjadi datar dengan pandangan dingin menusuk kearah Deidara.

Dari bahu kiri Naruto keluar tulang tangan kirinya. Naruto mengengam tulang itu dan menariknya keluar dengan tangan kanan nya.

" Akatsuki.. AKATSUKI! "

 **Jras!**

" Arrrrg! "

Dengan gerakan cepat seperti cahaya Naruto muncul di samping Deidara dan menebas lengan kiri Deidara berserta burung tanah liatnya. Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menendang wajah Deidara.

 **Duak!**

Deidara terpental jatuh menghantam ketanah dengan sangat keras. Naruto mendarat sempurna tidak jauh dari hadapan Deidara. tubuh Gaara jatuh menghantam tanah bersamaan dengan jatunya Naruto tadi.

Naruto berlari mencoba menyerang Deidara yang mulai bangkit. Deidara tersenyum musuh nya memasuki area perangkap nya.

" matilah! ..katsuu! "

 **Duar!**

 **Duar!**

Ledakan beruntun terjadi saat Naruto menginjak tanah yang penuh akan ranjau tanah liat peledak buatan Deidara. setelah debu bekas ledakan itu menghilang terlihatlah Naruto yang terlindungi kerangka Susano'o on perfec miliknya.

Rantai dari Susano'o Naruto melesat dengan cepat kearah Deidara. Deidara terkejut dengan kecepatan rantai putih itu, rantai dari Susano'o Naruto mengikat dan membelit lengan kanan Deidara.

" Aaarrggg! "

Deidara berteriak kesakitan saat duri dari rantai itu menusuk dan merobek lenganya sedikit demi sedikit. darah segar mengucur dari lengan kiri dan kananya.

Naruto dengan sadis nya menarik rantai Susano'o hingga Deidara terseret di tanah. tidak cukup sampai disitu saja Naruto mengibaskan rantai Susano'o nya hingga lengan kanan Deidara robek dan putus.

" Arrrrgg! aaarrrg! "

Deidara terbaring di tanah dengan teriakan kesakitan. karena kedua tangan nya di potong oleh Naruto dengan sadis.

Naruto perlahan berjalan kearah tubuh Deidara. tapi sebuah lubang vortex muncul dan menghisap tubuh Deidara. sotak Naruto murka melihat mangsanya barhasil kabur.

" AKATSUKI….! "

 **Blar!**

 **Blar!**

Susano'o Naruto dengan brutal menghancurkan apa saja di sekitar nya. dia benar2 sangat kesal buruan nya lolos untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **Flasback off.**

" jika yang di katakan Deidara benar... berarti kita harus cepat menangkap semua Biju..."

Ucap Pain Tendo. semua angota Akatsuki mengerti dengan maksud dan perintah leader mereka. setelah Deidara menceritakan kronoligis dari kejadian bertarung nya dengan seorang yang memiliki banyak jutsu mematikan dan tewas nya Sasori. maka pilihan yang terbaik adalah mempercepat mengumpulkan biju agar rencana mereka bisa terlaksanakan dengan cepat.

" kalau dia memburu kita... biarkah dia datang kesini.. akan kuhabisi siapapun yang menghalangi rencana Akatsuki.."

Mata Rineggan dari Pein Tendo bercahaya ungu mengerikan. bahkan semua angota Akatsuki mundur perlahan melihat ketua mereka murka. inilah kekuatan mata dewa Shinobi power of Rineggan.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane Bulan-**

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar di sebuah ruangan gelap. perlahan seseorang keluar dari ruangan itu. terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai putih dan mengenakan baju kimono tradisional berwarna putih dan hijau tua.

" Naruto..."

Perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya dan terlihatlah salah satu doujutsu legenda di dunia Shinobi yaitu Tenseiggan.

" Shisui ..seperti janjiku..padamu dulu akan kulatih Naruto.. dan membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat lagi ..."

Ucap pemuda itu atau kalian bisa memangil nya Otsutsuki Toneri. mata Tenseigan nya berkilat biru mengerikan,

[Tenseiggan] [Rineggan] [Sharinggan] dan [Golden Sharinggan]. Inilah dunia Shinobi dengan pertarungan antar doujutsu yang akan terjadi nanti. (masih lama ahaha#plak)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue...**

Bagaimana? ahaha maaf baru ada waktu kuang ..terimakasih atas Riview kalian ...di cap sebelum nya ..itu membantu.. dan maaf tidak bisa membalas nya.

karena baik author kasih sedikit bocoran untuk beberapa cahapter kedepan.. Cuuuur? ahaha#plak)

Ohh dan seperti biasa kalau ada waktu luang author akan update lagi tenang saja...

Log out..


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Dark Naru, Overpover Naru, Romace, Mainstream, echi, not harem, Humor, dll.

Info : kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan cerita..dan gaya penulisanku yg amburadul ..ini ya tidak perlu di baca.. author hanya menulis apa yang ada di fikiran author saja.. hanya itu maaf kalau menyingung.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

.

Arc Shippuden..

Chapter 03

 **-Rumah sakit Konoha gakure-**

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat Naruko berbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur dengan selang infus di kedua tangan nya. setelah pulang dari misi Kakashi mengabarkan pada Minato dan Kushina bahwa Naruko tidak sadarkan diri. sontak Minato dan Kushina segera kerumah sakit Konoha untuk memastikan keadaan Naruko bersama cucu mereka atau anak dari Naruko yaitu si kecil Neiko.

" Kaa-chan ...hiks hiks "

Neiko kecil menangisi ibunya yang terbaring lemah di hadapanya saat ini. Kushina memeluk cucu kesayangan nya mencoba untuk menenangkan Neiko kecil. sedangkan suami nya Minato atau Yondaime Hokage sedang memangil Inoichi di rumahnya.

" Baa-chan hiks.. hiks ..Kaa-chan kenapa? "

" ssst.. Nei-chan harus tenang ya. Kaa-chan mu itu kuat Dattebane... dia tidak akan kenapa napa.."

' semoga saja begitu..'

Ucap Kushina untuk menenangkan Neiko kecil yang berada di pelukan nya. tapi ucapan Kushina berbeda dengan batin nya yang mencemaskan putrinya yang saat ini terbaring lemah.

Muncul kilatan kuning di samping Kushina. dan terlihatlah Minato dengan Inoichi di samping nya.

" Inoichi ..tolong baca fikiran putriku saat ini... dan beritau aku apa yang terakhir Naruko lihat sebelum tak sadarkan diri.."

" baik Yondaime-sama "

Inoichi melengkah mendekati ranjang Naruko, Inoichi melakukan segel tangan yang lumayan rumit. setelah selesai Inoichi menempelkan telapak tangan nya di dahi Naruko, Inoichi memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh untuk melihat ingatan sebelum Naruko tak sadarkan dari.

Setelah beberapa menit wajah Inoichi memucat melihat kilasan balik ingatan Naruko. Inoichi melepaskan telapak tangan nya dari dahi Naruko. dia menghampiri Minato dan Kushina. sedangkan Neiko kecil masih menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Naruko.

" jadi ...apa yang kau lihat? "

" kedengaran nya ini mustahil.. tapi aku milhat nya dari ingatan Naruko.. dia melihat Naruto..! "

Minato dan Kushina terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Inoichi. apa mungkin orang yang sudah lama mati bisa bangkit kembali? atau mungkin itu hanya Shinobi musuh yang menjelma menjadi Naruto untuk melemahkan Naruko dan menculik nya? karena Kushina dan Minato tau Naruko sangat lemah terhadap Naruto.

" apa yang kau liat itu ..apa benar Naruto? ..tapi bagaiman mungkin? dia sudah lama mati Inoichi-san "

" maaf Kushina-sama tapi ..itu memang Naruto.. biar kutujukan pada anda.."

Ucap Inoichi. Inoichi membuat segel tangan dan fikiranya terkoneksi dengan fikiran Kushina, setelah beberapa menit wajah Kushina pun memucat melihat kilasan balik ingatan putrinya. benar kata Inoichi ..itu adalah Naruto.

" apa yang kau lihat Kushina? "

" ..Mi-minato.. Inoichi-san benar .. ini Naruto.. dia masih hidup! "

Ucap Kushina. Inoichi pun melakukan hal yang sama pada Minato. sama seperti Kushina wajah Minato memucat, ya benar itu Naruto.. ini sunguh di luar akal sehat nya. seorang yang sudah mati bisa hidup lagi.

" jadi apa yang akan anda lakukan Yondaime-sama? "

" Inoichi tolong beritau Gondaime ...untuk mengumpukkan beberapa Jounin ..kita akan membongkar makam Naruto..sekarang! "

" baik ..Yondaime-sama "

.

.

.

 **Skip time.**

Saat ini Yondaime Gondaime dan beberapa Jounin berdiri menyaksikan acara pembongkaran makam Naruto. sebenar nya Tsunade tidak paham apa maksud Minato menyuruh nya untuk membongkar makam Naruto.

Setelah beberapa saat pengalian akhirnya sebuah peti mati di angkat dengan tali. peti mati itu di jatuhkan perlahan di hadapan semua orang.

Minato menganguk mengisyaratkan untuk membuka peti mati itu. beberapa Jounin ikut proses pembukaan peti mati itu,

Peti mati itu terbuka dan terlihalah mayat Naruto yang masih utuh saat menjadi Genin dulu. dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya dan lengan kananya yang putus. Minato sungguh terkejut ini memang Naruto tapi yang dilihat putrinya juga Naruto. apa Naruto ada dua? atau salah satunya adalah tiruan.

" kau gila Yondaime.. membongkar orang yang sudah lama mati.."

" masalahnya Gondaime.. putriku melihat Naruto masih hidup! "

Ucapan dari Minato itu sontak mengejutkan semua orang yang mendengarnya, mereka melihat kearah mayat Naruto. apa benar Naruto masih hidup? lalu siapa yang ada di dalam peti mati ini? jelas itu Naruto.

" Yondaime-sama ..A-apa itu benar? ..Naruto masih hidup? "

" iya.. yang dilihat putriku memang Naruto.. dan ini juga Naruto?.. Gondaime bisakah kau melakukan tes DNA? ..aku mempunyai firasat mayat ini bukanlah Naruto.."

Ucap Minato dan di jawab angukan oleh Tsunade. sedangkan Yugaou menangis bahagia di balik topeng Neko nya. ia sudah mengira Naruto tidak akan mati.

Dalam waktu beberapa jam saja kabar tentang Naruto yang masih hidup menyebar luas di desa Konoha. banyak dari mereka tidak percaya kushus nya para Rokkie. mereka tidak percaya Naruto masih hidup. bagaimana mungkin? orang yang sudah lama mati bisa hidup kembali? dan semua sudah jelas saat Gondaime memberikan hasil tes DNA nya. ternyata mayat itu bukanlah Naruto atau bisa di bilang semacam tiruan yang sudah di rencanakan seseorang.

.

.

~ **Naruko dreams~**

" Naruto-kun.. huf huf "

Teriak Naruko ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Naruko bingung dia berada dimana?.. Naruko bangkit dan melihat sekelilingnya. sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat padang rumput yang luas. kenapa ia bisa disini? seingatnya ia bertemu Naruto dan ..setelah itu ia tidak ingat apapun ..fikir Naruko.

" lama tak bertemu ..Naruko "

Naruko terkejut saat seseorang di belakangnya memangil namanya. Naruko membalikan badanya dan mata Naruko hampir keluar melihat siapa yang ada di hadapan nya.

Terlihat di hadapan Naruko adalah Naruto versi Genin dulu. Naruto tersenyum memandang Naruko yang lebih tinggi darinya. tidak terasa air mata Naruko mengalir dari safir indahnya.

" Na-Naruto-kun? (hiks) ..."

" kumohon jangan menangis Naruko... aku tau ..banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan bukan? "

Ucap Naruto dan di balas angukan oleh Naruko. ya banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Naruto. termasuk siapa yang dia temui saat itu.

" Naruto-kun aku ingin- .."

" aku tau Naruko.. kau ingin mengatakan siapa 'dia' bukan? .. itu adalah aku.. lebih tepatnya bukan diriku yang dulu... 'dia' di penuhi dendam dan ambisinya.. untuk menghabisi Akatsuki.. ku mohon jangan mendekati atau mencarinya.. 'dia' bisa saja membunuhmu... "

Naruko menutup mulutnya menahan tangisan nya. jadi benar itu adalah Naruto nya. dia masih hidup dan berada di luar sana. tapi saat mendengar ucapan Naruto versi Genin Naruko menjadi sedikit takut.

" tidak apapun yang terjadi ..aku akan tetap mencarimu Naruto-kun dan membawamu kembali kepadaku.. walaupun nyawaku sebagai taruhanya... itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu "

Naruto versi Genin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Natuko. ya dia juga mencintai Naruko. tapi masalahnya ada pada dirinya saat ini.

" aku tau kau akan mengatakan itu.. Naruko.. ohh jaga putri kita baik-baik ..hanya dia yang bisa ..membuat diriku lepas dari sesuatu.. yang mengikat diriku saat ini.."

Ucap Naruto versi Genin. Naruko mengerutkan dahi nya. ia bingung apa yang di maksud Naruto dengan melepaskan sesuatu? dan apa hubungan nya dengan Neiko?.. Naruto versi Genin tersenyum melihat wajah kebingungan Naruko. perlahan tubuh Naruto Genin berubah menjadi Naruto versi remaja.

Blush~ wajah Naruko memerah maksimal melihat Naruto versi remaja yang sama dengan yang ia temui waktu itu. Naruto mendekati Naruko dan mencium kening nya.

Cup*

" ku harap putri kita bisa membangkitkan 'itu' dengan cepat.. Naruko-chan aku juga mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu.. dan aku berharap bisa bersama kalian lagi ..terutama dengan putriku Neiko "

Tepat setelah berucap seperti itu tubuh Naruto terkurai menjadi partikel cahaya dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruko.

" Naruto-kun ...(hiks) aku juga ingin bersamamu lagi.. (hiks) Naruto-kun.. "

Naruko menangis. perasaanya bercampur aduk antara senang dan sedih. senang karena Naruto ternyata masih hidup dan sedih karena Naruto di butakan oleh dendamnya.

.

.

 **-Real world-**

" Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun "

Ucap Naruko dalam tidurnya. Naruko menangis dalam tidurnya. air mata Naruko terus mengalir. Neiko kecil terbangun mendengar suara ibunya.

" Kaa-chan .."

Neiko melepaskan pelukan Kushina. ia bangun dari sofa dan menghampiri ibunya. Neiko kecil terkejut melihat wajah ibunya yang mengeluarkan air mata dan memangil-mangil seseorang. karena takut ibunya kenapa-napa Neiko kecil langsung menghampiri nenek nya.

" Baa-chan ..Baa-chan.. bangun! "

" nhgg.. Nei-chan ..hoam.. ada apa? "

" Baa-chan..(hiks) Kaa-chan ..kenapa?...(hiks) Nei takut (hiks).."

" ehh? Naruko?.. "

Kushina langsung terbangun dan menghampiri ranjang Naruko bersama Neiko. Kushina terkejut melihat putrinya menangis dalam tidurnya dan memangil-mangil Naruto. sebagai ibu dari Naruko hati Kushina sakit melihat putrinya seperti ini.

" Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun "

" (hiks) ..Naruko tenang nak.. Kaa-san disini ..(hiks) bersama putrimu.. (hiks) Kaa-san mohon jangan seperti ini.. "

Ucap Kushina sambil menangis. Kushina dengan perlahan menghapus air mata putrinya. Naiko kecil juga menangis dia takut ibunya kenapa-napa.

Setelah beberapa menit Naruko sudah kembali tenang. Kushina lega putrinya sudah kembali tenang, ia mengelus-elus surai kuning Naruko. sabagai ibu Kushina bisa merasakan perasaan Naruko saat ini, di tiggal orang yang dia cintai membuat Naruko ingin mati dan beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri. untung nya semua itu dapat di cegah oleh Kushina Menma dan Minato.

" Baa-chan ..(hiks) Naruto itu siapa? "

Tanya Neiko sambil sesegukan. Kushina tersentak dengan pertanyaan cucu nya, apa dia akan memberitahu cucu nya? bahwa Naruto itu adalah ayah kandung Neiko.

" Naruto ya ..dia.. dia adalah- "

" dia Tou-san mu Neiko-chan "

" Mi-minato! "

Kushina terkejut dengan kemunculan Minato di samping nya. sedangkan Neiko kecil terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan kakek nya.

" Tou-chan? apa maksud Jii-chan.. bukanya Jii-chan selalu bilang ..Nei tidak punya Tou-chan..(hiks) ..(hiks) apa maksud (hiks).. Jii-chan? "

Minato dan Kushina sedih selama ini membohongi cucu mereka. melihat Neiko yang menangis membuat hati Kushina sangat sedih begitu juga dengan Minato. bagaimanapun juga Neiko adalah cucu kesayangan mereka.

" akan Jii-chan jelaskan .. semua terjadi tiga setengah tahun yang lalu "

Ucap Minato. Minato pun menjelaskan pada cucu nya dari A sampai Z tentang Naruto dan bagaimana awalnya semua kebohongan yang mereka buat. Minato juga menjelaskan siapa ayah Neiko yang sebenarnya dengan detail termasuk tentang Clan ayah nya yang menyandang dua Clan terkuat sekaligus yaitu Clan Uchiha dan Hyuga. yang berarti Neiko itu keturunan empat Clan. Uchiha Uzumaki Hyuga Namikaze Neiko.

.

.

.

 **-Change Scane kantor Hokage-**

Di ruangan kantor Hokage terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai kuning pucat. walaupun usia nya sudah tidak lagi muda tapi wajah nya masihlah sangat cantik. dia adalah Gondaime Hokage atau nama asli nya Tsunade Senju keturunan dari Hokage pertama.

Tsunade termenung di ruangan nya. dia masih mengingat perkataan Minato tentang Naruto yang masih hidup. memang benar jasat itu bukanlah Naruto melainkan tiruan nya yang di buat seseorang.

Bukan soal itu juga yang membuatnya seperti ini tapi kejadian invasi Orochimaru dan desa Suna tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. kejadian itu yang membuat Tsunade teringat sampai saat ini tentang siapa Naruto sebenar nya.. atau lebih tepat nya siapa orang tua Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Flasback on**

 **-Tiga setengah tahun yang lalu-**

 **Duar! Duar!**

Terdengar suara ledakan di seluruh penjuru desa Konoha gakure. oto dan suna menginvasi desa dari berbagai penjuru mengepung konoha.

 **Brak!**

Tanah seketika retak dan meledak saat Tsunade menghantam dengan full power miliknya hingga membuat beberapa oto nin terpental ke berbagai arah.

" tcih.. Orochimaru! "

Tsunade tidak habis fikir dengan jalan fikiran Orochimaru. apa yang dia lakukan? mencoba menghancurkan Konoha? dari dulu Tsunade memang membenci sifat Orochimaru dan sekarang Tsunade sangat ingin membunuh Orochimaru dengan tangan nya sendiri.

Sedangkan disisi lain Orochimaru sedang bertarung hebat dengan Yondaime Hokage. Jiraiya juga ikut membantu Minato melawan Orochimaru.

 **Trank! Trank!**

 **Duak!**

Minato terpental saat tendangan Orochimaru mengenai nya. Minato dapat menyeimbangkan tubuh nya. ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di samping Jiraiya.

" Sensei... apa masih belum? "

" maaf Minato ..tapi mengumpulkan energi alam membutuhkan waktu "

Minato mengengam kunai nya dengan erat. sedangkan Orochimaru tersenyum meremehkan, dia sudah tau rencana Jiraiya yang ingin memasuki mode Sannin dan sebelum itu terjadi dia akan mengunakan itu untuk menghambat Jiraiya.

" khu khu.. Minato ..Jiraiya aku punya kejutan untuk kalian .."

Ucap Orochimaru. Orochimaru merangkai segel tangan yang rumit. Minato yang melihat itu meningkatkan kewaspadaan nya begitu juga dengan Jiraiya yang sedang bertapa. Orochimaru selesai merangkai segel tangan dan dengan cepat dia menghentakan kedua tangan nya ketanah!

" **Kuchiyouse : Edo Tensei! "**

 **Brak!**

Seketika muncul empat peti dari dalam tanah. perlahan empat peti mati terbuka dan memperlihatkan empat sosok mayat. senyum Orochimaru melebar melihat wajah Minato dan Jiraiya yang terkejut melihat empat mayat di dalam peti mati itu.

Terlihat dari sebelah kanan ada Hokage pertama setelah itu ada Hokage kedua dan Hokage ketiga. tapi yang paling membuat Minato terkejut adalah peti yang ke empat yang berisi mayat..

" itu ..tidak mungkin.. Orochimaru bagaimana kau menemukanya.."

" khu ..khu Minato kau terlihat terkejut aku menemukanya.."

" ini buruk Minato.. tiga Kage dan dia adalah- "

" iya aku tau Jiraiya Sensei itu Uchiha Madoka.. "

Ya mayat yang ke empat adalah Uchiha Madoka atau ibu dari Shisui dan Naruto. Madoka terlihat seperti dulu saat masih hidup tapi dengan wajah pucat dan di penuhi retakan sama halnya dengan ke tiga kage lainya.

Orochimaru melemparkan empat kunai yang sudah di beri kertas kanji. empat kunai itu menancap di pungung ke empat mayat itu dan perlahan kunai itu terhisap masuk kedalam tubuh ke empatnya.

" ini Konoha! "

Hashirama terlihat terkejut melihat dirinya berada di desa Konoha. sama hal nya dengan kedua kage lainya. tapi berbeda dengan Madoka, dia hanya menatap datar desa Konoha. padangan nya bertemu dangan Minato. Madoka mengengam erat dan Chakra nya meningkat drastis.

" Minato..."

 **Duak!**

Tanpa di beri perintah dari Orochinaru, Madoka dengan kecepatanya langsung muncul di hadapan Minato dan menghantam nya dengan kekuatan penuh. tubuh Minato yang tidak siap terpental akibat kuatnya hataman Madoka.

" Minatoo! "

Teriak Jiraiya melihat tubuh Minato terpental jauh. Madoka memutar tubuhnya dan langsung menendang wajah Jiraiya dengan sangat kuat.

 **Duak!**

" uhgg! "

Tubuh Jiraiya terseret jauh akibat tendangan full power dari Madoka. Sharingan Madoka langsung aktif ia berbalik melihat kearah Orochimaru dan tiga kage lainya.

" dia Uchiha! "

Tobirama memang beci clan Uchiha. karena Madaralah yang membuat desa Konoha di cap sebagai desa yang melahirkan mising nin pertama di dunia. sedangkan Hiruzen memandang Madoka dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. beda hal nya dengan Hashirama ia seperti pernah melihat wajah Madoka dan Chakra dari Madoka sama persis dengan Madara.

" Madoka... kenapa kau mati? "

Tanya Hiruzen dengan padangan sedih. Madoka hanya diam saja ia melihat kearah Orochimaru dengan pandangan datar. Orochimaru mengerti arti dari pandangan Madoka. dia merangkai segel tangan. seketika Chakra di tubuh Madoka meningkat pesat saat Orochimaru melepaskan pengengkang nya.

" dunia ini kejam ...desa ini terkutuk ..mereka bahkan berusaha membunuh kedua putraku.. aku juga bisa kejam.. akan ku musnahkan desa ini ..Sandaime Hokage! "

" Madoka tunggu jangan lakukan itu Madoka! .."

Teriak Hiruzen dia tidak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya. tepat setelah berucap seperti itu Madoka melasat dengan kecepatan tinggi menghilang dari hadapan para Kage dan Orochimaru.

" tcih ..aku memang tidak suka Uchiha... mereka di penuhi dendam.. dan jutsu ini? ..sial aku tidak bisa bergerak.."

" Tobirama sudah kubilang.. jangan menciptakan jutsu ini ...inilah akibatnya kalau kau tidak mendengarkanku.."

" diamlah baka Nii-san ...aku tidak tau kalau ada yang bisa meniru nya.."

Minato perlahan bangkit, pukulan dari Madoka sunguh sangat berakibat fatal padah tubuh nya. tulang rusuknya seakan retak. Minato memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

Orochimaru menyeringai melihat begitu mudah nya Madoka membuat Jiraiya dan Minato tumbang. memang tidak heran karena Madoka adalah keturunan dari Uchiha Madara.

" Khu khu mari kita mulai pesta nya "

Muncul kekai merah yang mengurung mereka kekkai itu menjulang tingi kelangit. dan tepat setelah kekkai itu tercipta. terjadi ledakan besar yang langsung meluluhlantarkan desa Konoha.

Terlihat di langit mahluk astral yang sangat besar berwarna pink dengan delapan sayap seperti membelah langit. itu adalah Susano'o perfec milik Madoka. dengan bersenjatakan kedua cincin besar berwarna hitam di kedua tangan Susano'o nya. Madoka berada di dahi Susano'o nya terlindungi kristal yang sangat keras.

Madoka tersenyum keji melihat desa laknat yang berusaha membunuh kedua putranya hancur dengan sekali tebas dari cincin Susano'o nya. Mangekyou Sharingan milik Madoka berputar pelan. Sasano'o Madoka mendarat dengan pelan di tengah kawah yang sangat luas.

Madoka mendecih saat ia merasakan banyaknya Chakra, yang artinya semua tidak ikut hancur bersama desa sialan ini. Madoka melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Susano'o nya.

" jadi.. itu kau Sensei.."

Tsunade terkejut melihat mantan muridnya berada di puncak mahluk astral itu. Tsunade melihat Madoka dengan pandangan sedih seolah mengatakan kenapa Madoka melakukan ini. dan kabar yang Tsunade dengar Madoka sudah mati puluhan tahun yang lalu, itu membuat Tsunade sangat sedih dan terpukul mendengar muridnya mati dan sekarang. ia melihat muridnya di penuhi kebencian yang sangat besar bahkan menghancurkan desa yang dulu Madoka cintai.

" M-madoka ka-kau hidup! dan.. kenapa? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI! "

Tsunade berteriak dengan linangan air mata. dia bahagia bercampur sedih melihat muridnya sendiri yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup. dia bahagia karena bisa melihat muridnya kembali dan sedih saat mengetahui Madokalah yang menghancurkan desa yang Tsunade cintai.

" kenapa kau bilang?.. dengar Sensei mereka memburuku dan kedua putraku seperti binatang... aku bukan hanya menghancurkan desa sialan ini saja tapi juga dunia ini... SEMUA HARUS MERASAKAN APA AKU RASAKAN! "

" apa maksudmu? Madoka.."

" percuma ..aku menjelaskanya padamu.. kau tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang aku rasakan ...melihat kedua putraku diburu SHINOBI KONOHA! "

 **Deg!**

Tsunade benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Madoka. di buru Shinobi Konoha? apa yang terjadi saat dia tidak ada di desa dulu. Tsunade mengengam erat ia tidak menyangka desa ini sunguh biadap pada murid nya. Tsunade tidak bisa menyalahkan Madoka atas apa yang dia perbuat pada desa Konoha saat ini. tapi sebagai guru dari Madoka, Tsunade juga ikut bertangung jawab atas apa yang muridnya lakukan. maka dari itu dia akan melawan Madoka, walaupun hati kecil nya sedih harus melawan muridnya sendiri.

" Madoka aku tau ..apa yang kau rasakan ...tapi kau tidak harus membuat semua orang merasakan apa yang kau rasakan ..sebagai Sensei mu...aku akan menghentikan muridku yang tersesat..dan membawanya kembali ke jalan yang benar.."

" Ahahaha... maka **matilah bersama mereka Sensei..** "

 **Duaaar!**

Ledakan kuat terjadi saat cincin Susano'o Madoka menghantam tempat Tsunade berdiri. ledakan itu bahkan menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat dasyat.

" Heyaaaa! "

 **Brak!**

Tsunade muncul tepat di hadapan kepala Susano'o Madoka dan menghantam kristal yang melindungi Madoka. Tsunade terkejut hataman full power miliknya tidak berpengaruh apapun bahkan retak pun tidak.

Madoka merangkai heandseal tangan dengan sangat cepat. setelah selesai Madoka manarik nafas nya dalam-dalam.

" **Katon : Gokyakyu no Jutsu! "**

Tsunade menghindari bola api Madoka dengan menendang kristal itu walaupun terkena sedikit pada lengan kirinya. saat Tsunade melayang turun ia sudah di sambut kepalan tangan Susano'o Madoka. Tsunade menyilangkan kedua lengan nya bersiap untuk menahan pukulan Susano'o Madoka.

 **Duak!**

Tsunade terpantal ratusan meter saat terkena pukulan yang sangat kuat dari kepalan tangan besar Susano'o Madoka. bahkan sangking kuatnya membuat tubuh Tsunade melesat bagaikan sebuah jet. tubuh Tsunade berhenti saat menghantam pingir kawah hingga menciptakan ledakan dan guncangan.

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah muncul rantai berukuran besar dan langsung mengikat Susano'o Madoka. Madoka melihat kebelakang dengan Mangekyou Sharingan nya yang berkilat merah. dan terlihat tidak jauh darinya ada Kushina yang terduduk dengan rantai di pungungnya yang masuk kedalam tanah.

" kau (huf) ..(huf) Ma-madoka-chan! "

" Kushina!.. "

 **Flasback off.**

Setelah itu Kushina dan Tsunade bertarung sengit dengan Madoka dan akhirnya. di menangkan mereka dengan menyegel jiwa Madoka di dalam perut dewa kematian mengunakan topeng leluhur clan Uzumaki dan 70% Chakra Kushina di bantu dengan Chakra Tsunade.

Setelah keadaan desa mulai kembali normal, Tsunade mendatangi ruangan para tetua dan menghancurkan nya. Tsunade memaksa para tetua untuk menceritakan semuanya tentang apa yang Madoka katakan padanya. setelah mendengar apa yang para tetua katakan. Tsunade sangat murka dan gelap mata ingin membunuh para tetua busuk itu. kalau saja tidak di cegah beberapa Jounin dan Anbu yang ada di ruangan itu. pasti Tsunade sudah membunuh para tetua busuk itu dan sekarang ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang Madoka rasakan saat mendengar semua nya dari mulut para tetua bau tanah yang busuk itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue..**


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Dark Naru, Over power Naru, Oc, Ooc, Mainstream, Humor, Doujutsu master, Semi godlike Naru, Semi Cannon, Echi, not Harem, dll.

yo Update kilat bahan bakar Review terpenuhi Author sangat semangat uwoooo#plak)

World nya pendek ya? ahaha#plak) maaf batasan Author hanya 3k sampai 4k mungkin lebih itu juga tergantung jalan ceritanya. karena membuat alur cerita yang tidak sama seperti cannon sangatlah sulit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

.

.

.

Arc Shippuden..

Chapter 04

Di sebuah hutan terlihat sekelompok orang yang berjalan. mereka berjumplah empat dengan satu orang yang memimpin di depan.

" hhh.. Sasuke berapa lama lagi kita berjalan? "

" Suigetsu.. tutup mulutmu dan jangan mengeluh.. "

Ucap Karin sambil menbenarkan letak kacamatanya. Suigetsu melihat Karin dengan pandangan horor apa kaki Karin terbuat dari besi? pantas saja Karin tidak mengeluh karena terpesona dengan si Uchiha terakhir itu.

Suigetsu memandang Jugo seakan mengatakan apa kau tidak lelah. tapi yang di pandang hanya memejamkan mata saja sambil memainkan tupai di bahunya, itu membuat Suigetsu berasap kesal.

" aku hanya mengikuti ...kemana Sasuke pergi "

' kenapa aku ..bisa bergabung bersama orang-orang aneh ini.. Uchiha pendendam.. gadis Uzumaki fansgirl dan monster mengesalkan..' batin Suigetsu sambil melirik Sasuke Karin dan Jugo.

" hn ..tidak jauh dari sini ada sebuah desa.. kita akan menginap disana.."

Ucap Sasuke. Karin memerah melihat betapa mempesona nya Sasuke sebagai pemimpin, Jugo hanya menganguk setuju dengan ucapan Sasuke, sedangkan Suigetsu rasa senang nya memuncak mendengar akan istirahat setelah dua hari berjalan tanpa henti.

Setelah lama berjalan menyusuri hutan akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah desa yang masih dalam wilayah perbatasan Kirigakure. rasa lelah mereka seketika menguap setelah berendam di pemandian air panas.

" uff... tubuhku terasa nyaman.."

Ucap Suigetsu. Sasuke Suigetsu dan Jugo saat ini sedang berendam menikmati segar nya air panas di desa ini. untuk Karin dia di ruangan khusus untuk perempuan.

' hn mengelikan.. dirinya sendiri adalah air.. tapi bertingkah layaknya manusia normal.. ' batin Sasuke melihat tingkah Suigetsu.

Sedangkan Jugo hanya memejamkan mata dan diam mematung tidak bersuara sama sekali, Suigetsu melihat Sasuke dan menganalisa seberapa kuat Sasuke saat ini.

' sial.. dia sepertinya bertambah kuat.. akan susah mengalahkan nya untuk saat ini..' batin Suigetsu.

" ohh iya Sasuke apa rencana mu setelah ini? "

Ucap Suigetsu. Sasuke hanya diam dia juga sedang berfikir apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. setelah lama terdiam Sasuke membuka suaranya.

" Hn.. kita akan menuju kedesa terdekat.. dan mencari tau tentang Itachi.."

Ucap Sasuke, Suigetsu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menganguk. Sasuke ini benar-benar berambisi sekali untuk membunuh Itachi. itu bukan masalah untuk Suigetsu, dia mengikuti Sasuke hanya untuk mencari dan mengoleksi pedang dari tujuh pendekar pedang Kirigakure dan Sasuke juga sudah janji akan membantu nya.

Sedangkan disisi lain Karin memejam matanya merasakan setiap air panas yang meresap di tubuh indahnya. sudah lama ia tidak merasakan seperti ini, karena Karin selama ini hanya menjaga para tahanan Orochimaru di bawah tanah.

' Kyaaa.. Sasuke-kun sunguh tampan dan mempesona hihi...' batin Karin kegirangan saat membayangkan wajah Sasuke.

Karin mengikuti Sasuke memang karena ia menyukai Sasuke dan agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke yang sangat tampan itu. tapi entah kenapa hati nya masih ada nama Naruto. karena Karin sangat mencintai Naruto saat pertama kali Naruto tersenyum padanya dan menyelamatkan dirinya.

Karin sangat terpukul mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto sudah mati. rasanya hati Karin hancur dan tidak mempunyai semangat hidup lagi. tapi Karin sudah berjanji pada Naruto bahwa dia akan hidup untuk Naruto.

" Naruu...(hiks) "

Karin menangis bila mengingat kenangan nya saat Genin dulu, tidur bersama dengan Naruto di sebuah goa. walaupun cuma sesaat itu membuat Karin sangat bahagia dan akan terus ia ingat sampai kapanpun.

Saat melihat Suigetsu. Karin selalu teringat dengan Naruto. karena warna rambut Suigetsu hampir mirip dengan pujaan hatinya yang sudah tiada. maka dari itu Karin selalu sentiment pada Suigetsu untuk menutupi kesedihanya.

 **Deg!**

Karin merasakan Chakra yang sangat besar padat dan kuat. dari arah sebelah timur tepat dimana dia tadi lewat. Chakra yang Karin rasakan sangatlah aneh dan baru kali ini ia rasakan.

" Chakra.. Ma-macam apa ini? kuat dan gelap.. lebih gelap dari Sasuke.."

Ucap Karin dengan nada takut, bagaimanapun juga Karin adalah ninja type sensor yang aktif dan sensitive terhadap Chakra seseorang dengan jarak tertentu.

Tapi rasa penasaran Karin mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Karin melahkah keluar dari bak mandi dan mengambil handuknya. karin segera berlari keluar pemandian air panas menuju ke kamar nya.

Disisi lain Sasuke merasakan firasat aneh, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu dalam waktu dekat ini. Sasuke melangkah keluar dari bak mandi. Suigetsu bingung melihat Sasuke selesai berendam. padahal mereka baru beberapa menit berendam air panas.

" Sasuke ada apa?.."

" Karin.."

" apa maksudmu dengan Karin? "

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu, dengan cepat ia mengambil handuk dan keluar dari pemandian air panas. untuk kesekian kali nya Suigetsu menghela nafas, baru saja dirinya merasakan apa yang namanya santai dan sekarang apalagi yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

" ayo Suigetsu.. kita harus mengikuti Sasuke.."

" hhh iya iya.. tanpa kau bilangpun aku sudah mengerti.."

Kedua orang itu keluar dari bak mandi. mereka mengenakan handuk dan keluar menyusul Sasuke, yang sepertinya menuju ke penginapan.

.

.

.

.

 **-Hutan perbatasan Kirigakure-**

Terlihat seorang mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung berjalan pelan. surai putih nya menari-nari tertiup hembusan angin dari arah yang berlawanan. ia menghentikan langkah nya saat merasakan Chakra seseorang yang berada tidak jauh darinya. orang itu terlihat seperti sedang mengawasi dirinya.

" keluarlah ..aku tau kau disana! "

Karin terkejut ternyata orang mesterius itu juga ninja type sensor. padahal dia sudah menekan Chakra nya sampai titik terendah dan tidak mudah di deteksi, kecuali oleh ninja type sensor yang aktif dan sensitive sama sepertinya.

Tidak punya pilihan lain Karin melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyian nya. kini Karin bisa melihat siapa orang misterius itu. mata Karin hampir keluar dia sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanya saat ini.

Waktu seakan berhenti saat Karin saling bertatapan dengan orang misterius itu. ya di hadapanya adalah Naruto Uchiha. tidak terasa air mata Karin mengalir deras dari safir indahnya. ternyata orang misterius itu adalah pujaan hatinya yang di kabarkan meningal dulu. apa itu benar Naruto? atau hanya imajinasi nya saja.

" siapa kau? .."

Karin tersentak saat Naruto bertanya pada dirinya. apa Naruto tidak mengingatnya? apa Naruto sudah melupakanya? rasanya Karin sangat sedih Naruto tidak mengingat dirinya.

" Na-naruto-kun.. ini aku "

" kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?.. siapa kau sebenarnya? "

Percikan listrik muncul menyelubungi tubuh Naruto. Naruto bersiap untuk menyerang Karin. tubuh Karin bergetar ia ketakuan melihat Raiton no Yoroi milik Naruto. apa Naruto tidak mengingat dirinya sama sekali? rasanya Karin ingin mati saja melihat pujaan hatinya tidak mengingatnya. rasanya juga sangat sakit di hatinya.

" jawab pertanyaan ku.. siapa kau sebenarnya? ...atau aku akan membunuhmu! "

" (hiks) ..apa kau melupakanku Naru.. (hiks) ini aku Karin...(hiks) kau dulu berjanji akan selalu melindungiku..saat itu (hiks) kau mengingatnya? (hiks).."

Ucap Karin sesegukan. Karin sangat sedih Naruto benar-benar melupakan dirinya. sedangkan Naruto menatap datar Karin, dengan Raiton yang meluap luap dari tubuhnya.

" maaf saja ...aku tidak mengenalmu! "

Naruto bersiap melancarkan seranganya tapi insting nya mengatakan ada bahaya. tepat di saat yang bersamaan Suigetsu berusaha memengal tubuh nya dari belakang mengunakan pedang tiruan Kubikiribucho milik Zabuza Momochi.

 **Jras!**

Suigetsu terkejut dengan kecepatan lawanya. dan yang terpotong hanya jubah nya saja. Naruto seketika muncul di belakang Suigetsu dengan menyiapkan pukulan yang di aliri Raiton nya.

Tepat di saat yang bersamaan Jugo yang bertubuh setengah monster ingin memukul Naruto dari arah samping kanan dengan lengan monsternya. Naruto benar-benar harus membuat pilihan memukul dan terpukul atau menghindar untuk saat ini.

Dengan kecepatanya Naruto menghilang hingga pukulan Jugo hanya mengenai udara kosong. Naruto muncul tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

" sekarang Sasuke! "

Teriak Suigetsu. sesaat setalah Naruto mendarat sebuah kawat benang langsung mengikatnya dari berbagai arah. kini terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang terikat kuat kawat benang. Sasuke mendarat tepat di hadapan Karin, Sasuke menatap datar Naruto yang terikat di hadapan mereka. jujur pertama kali ia terkejut itu adalah Naruto, karena yang Sasuke tau Naruto sudah lama mati.

" hn .. sekarang apa kau mau bicara.. Naruto.. "

Naruto hanya diam dengan tatapan datar. tapi sejujurnya ia terkejut dengan kerja sama tim lawanya. dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya juga orang yang tidak ia kenal mengetahui namanya. Naruto berangapan bahwa semua orang yang mengetahui dirinya adalah musuh.

"..."

" tcih.. lihat keadaan mu ..kau sudah terdesak.. dan kau masih bisa sombong "

Ucap Suigetsu. dia benar-benar kesal gagal memengal Naruto dan sekarang lawanya seperti irit bicara atau dia memang bisu? apapun itu Suigetsu tidak suka ada yang seperti Sasuke. Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya jengkel dan ini adalagi yang lebih parah dari Sasuke.

"..."

" tcih ..cukup ..kau membuatku jengkel.. sialan! "

" tunggu Suigetsu jang- "

Terlambat Suigetsu tidak mendengarkan ucapan Karin. dia melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Naruto. Suigetsu mengengam tiruan Kubikiribucho dengan erat dan bersiap memengal tubuh Naruto. Naruto menyeringai melihat lawanya berhasil terpancing dan masuk perangkapnya.

Sesampainya di hadapan Naruto, Suigetsu bersiap memengal kepala Naruto, tapi Tiba-tiba Jugo muncul di sampingnya dan ingin memukulnya. Suigetsu terkejut ia menjadikan pedangnya sebagai tameng. Jugo memukul pedang Suigetsu dan membuat tubuh Suigetsu terpental. tepat setelah itu tubuh Naruto meledak mengeluarkan ratusan sembon yang terbuat dari Raiton yang menusuk keberbagai arah. Sembon-sembon itu menembus tubuh Jugo dan pepohonan di sekitarnya,

Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan nya dan terciptalah mahluk astral berwarna ungu yang melindungi nya dan Karin. dari ratusan Raiton sembon yang Naruto keluarkan.

' Susano'o? hmm menarik '

Batin Naruto melihat Susano'o milik Sasuke. Naruto yang asli berdiri di atas ranting pohon. sambil melihat Raiton bunshin nya melakukan seperti apa yang ia perintahkan. surai putih Naruto menari-nari tertiup hembusan angin.

" aku.. tidak mempunyai urusan dengan mereka.. tapi gadis itu.."

Naruto melihat kearah Karin yang ada di dalam kerangka Susano'o Sasuke. entah kenapa hati Naruto menghangat melihat Karin. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah Karin yang menurutnya lucu.

" kita akan bertemu lagi ..Karin "

Tepat setelah berucap seperti itu, perlahan tubuh Naruto lenyap menjadi butiran pasir dan terbang kelangit. Karin melihat kearah pohon yang tadi di tempati Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

' Naruu..'

Batin Karin. Sasuke menghilangkan Susano'o nya setelah serangan sembon itu mereda. terlihat di sekitar mereka banyak pohon yang berlubang dan tumbang akibat serangan beruntun Raiton sembon milik Naruto.

" Jugo! "

Karin segera menghampiri tubuh Jugo yang sekarat akibat tusukan sembon beruntun. sedangkan Suigetsu menganga melihat sekitarnya. ia tidak menyangka orang yang bernama Naruto itu sangat berbahaya dan mungkin lebih kuat dari Sasuke. terbukti hanya dengan bunshin saja sudah menyebabkan kerusakan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

 **-Suna gakure-**

Kabar tentang kematian palsu Naruto sampai di desa besar Suna gakure. termasuk pengakuan Naruko tentang siapa yang sebenarnya menyelamatkan Kazekage mereka.

Sunguh warga desa Suna sangat terkejut mendengar kebenaran dari putri Yondaime Hokage, tentang Naruto yang menyelamatkan Kazekage mereka. bahkan Gaara pun sangat terkejut mendengar Naruto yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

Di kediaman keluarga Sabaku. terlihat Temari yang termenung di halaman belakang rumahnya. Temari tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto masih hidup dan yang lebih mengejutkan nya lagi adalah Naruto juga yang menyelamatkan adik nya dari cengkraman Akatsuki.

" Naruu.. terimakasih ..sudah menyelamatkan Gaara.. "

Ucap pelan Temari. berharap suaranya tersampaikan pada Naruto. Temari tersimpu malu saat mengingat kejadian itu dan melakukan hubungan intim dengan Naruto, tiga setengah tahun yang lalu tepat saat ujian Genin yang di adakan di desa Konoha gakure.

.

.

.

 **Flasback on.**

 **-Tiga setengah tahun yang lalu-**

" (hiks)..ku mohon hentikan (hiks)..Gaara.."

Temari belari dan memeluk tubuh Naruto. ia juga dengan cepat mencium bibir Naruto dan melumatnya. kedua sejoli itu bermain lidah saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Naruto kehilangan konsentrasi nya karena ciuman dari Temari. pasir yang mengengam tubuh Gaara melebur. Gaara jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah lepas dari cengkraman Naruto.

Naruto dan Temari menghilang dari arena. dengan sushin angin milik Temari. mereka kembali mencul di atas ranjang apartemen yang Temari sewa selama menetap sementara di Konoha.

Keduanya masih berciuman panas dengan Temari yang berada di atas Naruto. mereka menyudahi ciuman nya untuk mengambil nafas yang hampir habis. Temari menatap sayu Naruto, begitu juga sebaliknya.

" siapa namamu? "

" S-sabaku no T-temari . "

" Temari ya? ..apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini? "

Temari menjawab dengan angukan. perlahan Temari melepas baju nya, hingga kini ia hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna ungu saja.

.

.

 **Warning : Lemon! Lemon! untuk 18 tahun keatas! efek samping tangung sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menyeringai mesum. otak nya benar-benar di penuhi hal kotor karena pernah berhubungan intim dengan Yugao. dan itu sangat menyenangkan untuk nya.

" ahhk ..Naruu.."

Temari mendesah saat Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk dan menjilati leher jenjang nya yang mulus. Naruto menjilati leher Temari dengan rakus dan memberikan beberapa kismark di sana.

" ahhk ..uhh Naru geli "

Desahan Temari meluncur dari bibirnya saat kedua tangan Naruto meremas dada nya dengan lembut. tangan kiri Naruto bergerak kebelakang Temari. Naruto menarik Cd dengan kuat. hingga membuat Temari mendesah dan meremas surai putih Naruto. Vagina nya terasa berdenyut dan menjepit Cd nya. bahkan terlihat ada lendir yang perlahan keluar dari lubang Vagina nya. Temari mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga kanan Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto terkejut..

" ahhk.. aku milikmu sayang.. selamanya.. dan aku juga ingin memiliki mu.. Naruu "

Naruto yang mendengar bisikan Temari langsung terbakar nafsu. dengan cepat Naruto membalikan keadaan. kini dirinyalah yang menindih Temari. Naruto melepaskan seluruh pakaianya dan kini dirinya bugil. Naruto juga merobek celana dalam Temari dan membuat Temari mendesah nakal.

" aahhk.. Naruu kau kasar sekali.."

" maaf.. kau membuatku bernafsu Temari.."

Naruto memajukan pantatnya dan mengesek-gesekan penis pada belahan dada Temari. Temari mengerti maksud Naruto, tanganya membantu menjepit penis Naruto di belahan dada nya. Naruto mendesah merasakan betapa lembutnya dada Temari.

Temari menjulurkan lidahnya menjilati ujung penis Naruto. Naruto bertambah nikmat merasakan lidah Temari yang berputar-putar di ujung penis nya.

" Te-temari ..aku uhk.."

" hmm..keluarkan Naruu hmm hmm.."

" uhhg "

Croot*

Croot*

Naruto menyemprotkan sperma nya kemulut dan wajah Temari. telihat wajah cantik Temari bermandikan sperma Naruto. Temari mengulum dan membersihkan penis Naruto. Naruto ingin menyudahi nya tapi entah kenapa, wajah Temari menjelma menjadi Naruko.

Naruto terkejut melihat wajah Temari berubah seperti Naruko! gadis yang sangat ia cintai. padahal itu adalah Temari dan bukanlah Naruko. mungkin Naruto sudah di butakan oleh cinta nya pada Naruko.

Naruto berdiri ia membalikan tubuh Temari dengan kasar hinga Temari mengeluh kesakitan. Naruto membuat Temari menunging, tanpa berfikir lama Naruto langsung memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina Temari dengan kasar.

" Kyaaaaaaaa.. (hiks) sakit.. (hiks) "

Temari berteriak dan menangis saat Naruto merobek selaput darah perawan nya dengan kasar. Naruto tidak memperdulikan tangisan kesakitan Temari ia memaju mundurkan pantatnya dengan tempo yang cepat.

" ahkk.. Na-naru ..sakit ahkk "

Jerit Temari merasakan kesakitan di area vagina nya yang terus di pompa Naruto. Naruto gelap mata ia memompa dengan cepat tanpa memperdulikan ritihan dan tangisan Temari yang mengema di ruangan itu.

" ahaha Ahh.. Naruko ..kau ahh..hanya miliku..ahh ahaha "

Naruto tertawa seperti piskopat gila. Naruto mempercepat pompa an nya di vagina Temari. darah segar mengalir dari cela vagina Temari. Temari sudah lemas ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa pasrah menungu Naruto selesai dengan nya.

" Ahh ...Narukoo aku keluar..ahhhk "

 **Deg!**

Seketika wajah Naruko terlintas di fikiran Naruto. kesadaran Naruto pun kembali. Naruto langsung mencabut penis nya yang masih menyemprotkan sperma. sperma Naruto membasahi pungung dan pantat Temari. Naruto terkejut melihat penis nya di penuhi darah. apa yang terjadi? Naruto juga melihat vagina Temari yang mengalir darah bercampur sperma nya. tidak mungkin dia bercinta dengan Temari, putri dari Sabaku Rasa atau yang di kenal dengan gelar Kazekage ke empat.

" Te-temari maafkan aku.. "

Ucap Naruto. ia menyesal sangat menyesal melakukan hal yang tidak pantas pada Temari. dan perbuatan nya tadi sama seperti tindak pemerkosaan.

" pergi!.. (hiks) PERGI..(hiks) "

" maafkan aku.."

Setelah berucap kata maaf Naruto memungut pakaianya dan menghilang dengan sushinya meningalkan Temari yang terbaring lemah setelah di perkosa Naruto. terlihat darah segar masih mengalir bersamaan dengan cairan putih dari vagina nya.

Sebenarnya Temari tidak masalah di perkosa dan di perlakukan kasar oleh Naruto. yang membuatanya sakit dan kesal adalah ketika Naruto mengira dirinya adalah Naruko. ketika mereka bercinta Naruto tidak mengangapnya dan mengira dirinya ini adalah Naruko. Temari jelas sangat sakit dan kecewa pada Naruto.

 **Lemon off.**

 **Flasback off**

" Naruko ya.. beruntung sekali dia mendapatkan cinta Naru "

Ucap Temari. kejadian itu selalu teringat di benaknya. walaupun seperti di perkosa tapi dia sangat senang bisa melakukanya dengan Naruto. bahkan Temari berharap bisa hamil seperti Naruko. tapi kenyataan nya waktu itu sperma Naruto tidak sampai memasuki rahimnya dan mengalir keluar bersama darah perawanya.

" umm ..lain kali ku pastikan kau menghamili ku Naruu ufufu.."

Ucap Temari dengan tawanya. seandainya ia di beri kesempatan kedua maka tidak akan Temari sia-siakan dan seperti ucapanya ia akan memastikan Naruto menghamilinya nanti.

.

.

.

.

 **-Konoha gakure-**

Di kediaman rumah Yondaime Hokage. terlihat Naiko kecil duduk dengan pandangan berbinar melihat ibunya melakukan sparing bersama pamanya. di halaman belakang rumah. menurut Neiko kecil ibunya itu terlihat sangat hebat menyerang dan menghindari pukulan Menma.

" yeey..Kaa-chan ..semangat .."

Teriak Neiko menyemangati ibunya. Naruko yang mendengar itu senang. Naruko menjadi bersemangat. dia memukul dan menendang Menma dengan brutal. jelas Menma sangat kualahan menghindari setiap serangan kakak nya.

" Sakura Baa-chan! "

Teriak Neiko kecil seperti terkejut. dan dengan bodoh nya Menma melihat kearah Neiko kecil. tapi dia tidak menemukan Sakura disana. tungu apa jangan-jangan...

 **Duak!**

" uhgg! "

" Yeah strike.. bagus Kaa-chan "

Menma terlempar dan terseret di tanah saat terkena pukulan maut Naruko. terlihat wajah Menma memar membiru dan berdenyut. Menma merintih kesakitan bisa-bisanya dia tertipu tipuan Neiko kecil, hingga ia kehilangan konsentrasinya dan mendapatkan pukulan dari kakak nya.

" Ara~ Menma kali ini ..aku yang menang.. fufufu apa itu sakit? "

Ucap Naruko. Naruko melihat putrinya dan memberikan jempol. Neiko kecil tersenyum lebar dan membalas memberikan jempol pada ibunya. anak dan ibu itu sama-sama tertawa. menertawakan kebodohan Menma.

" uhgg! tidak adil.. tadi itu curang Dattebayo.."

Ucap Menma setelah bangkit dari jatuhnya. terlihat wajah Menma yang memar dan itu membuat Naruko dan Neiko kecil tertawa lepas melihat keadaan Menma.

" Ahahaha.. Menma kenapa dengan wajahmu Dattebane? "

Mereka di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Kushina yang membawa nampan berisi empat gelas minuman dan cemilan, Kushina tertawa lepas melihat wajah putranya sendiri yang sangat mengenaskan.

" Baa-chan ..hehe "

Kushina tersenyum melihat wajah cucunya yang terlihat bahagia. setelah kejadian kemarin saat Naruko di rumah sakit. Kushina menaruh nampanya dan duduk samping cucunya.

Naruko dan Menma juga menghampiri mereka dan ikut duduk. Menma mengambil gelas dan langsung meminumnya seperti orang kesurupan. Kushina dan Neiko kecil mengeleng melihat tingkah Menma.

" huahh ..segar.. tadi itu curang Dattebayou "

" apa nya yang curang? Menma.. sudah jelas kau itu bodoh.. ufufu "

Naruko menjawab keluhan Menma. Naruko mengambil gelasnya dan meminumnya dengan angun. Neiko kecil masih tertawa melihat wajah Menma. sedangkan Kushina ikut tersenyum ia bahagia melihat keluarga kecinya berkumpul lagi.

" Baa-chan ..Baa-chan boleh Nei bertanya.."

" umm boleh ..jadi apa yang ingin Nei tanyakan Dattebane? "

" jutsu apa yang Jii-chan gunakan ..yang seperti bola itu.. Nei ingin tau hehe.. "

Ucap Neiko kecil dengan tawanya. Kushina sempat tersentak dengan pertanyaan si kecil Neiko tentang jutsu adalan Minato. sedangkan Naruko juga tersentak putrinya tertarik dengan Rasengan. Menma tersenyum saat nya unjuk kebolehnya dan pengetahuanya agar terlihat keren di hadapan si kecil Neiko.

Menma langsung melompat dan berdiri di hadapan mereka. Menma menciptakan kage bunshin dan membuat putaran bola spiral berwarna biru di telapak tangan kanan nya.

" Nei-chan ..ini adalah **Rasengan!** sebuah tehnik ..yang berpusat pada pengendalian putaran Chakra dan memadatkanya menjadi bentuk bola.. tehnik ini di ciptakan oleh Yondaime Hokage sendiri ..dan ditiru oleh Jiraiya no gama Sannin.. juga diriku sendiri yang kuat ini "

Ucap Menma panjang bin lebar. mata Neiko kecil berbinar melihat pamanya ternyata keren juga. Menma tersenyum berhasil tampil keren di hadapan Neiko kecil. sedangkan Naruko dan Kushina memandang Menma dengan pandangan aneh.

" Su-sugoi ..ne Menma Jii-chan keren.. bisa ajari Nei? "

Ucap Neiko kecil yang kagum dengan jutsu yang bernama Rasengan itu. Menma sempat drop di pangil kakek oleh Neiko kecil tapi itu tidak masalah asalkan dia tampil keren di hadapan Neiko kecil.

Minato ikut bergabung dengan mereka sambil mebawa dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang sudah di buatkan Kushina tadi. Minato Naruko dan Kushina menonton Menma yang ingin tampil keren bersama Neiko kecil.

" ehem.. untuk mempelajari **Rasengan!** pertama Nei-chan harus masuk Akademi dulu dan lulus ..setelah itu akan ada tahapan pengendalian Chakra.. itu tidak mudah dan harus dilakukan setiap hari.. dan Saat Nei-chan sudah bisa mengendalikan Chakra.. maka dengan senang hati.. Jii-san mu yang sangat tampan dan kuat ini ..akan mengajarimu **Rasengan!** "

Ucap Menma panjang bin lebar untuk yang kedua kalinya. wajah Minato blank melihat tingkah putra nya sendiri begitu juga dengan Naruko dan Kushina. Neiko kecil berbinar dan menghampiri Menma.

" Menma Jii-chan keren ... hmm apa ini yang dinamakan **Rasengan?** "

Tanya Neiko kecil. sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangan kecilnya, yang seketika tercipta putaran bola spiral seperti Menma tapi berwarna hijau.

Rahang Menma jatuh matanya juga melotot. dia sangat terkejut begitu juga dengan yang lainya. Minato bahkan menjatuhkan gelasnya dan menganga lebar. tidak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Naruko dan Kushina yang sangat terkejut melihat Neiko kecil dengan mudah nya menciptakan Rasengan! di usianya yang masih tergolong kecil.

" Ne-nei-chan.. Ba-bagaimana K-kau melakukanya? "

" hehe.. itu mudah Menma Jii-chan "

Wush*

Rasengan Menma lenyap terbawa angin. saat Neiko kecil bilang mudah menciptakan Rasengan!.. bahkan dirinya saja membutuhkan pelatihan selama dua setengah tahun untuk bisa menguasai Rasengan. dan untuk menciptakanya saja Menma memerlukan bantuan bunshin. dan Neiko kecil yang hanya mendengar teorinya saja sudah bisa menciptakan Rasengan bahkan tanpa bantuan bunshin.

Keheningan terjadi sesaat setelah Neiko kecil berkata mudah tadi. Neiko kecil bingung melihat Paman Kekek Nenek dan ibu nya terdiam. apa ada sesuatu yang salah dari ucapanya.

" ahh Nei-chan waktunya mandi.."

" umm iya Kaa-chan Nei datang "

Neiko kecil menghilangkan Rasengan nya dan menghampiri Ibunya. Neiko kecil dan Naruko memasuki rumah. sedangkan suasana masih hening setelah kejadian tadi.

" Mi-minato.. "

" Y-ya... aku tau K-kushina.. Nei-chan sangat berbakat.. dalam kemampuan ninjutsu.. "

Jawab Minato. Minato tidak terkejut kalau cucu mereka bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. karena Neiko adalah keturunan empat Clan. dan saat mengingat siapa ayah dari Neiko membuat Minato tidak lagi terkejut melihat Neiko kecil menguasai Rasengan di usianya yang tergolong masih kecil, yaitu tiga setengah tahun.

.

.

.

.

 **-Negri Iblis(Oni no Kuni)-**

Terlihat gumpalan pasir melayang turun. perlahan pasir itu membentuk sesosok tubuh manusia. setelah selesai terlihatlah wujud seorang pemuda. siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Naruto.

" hmm dimana ini? "

Naruto melihat kesekelilingnya yang di penuhi pepohonan. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, untuk kesekian kali nya kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan kelemahan jutsu nya sendiri. yang mengikuti kemana arah angin berhembus.

" hmm.. hari mulai gelap ..sepertinya aku harus mencari penginapan di sekitar sini.."

Ucap Naruto. melihat hari yang sebentar lagi gelap dan sepertinya akan turun hujan. tidak mungkin ia membuat perkemahan di hutan dan wilayah yang belum ia ketahui.

Naruto berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan entah berantah itu. selama perjalanan Naruto teringat gadis berurai kuning yang memangil-mangil namanya saat itu. entah kenapa ia seperti memiliki ikatan dengan gadis(Naruko) itu. tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengingatnya, hasil nya tetap sama yaitu kepalanya yang selalu sakit.

Tidak terasa Naruto sudah sampai di desa kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari hutan tadi. tempat pertama yang Naruto kunjungi adalah kedai makanan. tentu saja Karena dia belum makan dari kemarin karena sibuk dengan Akatsuki dan beberapa Shinobi yang seperti mengenalnya.

Saat Naruto makan banyak pengunjung wanita yang memperhatikan nya dengan semburat merah. salahkan saja wajah Naruto yang terlalu over tampan. tapi Naruto tidak perduli dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian karena perutnya sedang butuh asupan makanan.

" hei ..apa kau tau? rumornya Miko itu mendapat ramalan baru.."

" apa benar? "

" ya aku mendengarnya ..sedikit sesuatu tentang kebangkitan iblis dan kematian seseorang.."

" IBLIS! -"

" Ssst jangan keras-keras bodoh! "

Naruto yang sedang makan mendengar dua orang yang berbisik di belakangnya. Naruto menyunyah dengan pelan, sunguh ia sedikit tertarik dengan obrolan kedua orang itu. tentang sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Iblis.

Naruto selesai dengan makanan nya. ia menaruh uang nya di meja. Naruto segera keluar dari kedai makanan itu.

Terlihat dua orang tadi juga selesai dengan makanan nya, mereka juga menaruh uang nya di meja dan keluar dari kedai.

" huf kenyang nya ..ok sampai besok "

" iya sampai ..besok "

Kedua orang itu berpisah untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. tapi orang yang tadi mendengar rumor tidak menyadari seseorang mengawasi nya.

Saat di jalan yang sepi seseorang menarik tanganya dan membawanya masuk kedalam gang. terlihat leher orang tadi di cekik oleh seseorang. tapi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah pelakunya karena berada dalam bayangan lampu.

" katakan padaku semua yang kau tau... tentang Miko "

" tidak (uhuk).. itu rahasia..walaupun kau membunuhku.. tidak akan kukatakan (uhuk).."

" hmm baiklah kau yang memintanya "

Terlihat Golden Sharingan milik Naruto yang aktif dan bersinar dalam kegelapan. orang itu ketakuan melihat mata Naruto. dan seketika orang itu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Naruto melepaskan cekikan nya setelah berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang ia ingin dari ingatan orang itu.

" hmm ini..sunguh menarik Miko yang bisa meramalkan kematian seseorang.. dan Iblis dengan kekuatan besar.. yang akan ku gunakan sabagai alat untuk menghancurkan Akatsuki! "

Golden Sharingan milik Naruto berkilat emas di kegelapan malam. Naruto juga menyeringai mengerikan, setelah mengetauhi ada alat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk memusnahkan Akatsuki sampai ke akarnya.

" akan kupastikan kalian musnah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... **Akatsuki** "

 **To be Continue..**

Updatenya lagi entahlah kapan ...

White log out!


	16. Chapter 16

eNaruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Dark Naru, Over power Naru, Oc, Ooc, Mainstrem, Humor, Doujutsu master, Semi Godlike Naru, Semi Cannon, Echi, Not Harem, dll.

yo Author kembali..lagi sebelum nya Author minta maaf tidak bisa membalas Riview kalian. tapi tenang saja Author selalu membaca setiap Riview yang masuk dan menjawab nya di setiap Chapter tertentu pastinya.

Cool.. Author lupa umur Neiko itu tiga tahun bukan tiga setengah tahun ahaha#plak)

ohh satu lagi Not Harem bukan berarti Naruto bejat haha#plak) karena saat ini Author fokus dengan jalan cerita nya dulu. dan yang pasti Naruto tidak akan menelantarkan gadis-gadis yang pernah 'ehem' denganya setelah ingatanya kembali pastinya ahaha#plak)

apa pidato Author kepanjangan? ahaha#plak) hanya itu yang ingin Author sampaikan kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan jangan sungkan tulis di kolom Riview pasti Author jawab.. di beberapa Chapter kedepan ahaha#plak)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

.

.

.

Arc Shippudden..

Chapter 05

 **-Konoha Gakure-**

Pagi hari di Konoha gakure terlihat beberapa penduduk desa yang melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa nya. terlihat sorang berpaiakan hijau ketat dengan rambut model mangkuk dan beralis tebal. sedang melakukan latihanya dengan berlari mengelilingi desa.

" (huf) (huf).. heyaa! guts! guts..! "

Teriak semangat pemuda itu atau yang kalian tau adalah Rock Lee. Lee kini sudah terlihat dewasa di usianya yang sudah masuk delapan belas tahun. Lee dengan sekuat tenaga berlari memutari desa. agar dirinya menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan lebih tangkas dari sebelumnya.

' Naruto-san ...aku pasti akan melampauimu ..' batin Rock Lee sambil mengingat betapa kuatnya Naruto dulu.

Lee berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dengan semangat yang dia miliki. Lee tidak mau kalah dengan rekan dan para Rokkie lainya yang sudah bertambah semakin kuat. apalagi Lee sangat ingin mencapai level Naruto dulu. entahlah Lee tidak tau level Naruto yang saat ini.

Saat mendengar bahwa Naruto masih hidup. Rock Lee menjadi giat latihan setiap hari setiap saat dan selagi ada waktu sengang Lee akan mengunakanya untuk berlatih. Lee harus bisa melebihi batasanya sendiri. dia sudah berjanji akan menjadi Shinobi yang kuat dan bisa di andalkan walaupun tanpa Ninjutsu.

Saat Lee berlari memasuki belokan sebuah gang, ia terkejut tiba-tiba berpapasan dengan dua bidadari cantik. Lee melotot dia tidak bisa menghentikan lajunya. karena tidak mau bertabrakan dengan mereka, Rock Lee banting setir kekanan dan akhirnya menabrak sebuah tiang listrik...

 **Brak!**

Suara benturan keras terdengar atara tubuh Lee dengan tiang listrik. tiang listrik itu bahkan sampai tumbang saking kuatnya benturan dengan Lee. sedangkan dua bidadari itu atau Naruko dan Sakura terkejut melihat Lee bertabrakan dengan tiang listrik.

" Lee!.. "

" astaga! Lee! "

Naruko dan Sakura bergegas menghampiri tempat Lee bertabrakan tadi. kini bisa dilihat Lee terlentang di jalanan desa dengan keadaan mengenaskan. terlihat juga benjolan besar di kepalanya.

Sakura dan Naruto bersimpu disamping tubuh Lee. Sakura menaruh kepala Lee di pahanya. sedangkan Naruko menguncang-guncang tubuh Lee dengan pelan.

" Lee katakan sesuatu.. apa yang kau rasakan Lee! "

Ucap Naruko. dengan cemas menguncang-nguncang tubuh Lee. Sakura juga cemas dengan Lee karena benturan tadi sangatlah keras.

" (uhuk).. Lembut.."

" Ehh? "

" (uhuk) yang kurasakan lembut.. dan kenyal.."

Ucap Lee sambil mengesek-gesekan kepalanya di paha mulus Sakura. seketika aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Sakura. urat kekesalan juga muncul di dahi Sakura. sedangkan Naruko menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang ingin keluar melihat tingkah Lee.

" Ara~ Lee sebaiknya kau membuka matamu ufufu.. "

Ucap Naruko di sertai tawa nya. Lee menuruti Naruko dia membuka matanya. seketika Lee terkejut melihat wajah menyeramkan Sakura. Lee dengan cepat langsung terbangun dan berusaha mejelaskan pada Sakura.

" S-sakura-san Tu-tungu aku bisa.. Me-menjelaskan ..nya.."

Ucap Lee. dengan nada takut melihat Sakura dengan aura hitam nya. Sakura bangkit dan mengam erat kepalan tangan nya. Naruko tertawa lepas ia tidak bisa membendung tawanya lagi.

" lembut ya? ..otak udang **Shanaroo!** "

 **Duak!**

" UWAAAA! "

Tubuh Lee terpental jauh saat terkena pukulan maut Sakura. Sakura benar-benar menyesal sempat kawatir dengan Lee tadi. seharunya ia tau tubuh Lee itu kuat karena dia ahli Taijutsu. dan tubuhnya pasti sudah terlatih dengan benturan keras.

" ahaha sudah-sudah Sakura.. kita harus cepat sebelum kehabisan stok daging di pasar.."

" huf.. umm kau benar Naruko-chan.. ayo .."

Naruko dan Sakura kembali melanjutkan jalanya yang tadi sempat terhenti gara-gara Lee. tujuan mereka tentu saja seperti biasa kepasar. semua Kunoichi di desa Konoha juga melakukan rutinitas itu setiap pagi.

" Naruko-chan! ..Sakura! "

Naruko dan Sakura menghentikan langkah nya. mereka terkejut saat seseorang memangil nama keduanya. tarlihat dari jauh Ino berlari menghampiri mereka. sambil membawa keranjang yang sama dengan Naruko dan Sakura.

" ahh Pig! ..kau terlambat.."

" (huf).. (huf) ..kalian jahat sekali tidak mengajaku ... dan apa katamu Forehead! "

Sakura dan Ino saling bertatapan dengan percikan listrik. aura kerivalan keduanya masih kuat seperti dulu saat masih Genin. Naruko hanya menghela nafas melihat kedua sahabatnya tidak berubah dari dulu.

" sudah-sudah.. ayo nanti daging nya keburu habis.. "

Ajak Naruko. Sakura dan Ino menganguk. mereka kembali berjalan menuju kearah pasar. mereka berjalan dengan keheningan tidak ada yang mau membuka suaranya. Naruko melirik Sakura dan Ino yang sepertinya gelisah dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" kalau ada yang ingin kalian katakan.. katakanlah..."

Ucap Naruko tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura dan Ino terkejut. apa segitu terlihatnya kegelisahan mereka sampai Naruko bisa melihatnya.

" Naruto!.. apa benar kau melihat Naruto-kun? ..Naruko-chan "

 **Deg!**

Naruko tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Naruko terdiam ia bingung harus berkata apa. Naruko sedih kalau teringat waktu itu. yang dia lihat memang Naruto, tapi pandanganya seakan mengatakan itu bukanlah Naruto nya yang dulu, dan benar kata Naruto yang ada di dalam mimpinya waktu itu.

" iya.. aku melihat Naruto-kun.."

" umm..seperti apa dia sekarang? Naruko-chan.."

Blush~ wajah Naruko memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Ino. seperti apa Naruto sekarang? Naruko jadi teringat pertemuanya dengan Naruto di dalam mimpinya. yang jelas Naruto yang sekarang sangatlah tampan dan mempesona. tapi kalau ia bilang seperti itu maka dua sahabatnya ini pasti akan kegirangan dan menjadi fansgirl Narutonya lagi. Naruko jelas tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, dia akan melindungi Narutonya dari para fansgirl ini.

" ehem.. dia hitam ..dekil ..botak dan tubuhnya sangat gemuk.. lebih gemuk dari Choji ..itu yang kulihat "

Sakura dan Ino menganga secara bersamaan dan melotot mendengar jawaban Naruko. jadi Naruto yang sekarang sangatlah jelek? tapi itu mustahil karena menurut mereka berdua. Naruto itu dulu tampan saat masih menjadi Genin dan seharunya saat remaja pun Naruto lebih tampan bukanya lebih jelek.

Dalam hati Naruko tersenyum penuh kemenangan. saat melihat wajah Sakura dan Ino yang sepertinya tidak terima dengan kebohongan yang dia buat. ia tidak akan membiarkan gadis manapun merebut Narutonya. walaupun sekarang Naruto entah dimana. tapi Naruko berjanji akan mencari dan membawa Naruto pulang apapun yang terjadi. karena itu adalah jalan ninja nya dan jalan cinta nya yang harus dirinya perjuangkan.

" promosi daging tingal satu paket ..ayo.. ayo silahan beli daging terakhir hari ini diskon 20% "

Naruko Sakura dan Ino saling melirik satu sama lain saat mendengar daging nya tingal sepaket. Sakura mulai menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. di kaki Ino juga terdapat bunga-bunga berterbangan hasil dari jutsu nya. Naruko tersenyum masalah kecepatan dialah yang paling ungul. Naruko mengambil kunai cabang tiga dari kantung ninja nya.

 **Swus! Swus!**

Ino dan Sakura langsung melesat dengan kecepatan mereka masing-masing. Naruko dengan cepat melemparkan kunainya. kunai itu melesat cepat melewati Sakura dan Ino. dan langsung menancap di tembok toko penjual daging.

Seketika Naruko muncul di sertai kilatan kuning tepat di hadapan penjual daging. jelas saja penjual daging itu terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruko di depanya.

" danging nya sepaket fufufu.."

" aahh I-ya ini Naruko-sama "

Penjual daging itu dengan gemetar memberika bingkisan daging pada Naruko. Naruko menerimanya dan memberikan uang pada penjual itu. Sakura dan Ino jatuh tersungkur saat melihat Naruko sudah mendapatkan daging yang terakhir. memang mereka akui soal kecepatan Naruko memang sangat cepat. bahkan Hiraishin Naruko dua detik lebih cepat dari Minato yang nobate pencipta jutsu itu sendiri. lebih tepatnya yang menciptakan jutsu itu adalah Tobirama dan di sempurnakan oleh Minato.

.

.

.

.

 **-Skip time-**

Masih di Konoha gakure. terik matahari mulai menyinari desa Konoha yang padat penduduk. di kediaman keluarga Namikaze terlihat Neiko kecil yang sedang bermain kartu dengan nenek nya. di ruangan tamu keluarga.

" Mou~ Baa-chan curang! ..tidak adil "

Ucap Neiko kecil sambil mengembungkan pipi nya. Kushina tersenyum melihat cucunya yang begitu lucu dan mengemaskan. Kushina melakukan kecurangan karena ia selalu kalah dengan Neiko kecil saat bermain kartu. dan sepertinya bukan hanya berbakat dalam hal Ninjutsu saja, tapi cucunya juga pintar dan ahli dalam hal strategi. terbukti dengan kekalahnya yang berturut-turut selama lebih dari dua puluh permainan, dan hanya memenangkan satu kali ini saja itu pun Kushina berbuat curang.

" itu karena kau ..sangat pintar Dattebane! .."

" umm kan karena Nei putri Kaa-can.. hehe.. dulu Kaa-chan pasti juga pintarkan Baa-chan? "

Tanya si kecil Neiko. ia yakin ibunya pasti berbakat dan sangat pintar dulu. terbukti dengan kekuatan ibunya yang sangat luarbiasa dan kecepatan ibunya yang sangat cepat. sampai di juluki Kirroi Senkko kedua di Konoha.

" ahh i-ya Kaa-chan mu pintar.. sangat pintar.. Dattebane! "

Jawab Kushina terlihat seperti memaksakan. andai saja cucunya tau bahwa ibunya sama sekali tidak pintar dan berbakat dulu. malahan Naruko itu adalah fansgirl tingkat dewa yang tergila-gila pada Naruto. Kushina jelas masih ingat apapun yang Naruto sukai pasti akan menjadi koleksi putrinya yang sangat berharga.

" Nei sudah tau Kaa-chan itu pintar dan hebat hehe...Nei ingin seperti Kaa-chan.."

Ucap Neiko kecil dengan semangat berapi-api. Kushina tersenyum garing melihat cucunya percaya dengan kebohongan yang ia ucapan. dilihat dari manapun Neiko kecil mirip dengan Naruko waktu kecil yang selalu bersemangat. tapi kepintaran keahlian dan ketangkasanya tidak sama dengan Naruko kecil.. mungkin itu adalah turunan dari Naruto.. fikir Kushina.

" umm Baa-chan boleh Nei tanya sesuatu?.."

" tentu saja boleh Dattebane.. umm memangnya apa yang ingin Nei-chan tanyakan? "

" umm umm.. seperti apa wajah Tou-chan? "

 **Deg!**

Kushina tersentak dengan pertanyaan si kecil Neiko. Kushina tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada Neiko kecil. dia sendiri tidak mungkin mengatakan wajah Naruto yang dia lihat di ingatan Naruko sangatlah menakutan dengan pancaran mata di penuhi dendam.

Sedangkan disisi lain Naruko yang berdiri di pintu masuk juga tersentak mendengar pertanyaan putri nya. mungkin ini saat nya untuk membaritaukan putrinya siapa ayah nya yang sesunguh nya.

" aku pulang! "

Naruko membuka pintu dan memasuki rumah nya. Neiko kecil yang melihat ibunya sudah pulang sangat senang. Neiko kecil berlari menghampiri Naruko dan memeluk kakinya. Naruko tersenyum ia mengelus surai putih Neiko kecil dengan lembut.

" Kaa-chan lama sekali.. "

" maaf Kaa-chan tadi sempat.. mampir kekantor Hokage.."

Jawab Naruko. sebelum pulang Naruko memang sampat mampir kekantor Tsunade. karena ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan dan Naruko sudah mendapatkanya. Naruko melihat ibunya yang juga melihatnya. pandangan Kushina seolah mengatakan bagaiman ini.. sedangkan Naruko hanya tersenyum.

" Kaa-san ..bisa pengang ini sebentar..ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan..pada Nei-chan "

Ucap Naruko sambil menyerahkan keranjang yang berisi bingkisan daging dan beberapa sayuran yang ia beli di pasar tadi. Kushina menerima keranjang belanjaan putrinya.

" Are? apa itu Kaa-chan? ..Nei penasaran hehe "

" umm nanti juga akan tau... sekarang Nei-chan ikut Kaa-chan.."

Neiko kecil menganguk ia mengandeng tangan Naruko. Naruko berpamitan pada Kushina dan berkata ingin membawa putrinya jalan-jalan sebentar. Kushina menganguk mengerti. Neiko kecil melambaikan tangan pada neneknya dan di balas lambaian tangan oleh Kushina.

Kini Naruko berjalan di jalanan desa Konoha dengan mengandeng tangan Neiko kecil. Neiko kecil sangat senang ibunya mengajaknya jalan-jalan. saat ibu dan anak itu berjalan banyak warga desa yang memperhatikan mereka dengan padangan ramah. tapi sebenarnya dulu saat berita putri Hokage hamil dan mempunyai anak di luar nikah. warga desa melihat Naruko dengan pandangan rendah seolah mengatakan dasar P*lacur dan banyak juga rumor yang mengatakan Neiko kecil adalah aib bagi keluarga Hokage. seiring berjalanya waktu warga desa sadar mereka salah menilai Naruko dan Neiko kecil. ternyata yang menghamili Naruko sudah tewas dan tidak mungkin juga orang yang sudah mati di tuntut pertangung jawabanya.

Warga desa tidak mengetahui bahwa Neiko kecil adalah anak dari Naruto. yang mereka ketahui adalah yang menghamili Naruko dari clan Uchiha yang sudah tewas di bantai Itachi. dan yang mengetahui Neiko kecil anak dari Naruto cuma keluarganya dan beberapa Jounin kepercayaan Yondaime Hokage. juga satu Jounin Suna yaitu Temari. Temari juga sudah janji akan menjaga rahasia keluarga Hokage tentang ayah Neiko kecil.

Setelah lama berjalan mengelilingi jalanan desa Konoha. akhirnya Naruko dan Neiko kecil sampai di tempat yang Naruko inginkan. Neiko kecil bingung kenapa ibunya mengajaknya kepingiran desa? dan yang terlihat di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah apartemen kecil kumuh dan berlumut. karena sudah lebih dari tiga tahun tidak ada penghuninya. apartemen Naruto termasuk satu dari beberapa bengunan yang selamat dari amukan Susano'o Madoka yang meluluhlantarkan desa Konoha tiga setengah tahun yang lalu.

" Kaa-chan? kenapa kita kesini? "

" ahh ..Kaa-chan akan menunjukan sesuatu yang Nei-chan inginkan "

Ucap Naruko. Neiko kecil bingung tapi selanjutnya ia menganguk. Naruko mengambil sesuatu dari kantung ninja nya. itu adalah kunci apartemen Naruto yang sempat di simpan Tsunade. maka dari itu setelah selesai belanja Naruko meminta Kunci apartemen Naruto yang di simpan Tsunade di kantor Hokage nya.

Setelah memasukan kuncinya perlahan Naruko membuka pintu apartemen milik Naruto. kini bisa di lihat banyaknya sarang laba-laba dan lantainya yang sangat kotor. tidak lupa juga ranjangnya yang sudah hancur berantakan di makan usia. perlahan Naruko dan Neiko kecil melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto.

Saat kematian Naruto palsu tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. Naruko Genin selalu tidur di apartemen Naruto dan berharap kematian Naruto palsu itu cuma mimpi. Naruko tersadar saat Neiko kecil mengengam erat tangan nya. Naruko tersenyum sedih mengingat dirinya yang dulu. yang begitu lemah dan sangat bergantung pada Naruto.

" Kaa-chan Nei takut.."

" Sst.. ada Kaa-chan ..Nei tidak perlu takut.. dan ini adalah tempat tingal Tou-chan mu.."

Neiko kecil terkejut dengan ucapan ibunya. yang mengatakan ayahnya tingal di sini? sunguh Neiko baru tau kalau ayahnya pernah tingal di tempat ini. terkadang Neiko kecil jalan-jalan bersama nenek nya melewati di depan apartemen ini. tapi dia tidak tau kalau apartemen kumuh ini adalah tempat tingal ayahnya dulu.

" Nei-chan ..sebentar Kaa-chan akan menunjukan sesuatu.."

Ucap Naruko. Neiko kecil menganguk dan melepaskan gengaman tangan nya. Naruko perlahan melangkah medekati subuah lemari yang terlihat masih untuh seperti dulu. terlihat juga banyaknya kertas Fuinjutsu yang melekat dan melindungi lemari itu. Naruko merepal segel tangan rumit.

" **Fuinjutsu : Uzum** **aki Fuin Kai** "

Tepat selelah Naruko berucap seperti itu. kertas fuin yang melindungi lemari itu melebur mejadi debu. Naruko menghela nafas lega untung dia masih mengingat segel tangan yang Naruto ajarkan padanya dulu.

Naruko membuka pintu lemari itu, dan terlihatlah beberapa stel baju Naruto Genin dulu dan sebuah kotak kardus. Naruko mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya kehadapan Neiko kecil.

" nah.. Nei-chan semua yang ingin kau tau tentang Tou-chan mu ada di dalam ...kotak ini "

" Be-benarkan Kaa-chan? "

Tanya Neiko kecil dan di jawab angukan oleh ibunya. Neiko kecil sangat senang bahkan sampai menangis. akhirnya dia akan tau wajah dan semua tentang ayahnya. perlahan tangan kecil Neiko membuka kotak kardus itu. dan kini terlihatlah beberapa foto Naruto dari kecil sampai menjadi Jounin dan juga ada beberapa surat yang Naruto tulis dulu.

" (hiks) ..jadi ini..(hiks) Tou-chan Nei (hiks).. Tou-chan (hiks) ..(hiks) "

Neiko kecil menangis sesegukan sambil melihat beberapa foto Naruto Genin hingga Jounin. Neiko kecil bahagia akhirnya bisa melihat wajah ayahnya. sedangkan Naruko juga ikut senang melihat putrinya bahagia mengetahui siapa ayah nya.

" (hiks) ..Tou-chan tampan..(hiks) Nei sudah tau wajah Tou-chan ..jauh (hiks) lebih keren dari Menma Jii-chan (hiks) "

Ucap Neiko kecil melucu dalam tangisan kebahagianya. sedangkan Naruko rasanya ingin tertawa mendengar putrinya sendiri membandingkan wajah Menma dan Naruto. yang seperti langit dan bumi bahkan dalam hal kekuatan.

 **Tap!**

" Ternyata kau disini.. Naruko! "

Tiba-tiba muncul Anbu bertopeng Neko di hadapan Naruko dan Neiko kecil. Neiko kecil terkejut dan langsung memeluk kaki ibunya. sedangkan Naruko menghapus air matanya dan memandang Yugao.

" ada apa Yugao-san? "

" kau di suruh keruangan Gondaime-sama secepatnya.. ada misi penting "

" baiklah tungu sebentar.."

Ucap Naruko. Naruko berjongkok di hadapan si kecil Neiko yang mengengam beberapa foto ayahnya. Naruko mengelus surai putih Neiko kecil.

" Nei-chan ..Kaa-chan ada misi.. penting.. Nei-chan mengerti bukan? "

" umm iya Kaa-chan ..Nei mengerti.. Nei tidak akan nakal sampai Kaa-chan pulang.. hehe "

Jawab Neiko kecil dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Naruko ikut tersenyum. Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium dahi putrinya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu.

" Yugao-san tolong antarkan putriku..pulang.. "

" hmm baiklah sarahkan saja padaku "

" terimakasih.."

Tepat setelah berucap seperti itu Naruko menghilang meningalkan kilatan kuning. seperti janji nya pada Naruko. Yugao mengantar pulang Neiko kecil. Yugao sudah tau Neiko itu anak dari orang yang dia cintai. walaupun sesunguhnya dia sangat membenci Naruko. karena merebut posisi nya di hati Naruto. tapi ia juga tidak akan melampiaskan nya pada si kecil Neiko yang tidak tau apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

 **-Negri Iblis(Oni no kuni)-**

Di hutan perbatasan Negri iblis. terlihat empat Jounin konoha sedang berlarian dengan kecepatan sedang. seorang mengenakan masker dan berurai putih memimpin ketiga rekanya.

" Kakashi kau lambat sekali... semangat masa mudaku membara ...Heyaa! "

" Tunggu! Guy jangan- "

Kakashi tidak melanjutkan ucapanya saat Guy dengan cepat mengendong dirinya dan berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Asuma dan Kurenai sweetdrop melihat dua rekanya itu bertingkah konyol walaupun dalam misi penting.

" hhh.. mereka tidak berubah dari dulu...masih konyol "

" umm itulah rival .."

Ucap Kurenai. Kurenai mempercepat lajunya meningalkan Asuma. Asuma melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan Kurenai. setelah Kurenai berbicara dengan Tsunade di kantornya beberapa hari yang lalu. sifat Kurenai berubah dan itu di sadari oleh beberapa rekanya.

Disisi lain Kurenai berlari sambil teringat ucapan Tsunade waktu itu. tentang siapa Naruto sebenarnya. itu membuat Kurenai tidak bisa tidur belakangan ini..

.

.

 **Mini Flasback on.**

 **-Beberapa hari yang lalu-**

" jadi Gondaime-sama ..apa benar jasat itu bukanlah Naruto? "

" iya sudah ku pastikan DNA nya ..itu bukanlah Naruto.. melainkan tiruanya "

Jawab Tsunade. mereka sedang berada di ruangan Hokage Konoha gakure. Kurenai keruangan Tsunade hanya ingin memastikan apa berita tentang kematian palsu Naruto itu benar. dan sekaran dia sudah tau jawabanya ternyata memang benar.

" dan kau pasti juga akan terkejut.. saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah anak dari Uchiha Madoka.."

 **Deg!**

Tepat seperti yang Tsunade katakan. Kurenai terkejut mendengar kenyataan Naruto adalah anak dari Sensei nya dulu. pantas saja sifat Naruto hampir sama dengan Sensei nya.

" Gondaime-sama ..apa itu benar? Na-naruto ..anak Madoka Sensei "

" golongan darah mereka sama ..dan apa kau tidak menyadarinya Kurenai? kalau Naruto mirip sekali dengan Hyuga Kazuo.."

Ucap Tsunade. Kurenai mengingat-ingat wajah Naruto dulu. ya kalau dilihat dari penampilan fisik Naruto memang mirip dengan suami Sensei nya atau yang di kenal dengan julukan Kami no Shinobi kedua setelah Hashirama Senju.

Sunguh Kurenai sangat terkejut kalau Naruto itu anak dari Sensei nya. jika saja dia mengetahuinya lebih awal pasti ia akan selalu ada untuk memperhatikan Naruto. bagaimanapun juga Madoka adalah orang yang sangat berjasa membantu dirinya hingga sampai seperti sekarang.

Madoka juga yang mengajarkan dirinya arti menjadi Kunoichi dan tangung jawab. karena Madoka lah ia di kenal sebagai ahli Genjutsu. Madoka mengajarkan dirinya tanpa lelah tanpa pemaksaan tentang semua jenis Genjutsu yang ada di Shinobi. Madoka sendiri sudah seperti ibu untuk Kurenai.

.

.

 **Mini Flasback off.**

' Madoka Sensei.. aku berjanji akan mencari dan membawa putramu pulang.. apapun yang terjadi.. ' batin Kurenai.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya mereka sampai di desa terdekat. tentu saja tempat yang pertama mereka datangi adalah penginapan. karena perjalanan mereka hampir tiga hari tidak istirahat dari Konoha sampai ke Negri iblis.

Para Jounin itu menjalankan misi penting untuk menghalau tentara batu menuju ke kuil yang di tempati Miko negri iblis. misi ini termasuk rank S karena lawan mereka adalah ratusan tentara batu yang di katakan abadi.

Mereka tidak menyadari seseorang memperhatikanya dari jauh. orang itu berjubah hitam bertudung dan memakai masker seperti Kakashi. ia menyeringai di balik maskernya.

" ini semakin menarik.. ada beberapa kecoak pengangu yang harus ku bereskan terlebih dahulu.."

Ucap orang itu. Tubuhnya seketika lenyap meningalkan bayangan hitam. ia pastikan siapapun yang mengangu nya akan dia lenyapkan.

.

.

.

 **-Tiga hari kemudian-**

 **-Hutan Perbatasan Negri iblis-**

Terlihat sekelompok orang yang berlarian di hutan. mereka harus secepatnya sampai di kuil Miko negri iblis. Mereka adalah team 7 dengan Yamato sebagai pemimpin team, yang sedang menjalankan misi rank S untuk melindungi Miko negri iblis dalam perjalananya menyegel iblis Moryo. seperti yang Tsunade perintahkan.

.

.

 **\- Mini** **Flasback on-**

 **-Tiga hari yang lalu-**

Di ruangan kantor Hokage terlihat team 7 di ketuai Yamato berdiri menghadap Gondaime Hokage. Tsunade menatap mereka dengan padangan serius.

" dengar aku memangil kalian kemari ..karena ada misi darurat.."

" misi apa itu? Baa-chan "

Tanya Menma santai. urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Tsunade. ia memang sudah tua tapi dia tidak mau di pangil Nenek. Sakura dengan cepat menjitak kepala Menma. sedangkan Naruko tersenyum garing. Tsunade mengambil peta dan menaruhnya di meja nya.

" misi kalian kali ini sangatlah berbahaya dan di kategorikan rank S "

Ucap Tsunade. Menma berhenti mengelus benjolan di kepalanya dan menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan serius begitu juga dengan yang lainya.

" rank S ya? kalau boleh tau misi apa itu Gondaime-sama! "

Tanya Yamato. Tsunade membuka petanya. seketika perhatian Yamato dan yang lainya fokus menatap peta itu.

" misi kalian adalah melindungi Miko negri iblis.. kalian harus mengawalnya dari sini.. kesini ..dan membantunya menyegel iblis Moryo! "

Ucap Tsunade dengan jari tangan menunjuk peta yang akan team Yamato lewati. mendengar nama iblis Menma terkejut dan bergetar. karena ia menyamakan iblis dengan hantu.

 **Plak!**

" aduh duh! ..apa maksudmu menamparku Nee-chan! "

" tidak ada ..hanya menyadarkan mu saja.. dan aku memang selalu ingin menamparmu Menma ufufu "

Jawab Naruko dengan tawanya. sedangkan Menma melihat kakanya dengan wajah jengkel. sambil mengelus pipi bekas tamparan kasih sayang Naruko.

" prioritas utama kalian ..adalah mengantar dan melindungi Miko sampai ketujuanya ..apa kalian mengerti? "

" Ha'i Hokage-sama "

.

.

 **Mini Flasback off.**

Team Yamato menambah kecepatanya agar cepat sampai di kuil suci Miko negri iblis. firasat mereka mengatakan ada juga yang mengincar Miko negri iblis.

Di sisi lain hutan ada empat orang yang juga ingin menuju kuil suci Miko negri iblis. mereka berempat melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi agar cepat sampai di tujuan mereka.

" kita harus cepat.. temukan Miko dan habisi dia! "

" pasti Nii-san ..kita harus membuat banga Yomi-sama "

" aku setuju denganmu biru "

" khe khe.. kita pasti bisa membunuh Miko itu "

Empat Shinobi itu tertawa jahat. untuk rupa dan penampilan nya sama seperti di (Naruto the movie).

Di tempat yang berbeda terlihat Naruto berdiri di atas pucak pohon yang sangat tinggi. jubah hitamnya berkibar tertiup hembusan angin. Golden Sharingan milik Naruto aktif berkilat emas. Naruto menyeringai menakutkan.

" hmm kalian pikir bisa lebih cepat dariku? kita buktikan siapa yang tercepat.."

Ucap Naruto. Golden Sharingan nya berputar pelan. Naruto mengenakan maskernya kembali, dan tepat saat itu juga Naruto menghilang meningalkan bayangan hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**

maaf Author hiatus sementara.. kuota sekarat di ambang batas ..mau bagaimana lagi.. terpaksa Author puasa beberapa minggu..

See you all Next time..

White log out..


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Typo, Gaje, Dark Naru, Over power Naru, Oc, Ooc, Mainstream, Humor, Doujutsu master, Semi godlike Naru, Echi, not Harem, dll.

* * *

yo Author kembali membawa jawaban Chapter kemarin..

apa cerita ini akan sampai Pds4? : iya akan sampai perang dunia shinobi ke 4 mungkin.. lebih(kalau author masih aktif di ffn)

apa neiko punya doujutsu? : tentu Neiko punya Doujutsu.. bahkan lebih hebat dari Golden Sharingan.

Thor jangan buat Naruto jadi berengsek dan main wanita : coba kalian baca Chapter 11.. disana di ceritakan ingatan Naruto di hapus secara permanen oleh kakak nya dan di gantikan ingatan baru..jadi Naruto tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa lalu nya.

Bagi yang belum begitu paham dangan cerita ini ..coba kalian baca lagi dari chapter awal.. maka kalian akan paham seperti beberapa Reader-san yang sudah paham.. mungkin ahaha#plak) ok langsung saja..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arc Shippuden..

Chapter 06

 **-Kuil suci negri iblis-**

Terlihat depan kuil banyak penjaga bersenjatakan pedang dan panah yang menjaga Miko dari ancaman apapun. mereka rela mati demi keselamatan Miko. karena keselamatan dunia ini bergantung di tangan Miko. untuk menghentikan dan menyegel iblis Moryo yang di katakan akan bangkit tidak lama lagi setelah jiwa dan tubuhnya menyatu.

Di sebuah ruangan khusus terlihat seorang gadis bersurai kuning pucat dan berwajah cantik bagaikan boneka. sedang duduk manis di sebuah kamar. gadis itu bernama Shion atau yang di kenal sebagai Miko negri iblis.

Walaupun berwajah manis tapi Shion sama sekali tidak punya teman ataupun kekasih. karena setiap orang ketakutan dengan nya. mereka juga tidak ingin berdekatan dengan nya. karena mereka takut kematianya akan datang dengan cepat kalau berdekatan dengan Shion. yang nobate bisa meramalkan kematian seseorang di dekatnya.

 **Duar!**

Shion terkejut dengan suara ledakan karas yang menguncang kuil suci. Shion memeluk lututnya sendiri ia ketakutan. kenapa banyak sekali yang ingin membunuhnya? sedari kecil Shion sendirian dan kesepian sejak kematian ibunya. hanya para pengawalah yang menemani hari-hari sepi nya, itu pun mereka tidak mau berdekatan denganya.

" Kaa-san.. "

Shion memangil ibunya berharap sang ibu mendengar suaranya di alam sana. ibu Shion rela mati demi memisahkan tubuh dan jiwa iblis Moryo. tubuhnya di segel di negri rawa sedangkan jiwanya di negri iblis. itu semua demi perdamaian di dunia ini dan apa yang putrinya dapat? hanyalah kesedihan karena sendirian. mungkin ibu Shion sedih melihat keadaan putrinya saat ini.

 **Duaar!**

Lagi-lagi terjadi ledakan yang sangat kuat menguncang kuil suci. terlihat seorang pengawal datang dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki kamar Shion.

" Shion-sama kita di serang! di mohon anda jangan kemana-mana.."

Shion menganguk lemah. Shion terlahir tidak seperti gadis lain yang normal. kekuatan melihat kematian seseorang harus di bayar mahal dengan ke cecacatan fisik nya. yang tempramental dan lemah.

 **Jleb!**

Shion melotot melihat pengawal tadi tertusuk benda seperti tulang. pengawal itu jatuh tak bernyawa saat tulang itu tepat menusuk dada dan menembus jantungnya. kini terlihat di hadapan Shion, seorang mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung dengan masker menutupi wajahnya.

" apa kau Miko itu? "

Tanya Naruto. Shion hanya diam saja ia masih terkejut dan takut. lagi-lagi seseorang mati demi dirinya tepat di hadapanya. Naruto kesal melihat Shion diam saja. Naruto menghampiri Shion dan mengangkat dagu Shion.

" katakan apa kau Miko itu? sebelum aku membunuhmu ..gadis lemah! "

Tanya Naruto dengan nada dingin. air mata Shion mengalir. ia menatap mata Naruto dengan wajah memprihatinkan. Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat pancaran kesedihan di mata Shion. Naruto mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Shion dan melihat pancaran yang begitu menyedihkan di mata indah Shion.

 **Cling! Cling!**

Bel yang ada di baju Shion berbunyi saat melihat mata Naruto. seketika wajah Shion menjadi dingin dan matanya bersinar keunguan. Naruto terkejut ia melepaskan dagu Shion dan melompat menjauhi Shion.

" Takdirmu mengenaskan.. kau akan mati di tangan dirimu sendiri.."

 **Deg!**

Naruto tersentak dengan apa yang Shion katakan. semua orang mengatakan ramalan Miko tidak pernah salah. Naruto mengaktifkan Golden Sharinganya dan melihat kedalam penglihatan Shion. setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Naruto bisa menembus Doujutsu unik milik Shion.

Kini terlihat Naruto berdiri di sebuah medan perang, karena ia melihat banyaknya mayat Shinobi yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya inikah yang akan terjadi di masa depan? dan seperti apa dirirnya akan mati?.

Terlihat di hadapan Naruto tercipta kekkai merah dengan di jaga lima Kage dan para Kage terdahulu, terlihat juga orang tua yang melayang terduduk di kursinya dengan memegang tongkat hitam. pandangan Naruto melihat kedalam kekkai. seketika Naruto terkejut melihat dirinya sendiri tertusuk beberapa besi hitam.

Naruto lebih terkejut melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan nya. dia berpakaian hitam dengan enam temoe merah menglingkar di lehernya.(pakaianya seperti Rikudo Sannin tapi berwarna hitam).

 **" Ahaha manusia lemah.. kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku? ..dengan mata ini dan ..dengan kekuatan ini ..akan ku hancurkan dunia ini.."**

Black Naruto tertawa jahat dengan Golden Mangekyou Sharingan nya yang berkilat emas dan juga mata ketiga di dahinya yaitu Dark Rinnegan!. sedangkan Naruto tertunduk dengan beberapa besi hitam yang menancap di tubuhnya. mata Naruto juga kosong dan mengeluarkan banyak darah karena di ambil Black Naruto.

 **" ini akhir bagimu dan dunia ini manusia! "**

 **Jras!**

Black Naruto dengan keji memengal kepala Naruto. Naruto yang melihat masa depanya melotot dan terkejut dirinya mati di tangan dirinya yang lain. Naruto melihat semua Aliansi Shinobi meneriaki namanya di luar kekkai bahkan ada yang jatuh pingsan.

" TIDAK! NARUTOOO-KUNN! "

" NARUTOOO! "

" NARUTOOO-SAN! "

 **Deg!**

Naruto kembali ke tempat semula yaitu kamar Shion. Naruto baru saja melihat kilasan masa depanya dan bagaimana ia mati. Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit sangat sakit.

" Arrggg! "

Naruto berteriak. Naruto menghilang dari kamar Shion mengunakan sushin nya. meningalkan Shion yang tak sadarkan diri akibat kontak mata dengan Golden Sharingan Naruto dan beberapa ingatanya yang Naruto ambil tadi tentang di mana Iblis Moryo akan bangkit.

.

.

Di sisi lain team Yamato hampir sampai di kuil suci negri iblis. mereka mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat kepulan asap yang mereka yakini berasal dari kuil.

" kita harus lebih cepat Dattebayo "

" baka Menma! kau tidak lihat kita sedang berusaha.."

Sakura kesal apa Menma ini tidak bisa membaca situasi saat ini? mereka berusaha dengan keras agar cepat sampai di kuil suci negri iblis. Naruko dengan cepat mengambil beberapa kunai cabang tiga dari kantung ninja nya. Naruko melemparkan semuanya.

Dan dengan cepat Naruko mengilang di sertai kilatan kuning. Naruko muncul saat kunainya masih melesat dan menangkapnya, Naruko melemparkanya lagi. Naruko terus menerus melakukan itu dan yang terlihat hanya kilatan kuning.. kilatan kuning dan kilatan kuning.

Rahang Menma menganga begitu juga dengan Sakura. bola mata Yamato juga hampir keluar melihat betapa cepatnya Naruko. mereka tidak pernah melihat Naruko begitu cepat bahkan sangat cepat dari biasanya. tidak salah kalau Naruko di juluki Shinobi tercepat di Konoha bahkan di dunia ninja ini.

Kembali ke kuil suci negri iblis, terlihat empat bersoudara yang sudah sampai di kuil suci. mereka langsung menyebar mencari keberadaan Shion atau yang di kenal sebagai Miko negri iblis.

Kakak dari empat bersoudara itu akhirnya menemukan Shion tergeletak di kamarnya. tanpa fikir panjang ia mengambil kunai nya dan bersiap membunuh Shion. tapi sebelum itu terjadi sebuah kunai cabang tiga melesat dan ingin melubangi kepalanya. ia memiringkan kepalanya dan membiarkan kunai itu melesat melewatinya.

Seketika Naruko mucul di hadapanya di sertai kilatan kuning. jelas itu membuatnya terkejut dengan kemuculan Naruko. Naruko juga membawa Rasenggan nya!

" **Rasenggan!** "

Naruko menghantamkan Rasengganya tepat di perut lawanya. terdengar suara terikan dari lawanya karena Rasenggan Naruko semakin lama semakin ganas berputar melubangi perutnya. tidak berhenti disitu saja Naruko menciptakan Rasenggan lain di telapak tangan kirinya.

" matilah! **Rasen Renggan!** "

Naruko menghantamkan Rasenggan lain. kedua Rasenganya berputar berlawanan arah dan menyatu menjadi bentuk sebuah bor. yang mengebor perut lawanya dengan ganas.

" Aaaarrrgg! "

 **Swus!**

 **Blaaaarrrr!**

Ledakan dan guncangan hebat meluluhlantarkan kuil suci. jutsu Naruko benar-benar sangat hebat dan mematikan. mungkin Naruko layak mendapat julukan si kuning cepat dan mematikan dari Konoha.

Kini terlihatlah kawah yang sangat besar dan dalam akibat jutsu Naruko. ledakan tadi bahkan bisa terdengar dari radius 600m!.. Naruko seketika muncul di hutan tepat di hadapan team nya yang sedang melesat cepat melompati pepohonan. Naruko muncul dengan mengendong tubuh Shion.

Team Yamato jelas terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruko yang secara tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka. Yamato Sakura dan Menma banting setir masing-masing, karena tidak mau bertabrakan dengan Naruko.

 **Brak!**

Pertama nasib Menma sangatlah sial menabrak pepohonan yang sangat keras! tepat saat itu juga sarang lebah jatuh mengurung kepalanya. Menma berteriak Asolole! dan terjatuh dari ketingian.

 **Brak!**

Yang kedua Yamato lebih sial menabrak pepohonan yang lebih keras dari Menma, dan tepat saat itu juga dua ular langsung mematok bibir nya. Yamato berteriak Aduhai..! dan terjatuh dari ketingian.

Untuk Sakura sepertinya lebih beruntung dari keduanya. karena ia hanya terjatuh di semak-semak. sedangkan Naruko sweetdrop melihat rekan-rekanya bertingkah konyol. tidak sadarkah Naruko bahwa dialah yang membuat mereka menjadi konyol.

.

.

.

 **Skip time.**

Naruko dan Sakura tidak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat wajah kedua orang itu. Naruko bahkan sampai menangis karena tertawa terus begitupun dengan Sakura.

" tidak lucu Nee-chan! "

" yang Menma katakan benar.. tidak ada yang lucu Naruko Sakura! "

Ucap Menma dan di dukung oleh Yamato. bisa dilihat wajah Menma yang di penuhi bentol-bentol merah besar bahkan ada yang paling besar di dahi nya. sedangankan untuk Yamato bibirnya dower kemerahan melambai-lambai. jelas saja itu membuat Naruko dan Sakura tidak berhenti tertawa.

" ngg! dimana ini? "

Mereka menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Shion sudah tersadar dari pengaruh Genjutsu kecil Naruto. Sakura dan Naruko menghampiri Shion.

" bagaimana keadaan mu? "

" umm baik dan kalian ini- ahaha apa itu? ..ya ampun ahaha.."

Shion tertawa saat melihat wajah Menma dan Yamato. Sakura dan Naruko juga kembali tertawa, sedangkan Yamato dengan cepat berbalik badan bagitu juga dengan Menma. wajah mereka memerah marah bercampur malu menjadi bahan tertawaan.

" ahaha aduh ..maaf-maaf.. umm kalian ini siapa? "

Tanya Shion. Naruko menjelaskan dari A sampai Z tentang misi nya dan soal tadi menyelamatkan Shion. Shion menganguk mengerti, jadi mereka yang di kirim untuk mengawalnya menyegel iblis Moryo di negri rawa.

" umm jadi seperti itu? "

" iya ..seperti itulah.. mohon bantuan dan kerja samanya Shion-san "

" umm pasti Naruko-san "

Shion tersenyum walupun tidak tulus. Shion diam-diam mencuri pandanganya kearah Menma, bagaimanapun juga wajah Menma lumayan tampan dan lucu menurut Shion.

Siang di gantikan dengan malam. mereka berteduh di rumah kayu buatan Yamato dengan Mokutonya. memang sangat berguna kalau mempunyai seseorang penguna Mokuton. jadi mereka tidak perlu repot membawa tenda dan hal lainya. semua barang-barang juga di simpan Naruko di gulungan ninja nya. bagaimanapun juga Naruko adalah master Fuinjutsu yang sangat terkenal di desanya. Naruko bisa menyimpan apa saja di dalam gulungan nya, termasuk alat pemangang juga beberapa piring dan gelas.

" makanan siap! "

Ucap Naruko. Sakura dan Shion membantu Naruko membawakan masakanya ke meja kayu. mereka juga duduk di kursi kayu. wajah Menma berbinar melihat ada menu ramen hari ini. Naruko tersenyum melihat wajah Menma yang sepertinya senang ada ramen.

" uwaahh baunya mengoda Dattebayou.. ittadakimatsu "

 **Plak!**

" aduuh duh.. kenapa kau menamparku Nee-chan!.."

" cuci tangan mu dulu Menma ramen itu bukan hanya untukmu saja.. atau ufufu ku potong tanganmu! "

Ancam Naruko dengan tawanya. Menma jelas menatap kakaknya dengan jengkel dan ketakutan. Menma langsung kebelakang untuk cuci tangan. Menma dengan mudah di bodohi oleh Naruko, makan ramen tidak perlu cuci tangan karena mengunakan sumpit. dan saat Menma kembali ramenya sudah habis tinggal mangkuknya saja. Menma menganga melihat mangkuk besar itu kosong.

" Ra-ramen huwaaaa! ramen-chan ..kalian tega Dattebayou.."

Naruko hanya tertawa jahat bersama Sakura. mereka puas mengerjai Menma. Menma terpaksa makan malam dengan yang lainya. setelah selesai makan malam Yamato masuk ke kamarnya sedangkan Sakura dan Naruko yang bertugas mencuci piring. untuk Menma sendiri di luar pondok, duduk termenung sambil melihat rembulan.

" umm ano? "

" Uwaaa! huf.. kau mengagetkanku saja Shion-san "

" maaf Menma-san.. Bo-bolehkah aku ikut duduk? "

Menma menganguk dan Shion tersenyum ia pun duduk di samping Menma. Shion sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Menma. Menma manyadarinya dan berpaling memandang Shion.

" apa ada yang aneh? Dattebayou "

Blush~ wajah Shion memerah menyadari Menma sangat dekat dengan nya. Menma melihat Shion dengan pandangan aneh. apa gadis ini sakit? atau kenapa.. fikir Menma.

 **Cling! Cling!**

Bel yang ada di baju Shion wajah Shion menjadi dingin. dan mata Shion bercahaya ungu di kegelapan malam. Menma terkejut melihat mata Shion yang becahaya dan perubahan postur wajahnya.

" kau akan mati di tangan penguna mata tuhan.. Rinnegan! "

 **Deg!**

Menma terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan oleh Shion. tungu apa maksudnya Shion mengatakan itu? Menma melotot saat menyadari bahwa di hadapanya ini Miko negri iblis yang di katakan bisa meramalkan kematian seseorang. jadi Shion sudah melihat bagaiman dirinya mati? dan Menma lebih terkejut lagi yang membuhnya nanti adalah penguna Rinnegan.

" jadi seperti itu.."

Ucap Menma sambil menundukan kepalanya. seandainya saja dia bisa kuat seperti kakaknya. tapi Menma tidak bisa Fuinjutsu seperti Naruko. itu sebabnya ia tidak bisa belajar Hiraishin. banyak yang mengatakan dirinya ini bodoh dan lemah!.. dan itu memang benar karena ia memiliki jalur Chakra yang kacau sedari kecil. itulah kenapa ia harus memerlukan bunshin untuk membuat Rasenggan!.. kemampuan yang Menma miliki sangatlah terbatas. hanya bunshin dan Rasenggan saja. sedangkan kakanya memiliki bakat yang sangat hebat dan mengumkan. Menma tidak merasa iri dengan kakaknya dia hanya merasa tidak pantas menjadi adik Naruko sang prodigy dari desa Konoha.

Shion tersadar dari pengaruh sisi dirinya yang lain. Shion terkejut melihat wajah Menma yang terlihat sedih. Shion tidak tau kenapa ramalan itu harus keluar di saat dia ingin mendekati Menma. Shion tidak tau harus berbicara apa sekarang.

" Me-menma..-san maafkan aku "

" tidak apa.. Shion-san.. terimakasih sudah memberitauku.."

Balas Menma melihat Shion dengan senyuman manis nya. seketika hembusan angin menerpa wajah Menma dan membuat surai kuningnya berkibar.

Blush~ wajah Shion memerah melihat betapa tampanya Menma di saat tersenyum. kalau di perhatikan Menma memang tampan dan andai saja model rambutnya seperti Minato, mungkin dia akan menjadi rebutan para gadis di desanya. tapi sepertinya itu hanya mimpi Menma saja karena wajah bodohnya tidak pernah hilang.

" ahh i-ya Menma-san ini untukmu "

Ucap Shion sambil menaruh mangkuk yang berisi ramen di depan Menma. jelas saja Menma terkejut dan merasa bahagia melihat ramen yang terlihat masih panas dan sangat enak itu. Menma melihat Shion dengan pandangan berbinar.

" Uwaaa! terimakasih Shion-san "

Menma langsung memeluk Shion dengan erat dia benar-benar senang dan terharu seseorang sangat baik padanya selain keluarganya. sedangkan wajah Shion memerah padam karena Menma memeluk dirinya. tangan Shion bergerak membalas pelukan Menma. dia juga senang melihat Menma senang. Menma melepaskan pelukanya. dalam hati Shion sedikit kecewa karena Menma melepaskan pelukanya.

" hehe ittadakimatsu! "

Menma dengan cepat mengambil sumpit yang sudah Shion siapkan dan mulai memakan ramenya. Shion tersenyum melihat betapa lahapnya Menma memakan ramen itu.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

Disisi lain hutan terlihat Naruto yang berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya. darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir dan kedua mata Naruto.

" Aarrrrgg!. Aaarrg!.. (hiks) Nii-san ..(hiks) ..Nii-san "

Naruto berteriak kesakitan sambil memangil kakaknya. rasa sakit di kepalanya benar-benar membuat Naruto menangis darah. yang Naruto rasakan seakan ingin pecah kepalanya. Suna no Yoroi yang melapisi wajah Naruto pun retak dan hancur. kini bisa di lihat wajah Naruto yang sangat-sangat menyedihkan berlinang air mata darah. Naruto jatuh tertunduk dengan masih memegangi kepalanya.

" (hiks) ..Aaaarrrrg! ..(hiks) Nii-san...Aaarrgg! (hiks) ..."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Naruto putus asa dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Naruto mengambil tulang lengan kirinya sendiri dan bersiap menusuk kepalanya sendiri. tapi saat unjung dari tulang itu berjarak beberapa centi meter dari dahinya. Naruto menghentikan gerakanya. saat di ingatan terkecilnya melihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang sepingul dan berwajah bagaikan bidadari.

' Naruto-kun..tenangkan dirimu '

" Si-sia...pa ..Ka..u? "

' aku? Naruko.. '

" Na...ru...ko "

Ucap Naruto lemah. Naruto menjatuhkan tulangnya sendiri. Naruto rasanya ingin mati. tapi ingatan kecilnya bertemu dengan Naruko. Naruto bahkan tidak tau dan tidak mengingat siapa itu Naruko.

" Na...ru..ko.. To...long ..aku "

' Naruto-kun..yang harus kau lakukan adalah tenang dan fokuskan seluruh Chakra yang kau miliki ketelapak tangan mu Naruto-kun..'

Naruto perlahan berdiri dan mengikuti apa yang Naruko katakan di ingatan kecilnya. Naruto memfokuskan seluruh Chakra yang dia miliki ketelapak tangan nya. seketika tercipta gumpalan Chakra hitam. Naruto terus memompa Chakranya keluar. gumpalan Chakra itu semakin lama semakin membesar. hingga kini ukuranya sebesar Odama Rasenggan milik Naruko.

' sekarang! tekan Naruto-kun '

Naruto menurut ia menekan Chakranya. seketika gumpalan Chakra hitam itu menguap menjadi asap. Naruto jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah mengeluarkan Chakra hitam. atau racun Chakra yang di sebabkan gabungan sel dari para Kage terdahulu di tubuhnya. sebelum Naruto tidak sadarkan diri ia mengucapkan sesuatu...

" Na.. ru.. ko.. Te..ri ..ma.. kasih "

 **Deg!**

Di sisi lain Naruko merasakan gejolak perasaan di hatinya. ia duduk termenung di ranjangnya. yang Naruko rasakan sama seperti tiga setengah tahun yang lalu. saat Naruto terluka dan terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

' Naruto-kun.. apa yang terjadi padamu saat ini? ' batin Naruko cemas.

Naruko sangat takut sesuatu menimpa Naruto nya. seperti dulu saat Naruto dan dirinya melawan Rie. Naruto bahkan koma selama beberapa hari saat terkena racun dari katana Rie. Naruko sangat takut kehilangan Naruto. dia sangat mencintai Naruto. Naruko rela melakukan apapun demi Naruto nya.

Naruko melihat rembulan melakui jendela kamarnya. dalam hati Naruko berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Naruto. mungkin ini hanya perasaanya saja yang terlalu memikirkan Naruto. Naruko tau Naruto sangat kuat jadi dia tidak merasa kawatir lagi dengan Naruto nya.

.

.

.

 **-Skip time-**

Setelah beberapa hari berlari. akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat penyegelan iblis Moryo. tempatnya di lereng gunug berapi yang berada di Negri rawa. tapi di hadapan mereka saat ini terdapat puluhan bahkan ratusan tentara batu.

" **Raikiri!** "

 **Blaaarr!**

Team Yamato terkejut dengan kemuncukan Kakashi yang langsung memporak-porandakan tentara batu. bukan hanya Kakashi saja tapi juga para Rokkie dan Sensei mereka.

" Lee! kita lakukan "

" Ha'i Guy Sensei.."

" **Doble Konoha Shenzu!** "

 **Brak!**

 **Blaaarr!**

Hempasan angin dari tendangan gabungan Lee dan Guy memporak-porandakan area sekitar dan menghempaskan tentara batu. membuat jalan untuk team Yamato. Menma tidak mau kalah dengan yang lainya. dia membaut segel tangan.

" **Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu! "**

Muncul ratusan bahkan ribuan bunshin Menma. bunshin Menma tawuran dengan tentara batu. mereka menendang menghantam dan mendorong tentara batu ke sebuah jurang. Hinata merona melihat Menma dengan sangat berani menghadapi tentara batu sendirian. sedangkan yang lain juga kagum dengan kekuatan Menma yang mampu mengatasi tentara batu itu sendirian. Naruko dengan cepat melemparkan kunai cabang tiga kearah pintu goa.

Seketika Naruko menghilang dengan membawa tubuh Shion di gendongan nya. Naruko muncul di dalam goa bersama Shion. Naruko segera berlari menyusuri lorong goa.

Di luar goa yang lain masih bertarung dangan tentara batu untuk menghalangi mereka memasuki goa. Lee dan para Rokkie lainya kualahan melawan tentara batu. apalagi tentara batu itu saat hancur akan menyatu lagi.

" dengar kalian ikuti Naruko! ..biar kami yang menghalangi mereka! "

Teriak Guy kepada para Rokkie. mereka menganguk dan dengan cepat memasuki goa menyusul Naruko. Guy melakukan itu karena mereka tidak siap berhadapan dengan tantara batu. Kakashi Kurenai dan Asuma memberikan jempol pada Guy.

" bagus Guy.. kita buat taruhan siapa yang mengancurkan paling banyak ..dia yang menang.."

" Uwooo.. semangat masa mudaku membara.. ayo kita lakukan Kakashi "

 **Blaarr!**

Kakashi Guy dan yang lainya terpental saat sebuah jutsu naga air menghantam ratusan tentara batu di hadapan mereka. hingga menyebabkan gelombang Tsunami besar yang membuat ratusan tentara batu itu jatuh kejurang. Guy Asuma dan Kurenai pun ikut terseret Tsunami itu. sedangkan Kakashi bertahan dengan berpengangan tali yang sudah ia ikat dengan kunainya yang di tancapkan di pingir tebing.

Setelah beberapa menit Tsunami itu mereda. Kakashi masih mengantung di bawah tebing. sedangkan rekan-rekanya terjatuh terseret gelombang Tsunami tadi. Kakashi dengan cepat berayun dan melompat kembali ke depan pintu goa. sekarang terlihat tentara batu yang sudah tidak ada. sepertinya Tsunami tadi menyeret mereka semua jatuh kejurang. dari kejauhan Kakashi melihat seseorang berjubah hitam dan memakai masker berjalan pelan kearahnya. orang itu berhenti tidak jauh dari Kakashi.

" hmm.. ternyata masih ada yang selamat.."

" siapa kau? "

Tanya Kakashi. Kakashi sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu, karena tertutupi masker dan tudung jubahnya. yang Kakashi lihat hanya matanya saja yang berwarna hitam kelam. siapapun dia Kakashi harus waspada.

" siapa aku? tidaklah penting.. dan bisakah kau menyingkir dari jalanku? "

" yare-yare itu bukan jawaban yang ingin kudengar "

Ucap Kakashi. seketika muncul Raiton di kedua tangan Kakashi. Raiton nya menari-nari di kedua telapak tangan nya. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, sepertinya dia memang harus bertarung. dan kali ini Naruto tidak akan ragu karena lawanya terlihat kuat dan sepertinya juga sudah berpengalaman dalam hal bertarung.

" kalau itu mau mu.. baiklah "

Naruto langsung menerjang Kakashi. Kakashi terkejut dengan kecepatan lawanya. Naruto mencoba menendang Kakashi. Kakashi menunduk menghindari tendangan Naruto. Kakashi menyiapkan salah satu jutsu laknat nya yang sangat menyakitkan dan Menma beruntung pernah merasakanya saat ujian Genin dulu.

" **Sennen Goroshi** "

Kedua tangan Kakashi menyatu membentuk segel macan. Kakashi berusaha menusuk pantat lawanya. Naruto melotot melihat ujung jari tangan Kakashi yang beberapa centi meter lagi mengenai pantat nya.

 **Jleb!**

 **Duuaar**

Kakashi terpental saat tanganya berhasil menusuk pantat Naruto. sayanganya itu adalah bunshin daifuka milik Naruto. dan meledak saat pantatnya tertusuk jari Kakashi. Kakashi terpental dan jatuh kearah jurang.

" hmm bodoh! .."

Ucap Naruto. Naruto berdiri di atas tebing sambil melihat tipuanya berhasil mengecoh lawanya. Naruto menghilang meningalkan bayangan hitam.

Setelah kepergian Naruto. terlihat kepala Kakashi yang muncul dari dalam tanah. setidaknya Kakashi sudah dapat informasi tentang lawanya yang bisa mengunakan elemen air dan bunshin daifuka. Kakashi keluar dari dalam tanah. lawannya tadi bukan orang sembarangan karena bisa menciptakan naga air dari ketiadaan. dan Kakashi tau menciptakan sebuah jutsu dari ketiadaan sangatlah sulit dan di butuhkan kontrol Chakra yang sempurna.

" yare-yare ..dia berbahaya .."

Ucap Kakashi. dan bersamaan dengan itu dari arah jurang keluar batangan kayu besar yang menjulang tingi. terlihat Yamato membawa rekan Kakashi yang lainya menaiki Mokutonya. mereka melompat turun dan berlari menghampiri Kakashi.

" Kakashi apa yang terjadi? "

" entahlah Kurenai... kita harus secepatnya menyusul Naruko! "

Ucap Kakashi dan mereka mengaguk mengerti. Kakashi dan yang lainya melesat memasuki goa untuk membantu penyegelan iblis Moryo.

 **-Change scane-**

 **Duak!**

" Uhg! "

Naruko terpental dan berguling saat terkena pukulan dari Yomi. terlihat Yomi yang mencekik leher Shion. mereka bertarung di kelikingi lava panas gunung berapi. Yomi menyeringai keji. tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanya selama iblis Moryo ada di dalam tubuhnya. bahkan Hiraishi Naruko bisa di lihat dengan lambat oleh mata ibils Moryo.

" (uhuk).. sial dattebane! "

Naruko memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali ia terkena pukulan maut Yomi. bahkan mengunakan Hiraishinya pun dirinya tidak bisa menang. seolah lawanya ini bisa melihat gerakanya. Naruko perlahan bangkit dengan susah payah. Naruko melihat Yomi dengan pandangan jengkel sambil mengatur nafas nya yang tersengal-sengal kelelahan.

" percuma kau melawanku.. sebentar lagi Moryo-sama akan menyatu dengan tubuhnya! ahaha "

Yomi tertawa meremehkan. sedangkan Shion tidak sadarkan diri dalam cekikan Yomi. Naruko mendecih kesal melihat betapa menjengkelkanya Yomi. baru kali ini dia melawan musuh yang sangat kuat bahkan sulit untuk memukulnya.

" (uhuk).. Ara~ itu tidak akan terjadi.."

Naruko mengambil seluruh kunai cabang tiga dari katung ninjanya. Naruko menyebarnya keseluruh tempat. ini satu-satunya kesempatanya untuk mengambil Shion. Naruko akan bergerak secepat yang dia bisa untuk menyelamatkan Shion dari tangan Yomi.

" trik yang sama.. tidak akan berguna gadis bodoh! "

" Ara~ kita lihat saja dattebane! "

Naruko seketika menghilang di sertai kilatan kuning. Naruko bermunculan di berbagai tempat. itu membuat Yomi sedikit kesulitan melihat gerakan Naruko. Naruko terus melukan itu, membuat Yomi bingung di mana Naruko akan muncul. Naruko muncul di samping Yomi dan ingin menyerangnya dengan Rasenggan!

Tapi Yomi bisa melihat kecepatan Naruko dengan mata iblis nya, Yomi dengan cepat mencekik leher Naruko dan mengangkatnya tingi-tingi bersamaan dengan Shon. kini terlihat Naruko dan Shion tergantung di kecik kedua tangan Yomi. Naruko berusaha melepaskan cekikan Yomi, tapi sekuat apapun dirinya berusaha. cekikan Yomi sangatlah kuat. Naruko mulai lemas dia hanya bisa pasrah.

' N-nei-chan.. maafkan Kaa-..chan '

Batin Naruko sebelum tak sadarkan diri di cekikan Yomi, Yomi menyeringai kejam, sudah di bilang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanya. dirinya sangatlah kuat dan akan menguasai dunia ini. tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanya.

" hmm apa kau iblis Moryo? "

" ya aku iblis Moryo ..takutlah padaku wahai manu- "

 **Bras!**

Yomi terkejut ketika seseorang berada di balakangnya dan ketika dirinya ingin melihat orang itu. kepalanya sudah pecah terlebih dahulu di hantam jutsu mematikan dan terlarang citaan Hyuga Kazuo. otomatis Yomi melepaskan cekikanya di leher Naruko dan Shion, tubuh Yomi jatuh tak bernyawa dengan kepalanya yang pecah.

" hmm aku pikir inangnya.. lebih kuat "

Ucap Naruto malas. Naruto melirik kedua tubuh gadis yang tergeletak di hadapanya. Naruto mengamati kedua gadis itu. yang satu bersurai kuning pucat dan Naruto tau itu adalah Miko negri iblis. yang satunya lagi.. mata Naruto melebar melihat seseorang yang muncul di fikiranya beberapa hari yang lalu dan menyelamatkanya dari racun Chakra.

" Naruko!.."

Ucap Naruto terkejut melihat malaikat penyelamatnya secara nyata. Naruto mengendong tubuh Naruko dan membawanya ke pingiran, sedangkan bushin Naruto membawa tubuh Shion kepingiran juga. Naruto mengelus surai kuning Naruko dengan lembut. entah kenapa Naruto senang bertemu dengan Naruko atau gadis yang menyelamatkanya dari racun Chakra.

 **Deg!**

Naruto merasakan Chakra yang sangat luar biasa tepat di belakangnya. Naruto membalikan badan. dan telihatlah di hadapan Naruto, iblis Moryo yang sudah menyatu dengan tubuhnya (seperti the movie).

" **Goarrrr!** "

Terdengar auman mengerikan dan memekikan telinga dari iblis Moryo. bukanya takut Naruto malah menyeringai senang. melihat buruanya akhirnya keluar juga. Naruto melepas jubahnya dan maskernya. Naruto mengaktifkan Golden Sharinganya.

" hmm mari mulai "

Naruto melompat dan merangkai segel tangan sambil menghindari beberapa ekor kegelapan dari iblis Moryo yang ingin menusuknya. Naruto sudah menyelsaikan segel tanganya.

" **Suiton : Suiryudan no jutsu!** "

Dari ketiadakan tercipta naga air raksasa. naga air itu melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi. tapi saat naga air milik Naruto sedikit lagi mengenai iblis Moryo. naga air itu hancur di tampar ekor kegelepan Moryo. jelas saja Naruto terkejut. ternyata rumor itu memang benar bahwa iblis Moryo sangatlah kuat, Naruto menyeringai senang dia tidak akan ragu lagi untuk mengeluarkan itu. Naruto mengigit jari tanganya dan di oleskan ketelapak tanganya. Naruto dengan cepat menghentakan telapak tangan ketanah.

" **Kuchiyose : Gedo Mazo!** "

Boof*

Kepulan asap memenuhi area sekitar. dan setelah hilang terlihatlah sebuah patung raksasa dengan perban yang menutupi matanya. Naruto berdiri di atas kepala patung Gedo Mazo miliknya sendiri.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan Gedo Mazo? itu bukanlah yang asli. milik Naruto adalah tiruan yang dia buat sendiri dengan Golden Sharinganya. Naruto mengetahui Gedo Mazo melalui ingatan Sasori saat pertarunganya waktu itu, Naruto mengambil ingatan Sasori, walaupun itu menjijikan untuknya tapi Naruto butuh informasi tentang semua yang Akatsuki lakukan melalui salah satu angotanya.

Naruto merangkai segel tangan dengan sangat cepat. Moryo tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menyelsaikan segel tangan itu. dia mengarahkan beberap ekor kegelapan miliknya untuk menyerang Naruto. Susano'o Naruto secara tiba-tiba muncul melindungi dirinya dan menghalau serangan Moryo. Naruto menyelsaikan segel tanganya.

" **Fuinjutsu : Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin!** "

Tepat setelah Naruto berucap seperti itu. mulut Gedo Mazo terbuka dan mengeluarkan roh sebilan naga yang langsung mengikat iblis Moryo. Moryo meronta dan berusaha melawan. tapi sekuat apapun usahanya tetap sia-sia saat sudah terikat dengan segel dewa yang dikatakan bisa menyegel apapun, dan Akatsuki juga mengunakan segel yang sama dengan Naruto untuk menyegel bijuu. tapi bedanya mereka melakukanya berkelompok. sedangkan Naruto hanya sendiri di bantu Golden Sharinganya untuk mengontrol Gedo Mazo tiruan.

Berbeda dengan Nagato yang mengunakan besi hitam di tubuhnya dan Rinnegan untuk mengontrol Gedo Mazo. Naruto cukup dengan Golden Sharinganya saja untuk mengontrol Gedo Mazo miliknya. walaupun tiruan tapi kekuatanya sama dengan yang asli.

 **" Goaaarr! Ka-kau! "**

" hmm menurutlah iblis sialan! "

Naruto mengerahkan rantai Susano'o nya. rantai berduri dari Susano'o Naruto langsung melesat dan mengikat Moryo. Naruto dengan kuat langsung menarik Moryo. bersamaan dengan roh sembilan naga yang berusaha menariknya juga. iblis Moryo kualahan dia tidak mau tersegel lagi, apalagi kali ini segelnya adalah segel dewa.

Kakashi Yamato dan yang lainya sampai di tempat penyegelan iblis Moryo. mereka terkejut melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Naruko perlahan sadar, ia mulai bangun dan wajah Naruko juga terkejut melihat hal yang sama seperti yang lainya.

 **" Goaaarr! Aaarrgg! "**

Iblis Moryo akhirnya tertarik masuk kedalam mulut Gedo Mazo. seketika perban di kepala Gedo Mazo terlepas dan kesembilan matanya melotot, baru saja menelan Moryo. Naruto tersenyum akhirnya dapat juga alat untuk memusnahkan Akatsuki sampai ke akarnya.

Mereka semua yang menyaksikanya terkejut bukan main. melihat iblis Moryo masuk kedalam mulut patung raksasa itu. mereka juga melihat seseorang berdiri di atas kepala patung itu. tapi mereka tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Boof*

Naruto menghilangkan Gedo Mazo setelah dapat apa yang dia inginkan. Naruto mendarat tepat membelakangi mereka. Naruto berbalik badan dengan perlahan.

 **Deg!**

Seketika Naruko terkejut dan bukan hanya Naruko saja tapi yang lainya juga terkejut melihat Naruto. bagai malihat hantu awalnya mereka tidak percaya penglihatan mereka, tapi setelah dilihat lagi itu memang Naruto. pandangan Naruto dan Naruko bertemu, Naruto tersenyum tulus kearah Naruko.

Blush~ wajah Naruko merona merah melihat betapa tampanya Naruto. bukanya hanya Naruko saja tapi Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Kurenai juga memerah melihat betapa tampan dan mempesonanya Naruto.

Naruto menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Naruko. jelas saja mereka sangat terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto. Naruko juga terkejut Naruto muncul di hadapnya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruko.

Cup*

Naruto mencium bibir merah Naruko. Naruko melotot melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan. air mata Naruko keluar dari safir indahnya. tapi kali ini bukan kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagian. Naruko dengan cepat membalas ciuman Narutonya. Naruko berpelukan erat dengan Naruto.

Mereka berciuman panas saling menghisap dan melumat bibir masing-masing. sedangkan yang lainya menganga melihat adegan hot tepat di hadapan mereka. wajah Menma yang paling konyol melihat adegan ciuman itu, bahkan Sakura dan Ino sampai mimisan melihat Naruko dengan ganas melumat bibir Naruto, mereka berciuman tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya yang ketar-ketir dan gerah meliaht adegan panas.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi butiran pasir dan lenyap terbawa angin ke atas. mereka yang baru melihatnya terkejut tubuh Naruto jadi pasir. sedangkan Naruko sama sekali tidak terkejut. Naruko malah tersenyum tidak seperti waktu itu yang menyedihkan. kenapa Naruko tidak menjerit dan menangis seperti waktu itu? itu karena Naruko berhasil menanamkan segel Hiarishin di pungung Narutonya, tanpa Naruto sadari. dengan begitu Naruko bisa kapan saja menemui Naruto nya. mungkin Naruko dapat julukan baru yaitu si kuning berotak pintar, cepat, licik, dan ganas ahaha#plak)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue..**

Update nya lagi entahlah kapan... Author tidak janji Update cepat...

kalau ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan ..bisa lewat Pm ..pasti Author balas kalau tidak lupa dan ada kuota ahaha#plak)

White log out!


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Dark Naru, Over power Naru, Oc, Ooc, Mainstream, Humor, Doujutsu master, Semi godlike Naru, Semi Cannon, Echi, Not harem, dll.

yo apa kabar? ahaha#plak) apa kabar lagi? maaf kalau agak lama update nya ahaha#plak)

Reader : Thor lu kamvret ya?

Author : kok tau?

Reader : karena kita sama-sama KAMVRET KELAS TERI

Ahahaha#plak) sekedar info Naruto di cerita ini bukan Protagonis melainkan Antafonis jadi tidak usah heran kalau dia sangat kuat semi Godlike... ok langsung saja guys..

Enjoy..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arc Shippuden..

Chapter 07

 **Konoha Gakure**

Di sebuah hutan dekat dengan desa Konoha gakure terdapat sebuah goa. lorong dari goa tersebut terhubung langsung dengan markas Anbu Root atau lebih enak di pangil Ne, yang berada tepat di bawah tanah desa Konoha. Anbu Ne tidak berkerja di bawah perintah Hokage, melainkan mereka berkerja di bawah komando salah satu tetua desa. yang bernama Shimura Danzo.

Banyak yang bilang Danzo itu kejam dan sadis di masa perang dunia Shinobi ke dua, bahkan sampai sekarang pun Danzo sangatlah kejam, dengan misi-misi nya yang semuanya dilakukan dengan keji hanya untuk melindungi Konoha seperti bayangan, bisa di bilang juga akar dari Konoha dan perwujudan dari kegelapan dunia Shinobi.

Danzo saat ini sedang duduk tenang di singasanah nya yang berada di bawah tanah desa konoha atau markas Anbu Ne. untuk penampilan si Danzo (seperti di cannon).

Seorang Anbu bertopeng Ne muncul di hadapan Danzo, orang itu membuka topengnya. dan terlihatlah salah satu rekan Naruto dulu atau yang kalian kenal Sai, Sai sudah terlihat dewasa di usianya yang sudah masuk delapan belas tahun, Sai menunduk hormat pada Danzo,

" Sai.. laporkan misimu? ".

" Ha'i Danzo-sama.. iblis Moryo berhasil tersegel tapi.. "

" tapi apa? "

" bukan oleh Miko itu.. melainkan di segel oleh Naruto.. sendiri "

 **Krak!**

Sai terkejut melihat tanah yang di pijak Danzo retak. tekanan Chakra Danzo juga membuat Sai sesak nafas, Sai sangatlah tau kekuatan Danzo sama dengan mendiang Sandaime Hokage yaitu Hiruzen Sarutobi. Danzo menghentikan membuang Chakra nya, tentunya dia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Gondaime Tsunade dan Yondaime Minato.

" lanjutkan! "

" Ha'i Danzo-sama.. Naruto mengunakan segel dewa untuk menyegel iblis Moryo.. tidak hanya itu saja.. dia juga memiliki mata emas seperti Sharingan! "

Danzo terkejut dengan apa yang Sai katakan. mata emas? Sharingan? Danzo tersenyum licik, bukan hanya ibunya saja yang unik.. ternyata anaknya lebih unik memiliki Doujutsu yang tidak pernah ada sebelumya di dunia Shinobi. tentu saja itu membuat Danzo tertarik dengan Naruto dan Golden Sharinganya.

" Sai.. kau boleh pergi "

" Ha'i Danzo-sama "

Tepat setelah berucap seperti itu Sai menghilang dengan sushin nya. Danzo masih memikirkan apa yang Sai katakan tadi soal mata Naruto. jika benar apa yang Sai katakan, maka dirinya harus memiliki mata Naruto itu. dia akan menyuruh bawahanya untuk mencari dan membawakan mata Naruto untuknya. Danzo perlahan membuka perban mata kanan nya dan terlihatlah Sharingan merah yang berkilat di kegelapan.

' putramu unik.. Madoka '

Batin Danzo. Sharingan di mata kananya berevolusi menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan dengan bentuk bunga. ya itu adalah mata Uchiha Madoka atau ibu dari Naruto dan Shisui, tentunya Danzo mendapatkan mata itu dengan bertarung melawan Madoka saat baru melahirkan Naruto belasan tahun yang lalu.

 **Flasback on.**

" Shui bawa Hyuto pergi.. **Sekarang!** "

" tapi (hiks) Kaa-chan ..Shui tidak mau meningalkan (hiks) Kaa-chan "

Ucap Shisui kecil sambil menangisi keadaan ibunya sekarang. dunia ini benar-benar sangat kejam pada keluarganya. pertama ayahnya dan sekarang ibunya yang rela berkorban untuk dirinya dan adik kecil nya yaitu Hyuto(Naruto).

" Shui.. Kaa-chan mohon pergilah dan tetap hidup.. untuk Kaa-chan.. Shui Kaa-chan janji akan menemuimu setelah ini selesai.. jadi Kaa-chan mohon bawa Hyuto dan pergi **Sekarang!** "

" (hiks) tapi Kaa-chan shu- "

" **Pergi atau kau ku bunuh!** "

Ancam Madoka dengan Mangekyou Sharinganya yang sudah aktif. Shisui kecil tersentak dengan ucapan ibunya. Madoka terpaksa mengatakan itu agar putranya mengerti, bahwa ia juga sedih kalau putranya mati di tangan Anbu dan Jounin keparat dari Konoha. Madoka mendekat lalu mencium dahi Shisui dan dahi bayi kecilnya Hyuto(Naruto).

" tetaplah hidup putra-putraku.."

Ucap Madoka sedih dengan linangan air mata dari Mangekyou Sharinganya, air mata Shisui semakin banyak keluar dari safir kelamnya. Shisui menganguk mengerti, dan segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa sambil membawa adik kecilnya yang terlindungi kekkai berbentuk telur. Madoka tersenyum getir melihat putranya akhirnya mengerti.

Puluhan Anbu Ne dan puluhan Jounin Konoha mendarat tepat tidak jauh dari hadapan Madoka. Madoka bangkit dengan perlahan. Konoha.. Konoha dan Konoha mereka akan membayar apa yang sudah mereka perbuat pada kedua putranya dan juga membuat hidup kedua putranya tidak tenang. Madoka berjanji suatu saat nanti Konoha akan hancur saat dirinya mendapatkan kesempatan kedua (dan itu sudah terjadi di Chapter 14).

Pertarungan sengit itu di menangkan oleh Madoka. walaupun kondisinya masih lemah karena baru melahirkan Hyuto(Naruto) tapi kemampuanya sangatlah hebat, karena itu dia di juluki master Genjutsu terkuat di dunia Shinobi. Madoka terluka parah dan berusaha tetap berjalan untuk menemui kedua putranya, dia sudah janji dengan putra pertama nya agar mereka bisa berkumpul kembali.

' Kazuo-kun.. andai kau melihat ini putra kita di buru ..seperti binatang! ' batin Madoka sedih bercampur marah.

Konoha desa yang selama ini dia cintai dan sangat Madoka bangakan, bahkan saat suami nya berencana menghancurkan Konoha dulu, Madoka ingin bunuh diri hingga membuat Kazuo tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti perkataan Madoka untuk tidak pernah berfikir menghancurkan Konoha selamanya. andai saja suami nya masih hidup dan melihat nya seperti ini. mungkin Konoha berserta isinya akan lenyap dan tingal sejarah, karena Kazuo adalah Kami no Shinobi dengan kekuatan dan jutsu mengerikan, bahkan Sandaime Hokage sendiri takut dengan kemarahan Kazuo yang sangat mengerikan.

Kazuo dinyatakan mati saat melawan ratusan pasukan dari desa Iwa gakure dan ratusan pasukan dari dua desa lainya nya, Kiri gakure dan Kumo gakure sendirian selama lebih dari tiga hari tiga malam di medan perang dunia Shinobi ke tiga. bahkan Kazuo membuat Ay calon Raikage sekarat dan hampir mati kalau saja bala bantuan Kumo datang terlambat, Killer Bee pun terkena imbasnya saat membantu Ay melawan Kami no Shinobi, dia sekarat bahkan setelah melawan Kazuo mengunakan full power dari Hachibi. tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kazuo.

Kazuo Shinobi misterius yang tiba-tiba menyandang gelar Prodigy saat Genin dan Kami no Shinobi karena berhasil membunuh Sandaime Kazekage dan ratusan pasukan Shinobi dari empat desa besar lainya sendirian saat perang dunia Shinobi ke tiga baru saja di mulai. Kazuo adalah keturunan langsung dari Otsutsuki Hamura sendiri. saat bayi Otsutsuki Kazuo di awetkan dan entah bagaimana bisa berada di bumi di zaman perang dunia Shinobi ke dua. dengan kata lain zaman Kazuo sama dengan Indra dan Ashura.

Saat ini Madoka dengan sekuat tenaga berjalan, walaupun tubuhnya sangat-sangat lemah, tapi dia harus kuat demi kedua putranya. Madoka berhenti saat merasakan Chakra orang lain. dan tepat setelah itu dari kegelapan hutan terlihat Danzo yang berjalan pelan mengampiri Madoka.

" Uchiha.. Madoka.. apa yang kau lakukan sudah melewati batas.. "

Ucap Danzo. Danzo melihat Madoka dengan wajah menjengkelkanya. tidak lupa sorotan mata Danzo yang seperti menelanjangi Madoka. Madoka mengertakan gigi nya. dia sangat membenci Danzo. Madoka tidak pernah melupakan apa yang sudah Danzo lakukan pada dirinya dan .P

" Ka-kau.. (uhuk) **Danzo!** "

Madoka memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. dia sudah lemas dan tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi. bahkan untuk mempertahankan kesadaranya saja Madoka mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya.

" Madoka.. atas nama Konoha ..kau akan ku lenyapkan! "

Ucap Danzo. Danzo mengambil kunai dan beberapa shuriken dari balik bajunya. Danzo mengalirkan elemen Futonya ke sejatanya. Danzo melemparkan puluhan kunai yang di lapisi Futon kearah Madoka.

Madoka melotot melihat puluhan kunai itu. dan dengan Sharinganya Madoka bisa melihat kunai itu bergerak lambat. Madoka menghindari satu persatu kunai itu. seketika Danzo muncul di belakang Madoka dengan pedang yang di aliri elemen Futon.

 **Jras!**

" Arrgggg! .."

Madoka berteriak saat lengan kananya di potong oleh Danzo. tidak berhenti di situ saja Danzo dengan cepat mencongkel mata kanan Madoka. Danzo langsung menendang tubuh Madoka dan membuat tubuh Madoka terpental jauh. hinga menghantam pohon sampai retak.

 **Brak!**

Keadaan Madoka sangat mengenaskan dengan lengan kananya yang putus dan mata kananya yang hilang di ambil Danzo. Danzo tersenyum ia memasukan bola mata Madoka kedalam tabung kecil dan di simpan di balik bajunya.

" satu sudah dapat.. tingal satu lagi.."

Ucap Danzo. Danzo berjalan pelan mendekati tubuh Madoka yang sudah tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. tapi saat Danzo sudah dekat dengan tubuh Madoka, cahaya putih terang menghalangi pandangan Danzo. dan setelah cahaya itu meredup tubuh Madoka sudah tidak ada. Danzo mendecih kesal kehilangan Madoka.

 **Flasback off**.

Sejak saat itu Danzo mengunakan perban untuk menutupi mata kananya. banyak yang mencurigai nya saat mengunakan perban di mata kananya, tapi dengan mata Madoka sangat mudah memberikan Genjutsu tanpa di sadari oleh orang yang mencurigainya. tentu saja Genjutsu dari mata Sharingan Madoka sangatlah kuat bahkan yang terkuat di dunia ini. itulah sebabnya Danzo mengincar mata Madoka.

" dan sebentar lagi.. rencanaku akan dimulai.."

Ucap Danzo dengan senyuman licik nya. Danzo kembali menutupi mata kananya dengan perban. tentu saja tidak mungkin Danzo memperlihatkan mata Sharinganya di depan umum. itu akan mengundang kecurigaan orang lain, karena bagaimanapun juga dia bukanlah Uchiha melainkan Shimura.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

Siang hari di jalanan desa Konoha gakure. terlihat Naruko yang mengandeng tangan kecil putrinya. setelah misi kemarin wajah Naruko terlihat bahagia. penampilan Naruko pun berubah lebih seksi dari sebelumnya. Naruko hanya memakai baju berjaring lengan panjang hinga memperlihatkan branya yang berwarna hitam. untuk bawahanya Naruko memakai celana pendek ketat sepaha berwarna hitam dan memakai stoking hitam sampai lututnya.

Astaga penampilan Naruko sangatlah seksi. dan saat dia berjalan banyak para pria yang melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum, ada juga yang mesum saat melihatnya. putri Yonadaime itu membuat para pria mimisan saat melihatnya.

" Kaa-chan..kita mau kemana? "

" umm kita pergi restoran Akimichi ..kaa-chan ada janji dengan teman-teman.. "

Jawab Naruko. Neiko kecil menganguk mengerti ucapan ibunya. sebenarnya Neiko kecil sudah kanyang makan di rumah tadi bersama nenek nya. tapi demi bisa jalan-jalan dengan ibunya Neiko kecil rela makan lagi. Naruko tersenyum melihat wajah putrinya yang terliat senang.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama menyusuri jalanan desa akhirnya Naruko sampai di restoran Akimichi. Naruko pun masuk bersama putrinya. Sakura yang sedang minum terkejut melihat penampilan Naruko yang terlalu hot. sampai menyemburkan air yang sudah mengalir di tengorokanya. dan sialnya air itu mengenai wajah malas Shikamaru.

" maaf Shikamaru.. "

Shikamaru memandang jengkel Sakura. tapi bagaimanapun juga itu bukan sepenunya salah Sakura. Shikamaru dan Choji pun kaget dengan penampilan Naruko yang mengundang hawa nafsu itu. Naruko tidak perduli pandangan rekan dan para pria di restoran Akimichi. Naruko dan putrinya duduk di samping Sakura dan Ino.

" Na-naruko-chan.. penampilanmu? "

" umm hanya untuk sementara "

Naruko menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ino memandang heran Naruko. tidak seperti biasanya, apa ini ada hubunganya dengan Naruto? yang beberapa hari lalu mereka temui saat penyegelan iblis Moryo?..fikir Ino.

" Kaa-chan ..Nei mau daging hehe "

Ucap Neiko kecil. Naruko melihat putrinya. Naruko mengangkat tangan nya. seorang pelayang menghampiri meja mereka.

" umm tolong daging nya satu porsi "

" Ha'i..mohon tunggu sebentar "

Jawab pelayan itu. dan setelah itu ia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat kan pesanan pelanganya. Neiko kecil tersenyum kearah ibunya mendengar permintaanya akan segera datang. Naruko juga tersenyum, ia mengelus surai putih putrinya. sedangkan Sakura dan yang lainya melihat Naruko dengan padangan memprihatinkan.

Mereka tau sangat sulit bagi Naruko untuk mengurus putrinya sendiri. Sakura kasihan dengan nasib Naruko yang di perkosa bajingan Uchiha hingga hamil dan melahirkan Neiko. mereka tidak tau bahwa Neiko adalah anak dari hasil hubungan Naruko dengan Naruto.

" jadi ada apa kalian ..memangilku kemari? "

Tanya Naruko. Choji melirik Shikamaru yang menguap bosan. Ino dan Sakura juga penasaran kenapa Choji dan Shikamaru memangil mereka bertiga.

" ini masalah Naruto.. tidak kusangka dia masih hidup.. dan menjadi sangat kuat... hoam membosankan "

Ucap Shikamaru dengan raut wajah bosan. Sakura Ino dan Naruko terkejut dengan ucapan Shikamaru, mereka jadi teringat pertemuanya dengan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Sakura dan Ino bahkan tidak menyangka Naruto benar-benar masih hidup dan tubuh menjadi remaja yang sangat tampan juga mempesona. khusus untuk Naruko dia selalu mengingat moment dimana dirinya berciuman dengan Naruto dan itu tidak akan pernah Naruko lupakan.

" Shikamaru bisa kita bahas yang lain.. lihat wajah mereka "

Saran Choji memberi isyarat pada Shikamaru untuk melihat wajah ketiga gadis itu. tidak tapi dua gadis dan satu wanita. karena bagaimanapun juga Naruko sudah tidak perawan. seketika wajah Shikamaru blank melihat raut wajah mereka yang merona dan sepertinya sedang menghayal yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto, Ino Sakura dan Naruko juga senyum-senyum sendiri, membayangkan Naruto hinga ketiganya tidak sadar mimisan.

Wajah mesum dua gadis dan satu wanita itu menjadi pusat perhatian para pria yang ada di restouran Akimichi, terutama wajah mesum Naruko yang membuat beberapa pria kempas-kempis menahan gejolak napsu. ingin rasanya mereka memperkosa Naruko saat ini juga, tapi mereka masih sayang nyawa. mereka takut bukan karena Naruko anak Yondaime Hokage. tapi karena Naruko sendiri lebih kuat dan cepat dari ayahnya, jadi akan mudah membunuh mereka yang macam-macam denganya.

" hentikan wajah aneh kalian ..membosankan.. ini juga tentang masalah Sasuke! "

" ehh Sasuke-kun/Sasuke! "

Ucap ketiganya dengan wajah terkejut. mereka tersadar saat Shikamaru menyingung soal Uchiha Sasuke. sedangkan si kecil Neiko asyik makan daging bersama Choji. Shikamaru menguap bosan dan kembali meneruskan ucapanya.

" ya aku mendengar dari beberapa Jounin.. bahwa Sasuke sudah berhasil membunuh Itachi Uchiha! "

Brrrfff*

Untuk yang kedua kalinya wajah malas Shikamaru kena semprot minuman. tapi kali ini bukan Sakura melainkan Naruko yang terkejut dengan apa yang Shikamaru ucapkan barusan. Shikamaru dengan perasaan jengkel mengelap wajahnya.

" Sasuke-kun.. tidak mungkin.. ini bohong kan? Shikamaru! "

Ucap Sakura. ia tidak percaya Sasuke benar-benar tega membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Sakura sangatlah mengerti apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat sisa Clan Uchiha di bantai habis oleh Itachi dan hanya menyisakan Sasuke seorang. tapi apa Sasuke itu bodoh? tidak mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan tanpa pandang bulu langsung membunuh kakaknya.

' Sasuke.. benarkah itu dirimu! '

Batin Naruko tidak percaya dengan apa yang Shikamaru katakan. sebenarnya dulu Naruko sempat jatuh hati pada Sasuke. sejak umur empat tahun Naruko selalu bermain dengan Sasuke hinga ia masuk akademi dan bertemu Naruto. sejak saat itu juga Naruko selalu mempehatikan Naruto dan melupakan Sasuke hinga mereka beremu kembali saat menjalankan misi dan ujian Genin. Naruko tidak menyangka kebancian Sasuke sangatlah besar pada kakaknya hingga dengan kejinya dia membunuh kakaknya yang sangat Sasuke sayangi.

.

.

.

 **-Cangge scane-**

Di sebuah bukit yang tinggi telihat Naruto berdiri dengan jubah hitamnya yang berkibar tertiup hembusan angin. sorot mata Naruto terlihat dingin melihat hutan luas yang ada di bawahnya. setelah kejadian penyegelan Moryo kemarin Naruto memilih untuk menyendiri sementara sebelum menyerang markas Akatsuki.

Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati hebusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. surai putihnya juga berkibar tertiup hembusan angin. Naruto menghembusan nafas lelah. ia merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. kenapa disaat dirinya baru saja merasakan kedamaian, seseorang malah mengangu nya.

" hmm.. katakan siapa kau? dan ada urusan apa kau menemuiku? "

" aku Toneri ..dan urusanku kemari adalah- "

 **Duak!**

Toneri terpental saat terkena pukulan maut Naruto tepat di wajahnya. Toneri tidak jadi menyelsaikan ucapanya saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya dan memukul wajahnya dengan telak. Naruto menyeringai senang, seranganya berhasil mengenai Toneri. sedetik kemudian Naruto di buat terkejut dengan kemunculan Toneri di belakangnya dan berusaha membalas pukulanya tadi. Naruto menghidari pukulan Toneri dengan menunduk. kedua tangan Naruto menyentuh tanah. Naruto mengangkat kakinya dan menendang Toneri.

 **Duak!**

Boof*

Naruto terkejut ternyata itu hanya bunshin Toneri. di langit terlihat Toneri menaiki burung yang terbuat dari Chakranya sendiri. telapak tangan Toneri bercahaya hijau. seketika tercipta bola Chakra sebesar bola tenis berwarna hijau. Toneri menembakan bola Chakra itu kearah Naruto yang ada di bawahnya.

Naruto merasakan tanda bahaya. Naruto melompat kesamping dan tepat setelah itu bola hijau jutsu dari Toneri hampir saja mengenai kepalanya. bola itu berhenti beberapa centi meter di atas permukaan tanah. Toneri mengendalikan bola itu dengan jari tanganya. Naruto terkejut melihat bola itu kembali melesat kearahnya. tidak punya pilihan Naruto membuat jutsu seperti Rasenggan tapi berwarna hitam dengan cincin seperti planet yang berputar pelan.

" **Rasenggu!** "

Kedua jutsu tingkat tinggi itu berhantaman. Toneri tersenyum ia menjentikan jarinya. sesaat kemudian bola hijau itu seperti menyerap Rasenggu milik Naruto. Naruto jelas sangat terkejut melihat jutsunya sendiri di serap. bola hijau itu dengan cepat menghantam dan memasuki tubuh Naruto. Naruto melotot merasakan Chakranya seperti tersedot sesuatu. bola itu keluar dari pungung Naruto dan jatuh ketanah?

 **Duuuuuummm!**

Ledakan maha dasyat menguncang bumi. sunguh jutsu dari Otsutsuki Toneri itu seperti bom pemusnah masal sangatlah hebat dan mengerikan. Toneri sendiri terkejut dengan kerusakan yang di sebabkan jutsunya sendiri. sunguh ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Toneri tidak tau kalau kapasitas Chakra yang Naruto miliki sangatlah besar, itu sebabnya Jutsu miliknya menjadi bom pemusnah masal.

Kinerja dari jutsu yang Toneri ciptakan sangatlah simpel. jutsu itu akan masuk kedalam tubuh lawanya dan menyerap Chakra lawanya sampai titik nol. jutsu itu akan keluar melalui pungung apabila Chakra lawanya sudah terserap habis dan akan meledak saat terkena benturan. ledakan itu sesuai dengan Chakra yang jutsu itu serap, semakin banyak Chakra yang di serap maka akan semakin besar juga ledakanya begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

.

.

 **-Kiri Gakure no seto-**

Kiri gakure terguncang hebat akibat ledakan maha dasyat tadi. Kiri gakure tempat terdekat pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Toneri. itu sebabnya Kiri gakure terkena dampaknya dari ledakan itu. warga dan jounin kiri bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di luaran sana? tepatnya di perbatasan kiri gakure.

Bahkan di ruangan Mizukage pun berantakan akibat guncangan hebat tadi. Mei terumi selaku Gondaime Mizukage juga terkejut kiri gakure di guncang gempa bumi.. itu fikir Mei.

Dua anbu kiri muncul di ruangan Gondaime Mizukage. mereka menunduk hormat di hadapan Mei terumi.

" Gondaime-sama! "

" kalian pergi dan periksa daerah.. perbatasan!.. laporkan apapun yang kalian temukan.. mengerti? "

" di mengerti Gondaime-sama / Mizukage-sama "

Kedua anbu itu menghilang dari hadapan Mei. Mizukage cantik itu menghela nafas melihat ruangan kerja nya berantakan akibat guncangan tadi.

' semoga saja... itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk ' batin Mei cemas.

.

.

.

 **-Suna Gakure-**

Guncangan hebat juga melanda desa besar Suna gakure. guncangan tadi bahkan meruntuhkan satu bangunan yang terbuat dari pasir. gempa tadi membuat warga desa Suna panik. mereka berfikiran mungkin ada serangan dari desa lain.

Di lorong gedung Kazekage terlihat Temari dan Kankuro berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kantor Kazekage Suna gakure. akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di depan ruangan Kazekage.

 **Brak!**

" Gaara! "

Temari tanpa permisi mendorak pintu ruangan itu. Gaara yang sedang mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang berserakan terkejut dengan kedatangan kakak-kakaknya. Temari dan Kankuro memasuki ruangan Kazekage.

" Gaara apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? "

" tidak tau Temari-Nee.. guncangan tadi sepertinya berasal dari Kirigakure.."

" Kirigakure? "

Tanya Kankuro. Gaara menganguk pelan. jika benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara, mungkinkah Kiri dalam masa peperangan? atau Kiri sedang membuat genjatan senjata untuk memulai peperangan dengan desa lain?..fikir Temari.

" jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Gaara? "

" soal itu aku ingin.. Nee-chan dan Nii-san pergi keperbatasan Kirigakure dan lihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi... jangan lakukan hal bodoh di perbatasan.. itu bisa memicu perang.. aku hanya ingin kalian melihat keadaan saja.."

" di mengerti kami berangkat dulu "

Gaara menganguk pelan. Temari dan Kankuro menghilang dari ruangan kantor Kazekage dengan sushinya masing-masing. setelah kepergian kakak-kakaknya Gaara kembali membereskan ruangannya yang berantakan.

.

.

.

 **Back to Naruto vs Toneri**

Setelah kepulan debu lenyap terlihatlah lubang besar menganga tembus sampai kedasar bumi yang penuh lava panas. lava itu menyembur kelangit menyebabkan awan hitam dan petir yang menyambar kesegala arah. di pingiran lubang terlihat Naruto yang masih berdiri tegak terbungkus Susano'o nya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. baju dan jubah Naruto sudah lenyap dan hanya menyisakan celana hitam yang sudah tidak layak pakai.

Toneri tidak percaya Naruto masih hidup setelah terkena ledakan super. bahkan Toneri sendiri pun akan mati saat terkena ledakan seperti itu. Toneri melompat turun dan mendarat tepat di hadapan Naruto.

" mengagumkan... kau hebat Naruto ..aku terkejut dengan kemapuanmu yang sekarang "

Ucap Toneri memuji Naruto. tapi Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datar melihat Toneri. Toneri menghela nafas bosan. tidak kakak tidak adik sama saja, sama-sama berwajah datar seperti papan cucian.

 **Crak!**

Perlahan wajah Naruto retak. Toneri yang melihat itu terkejut..ada apa dengan wajah Naruto? fikirnya. retakan itu semakin lama semakin banyak dan akhirnya suna no yoroi yang melapisi wajah Naruto hancur. kini Toneri bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat-sangat menyedihkan.

" Naruto! "

Tanya Toneri. ini pertama kalinya Toneri melihat wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Toneri tidak percaya ternyata wajah asli Naruto sangatlah menyedihkan. Susano'o Naruto perlahan lenyap. Naruto juga menonaktifkan Golden Sharinganya. sedetik kemudian Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. tubuh Naruto libung dan jatuh kedalam lubang raksasa itu.

Toneri yang melihat Naruto terjatuh tidak tinggal diam. Toneri menciptakan burung yang terbuat dari Chakranya. Toneri menaikinya dan langsung melesat memasuki lubang untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Toneri berhasil meraih tubuh Naruto sebelum tercebur di lautan larva. Toneri membawa tubuh Naruto di cengkeraman kaki burung ciptaannya. Toneri dengan cepat melesat tebang kelangit dan hilang di telan awan.

Tidak lama kemudian setelah kepergian Toneri. muncul dua anbu Kirigakure. mata kedua anbu itu melotot melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

" apa-apaan ini! "

" tidak bisa di percaya..! "

Mereka benar-benar terkejut melihat lubang yang sangat besar. ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat hal seperti ini. tidak heran kiri di guncang gempa hebat ternyata disini sumbernya. kedua anbu itu turun dari atas pohon untuk memeriksa daerah sekitar. mungkin saja pelakunya masih ada di sekitaran sini. sudah lebih dari dua jam pencarian tapi nihil mereka tidak menemukan pelakunya.

" sudah ayo kita kembali dan laporkan.. hal ini kepada Mizukage-sama "

" baiklah ayo.. ehh tungu sebentar sepertinya aku menemukan petunjuk.. "

Anbu wanita itu berhenti saat melihat sesuatu seperti kain tidak jauh dari hadapanya. ia pun bergegas mengambil sobekan kain itu, sedetik kemudian mata indahnya melotot melihat lambang Clan Uchiha yang tertera pada sobekan kain itu. rekan anbu wanita itu penasaran dan menghampirinya untuk melihat apa yang temanya temukan. sedeti kemudian matanya juga melotot melihat lambang Uchiha.

" cepat kita harus memberitahu Mizukage-sama! "

" ha'i "

Anbu wanita itu mengantongi sobekan baju Naruto. mereka menghilang dengan sushinya masing-masing. kedua anbu itu harus bisa secepatnya sampai di Kirigakure untuk melaporkan apa yang mereka lihat dan temukan kepada Mei terumi.

.

.

.

.

- **Change scane-**

Sore harinya terlihat team hebi dan juga Uchiha Madara berdiri di bebatuan karang di pingiran laut sambil melihat matahari yang hampir tengelam.

" itulah kebenarannya Sasuke "

Ucap Tobi atau Madara. dia memberitahu semua kebenarannya tentang Itachi kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menangis mengetahui kebenaran tentang kakaknya. Sasuke sunguh menyesal tidak mencari tau terlebih dahulu kebenaran di balik pembantaian clan Uchiha. dia di butakan oleh dendam nya sendiri pada kakaknya yang ternyata tidak bersalah dan hanyalah boneka untuk menutupi kebusukan desa Konoha.

" jadi Sasuke.. apa yang akan kau lakukan? "

Tanya Tobi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya. dia sudah tau apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dari dulu..

" sekarang kita bukanlah Hebi ..melainkan Taka.. dan tujuan kita adalah.."

Sasuke menjeda ucapanya. Karin Suigetsu Jugo dan Tobi mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan Sasuke ucapkan selanjutnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" menghancurkan **Konoha!** "

 **To be continue**

entah kapan lgi update nya .. Thanks review nya guys..

White log out


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Dark naru, Over power naru, Oc, Ooc, Mainstream, Humor, Semi godlike Naru, Doujutsu master, Semi Cannon, Echi, not Harem, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy..

Arc Shippuden..

Chapter 08

 **Satu bulan kemudian..**

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat megah berhias emas dengan ukiran lambang Otsutsuki. terlihat Naruto yang terbaring di sebuah ranjang berukuran king size. perlahan Naruto mulai sadar dari alam mimpinya. Naruto beranjak bangun dan merengangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. untuk penampilannya sekarang berubah. dengan pakaian sama seperti Toneri.

Insting Naruto mengatakan ada bahaya dan tepat saat itu juga Sakura Otsutsuki berusaha memeluknya dari belakang, dengan reflek yang sudah terlatih Naruto berhasil menghindari pelukan Sakura, alahasil Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak lemari pakaian.

 **Brak!**

" uhhg "

' pasti sakit ..' batin Naruto.

" Mou~ Naruu kenapa menghindar tidak seru deh.."

Ucap Sakura sambil mengembungkan pipi nya. Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah adik dari Toneri itu. Sakura heran kenapa Naruto tidak tertarik sama sekali denganya. apa yang kurang darinya? cantik? iya ..seksi? iya ..imut juga dapat.. apalagi yang kurang coba? fikir Sakura.

" maaf Sakura.. tidak hari ini "

Tepat setelah Naruto berucap seperti itu ia menghilang dengan sushinya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kamarnya. jelas saja Sakura kesal untuk kesekian kalinya dia gagal mengoda Naruto.

" untuk kali ini kau kulepaskan darling.. tapi lain kali tidak akan fufufu.."

Ucap Otsutsuki Sakura dengan tawa menggoda nya. untuk penampilan Otsutsuki Sakura tidak beda jauh dari Haruno Sakura. yang membedakanya adalah rambut Otsutsuki Sakura berwarna putih dan panjang sepingul. Otsutsuki Sakura juga memiliki mata Byakugan yang indah seperti Hinata. untuk pakaianya seperti dewi kelinci Kaguya.

Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Otsutsuki Sakura malu-malu dan sedikit takut dengan Naruto. tapi lama-kelamaan Sakura merasa nyaman bila di dekat Naruto. hari demi hari perasaan suka tubuh di dalam diri Sakura dan dari rasa suka menjadi cinta. ya Sakura sangat mencintai Naruto ia tidak mau kehilangan itu.

' kuso darling aku pasti mendapatkanmu dan kau hanya miliku seorang ufufu ' batin Sakura.

Sedangkan disisi lain Naruto merasakan perasaan tidak enak walaupun cuma sesaat. Naruto kembali meneruskan jalanya.. dia ada janji dengan Toneri.

Setelah perjalanan yang lumayan memakan waktu beberapa menit. akhirnya Naruto sampai di tempat yang sudah Toneri beritau padanya. Naruto berjalan memasuki lorong goa yang terdapat di bulan. lama kelamaan lorong goa itu menjadi terang dan semakin terang dengan cahaya ke emasan. kini bisa dilihat lorong yang tadinya sempit dan kecil menjadi besar dan berhias emas seperti gedung. Naruto menghampiri Toneri yang berdiri di depan pintu emas raksasa.

" kau terlambat.. satu jam dari perjanjian kita Naruto "

" sunguh?.. ada dua alasan yang menghambatku.. pertama adikmu dan kedua aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan "

Toneri swetdrop mendengar alasan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak masuk di akal. ok ia akui alasan yang pertama masuk di akal tapi untuk yang kedua sangatlah bazeng.. sejak kapan Naruto jadi konyol seperti ini.

" hmm ada apa kau memintaku kemari? "

" ohh hanya ingin menunjukanmu pintu ini "

Jawab Toneri sambil menunjuk pintu besar yang terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran gambar kesembilan Bijuu. Naruto melihat pintu yang ada di hadapanya. apa sepesialnya pintu ini? di lihat dari manapun hanya seperti pintu besar biasa yang terbuat dari emas dengan ukiran gambar... mata Naruto seketika melebar melihat ukiran gambar yang ada di pintu besar itu.

" hmm bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail tentang pintu ini.. Toneri "

" sudah kuduga... kau pasti tertarik heh.. Naruto "

" tcih.. iya aku sedikit tertarik.."

Jawab Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Toneri rasanya ingin tertawa keras melihat Naruto malu mengakui ketertarikanya pada pintu itu. baru kali ini Toneri melihat Naruto malu dan ternyata itu sangat lucu sampai membuat perut Toneri sakit menahan tawa.

" tcih kau bisa tertawa.. tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau lengan dan kakimu hilang .."

Ancam Naruto dengan Golden Sharinganya yang sudah aktif. tentu saja itu membuat perut Toneri semakin sakit menahan tawanya. Toneri berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat menghangat. Toneri kembali bersifat cool lagi.

" pintu ini ..adalah tempat latihan Otsutsuki Hamura-sama.. beliau berlatih di dalam ruang dan waktu.. selama lebih dari lima tahun.. dan berhasil membangkitkan Tenseigan terkuat yang pernah ada.. "

" tunggu! apa maksudmu.. ruang dan waktu? "

" pintu ini di namakan.. pintu Neraka.. saat kau memasuki nya maka perbedaan waktu disana tidak akan sama dengan waktu di dunia ini.."

Jawaban dari Toneri itu semakin membuat Naruto tertarik dengan pintu neraka itu. mungkin saja ia akan menjadi lebih kuat apa bila berlatih di dalam ruang dan waktu yang Toneri sebut pintu Neraka itu.

" jadi apa ada cara khusus untuk membuka.. pintu ini? "

" well.. kau memang pintar seperti biasanya Naruto.. "

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar ucapan Toneri. tentu saja itu hal yang biasa dan tidak mungkin pintu Neraka itu bisa di buka se enak jidat. pastinya ada kunci atau semacamnya untuk membukanya.

" tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi.. katakan bagaimana caranya untuk membuka pintu ini.. Toneri "

Tanya Naruto. sedangkan Toneri memandang langit-langit ruangan itu. ia sedang berfikir keras bagaimana caranya membujuk Naruto. Toneri bukan sedang berfikir cara untuk membuka pintu Neraka itu. tapi ia sedang memikirkan ucapan adiknya beberapa hari yang lalu.. dan itu membuat Toneri tidak bisa tidur sampai sekarang.

 **Mini Flasback on**

 **Brak!**

" Onii-san! "

Toneri yang sedang makan terkejut dengan kedatangan adiknya yang tiba-tiba mengebrak meja makan. tentu saja hal itu membuat Toneri tersedak daging yang masih di kunyahnya. dengan gerakan cepat dan kesetanan Toneri segera mencari-cari air. setelah menemukanya Toneri langsung meminumnya sampai habis untuk mendorong daging itu dari kerongkonganya.

" Saku.. bisakah lain kali jangan seperti ini.. aku bisa mati tersedak tadi.."

" biarin mati saja sana.. (hiks) Onii-san tidak memperdulikan Saku (hiks) ..(hiks) Kaa-chan ..Tou-chan ...(hiks) "

Toneri swetdrop melihat tingkah adiknya yang mulai kumat. Toneri yakin kalau adiknya bertingkah seperti ini pasti ada yang Sakura inginkan. Toneri sudah hafal sifat adik kecilnya itu.

" langsung ke intinya saja.. apa yang kali ini kau inginkan.. "

Tanya Toneri to the poin. Sakura menghentikan tangisanya. ia menghapus air mata buaya yang biasa Sakura gunakan untuk membujuk kakaknya. Sakura mendekati telinga Toneri dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat mata Toneri hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

" kau gila.. itu hal tergila yang pernah kau inginkan.. Saku "

" gila ya? kalau begitu tidak ada jatah makan untukmu selama sebulan.. Onii-san! "

Ancam Sakura dengan wajah serius. jelas saja itu membuat Toneri syok dengan ucapan adiknya barusan. pasalnya di antara mereka hanya Sakura lah yang bisa masak. Toneri menganguk pelan mengiyakan permintaan adiknya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti Sakura. Toneri tidak mau kelaparan sampai sebulan. Sakura tersenyum senang kakaknya menuruti permintaanya. Sakura jadi tidak sabar menungu hari itu tiba.

 **Mini Flasback off.**

" Ton.. "

" Tone.. "

" Toneri! .. **Suiton : Seryudan no jutsu!** "

 **Blarr!**

Toneri dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat menghindari jutsu naga air buatan Naruto yang ingin menelanya bulat-bulat. untung saja instingnya sudah terlatih dengan baik. kalau tidak mungkin ia akan jadi makanan naga air buatan Naruto tadi.

" apa maksudmu Naruto! kau ingin membunuhku hah! "

" itu salahmu sendiri.. aku sudah memangil namamu berkali-kali dan kau hanya diam seperti orang bodoh! "

Toneri menghela nafas lelah, apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto itu ada benarnya juga. ia terlalu memikirkan permintaan gila adiknya. hingga tidak mendengar Naruto memangil nya tadi. Naruto menghampiri Toneri yang terlihat melamun lagi.

" apa ada sesuatu yang... mengangu fikiranmu? "

Tanya Naruto. tapi Toneri hanya diam saja tidak merespon ucapan Naruto. dan itu membuat Naruto menyesal menayakan itu pada Toneri. Toneri menghela nafas berat dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

" Naruto.. tolong buat Sakura bahagia.."

" tunggu? apa maksud dari ucapan mu itu Toneri? "

Tanya Naruto tidak paham apa yang Toneri maksudkan. membahagiakan Sakura? apa maksudnya? fikir Naruto. sedangkan Toneri menghela nafas berat, dia rela melakukan ini hanya untuk adik kecilnya. sedetik kemudian Naruto di buat terkejut dengan Toneri yang bersujud di hadapanya.

" Naruto.. aku mohon menikahlah dengan Sakura.."

 **Deg!**

Permintaan Toneri itu sukses membuat Naruto mematung. selama ini Naruto tidak pernah benar-benar terkejut dan kali ini ucapan atau permintaan Toneri itu sunguh mengejutkan dirinya. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, bagaimanapun juga selama ini Toneri sudah banyak membantu dirinya dan mungkin sekaranglah saatnya dia membalas semua kebaikan Toneri selama satu bulan ini.

" bagunlah ...kau membuatku merasa agak aneh.."

Ucap Naruto. Toneri bangun dari acara sujudnya. apa mungkin Naruto menerima adiknya? atau Naruto akan menolak adiknya? semoga saja Naruto menerima Sakura ..fikir Toneri.

" jadi? apa jawaban mu Naruto? "

" baiklah aku akan menikahi adikmu.. setelah masalahku dengan Akatuki selesai.. "

" terimakasih "

" tidak masalah Nii-san "

Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Toneri terkejut Naruto mememanggil nya kakak. dalam hati Toneri tersenyum senang. mungkin jika Shisui masih hidup juga senang Naruto akan menikah dengan adik dari soudara tidak sedarah atau bisa di sebut keluarganya.

" hmm kembali ke topik awal.. bagaimana cara membuka pintu ini Nii-san? "

" kunci dari pintu ini adalah tanduk Hachibi "

" tanduk Hachibi? "

" ya kau hanya punya dua pilihan.. pertama meminta dengan baik-baik pada Jinchuriki nya.. atau kedua dengan cara paksa.. dan aku tau kau pasti memilih pilihan kedua.. ya kan Naruto? "

krik* krik*

" Naruto..? "

Toneri menengok kesampingnya dan ternyata Naruto sudah tidak ada di sampinganya. Toneri kembali menghela nafas lelah. jadi penjelasanya sama sekali tidak Naruto perdulikan. Toneri hanya bisa berharap Naruto tidak mati melawan Jinchuriki Hachibi yang di rumorkan menyatu sempurna dengan Bijuu nya. itu adalah Jinchuriki pertama yang memiliki kendali full dengan Bijuu.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

" Heyaa! **Futon : Rasenshuriken!** "

Naruko melemparkan jutsu terbaru nya kearah sungai yang mengalir deras jauh di hadapanya. putaran jutsu itu sangatlah kuat dan berdesing seiring dengan putaranya.

 **Duuumm!**

Ledakan angin menyapu area jangkauan ledakanya. bahkan menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat hingga mementalkan bebatuan di sekitarnya. Naruko terengah-engah ia kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan jutsu terbarunya yang ke sembilan kali.

" Ero-Sannin ..! (hiks) Sensei **arrggg!** "

Naruko berteriak memilukan dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras dari safir indahnya. Jiraiya guru yang paling ia kagumi dan sangat Naruko sayangi itu telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Naruko sangat terpukul mendengar kabar gurunya mati di tangan Akatsuki beberapa hari yang lalu. Naruko berlatih berlatih dan terus berlatih tanpa henti untuk membalaskan kematian Jiraiya. ia tidak perduli siapa Akatsuki itu yang jelas mereka semua harus mati di tanganya.

 **' Apa kau perlu kekuatanku? '**

" diamlah Dattebane! kekuatanmu sangatlah beresiko Kyuu... aku bisa kehilangan kendali seperti dulu "

Balas Naruko pada Bijuu ekor sembilan atau yang bernama Kurama yang ada di dalam dirinya. Naruko dan Kyuubi sudah lama berteman sejak Naruko membutuhkan kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan Naruto saat mereka masih Genin dulu.

Kyuubi yang berada di balik jeruji besi hanya bisa tersenyum. setelah menyatu dengan Naruko. Kyuubi tidak berwujud rubah lagi melainkan berubah wujud menjadi gadis cantik bersurai merah dengan pakaian kimono putih bermotif rubah ekor sembilan.

 **' kau tau Naruko? ..aku merindukan bocah putih itu '**

" maksudmu Naruto-kun? ..tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakitinya Kyuu.. "

 **' hohoho.. menyakitinya? tidak aku hanya.. hmm kau tau musim kawinku akan datang beberapa hari lagi.. dan aku ingin melakukanya dengan si putih itu '**

" APA! ..kau akan kubuat menyesal kalau mengambil alih tubuhku tanpa seizinku ..Kyuu! "

Semprot Naruko pada Bijuu nya yang berencana mengambil alih tubuhnya dan digunakan untuk kawin dengan Naruto. dia saja hanya sekali melakukan itu dengan Naruto hingga menghasilkan Neiko kecil. dan ini Bijuu nya malah ingin kawin dengan Naruto. Naruko juga ingin melakukan itu dengan Naruto lagi tapi tanpa di kendalikan Kyuubi.

 **' hohoho.. lihat saja nanti '**

' grrr.. rubah brengsek awas saja Dattebane!.. '

Batin Naruko jengkel dengan Kyuubi yang tidak mau kalah merebutkan Naruto. sedangkan Kyuubi menyerigai di balik jeruji raksasa yang mengekangnya. setidaknya Jinchuriki nya itu tidak larut dalam kesedihan lagi karena kehilangan guru yang sangat dia kagumi ..fikir Kyuubi.

" Kaa-chan.."

Naruko memutuskan komunikasinya dengan Kyuubi saat melihat Neiko kecil berlari kearahnya dengan membawa kotak yang Naruko tau bekal makan siangnya yang lupa ia bawa. sesampainya di depan ibunya si kecil Neiko tersenyum lima jari. Naruko juga tersenyum dan mengelus surai putih putri kecilnya.

" Nei-chan kesini senidiran? "

" hehe.. tidak Kaa-chan.. tadi Nei di antar Minato Jii-chan.. "

Naruko yang mendengar itu tersenyum.. ayahnya sunguh menyayangi putrinya. bukan hanya ayahnya saja tapi juga keluarganya. ibu dan adiknya juga menyayangi putrinya. dan itu membuat Naruko bahagia.

Naruko mengajak putrinya makan siang bersamanya. Neiko kecil senang ibunya tidak menangis dan bersedih lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. ibu dan anak itu makan sambil bercanda gurau. tentunya candaan itu melibatkan Menma karena dia paling konyol. Naruko menceritakan pada putrinya tentang pamannya yang konyol dari dulu hingga sekarang. Neiko kecil tertawa mendengar ibunya bercerita tenang kekonyolan pamanya itu.

Sedangkan orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang bertapa di bawah air terjun. kelopak mata Menma berubah menjadi orange. perlahan Menma membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata legenda Sannin katak.

" Akatsuki ..aku akan membunuh kalian semua .."

Ucap Menma di penuhi amarahnya. Menma yang sekarang tidaklah sama dengan Menma satu bulan yang lalu. yang lemah dan hanya bisa menangisi kematian Jiraiya. ia berlatih Sannin mode selama lebih dari dua minggu. Menma melakukan seperti apa yang Jiraiya katakan padanya dulu dan sekarang ia berhasil menguasai Sannin mode.

" Jiraiya sensei.. lihat ini "

Menma memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Menma menyiapkan pukulanya. Menma membuka matanya dan langsung memukul udara kosong!

 **Swus!**

 **Blarr!**

Pukulan dari Menma itu menciptakan gelombang kejut tak kasat mata yang langsung menghancurkan sebuah batu raksasa yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Menma menyeringai senang melihat hasil dari latihanya selama ini. dan dengan kekuatanya saat ini ia yakin bisa mengalahkan semua angota Akatsuki.. fikir Menma.

.

.

.

 **-Change scane-**

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Jinchuriki ekor enam atau yang kalian tau Utakata jatuh tak bernyawa setelah Bijuu nya di ekstrak keluar dari tubuhnya dengan paksa. mata Gedo mazo kembali terbuka satu dan keseluruhan menjadi enam mata yang terbuka.

" tingal tiga lagi ..dan rencana kita akan dimulai.."

Ucap Pain Tendo dengan mata Rinneganya yang berkilat ungu di kegelapan goa. Seluruh bayangan transparan Angota Akatsuki menghilang dari jari tangan Gedo mazo. Pain melompat turun dari jari tangan Gedo mazo.

Boof*

Patung Gedo mazo menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. sekarang di dalam goa itu hanya menyisakan Pain dan Tobi. Tobi berjalan pelan mendekati Pain.

" bagaimanapun juga ..kita harus secepatnya menangkap mereka ..sebelum bulan purnama.. tiba "

" serahkan saja padaku.. beri aku waktu.. akan kutangkap Kyuubi.."

" sebaiknya begitu.. dan masalah Hachibi ..serahkan saja padaku ..kita bisa gunakan si Sasuke dan team bodohnya itu untuk melakukanya.."

" kau tau? kau selalu licik Madara "

" hn.. itulah aku.. Jaa ne "

Setelah mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal Madara atau Tobi itu menghilang terserap lubang vortex yang bersumber dari mata kananya. setelah kepergian Madara. tubuh Pain jatuh tak bergerak seperti orang mati.

Jauh dari goa Akatsuki terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang terbuat dari kertas. dilihat dari manapun pohon itu sangat mirip dengan pohon yang lainya dan tidak akan ada yang tau kalau pohon itu terbuat dari kertas.

Di dalam pohon kertas itu terdapat dua orang. satu perempuan dan yang satunya lagi Laki-laki. mereka adalah Konan dan Uzumaki Nagato.

" (uhuk) ..(uhuk) .."

" Nagato.. istirahatlah kau terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu.. "

Ucap Konan khawatir dengan kondisi Nagato yang masih lemah. kenapa Nagato sangat mememaksakan tubuhnya? padahal kondisinya sudah mencapai batasannya... fikir Konan.

" (uhuk).. kau tidak perlu khawatir ..Konan.. (uhuk) ..aku tidak akan istirahat sebelum impian kita terwujud..(uhuk) "

" tapi.. Nagato kau harus memulihkan kembali tenagamu.. aku tidak akan memaafkan mu kalau kau tidak menuruti ucapanku Nagato "

Ancam Konan. Konan sungguh tidak tega melihat kondisi teman semasa kecilnya seperti ini. sunguh sangat menyedihkan melihat tubuh Nagato kurus kering terduduk di sebuah mesin dengan beberapa besi hitam yang menancap di punggung nya.

Nagato yang kelelahan masih bisa tersenyum. Konan sungguh baik dan mungkin akan selalu baik kepadanya. impian mereka adalah menciptakan dunia tanpa peperangan tanpa Chakra dan tidak ada kata pemimpin. semua orang berbidiri sederajat dan yang mati bisa di bangkitkan kembali...itulah dunia yang Madara janjikan saat semua Bijuu tertangkap. karena itu Nagato berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk mewujudkan dunia itu. dunia di mana Yahiko Konan dan dirinya sendiri bisa berkumpul bersama kembali dan yang lebih lagi adalah kedua orang tuanya dan seluruh warga desa Uzu bisa hidup kembali.. dan dunia seperti itulah yang Nagato impikan.

" (uhuk) kau benar.. mungkin sedikit istirahat ..akan lebih baik.. "

Tepat setelah Nagato mengatakan itu ia sudah tertidur pulas terduduk di mesin itu. Konan yang melihat itu tersenyum. akhirnya Nagato itu mengerti juga.

" Oyashumi.. Nagato-kun.."

Ucap Konan. setelah itu tubuhnya berubah menjadi kertas dan menyatu dengan pohon itu. untuk melindungi Nagato dari serangan yang kemungkin mengancam mereka dari manapun.

.

.

.

 **-Perbatasan Taki gakure-**

 **Brak!**

" uhhg! "

 **' Kiten! apa kau terluka? '**

" Choumei (uhuk) ..tubuhku! "

Fuu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. serangan dari lawanya itu sangat kuat hingga seperti meremukan organ dalamnya. Fuu dengan gerakan patah-patah melihat lawannya yang berjalan medekat kearahnya.

" khe khe.. menyerahlah Jinchuriki Nanabi kau sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi..."

Ucap Kisame tertawa meremehkan Fuu. Kisame berdiri tegak di hadapan Fuu dengan Samehadanya yang terus menerus memakan Chakra Fuu. Fuu semakin lemas Chakranya terus di makan Samehada bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi. apa ini akhir bagiku? ..fikir Fuu.

" apa ada kata-kata terakhir Jinchuriki Nanabi? "

" a..ku ..ing..in b..erte..mu ..Na ru.. to.. -kun.. "

" ahaha.. bodoh! "

 **D** **uak!**

Fuu tak sadarkan diri setelah tubuhnya di tendang Kisame dengan kuat. Kisame membawa tubuh Fuu di pundaknya. melawan ekor tujuh sungguh menguras staminanya. Kisame akui Jinchuriki ekor tujuh ini lumayan kuat dan sedikit menyulitkanya tadi.

Kisame berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan membawa tubuh Fuu. tugasnya untuk menangkap ekor tujuh selesai. dan setelah ini Kisame berencana istirahat dari tugasnya.

Dari arah yang berlawanan terlihat seorang mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung berjalan pelan. surai putihnya menari-nari tertiup hembusan angin. sedetik kemudian dia berhenti karena merasakan dua pancaran Chakra beberapa meter dari hadapanya. dia merasakan yang satu sangat lemah dan yang satunya lagi lumayan kuat tepat tidak jauh di hadapanya. dan akhirnya mereka bertemu. Kisame menghentikan langkahnya melihat seseorang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

" khe khe.. menyingkirlah kau menghalangi jalan ku! "

" kebetulan sekali.. **Akatsuki** "

Kisame bingung sepertinya orang di hadapanya ini sedang mencari Akatsuki. orang itu membuka tudung jubahnya dan terlihatlah surai putih dengan jambang yang membingkai wajahnya.

 **Deg!**

Sungguh untuk pertama kalinya Kisame terkejut. orang di hadapanya ini sangat mirip sekali dengan Zero. saat pertama kali Kisame melihatnya. ia berfikir di hadapanya ini Zero. tapi setelah ia lihat lagi ternyata hanya mirip saja. Kisame tau Zero sudah lama mati dan tidak mungkin di hadapanya ini Zero.

" wajah dan rambutmu itu.. mengingatkan ku pada si brengsek penghianat yang sudah lama mati "

" sunguh? wajahmu juga mengingatkan ku pada kecoak! "

Jawab Naruto dengan santai. sedangkan Kisame terlihat marah. wajah tampanya itu di samakan dengan kecoak. pandangan Naruto melihat orang yang ada di bahu Kisame. sedetik kemudian Naruto terkejut itu adalah Fuu. gadis yang pernah berkencan dengannya dan pernah menciumnya juga (di charter 12).

' Fuu..! '

Batin Naruto terkejut melihat Fuu yang sudah tidak berdaya di bahu Kisame. Naruto merasakan Chakra Fuu semakin melemah. Naruto mengengam tanganya dengan kuat. Akatsuki akan membayar mahal atas apa yang mereka lakukan pada Fuu.

" bocah sial aku akan- "

 **Duak!**

 **Brak**!

Tubuh Kisame terpental hingga menghantam pohon besar setelah terkena pukulan maut Naruto. otomatis tubuh Fuu yang berada di bahu Kisame jatuh. tapi sebelum tubuh mungil Fuu membentur tanah. Naruto sudah lebih dulu menangkap nya dan memeluk tubuh Fuu dengan erat.

' Fuu tetaplah ...bersamaku '

Batin Naruto. Naruto melakukan segel tangan dan setelah selesai Naruto menempelkan jarinya di dahi Fuu. seketika jari tangan Naruto bercahaya emas dan cahaya itu masuk kedalam tubuh Fuu melalui dahinya. setelah selesai Naruto membaringkan tubuh Fuu secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Naruto bangkit dan kembali merangkai segel tangan dan setelah selesai muncul lubang hitam yang menelan tubuh Fuu. untuk sementara Fuu akan ku simpan di dimensi buatanku..akan terlalu beresiko apa bila bertarung dengan melindungi Fuu.. fikir Naruto.

Kisame perlahan bangkit. sungguh dia tidak percaya dengan kecepatan lawannya. baru kali merasakan pukulan yang membuat rahangnya seakan retak. Kisame mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Kisame bingung dimana tubuh Jinchuriki ekor tujuh itu. pandangan Kisame beralih kearah Naruto yang juga melihatnya dengan sorot mata di penuhi kebencian.

" katakan padaku dimana Jinchuriki itu? "

" hn.. dan kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan kecoak sepertimu! "

" heh.. mulutmu tajam juga.. akan ku cincang tubuhmu dan kuberikan pada hewan peliharaan ku.. Heyaaa! "

Kisame dengan kecepatanya melesat kearah Naruto. Kisame menggenggam Samehadanya dengan erat dan berusaha menebas Naruto. Naruto menghindari serangan Kisame dengan bersalto kebelakang. Naruto merangkai segel tangan sangat cepat.

" **Suiton : Seryudan no jutsu!** "

Dari ketiadaan tercipta naga air raksasa. naga air itu meraung kuat memekikan telinga dan dengan cepat melesat turun kearah Kisame. tentu saja Kisame tidak akan tingal diam. Kisame mengengam Samehadanya dengan erat. setelah jaraknya dengan naga air itu dekat. Kisame bersiap memukulnya dengan full power yang ia miliki.

" Heyaaaa! "

 **Braaas!**

Naga air itu seketika hancur saat terkena pukulan Kisame. hancurnya naga air itu menciptakan hujan sesaat. waktu seakan bergerak lambat dan waktu kembali berputar mundur saat Kisame hendak memukul naga air itu. saat Kisame ingin memukul naga itu tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di hadapanya dengan pedang Raitonya.

 **Jras!**

" Aaaarrgg! "

Kisame berteriak kesakitan saat Naruto dengan kejamnya menebas lengan kananya. otomatis Samehada jatuh bersama lengan kanan Kisame. Naruto dengan kecepatanya menghilang dari hadapan Kisame dan tepat setelah itu. jutsu naga air Naruto melesat cepat menghantam tempat Kisame.

 **Blarrrrrr!**

Ledakan kuat terjadi saat naga air itu melahap Kisame. bahkan menyebabkan gelombang tsunami yang meratakan pohon di sekitarnya. Naruto menyeringai mengerikan dengan Golden Sharinganya yang sudah aktif. Doujutsu yang dia miliki sangatlah membantu dalam pertempuran. Golden Sharingan bisa memutar balikkan waktu satu detik setelah kejadian.

Setelah ledakan itu usai. terlihatlah tubuh Kisame yang di penuhi luka dengan jubah Akatsuki nya yang compang camping. Naruto sedikit terkejut lawannya masih hidup dan masih kuat berdiri. tidak salah kalau Akatsuki itu seperti kecoak yang sulit di bunuh.. fikir Naruto.

Naruto dengan santai berjalan mendekati Kisame. Naruto menyeringai melihat keadaan Kisame yang sangat menyedihkan. bisa dilihat tubuh Kisame yang di penuhi luka dan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari potongan lenganya. Kisame dengan susah payah melihat Naruto yang berdiri di hadapanya.

" jadi? dimana kau yang asli kecoak? "

" heh (uhuk) ..aku terkejut... (uhuk) kau mengatuhinya.. (uhuk) sebelum kau ..melakukanya ..beritau aku (uhuk) siapa namamu? "

Tanya Kisame. baru kali ini seseorang mengetahui jutsu boneka yang biasa Akatsuki pakai untuk membuat copy dirinya melalui tubuh Shinobi lain. dan dengan kata lain yang asli mengontrol bonekanya dari jauh. Naruto menonaktifkan Golden Sharinganya. seketika di tangan kanan Naruto tercipta percikan petir yang semakin lama semakin membesar. petir itu berubah bentuk menjadi pedang Raiton.

" hn ..Uchiha Naruto "

 **Jras!**

Setelah Naruto memberitahukan namanya. Naruto dengan kejam memengal kepala Kisame. kepala Kisame jatuh menggelinding! tubuhnya juga tumbang tanpa kepala. darah segar mengucur dari potongan leher Kisame. setelah beberapa saat tubuh Kisame beubah menjadi tubuh Jounin Suna gakure. kepalanya juga bukan kepala Kisame melainkan berubah menjadi kepala Jounin Suna.

Naruto hanya melihat itu dengan pandangan datar. ia sudah tau dari awal kalau Kisame itu adalah tiruan dari dirinya yang asli. Naruto mengetahui itu karena dia ninja tipe Sensor yang sensitif dengan Chakra seseorang. Naruto tau Chakra dari angota Akatsuki sangatlah kuat. contohnya saja Sasori yang sudah dia lenyapkan dan Deidara yang dulu hampir mati di tanganya kalau saja si pria bertopeng itu tidak datang mengagu nya.

Naruto berbalik arah dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan tempat pertarungnya tadi. tujuan Naruto sementara ke desa Taki gakure untuk mengantarkan Fuu pulang kedesa asalnya. mungkin Naruto akan menetap sementara di desa Taki sebelum pergi ke desa besar Kumo gakure.

 **To be Continue.**


	20. Chapter 20

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Oc, Ooc, Dark Naru, Mainstream, Humor, not Godlike Naru, not Harem, Doujutsu master, Echi, dll.

Maaf telat update.. jadwal padat dan banyak hal lagi.. satu hal yg perlu kalian tau ..banyak yg lebih over power dari Naruto itu saja..

Enjoy..

Arc Shippuden..

Chaptet 09

 **Mini** **Falsback on**

" uhgg! dimana aku? "

Naruto tersadar dan melihat sekeliling nya. Naruto bingung dimana dia sekarang. yang Naruto ingat Toneri menembakan sebuah jutsu dan itu menyerap hampir seluruh Chakra nya. untung saja di saat terakhir dia mengunakan Susano'o untuk menghindar dari ledakan yang hampir membunuhnya itu. tapi walaupun sudah menghindar sejauh mungkin tetap saja dia terkena imbasnya. Naruto akui Toneri lebih hebat darinya.

Naruto merintih kesakitan. bahkan untuk mengerakan tubuhnya saja dia tidak bisa. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang dangat lemah. bahkan melawan Toneri saja dia kalah. apa mungkin dia bisa membasmi seluruh anggota Akatsuki. Naruto hanya bisa mengertakan giginya. kenapa dia bisa selemah ini? kakaknya pasti malu melihat dirinya yang sekarang.

" kau sudah sadar.. Naruto "

Pandangan Naruto beralih kearah suara itu. dan yang ia lihat adalah Toneri yang berjalan pelan mendekati tempatnya. Toneri melihat Naruto dengan Tenseiganya yang meyala biru.

" apa kau mau menertawakan ku begitu? "

" tidak aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu.. dan sepertinya kau terlihat sehat.. "

Naruto mengengam erat mendengar ucapan Toneri yang seperti menghinanya. sedangkan Toneri hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto emosi.

Naruto mencoba meleburkan dirinya menjadi pasir tapi tidak bisa. dia juga berusaha keras menembakan tulang dari jarinya kearah Toneri. tapi sama saja tidak keluar peluru jari yang biasa ia pakai. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya? kenapa dua jutsu andalanya itu tidak bisa ia gunakan? ..fikir Naruto.

" percuma kau tidak bisa mengunakan jutsu dari sel tambahan di tubuhmu lagi Naruto! "

Toneri menjawab kebingungan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu melotot. apa yang Toneri katakan itu membuat Naruto terkejut. dia tidak bisa mengunakan jutsu-jutsu andalanya lagi? itu artinya dia sekarang hanyalah sampah yang tidak berguna! untuk apa dia hidup kalau tidak bisa memusnahkan Akatsuki.. fikir Naruto.

" apa yang kau lakukan padaku? apa yang kau lakukan padaku Tonerii "

Golden Sharingan Naruto aktif. Chakra Naruto meledak sangat kuat mementalkan benda apa saja di sekitarnya. Tapi tekanan Chakra Naruto sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Toneri. jujur Toneri terkejut Naruto masih mempunyai Chakra sebesar ini setelah kejadian kemarin.

" aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu Naruto.. sebagian besar sel tambahan dari tubuhmu ikut terserap dan meledak saat itu.. "

Naruto berheti membuang-buang Chakranya. Naruto tertunduk lemas di atas tempat tidur Otsutsuki. kalau yang di katakan Toneri itu benar. mungkin yang dia punya saat ini adalah kekuatan originalnya dan itu tidaklah cukup untuk membunuh Akatuki walaupun dengan Moryo sekalipun. Toneri sedikit kasihan dengan Naruto. karena dirinyalah yang membuat Naruto kehilangan jutsu-jutsu andalanya.

" Naruto.. kalau kau mau aku bisa melatihmu.. apa kau menerimanya? "

" hn baiklah.. Toneri "

Sejak saat itu Naruto berlatih di bawah bimbingan Toneri. hingga Naruto kembali bangkit menjadi Naruto yang baru. dan Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui sel dari Hokage kedua tidaklah lenyap melaikan menyatu dengan dirinya. Naruto berlatih dan terus berlatih hingga bisa memasteri jutsu Suiton dan jutsu originalnya sendiri yaitu Raiton.

 **Mini** **Flasback off.**

- **Taki** **Gakure-**

Pagi hari di sebuah rumah minimalis di desa Taki. terlihat Naruto tertidur lelap di atas Futoon. Naruto perlahan sadar dari alam mimpinya. Naruto bangun dan merengangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. tidur di Futoon sama saja dengan kamar Otsutsuki. kedunya sama-sama keras dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Naruto berjalan melewati ruang tengah rumah Fuu. Naruto terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi di ruangan belakang rumah Fuu. setelah sampai Naruto membuka pintunya?

" Kyaaaaaa.. Hentaii.. Hentaiii cieyaa! "

 **Duak!**

" bu.. burungku! ahh! joss! "

 **Bruk!**

Naruto jatuh pingsan setelah burungnya di tendang dengan keras oleh Fuu. Fuu melotot ternyata itu adalah Naruto pahlawanya. tapi kenapa Naruto mau masuk ke kamar mandi di saat dia sedang melakukan ritual paginya. yang biasa para gadis lakukan yaitu mandi pagi. tentu saja Fuu terkejut Naruto tiba-tiba membuka pintunya dan karena refleks yang sudah terlatih Fuu langsung menendang burung Naruto. Fuu langsung mengenakan handuknya dan bersimpuh di samping Naruto.

" Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun! aduh bagaimana ini.. "

Ucap Fuu panik sambil mengelus-elus pipi Naruto. Fuu tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada pahlawanya. Choumei yang berada di dalam tubuh Fuu merasakan kepanikan inangnya.

 **' Streak! selamat Kiten kau baru saja menendang kelemahanya khu khu '**

" ini bukan waktunya bercanda Choumei.. bantu aku bagaiman caranya menyadarkan Naruto-kun "

 **' hmm kenapa kau tidak memberinya nafas** **buatan saja Kiten '**

Blush~ wajah Fuu memerah mendengar saran dari bijuu nya. nafas buatan? itu artinya bibirnya dan bibir Naruto akan menyatu terus.. wajah Fuu semakin memerah membayangkan berciuman dengan Naruto. Fuu mengikuti saran bijuu nya. ia memejamkan matanya dan mendekati wajah Naruto. saat bibir keduanya hampir menyatu sebuah suara membuat Fuu tersentak.

" apa yang kau lakukan Fuu? "

Terlihat Naruto bersandar di pintu belakang sambil menahan tawa nya. Fuu yang melihat itu terkejut. bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa ada di sana? sedangkan Naruto saat ini masih ada di pangkuanya? fikir Fuu.

Fuu kebingungan melihat Naruto yang bersandar dan Naruto yang ada di pangkuanya? secara bergantian. mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah bunshin ya Fuu yakin itu.

 **Plak!**

Fuu melotot Naruto di pangkuanya tidak menghilang setelah ia tampar. tidak mungkin keduanya itu asli. Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat wajah kebinguan Fuu. Naruto menjentikan jari tanganya. dan seketika Naruto yang ada di pangkuan Fuu melebur menjadi cahaya emas. tentu saja itu membuat Fuu sangat terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto.

" Na-naru.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi "

" jawabanya simpel.. kau masuk Genjutsuku Fuu "

Fuu terkejut jadi tadi itu Genjutsu? tapi itu terasa sangat nyata untuknya. bahkan Choumei yang ada di dalam tubuh Fuu juga terkejut. dia sama sekali tidak menyadari Genjutsu Naruto. padahal semua bijuu tidak akan terpengaruh atau terperangkap Genjutsu macam apapun. sekarang Choumei tau orang yang bernama Naruto itu akan sangat berbahaya apa bila menjadi musuh inangnya.

" Fuu.. aku hanya ingin menucapkan selamat tingal.. "

" tunggu Na- "

Terlambat Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Fuu hanya bisa tertunduk. belum juga dia mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. tapi kenapa Naruto cepat sekali pergi meninggalkanya. Fuu hanya bisa berharap suatu hari bisa bertemu Naruto lagi dan mengatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

 **-Kumo gakure-**

Terlihat Sasuke dan team nya sedang berlari menyusuri daerah Kumo. setelah tiga hari perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di desa besar Kumo gakure. tujuan mereka ke Kumo adalah menangkap Jinchuriki Hachibi. tentu saja mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi dimana Jinchuriki Hachibi itu berada. mereka juga melewati jalur air agar terhindar dari kecurigaan. pakaian Team Taka sekarang berjubah Akatsuki. dan seperti biasa Sasuke memimpin di depan.

' aku harap.. kau menepati janjimu Madara '

Batin Sasuke. Sasuke menambah kecepatanya begitu juga dengan yang lainya. Sasuke melakukan ini karena dia dan Madara mempunyai kesepakatan. dan kesepakatan itu sangatlah penting untuk Sasuke.

 **Mini Flasback on.**

Di sebuah rungan yang hanya di terangi lilin. Sasuke duduk di sebuah Kursi yang terbuat dari batu. dan di hadapanya ada sebuah meja bundar dan beberapa kursi juga. Sasuke ke tempat itu karena Madara memangilnya. sebenarnya dia tidak mau tapi Madara mengatakan sesuatu yang menyangkut pembantaian Clan Uchiha. itu sebabnya mau tidak mau Sasuke pasti datang.

" kau datang.. Sasuke "

Dari kegelapan terlihat Madara yang berjalan pelan menghampiri tempat Sasuke. Madara berhenti dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih tentu saja dia datang kalau menyangkut Clan nya.

" hn langsung ke intinya saja.. apa yang ingin kau katakan Madara? "

" heh.. tidak sabaran seperti biasa Sasuke... ini menyangkut dalang dari pembantaian Clan Uchiha.. "

" apa maksudmu.. "

" maksudku yang memerintahkan Itachi.. dari balik layar.. kau mengerti sekarang! "

 **Deg!**

Sungguh Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Madara. seorang dalang di balik pembantaian clan nya. yang Sasuke tau saat itu Madara hanya mengatakan kebenaran tentang kakaknya dan rencana kudeta Konoha pada Clan nya. ia sama sekali tidak tau kalau ada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas pembantaian Clan Uchiha.

" katakan.. katakan siapa **dia** Madara! "

Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke aktif dan berkilat merah di kegelapan. tekanan Chakra Sasuke juga meningkat pesat dan gelap. kebencian di dalam diri Sasuke sangatlah besar pada Konoha. yang telah membuat hidupnya hancur kehilangan keluarganya. sedangkan Madara hanya tersenyum di balik topeng nya. dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan meresponya seperti ini.

" hmm.. kita buat kesepakatan.. kau bawakan aku Jinchuriki Hachibi dan akan ku beritau siapa **dia**..? "

" hn baiklah... "

Setelah itu Sasuke beranjak pergi dari tempat persembunyian Madara. setelah kepergian Sasuke. muncul mahluk putih dari dalam tanah. dia mendekat dan membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Madara. Sharingan Madara aktif dan meningkat menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan.

" Naruto ya! ..tcih dia selalu mengangu rencanaku.. Zetsu beritau pada yang lain untuk mencari dan membunuh.. Uchiha Naruto! "

Madara menghilang terserap lubang vortex yang berasal dari mata kananya. mahluk yang bernama Setsu itu juga kembali tengelam kedalam tanah.

 **Mini Flasback off.**

Di sebuah bukit dimana Jinchuriki Hachibi biasa berlatih dengan bijuunya. terlihat sebuah bangunan di atas puncaknya. di dalam bangunan itu seseorang bertapa dengan delapan tentakel gurita yang melambai-lambai. sinar matahari menembus ruangan itu dan menenai wajahnya.

" ohh.. mataku.. sinar ini membuatku tidak nyaman.. Baybe! "

Delapan tentakel itu kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Jinchuriki nya. dia bangun karena merasakan beberapa Chakra asing. dan yang jelas mereka bukanlah Shinobi Kumo gakure. dia berjalan dan membuka tirai yang menutupi tempatnya berlatih.

Killer Bee atau Jinchuriki Hachibi itu terlihat santai melihat sekumpulan orang dibawahnya. dengan gerakan perlahan Bee menuruni anak tanga. entah kenapa kaki Bee tergelimcir dan akhirnya dia melompat-lompat tidak beraturan kebawah.

 **Tap!**

Bee mendarat tidak jauh dari hadapan team Taka. Bee melihat team Taka dengan serius. jubah itu.. jadi mereka angota Akatsuki yo.. Fikir Bee. Sasuke dengan berani melangkah kedapan. mengikis jaraknya dengan Jinchuriki Hachibi itu.

" hn.. apa kau Jinchuriki Hachibi? "

" salah yo.. seharunya apa kau Hachibi-sama.. atau kau Jinchuriki-sama.. Bakayaroo! "

' dia lebih aneh.. dari Jugo '

Batin Suigetsu melihat Jinchuriki Hachibi itu menjawabnya sambil ngerap tidak jelas dan memang terlihat aneh. sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya. Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya. sunguh Chakra dari Jinchuriki Hachibi itu sedikit lebih besar dari Sasuke dan tentunya melihat keadaaan saat ini. Karin yakin meraka bisa menang dengan mudah karena ini pertarungan empat lawan satu.

" hn Suigetsu kau sebelah kanan.. dan Jugo kau sebelah kiri.. untukmu Karin kau tetap di belakangku! "

Mereka mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Suigetsu bersiap di sebelah kanan dengan mengengam pedang tiruan Kubikiribucho. sedangkan Jugo langsung melepaskan segel terkutuknya dan membuat lengan kananya berubah menjadi monster. dan untuk Karin sendiri sebagai suport untuk team Taka.

Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang andalanya dari balik lengan jubah Akatsuki itu. Sasuke mulai bersiap untuk melakukan serangan. sedangkan Bee ia menjadi tenang dan mulai memasuki mode seriusnya.

" akan ku tendang! patat bocah-bocah nakal.. seperti kalian! "

" hn lakukan saja jika kau bisa! "

 **Swus!**

 **Trank!**

Sasuke melesat dengan cepat kearah Bee dan mencoba menebas kepala Bee. tapi dengan pengalaman bertarungnya yang sudah terlatih. Killer Bee dengan mudah mampu menangkisnya mengunakan salah satu dari tujuh pedang miliknya. keduanya beradu Kenjutsu dengan sengit. terlihat Sasuke mampu mengimbangi gaya Kenjutsu Bee yang sangat cepat itu. dan dengan bantuan Sharingan miliknya Sasuke bisa melihat semua gerakan Bee dengan lambat.

 **Trank!**

 **Trank!**

 **Duak!**

Sasuke terpental dan beguling di tanah saat terkena tendangan dari Killer Bee. tidak berhenti di situ saja Killer Bee melompat dan menerjang Sasuke. tubuh Bee terselimuti Raiton no Yoroi miliknya.

" uweee! "

 **Blaarrr!**

" tidak! Sasuke! / Sasuke! "

Teriak rekan-rekan Sasuke tidak percaya dengan kekuatan Jinchuriki Hachibi itu. Terjadi ledakan saat Bee menghantam tempat Sasuke. kepulan debu mulai menghilang dan terlihatlah tubuh Sasuke yang terbungkus kerangka Susano'o nya. tapi dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. pukulan Bee mampu menembus pertahanan mutlak miliknya. Bee menyeringai dia dengan brutal memukul Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Killer Bee itu membuat pertahanan Susano'o Sasuke semakin lama semakin retak dan akhirnya dengan satu pukulan kuat dari Bee membuat kerangka Susano'o Sasuke hancur!

Bee tanpa belas kasihan langsung menusukan dua dari tujuh pedang miliknya ke tubuh Sasuke. tapi Saat Bee ingin menusukan pedanganya lagi. Jugo tiba-tiba muncul di sampingya dan bersiap dengan pukulan monster miliknya.

" **enyahlah.. sialan!** "

 **Duak!**

Bee tepental jauh saat Jugo dengan brutal menghantam sisi kiri kepala Bee. bahkan pukulan Jugo itu menciptakan gelombang kejut angin. Bee terseret-seret di tanah dan menghantam batu hingga hancur. saat Bee ingin krmbali bangkit. dari udara terlihat Suigetsu melesat cepat kearahnya dengan membawa tiruan Kubikiribucho.

" Heyaaaa! "

 **Tap!**

Suigetsu melotot saat serangan paling kuat yang dia punya dapat di tangkis oleh Bee. Bee dengan santainya menahan pedang besar itu mengunakan kedua telapak tanganya. Suigetsu mencoba kembali menarik pedangnya tapi tidak bisa. gengaman Bee sangatlah kuat.

" Yo.. sialan.. rasakan ini Bakayaroo! .. **Raiton!** "

 **Kziitt!**

" uaarrggg! "

Suigetsu berteriak kesakitan saat Bee mengalirkan Raiton pada pedang tiruan Kubikiribucho itu. otomatis Raiton itu merambat ketubuhnya dan menyengatnya. tubuh Suigetsu itu mayoritas air jadi bagamanapun juga. air akan kalah saat melawan petir. Bee memanfaatkan kelengahan Suigetsu. dia dengan cepat langsung menarik pedang Sugetsu dan menendang tubuh Suigetsu dengan kuat.

 **Duak!**

Suigetsu terpental dan tercebur kedalam air. Bee menancapkan pedang itu ketanah. Bee mengambil buku deary nya dan nulis kejadian yang menimpa Sasuke dan Suigetsu. tentu saja hal itu mambuat Karin jengkel dengan kelakuan Bee. saat ini Karin sedang fokus menyembuhkan Sasuke yang terluka akibat serangan Bee tadi. sedangkan Jugo bersiap untuk menyerang Bee kembali. Jugo melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah Bee yang masih sibuk menulis deary nya.

" **jangan bercanda.. sialan!** "

Teriak Jugo marah dan dengan kecepatan super sonik miliknya. Jugo berusaha memukul kepala Bee dengan lengan monster yang di bantu tenaga roket itu. Jugo terkejut pukulanya meleset saat Bee dengan cepatnya memasuki mode Raiton no Yoroi dan menghindari pukulanya. Bee memutar tubuhnya dan mendang kepala Jugo.

 **Duak!**

Satu tendangan yang sangat kuat membuat Jugo kehilangan kesadaranya. Jugo terjatuh di hadapan Killer Bee. sunguh satu tendangan full power dari Bee sangatlah kuat dan berbahaya. Bee mencengkram kepala Jugo dan mengangkatnya dengan paksa. Bee dengan teganya memukuli perut Jugo bertubi-tubi dan setelah puas Bee melemparkan tubuh sekarat Jugo kehadapan Karin.

' Ju-jugo.. '

Batin Karin tidak percaya Jugo di kalahkan dengan mudah oleh Bee. bahkan setelah memasuki mode half monster nya. kini Karin mulai ketakutan dengan kekuatan Jinchuriki Hachibi itu. Sasuke yang sudah pulih hanya melihat Jugo dengan pandangan datar.

Sasuke berjalan pelan kearah Bee. mata Sharinganya aktif dan dari Sharingan menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan. kerangka tulang Susano'o nya juga mucul menyelubungi tubuh Sasuke. Bee tidak mau kalah dengan Sasuke. muncul Chakra merah yang mendidih menyelimuti tubuh Bee dengan delapan ekor merah yang melambai-lambai di balakangnya. Bee mengunakan mode Bijuu tingkat dua.

Sasuke dengan kecepatanya muncul di hadapan Bee dan berusaha memukulnya. Bee dengan cepat menghindari pukulan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak kehabisan akal. dia memutar tubuhnya dan berusaha menendang tubuh Bee. Bee dengan cepat menangkis tendangan Sasuke mengunakan lenganya. Bee membalas tendangna Sasuke. tapi tandangan Bee tidak mampu menjebol pertahanan kerangka Susano'o Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai mengerikan. Sasuke menatap mata Bee dengan Mangekyou Sharingan nya.

 **Deg!**

Tubuh Bee tiba-tiba jatuh tak sadarkan diri setelah melihat mata Sasuke. Karin yang melihat itu merasa lega. akhirnya mereka bisa mengalahkan Jinchuriki Hachibi tanpa harus membunuhnya dan Karin yakin tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari Genjutsu Sasuke. Sasuke menghilangkan kerangka Susano'o nya. Sasuke merasakan efek dari Mangekyou Sharingan. ia lengah karena rasa sakit di matanya. Sasuke terkejut saat Bee tiba-tiba bangun dan dengan kecepatanya. Killer Bee menghantam Sasuke mengunakan pukulan super mautnya.

" **Rariatto!** "

 **Duak!**

" uhgg! "

Tulang rusuk Sasuke seakan remuk saat di hantam pukulan maut Bee. Sasuke memuntahkan darahnya dan terpental jauh karena kuatnya hantaman Bee. Karin yang melihat itu melotot dan tidak percaya.

" SASUKEE! "

Teriak Karin melihat Sasuke terpental jauh. Karin menangis sambil berlari kearah tubuh sekarat Sasuke. Bee hanya melihat itu dengan pandangan datar. mungkin sudah saatnya menyudahi permainan ini.

 **' Kita lakukan Bee..**

" ohh yeah.. partner.. kita tendang bokong mereka.. "

 **' Bee.. bisakah jangan mengunakan kata Bokong! kau tau aku tidak mempunyai itu.. '**

" yeah.. jangan melawak.. yo.. aku adalah Jinchuriki Hachibi.. akan kuberikan pelajaran pada kalian bocah nakal.. Uweee! "

Chakra merah itu terserap masuk kedalam tubuh Bee. dan secara perlahan keluar delapan tentakel dari tubuh Bee dan menyelimuti dirinya. tubuh Bee perlahan membesar dan mengeluarkan asap tebal yang memenuhi area sekitarnya.

 **Deg!**

Karin yang sedang berusaha keras menyembuhkan Sasuke Jugo dan Suigetsu tersentak saat merasakan pancaran Chakra yang sangat besar kuat dan padat. dan dengan gerakan patah-patah Karin melihat kearah kepulan asap itu. setelah kepulan asap itu hilang. terlihatlah mahluk besar dengan kepala mirip banteng dan bawahnya mirip gurita.

" **Goarrrggg!** "

Bee yang sudah bertransformasi kedalam bentuk full bijuu nya mangaung memekikan telinga. sunguh Karin bergetar ketakutan. dia tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini. melawan seorang Jinchuriki sangatlah sulit. tidak seperti dugaanya selama ini. Karin hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah. melawanpun tidak bisa. Karin melihat tubuh tiga rekanya yang terbaring sekarat di hadapanya dengan pandangan sendu. seolah mengatakan inilah akhirnya bagi dirinya dan team Taka.

" **Yo akan ku tendang bokong kalian..** **Baybe!** "

Moncong Hachibi terbuka dan mengumpulkan partikel-partikel Chakra Yin dan Yang. kumpulan Chakra itu membentuk sebuah bola hitam besar dan kuat. inilah serangan andalan dari semua Bijuu..

" **Bijuu.. dama!** "

Hachibi menembakan Bijuu dama itu kearah team Taka. Karin yang melihat itu menangis. jadi inilah akhir dari team Taka. Karin memejamkan matanya dan bersiap di jemput oleh dewa kematian. tapi setelah beberapa menit Karin tidak merasakan sakit atau mati itu tidak menyakitkan? Karin memberanikan membuka matanya. Karin melotot melihat bola besar itu hampir mengenai kepalanya. tunggu kenapa bola itu bisa berhenti.. fikir Karin bingung.

Hachibi dan Bee yang ada di dalamnya juga terkejut melihat Bijuu dama itu berhenti. Karin dan Bee sama-sama merasakan pacaran Chakra dari atas bukit tempat Bee tadi berlatih. terlihat di atas bukit seorang mengenakan jubah putih dengan aksen jilatan api hitam di bawahnya berdiri besedekap. surai putihnya menari-nari tertiup hembusan angin. yup dia adalah Naruto.

" Hachibi.. ya? ..kekuatan yang besar sangat besar.. inikah yang Akatsuki cari? hmm menarik "

Naruto merangkai segel tangan dengan sangat cepat. setelah selesai Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

" Ka'i.. "

 **Shing!**

Karin dan Hachibi melotot saat melihat Bijuu dama itu lenyap tanpa bekas. sunguh ini pertama kalinya bagi Bee dan Hachibi melihat sendiri bijuu dama yang di katakan serangan pemusnah masal itu bisa di lenyapkan hanya dengan Fuinjutsu. orang macam apa yang bisa meleyapkan Bijuu dama hanya dengan Fuinjutsu.. siapapun dia pastilah sudah mencampai tingkat master dalam hal Fuinjutsu.. Fikir Bee dan Karin secara bersamaan.

Tanpa suara tanpa asap Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Hachibi dan membelakangi Karin. sontak hal itu juga mengejutkan mereka. bagaimana mungkin orang itu bisa muncul tanpa mengunakan sushin? fikir mereka bingung.

" Hachibi.. akhirnya ketemu juga.. kau tau? kau sulit di cari.. "

 **Deg!**

' Su.. suara ini? '

Batin Karin terkejut. dia mengenali suara itu. tidak terasa air mata Karin mengalir dari safir indahnya. sunguh Karin tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan cinta pertamanya. Karin tidak menyangka akan di selamatkan oleh Naruto lagi. sunguh dalam hati kecilnya dia sangat bahagia bisa melihat Naruto lagi.

Sedangkan disisi yang berbeda. Bee yang melihat Naruto didalam Hachibi melotot. dia ingat wajah itu dan surai putih itu. untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia gemetar. Bee masih ingat ia pernah hampir mati saat melawan orang itu bersama kakak angakatnya yaitu Yondaime Raikage. saat perang dunia shinobi ke tiga. tapi apa mungkin yang ada di hadapanya saat ini adalah Hyuga Kazuo? sedangkan yang Bee tau Kazuo sudah lama mati sejak menghadapi aliansi Shinobi dari tiga desa besar. bahkan kabar yang Bee dengar saat itu Kazuo berhasil selamat saat menghadapi ratusan shinobi dari Kumo gakure.. Kiri gakure dan Iwa gakure sendirian.

" **Ka-kazuo.. !** "

" are? Kazuo? darimana kau tau nama ayahku? "

 **Deg!**

' rupanya dia anak Kazuo! ..pantas saja sangat mirip.. '

Batin Bee yang ada di dalam Hachibi. sunguh dia tidak menyangka akan menghadapi keturunan Kazuo si kami no shinobi itu. Kazuo memang sangat hebat dan kuat.. tapi apa keturunanya ini hebat dan kuat seperti ayahnya? fikir Bee.

" teserah dari manapun kau tau tentang ayahku.. aku kemari ingin meminta tandukmu itu "

Hachibi(Bee) dan Karin menganga saat mendengar permintaan Naruto. apa Naruto tidak bisa membaca situasi saat ini. dengan mudahnya Naruto mengatakan itu padahal mereka sedang dalam situasi panas. tanduk Hachibi hanya tingal satu karena yang satunya sudah di potong Raikage ke tiga. dan ini keturunan Kazuo malah meminta tanduknya yang hanya tingal sebelah itu.

 **" ambil saja jika kau bisa.. bakayaroo! "**

" baiklah.. kalau itu yang kau mau.. "

Naruto lenyap dan muncul di langit dengan membawa kampak raksasa yang terbuat dari petir. Bee tidak tingal diam ia mengerahkan delapan tentakelnya untuk menyerang Naruto. Naruto dengan lihai menghindari setiap tentakel Hachibi yang berusaha mengenainya. Naruto dengan cepat berlari di salah satu tentakel Hachibi. Naruto melompat dan berputar memotong dua tentakel Hachibi yang menghalangi nya. Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul kembali di atas kepala Hachibi. tapi saat Naruto ingin memotong tanduk Hachibi. sebuah tangan raksasa memukul nya dari atas!

 **Plak!**

" uhgg! "

Naruto tertimpa tangan raksasa Hachibi. Hachibi memukul kepalanya sendiri dan tepat mengenai Naruto. kajadian ini seperti memukul lalat di atas kepala. tubuh Naruto terjatuh dari kepala Hachibi. saat Naruto melayang di hadapan Hachibi. Hachibi sudah menyiapkan pukulanya. Hachibi dengan kuat memukul tubuh Naruto dengan tangan raksasanya.

 **Duak!**

Pukulan sangat keras mengenai tubuh Naruto. Naruto melesat bagaikan jet dan berhenti saat menghantam sebuah batu raksasa hinga hancur. Karin yang melihat itu menutupi mulutnya. ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat Naruto di pukul. ini bahkan lebih sakit dari melihat Sasuke sekarat tadi.

" Naruuuu! "

Karin berteriak memangil Naruto. Karin berlari sekuat yang ia bisa untuk melihat keadaan Naruto. tapi sedetik kemudian Karin dan Hachibi(Bee) merasakan luapan Chakra yang berasal dari bawah bebatuan tempat Naruto tertipa tadi.

 **Blar!**

Bebatuan yang mengubur Naruto hancur saat Naruto mengeluarkan Susano'o on perfeck miliknya. kobaran putih Susano'o Naruto mengila dan meningkat lagi. kini Susano'o Naruto mempunyai senjata baru. senjata Susano'o Naruto yang baru mirip seperti tongkat Rikudo sannin tapi berwarna putih. Naruto menyeringai melihat hasil latihan tidak sia-sia. bahkan Susano'o nya pun meningkat. Naruto melihat kearah Hachibi. ia menghiraukan Karin yang melihatnya dengan wajah terkejut.

" waktu bermain sudah habis... akan kutunjukan perbedaan kekuatan kita.. Hachibi.. "

Chakra Naruto meledak meluap-luap dari tubuhnya. bahkan pancaran Chakra Naruto menjulang tingi menembus langit. Hachibi(Bee) yang merasakan luapan Chakra Naruto tidak percaya. bagaiman mungkin seorang manusia memiliki Chakra tak tebatas seperti itu?.. Karin melotot merasakan betapa besarnya kapasitas Chakra Naruto bahkan seperti tidak terbatas.

Pancaran Chakra Naruto menyebar keseluruh daratan Kumo gakure. bukan cuma Kumo saja.. pancaran Chakra Naruto bisa dirasakan di seluruh negri elemental nation.

" ahrgg! **ahahaha..** "

Naruto berteriak setelah itu dia tertawa dengan suara berat. surai putih Naruto perlahan menghitam. Susano'o Naruto lenyap. Golden Sharingan Naruto bercahaya emas menyilaukan. setelah cahaya itu meredup. terlihatlah Naruto dengan pakaian seperti Rikudo Sennin tapi berwarna hitam dengan sembilan gedo dama merah yang melingkar di pungung nya.

" **akhirnya.. aku bisa bebas juga..** "

Ucap Naruto yang lain atau bisa kalian pangil Black Naruto. entah kenapa Black bisa keluar setelah Naruto memaksakan mengeluarkan seluruh Chakra nya. Black Naruto mengambil alih tubuh Naruto ketika ia sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat mengeluarkan seluruh Chakranya tadi. Black Naruto menyeringai melihat Hachibi. mungkin ini saatnya menunjukan kekuatan dari anak pertama dewi Kaguya.

" **mari bermain ..Hachibi** "

 **To Be Continue..**

Updatenya lagi entah kapan..

Info chapter depan : melanjutkan pertarungan Bee vs Black naruto dan invasi pain.. hanya itu saja..

ohh iya rencananya cerita ini akan tamat di chapter 30 an ..setelah itu berlanjut ke cerita yg baru dengan judul yg berbeda.. dengan tokoh utamanya Neiko anak Naruto dan Naruko .. itu juga kalau author masih aktif di ffn..

White log out


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Oc, Ooc, agak Mainstream, Strong Naru, Dark Naru, Over power Naru but not godlike, Echi, Humor, not Harem, Doujutsu master, dll.

Enjoy..

Chaper sebelumya..

Naruto yang dikendalikan Black menyeringai melihat Hachibi yang ada di hadapanya. saat nya menunjukan kekuatan anak pertama dari dewi Kaguya.

" **mari bermain Hachibi** "

Arc Shippuden..

Chapter 10

 **Duak!**

Tubuh besar Hachibi terseret saat terkena satu dari sembilan Gedo dama merah milik Black Naruto. Gedo dama itu kembali lagi kebelakang pungung Black. dia dengan santai berjalan pelan kearah Hachibi. sedangkan Hachibi sendiri mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan saat menahan sekuat tenaga serangan Gedo dama merah tadi. sunguh Hachibi tidak menyangka ternyata anak dari Kazuo itu. kekuatanya melebihi batas manusia atau memang dia bukanlah manusia.. fikir Bee.

Black menghilang dan muncul di langit. Black mengunakan dua Gedo dama nya membentuk dua kampak besar. Black Naruto melesat turun seperti meteor. Hachibi tidak akan lengah lagi seperti sebelumya. ia menyerang Black secara mebabi buta dengan enam sisa tentakelnya. kecepatan Black sepuluh kali lipat dari Natuto. itu sebabnya Black dengan mudah dan santai menghindari setiap serangan Hachibi. Black mengayunkan dua kampak itu dan berusaha menebas kepala Hachibi.

 **Jras!**

 **Jrass!**

 **Duak!**

Black gagal memengal kepala Hachi dan yang teterpotong hanyalah dua tentakelnya saja. Hachibi dengan cepat memukul Black dengan kekuatan penuhnya hingga membuat tubuh Black terpental dan terseret-seret di tanah. tidak berhenti di situ saja Hachibi sudah menyiapkan bom Bijuu dama yang lebih besar dari saat ia menyerang team Taka.

" **teri** **ma ini Bakayaroo! Bijuu dama!** "

Hachibi menembakan bola itu kearah Black Naruto, Black yang masih berguling dan terseret langsung bersalto kebelakang. tapi saat ia mendarat Black sudah di suguhi Bijuu dama besar. saat bola itu sedikit lagi mengenai Black Naruto. tiba-tiba saja bola itu lenyap tak tersisa. Hachibi yang melihat itu molotot untuk yang kedua kalinya Bijuu dama nya di lenyapkan. dari langit tepat di atas Hachibi tercita lubang hitam besar dan dari lubang itu keluarlah Bijuu dama nya yang langsung melesat turun kearahnya.

" **apa!** **bagaimana mungkin?** "

Hachibi menahan Bijuu dama nya sendiri dengan kedua tanganya. tanah semakin retak karena kuatnya bola itu. Hachibi sekuat tenaga menahan Bijuu dama itu dengan di bantu sisa tentakelnya. Black Naruto menyeringai melihat Hachibi kualahan menahan seranganya sendiri.

" **ini akhir bagimu Hachibi..** "

Golden Sharingan Black Naruto bercahaya emas. Black merentangkan tangan kananya keraha Hachibi yang masih menahan Bijuu dama itu. dari ketiadaan tercitpa lubang hitam besar di hadapan Black. dan dari lubang itu keluarlah Bijuu dama yang sebelumnya Naruto lenyapkan mengunakan Fuinjutsu. sembilan Gedo dama merah itu membentuk sebuah tombak di belakang pungung Black. Black mengerahkan dua dari sembilan tobak itu ke arah Hachibi.

 **Jleb!**

 **Jleb!**

" **Aaargg! sialan Bakayaroo!** "

Tobak itu menancap tepat di kedua lengan Hachibi. lengan Hachibi yang terluka semakin melemah saat menahan Bijuu dama itu. tanah terguncang saat Bijuu dama itu semakin dekat dengan tanah. Hachibi tidak kuat menahan Bijuu dama itu lebih lama lagi karena kedua lenganya terluka. Black menyeringai mengerikan. menyiksa Hachibi adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Black tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. dia dengan kejamnya menembakan Bijuu dama tadi kearah Hachibi.

Hachibi yang melihat Bijuu dama lain tidak bisa berkutik. menghindarpun tidak bisa karena dia masih berusaha menahan Bijuu dama nya sendiri. Bijuu dama kedua langsung menghantam Hachibi. tidak berhenti di situ saja Bjuu dama pertama jatuh menghantam Hachibi.

 **Duuuuummmm!**

Ledakan maha dasyat terdengar di seluruh daratan Kumo gakure. bahkan terjadi guncangan hebat yang menguncang Kumo dan daerah sekitarnya. ledakan itu melenyapkan bukit tempat Bee biasa berlatih. dan mencitakan kawah raksasa. setelah debu bekas ledakan itu hilang terlihatlah Hachibi dengan tubuh yang di penuhi luka serius. Hachibi masih memiliki kesadaranya. Hachibi berusaha bangkit tapi tidak bisa karena seluruh tubuhnya sangatlah sakit untuk di gerakan.

Di langit terlihat bulatan merah seperti telur. bulatan itu perlahan lenyap dan terlihatlah Black yang tidak teluka sama sekali. Black mengunakan Gedo dama merah nya untuk melindungi dirinya dari ledakan super tadi. Black melayang turun dan mendarat tepat di atas kepala Hachibi. Black bisa saja melenyapkan Hachibi tapi dia tidak perlu melakukan itu. satu dari sembilan Gedo dama merah itu membentuk kampak merah raksasa. Black mengayunkan kampak itu dan menebas tanduk Hachibi.

 **Jras!**

Tanduk besar itu jatuh setelah Black memotong nya. Black melompat turun dari atas kepala Hachibi. Black mengambil gulungan scroll dari balik jubahnya. Black mebuka scroll itu dan menaruhnya di tanah. Black merangkai segel tangan dengan sangat cepat dan setelah selesai dia menyatukan kedua telapak tangan nya.

" **Fuinjutsu : Otsutsuki Fuin!** "

Tanduk Hachibi terserap masuk kedalam gulungan itu. Black tersenyum akhirnya dapat juga apa yang di inginkan oleh Naruto. Black mengabil gulungan itu dan di simpan di balik jubahnya. Black melihat kearah Hachibi yang perlahan menyusut. tubuh Hachibi mengecil dan kembali menjadi Bee.

" **uhgg! tidak sekarang ahhggrr!** Arggg! huf huf! "

Black berteriak dengan suara berat tapi suara itu menjadi normal kembali. surai hitam nya perlahan memutih bersamaan dengan jubah hitam Black yang melebur dan di gantikan menjadi jubah putih. Golden Sharingan bersinar terang menyilaukan mata. sembilan Gedo dama merah yang ada di punggung Black juga melebur. setelah sinar emas itu meredup terlihatlah Naruto yang sudah kembali sadar.

" uhgg kepalaku.. apa yang terjadi? "

Naruto bingung melihat sekelilingnya hancur berantakan. seingatnya ia berteriak setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan setelah dia sadar semuanya menjadi hacur.. apa yang sudah terjadi disini.. fikir Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang memegangi kepalanya di kejutkan dengan kemunculan team Taka. terlihat Sasuke yang sudah kembali pulih bersamaan dengan Jugo dan Suigetsu. saat Black sedang bertarung. Karin membawa Sasuke dan yang lainya ke tempat yang aman untuk menyembuhkan mereka. pandangan Naruto menjadi datar saat melihat jubah mereka.

Sasuke melirik kearah tubuh Bee yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. dan kembali melihat kearah Naruto yang juga melihatnya. Sasuke mengenggam erat ia tidak terima kenyataan bahwa Naruto bisa mengalahkan Jinchuriki Hachibi. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa Naruto itu lebih kuat darinya. dari dulu Sasuke selalu iri dengan Naruto. bahkan gadis(Naruko) yang dia cintai juga mencintai Naruto.

" bertarunglah denganku.. Naruto! "

Ucapan Sasuke itu mengejutkan rekan seteam nya. apa Sasuke sudah gila menantang lawan yang behkan belum mereka ketahui kekuatanya. Suigetsu masih ingat waktu itu. orang yang bernama Naruto itu meratakan seperempat hutan perbatasan Kiri gakure hanya dengan Raiton bunshinya.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil melihat kearah Karin. dia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ocehan Sasuke. Karin hanya bisa menunduk ia tidak bisa membalas menatap Naruto. tatapan mata Naruto seakan mengatakan kenapa Karin mengenakan jubah busuk itu.

" ayo lawan aku Naruto.. kenapa kau hanya diam! kau takut hah! "

Cukup sudah Naruto tenang menghadapi ocehan Sasuke. Naruto mengengam kuat. tekanan Chakra Naruto meningkat pesat. Karin melotot merasakan tekanan Chakra Naruto yang sangat gelap. ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto. tapi terlambat Naruto sudah mengunakan kekecepatan tercepatnya. Naruto dengan kecepatan super sonik muncul di hadapan Team taka. tentu saja itu sangat mengejutkan mereka dengan kecepatan dewa milik Naruto. terutama Karin yang sekilas melihat pancaran mata Naruto yang menatapnya penuh kebencian.

 **Duak!**

 **Duak!**

 **Duaak!**

Tangan kanan Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke. tangan kiri Naruto memukul perut Suigetsu dan kaki kanan Naruto menendang kepala Jugo. ketiganya terpental jauh. Sasuke menghantam batu besar hingga hancur dan Suigetsu terseret-seret di tahan hinga tubuhnya terpecah-pecah menjadi air. sedangkan Jugo terseret terjelembab ketanah hingga kepalanya terkubur dan hanya menyisakan tubuhnya.

Naruto mengengam kerah jubah Karin. Karin menangis melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat mengerikan dengan Golden Sharinganya yang bercaha emas. Naruto hanya menatap datar Karin yang ada di gengamanya. Karin takut ia memejamkan matanya. Karin sudah siap apabila Naruto ingin membunuhnya. tidak buruk juga mati di tangan cinta pertamanya.. fikir Karin.

" kenapa?.. "

Karin terkejut saat Naruto menucapkan kata yang ia tidak tau maksudnya. Karin memberanikan diri membuka matanya. sesaat kemudian Karin terkejut dengan mata Naruto yang mengeluarkan air mata darah. mata Naruto sudah kembali normal dia sudah menonaktifkan Golden Sharingan nya beberapa menit yang lalu.

" Na-Naru.."

Karin memberanikan dirinya. dia menghapus air mata darah Naruto mengunakan jarinya. jujur hati Karin sakit melihat Naruto menangis darah. Naruto mengengam jubah Karin semakin kuat. dan dengan sekali tarik jubah Akatsuki itu robek dan terlepas dari tubuh Karin.

Kini terlihatlah Karin yang bertelanjang dada Karena Naruto menarik jubah beserta baju nya. Karin terkejut dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan. tapi setelah itu dia hanya tersenyum manis kearah Naruto. Karin tidak perduli apapun yang Naruto lakukan pada dirinya. karena cintanya pada Naruto sangatlah besar melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Naruto membuang robekan jubah Akatsuki itu kesembarang tempat. Naruto melepaskan jubahnya sendiri. Naruto mendekati Karin dan memakaikan jubahnya ke tubuh Karin. sontak hal itu membuat wajah Karin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" jangan pernah memakai jubah busuk itu lagi Karin.. atau aku akan melenyapkanmu dan temanmu.. **mengerti** "

Ucap Naruto di akhiri penekanan di akhir katanya. Karin menganguk mengerti ucapan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menghilang dari hadapan Karin dengan Shusinya. Karin hanya melihat kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. jadi Naruto bersikap seperti itu karena dia benci Akatsuki? ..ia baru tau kalau Naruto sangat tidak menyukai Akatsuki kalau tau seperti itu Karin tidak akan pernah memakai jubah itu.. fikir Karin.

Setelah kepergian Naruto. Sasuke dan yang lainya menghampiri Karin. Sasuke mencari-cari Naruto. dia tidak terima di pukul oleh Naruto. tapi Karin mengatakan bahwa Naruto sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. hal itu membuat Sasuke mengertakan gigi nya marah. tapi Sasuke kesampingkan dulu masalah Naruto. Sasuke dan yang lainya beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Jugo yang membawa tubuh Killer Bee.

Mereka tidak menyadarinya ada dua Shinobi Kumo yang melihat kejadian itu. kedua nya langsung bergegas melaporkan pada Raikage semua nya yang mereka lihat di mulai dari pertarungan Naruto dengan Bee dan Bee yang di bawa angota Akatsuki.

 **-Change scane-**

Terlihat sekelompok orang berjubah Akatsuki berjalan pelan di wilayah hutan perbatasan Konoha gekure. Pain dan yang lainya berhenti saat merasakan pancaran Chakra dari balik pohon yang berada tidak jauh darinya. tapi sesaat kemudian Chakra itu menghilang. sunguh untuk pertama kalinya Pain merasakan pancaran Chakra yang tenang dan sangat kuat. siapapun dia pastilah sangat kuat. Pain tidak perduli siapapun itu kalau dia mengangu rencananya maka dengan senang hati akan Pain lenyapkan.

" jadi apa rencanamu Nagato? "

Tanya Konan. Pain melirik kearah Konan. tentu saja seperti rencana awal. mereka akan menangkap Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang bersembunyi di Konoha. tapi hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah..

" pertama serang Konoha.. dan cari Jinchuriki Kyuubi "

" tapi mereka memiliki pertahanan fuin pendeteksi.. tidak mudah memasuki wilayah jangkauan ninja type sensor "

" kau tidak perlu khawatir Konan.. kita bisa mengatasinya.. aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke sisiku.. untuk berjaga-jaga apabila mereka mengetahuinya.. "

Konan menganguk mengerti. tubuh Konan perlahan pecah menjadi lembaran kertas. kertas-kertas itu terbang kelangit dan menghilang di telan awan. enam boneka Nagato sudah siap di posisinya masing-masing.

Salah satu dari ke enam Pain itu mengangkat tubuh Pain Chikusodo dan melemparnya keudara. Pain Chikusodo menembus prisai pendeteksi desa Konoha. dan dari langit dia merangkai segel tangan rumit.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu!** "

Boof*

 **Blarrrr!**

" **Goarrgggg!** "

Dari langit seekor badak raksasa jatuh menimpa rumah-rumah penduduk desa. sontak hal itu membuat para warga lari kocar-kacir melihat hewan raksasa itu. badak itu mengamuk menghancurkan apa saja di sekitarnya. tidak berhenti di situ saja Chikusodo yang masih melayang merangkai segel tangan sekali lagi.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu!** "

Boff*

Kali ini yang keluar adalah hewan panjang besar berkaki seribu. hewan itu mirip kelabang raksasa. kelabang itu langsung memporak-porandakan desa Konoha. para warga berlarian ketakutan. mereka terkejut dengan serangan mendadak. telihat seorang gadis kecil terjatuh karena berdesakan. dan saat itu pula kelabang besar itu menuju kearahnya dan ingin menyerangnya. gadis itu ketakutan ia memjamkan matanya takut.

" heyaa! **Shanaroo!** "

 **Brak!**

 **Blarr!**

Sakura muncul dan dengan kekuatan monsternya dia menghantam kepala kelabang raksasa itu hinga hancur. Sakura dengan cepat membawa gadis kecil itu dan diserahkan pada nenek gadis kecil itu. Sakura tidak tau dari mana datangnya makhluk aneh itu. dan kenapa mereka menyerang Konoha? fikir Sakura.

" **Shinra Tensei!** "

" Kyaaaa! .."

 **Wuss!**

 **Blarr!**

Sakura tidak siap di hantam gelombang kejut jutsu dari Pain Tendo. tubuh Sakura terpental dan menghantam rumah warga hinga hancur. kerusakan di desa Konoha semakin di perparah dengan beberapa roket dari Pain Shurado yang menghujani desa Konoha. saat Pain Shurado sedang mengeluarkan misilnya. sebuah Kunai cabang tiga melesat di atasnya. dan tiba-tiba muncul Minato tepat di atas Shurado dengan membawa Odama Rasenganya.

" **Rasenggan!** "

 **Brak!**

 **Blarrr!**

Rasenggan Minato tepat mengenai pungung Shurado dan membuat tubuhnya hancur tergilas Rasengganya. Minato terkejut melihat Shurado yang ternyata robot dan bukan manusia. terbukti dari tubuhnya yang di penuhi baut dan mekanic lainya. lagi-lagi Minato di kejutkan dengan kemunculan sebuah nuklir di atas kelapa Shurado.

' gawat..! '

 **Duummm!**

Batin Minato terkejut. tapi terlambat dia tidak sempat menghindari nya. ledakan kuat menguncang desa Konoha. tubuh Minato terpental menghantam beberapa rumah warga dan berhenti saat menghantam bukit Hokage. serangan Pain berlanjut dan dengan kakutan unik dari Pain Jikokudo. Pain Shurado dapat di hidupan kembali melalui mulut patung kepala raja neraka.

" **Cho** **Raikiri** "

 **Blarrr!**

Saat para Pain sedang melakukan serangan dan mencari Jinchuriki Kyuubi. dari langit Kakashi menyerang mereka semua dengan jutsu Raikiri terbesar dan terkuat yang dia miliki. serangan Kakashi menyebabkan gelombang kejut yang sangat luar biasa mementalkan ke enam Pain ke berbagai arah sekaligus.

Kakashi yang baru saja mendarat di kejutkan dengan kemunculan Pain Tendo tepat di hadapanya. Kakashi tidak menyia-nyiakan kesepatan itu. ia berusaha menyerang Pain Tendo mengunakan Raikirinya.

 **Deg**

Pandangan Kakashi seakan mengabur saat melihat mata Rineiggan Pain. Kakashi mencoba membidik kepala Pain tapi pandanganya mengelap karena Genjutsu dari mata Rineiggan. serangan Kakashi meleset dan sekarang giliran telapak tangan Pain yang berada tepat di depan wajah Kakashi.

" **Shinra Tensei** "

Bagai di hatam gravitasi yang sangat kuat. tubuh Kakashi terpental jauh menghantam beberapa bangunan yang hancur. serangan dari Pain sangatlah kuat hingga membuat gelombang kejut yang meratakan apapun di hadapanya.

Pain di kejutkan dengan kemunculan seperti bola bowling raksasa yang mengelinding kearahnya dan langsung menghantamnya. Pain menahan serangan andalan Akimichi Chouza. tidak berhenti di situ saja. muncul Chouji yang juga mengelinding kearahnya. Pain di himpit kedua raksasa Konoha itu. Pain sekuat tenaga menahan kedua bola itu. Pain berkonsentrasi penuh memusatkan seluruh Chakranya di masing-masing telapak tanganya.

" **Shinra Tensei** "

Chouza dan Choji terpental jauh saat Pain menghantam mereka mengunakan jutsu gravitasi nya. sunguh Pain Tendo layak mendapatkan gelar sebagai dewa Shinobi. Rineiggan mata yang dikatakan dimiliki oleh dewa Shinobi itu dimiliki oleh Pain atau Nagato.

Invasi Pain semakin merajalela. desa Konoha bahkan sudah hancur setengahnya. tapi dimanapun Pain mencari Jinchuriki Kyuubi dia tidak akan menemukanya di Konoha.

Jauh dari desa Konoha terdapat air terjun. dan disanalah Naruko bertapa. Naruko membuka matanya secara perlahan. sudah saatnya dia kembali ke Konoha karena misinya untuk mengontrol Chakra Kyuubi sudah selesai. Minato atau ayahnya memberinya misi untuk mengontrol Chakra Kyuubi di air terjun ketenangan. Naruko sama sekali tidak tau bahwa Minato memberikan misi padanya. karena Minato tau Akatsuki akan datang memburu putrinya.

Naruko beranjak dari tempat bertapanya. sunguh Naruko ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumahnya. dia sangat merindukan putri kecilnya itu. Naruko menyegel beberapa bajunya kedalam gulungan Fuin. Naruko mengambil dan menyimpan gulungan itu di katung ninjanya. Naruko mengenakan jubah hitam bertudung. jubah itu adalah jubah milik Naruto yang dia temukan saat misi penyelamatan Gaara beberapa bulan yang lalu. Naruko melesat dan melompat-lompat di atas dahan pohon.

 **' Naruko.. Konoha!**

" ehh? Konoha? apa maksudmu Kyuu? "

 **' Konoha.. di serang Akatsuki '**

 **Deg!**

Naruko berhenti melompat. dia sunguh terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuubi. Konoha diserang? itu tidak mungkin karena desa Konoha adalah desa terkuat dari lima desa besar di elemental nation jadi itu tidak masuk di akal. mungkin Kyuubi hanya ingin menjahilinya saja.

" Kyuu leluconmu ..tidak lucu Dattebane! "

 **' aku serius Naruko.. bagian diriku yang ada pada ibumu ..yang mengatakanya.. kami saling terhubung '**

Naruko sunguh terkejut mendengar bahwa Konoha benar-benar di Invasi Akatsuki. Kyuubi merasakan tekanan Chakra Naruko meningkat pesat. Kyuubi juga bisa merasakan amarah Naruko.

" Neiko-chan.. Kyuu pinjamkan aku kakuatanmu.. kita harus sampai di Konoha secepatnya.."

Kyuubi mengerti perasaan Naruko. dia mengalirkan Chakra merahnya ketubuh Naruko. perlahan Chakra merah mendidih menyelimuti tubuh Naruko. telihat juga tiga ekor yang melambai-lambai di belakang Naruko. Naruko memakai mode Kyuubi ke dua. salama dalam mode itu kecepatan ketangkasan dan kekuatan Naruko meningkat pesat.

' Neiko-chan tunggu ibu.. '

Batin Naruko cemas dengan keselamatan putri kecilnya. Naruko berlari dan melesat melebihi mode Kiroii Senko nya. kecepatan Naruko bahkan hampir menyamai cahaya sangat cepat. Naruko menyusuri daratan perbatasan desa Suna! dia masih berlari memasuki milayah gurun pasir. Naruko sangat kawatir pada keluarga nya terutama putri kecilnya dia menambah kecepatanya.

Kembali ke desa Konoha. kini bisa dilihat desa yang paling kuat di antara desa lainya hancur oleh Akatsuki. Nagato mengontrol kelima boneka Pain lainya untuk meningalkan desa dan hanya menyisakan Pain Tendo. tubuh Pain Tendo melayang kelangit. sontak hal itu mengejutkan Shinobi Konoha dan Hokage sendiri. mereka mempunyai firasat buruk melihat Pain yang melayang di langit.

" dunia ini.. busuk! penuh akan peperangan.. akan ku akhir dunia seperti ini dan menciptakan kedamaian.. yang sesunguhnya.. lenyaplah **Shinra Tensei** "

Langit bercahaya terang setalah Pain mengucapkan kata itu. Minato dengan kecepatan kilatnya menghilang dan muncul dirumahnya sendiri. Minato menemui istri dan cucu nya. Minato merangkai segel tangan dengan sangat cepat. dan dalam sekejap mata barier kuning melindungi Kushina dan Neiko. Kushina berteriak memangil-mangil Minato di dalam barier kuning itu. tapi Minato hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Minato berkonsentarsi penuh mempertahankan Fuinjutsunya.

 **Blaaaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

Tepat setelah itu gelombang kejut gravitasi memporak-porandakan desa Konoha dan seisinya. bahkan terjadi guncangan hebat saat jutsu Pain itu menghancurkan dan meratakan desa Konoha. debu bekas jutsu Pain itu menghilang dan terlihatlah kawah raksasa yang sangat besar.

Konoha desa yang tadinya indah dan damai kini hanya tersisa puing-puing bangunan yang berserakan di perbatasan gerbang. dari puing-puing itu keluar mahluk seperti siput putih. mahluk itu perlahan mengeluarkan tubuh Sakura dari dalam tubuhnya. Sakura terjatuh dengan kondisi berantakan.

" (uhuk).. (uhuk) apa yang terjadi? "

Sakura terbatuk dan setelah penglihatanya jelas. sadetik kemudian Sakura melotot melihat Konoha hancur. Sakura menangis melihat kampung halamanya rata dengan tanah. Sakura mengengam kuat ia merasa sangat lemah dan tidak bisa melindungi desa tercintanya andai saja dia ada disini..

" kumohon (hiks).. pulanglah.. (hiks).. pulanglah Menmaaa! "

Bofff*

Tepat setelah Sakura berteriak memangil nama Menma. muncul kepulan asap di tangah kawah. dan setelah asap itu menghilang terlihatlah Menma yang mengenakan jubah merah dan berdiri di atas kepala Gamabunta (A/N : bayangkan saja penampilan Menma seperti Naruto di Cannon)

Menma melihat kesekelilingnya dia bingung dimana dirinya saat ini. bukanya dia menuju ke Konoha? tapi yang Menma llihat hanyalah debu yang mengepul. pandangan Menma tidak sengaja melihat kearah bukit dan disana telihat deretan pahatan wajah Hokage. Menma melotot jadi dia sekarang berada di Konoha!

" tidak mungkin.. ini tidak mungkin "

Menma tidak percaya dengan apa yang menimpa desa tercintanya. Konoha desa yang Menma banggakan kini rata dengan tanah. bagaimana dengan nasib ayahnya ibunya dan juga keponakanya yang masih kecil. Menma mengengam kuat sampai tanganya berdarah dia sunguh marah.

Disisi lain direruntuhan puing-puing bangunan terlihat Yondaime Hokage yang masih mempertahankan kekainya padahal tubuh Minato sudah sangat lemah. jubah Hokage nya compang-camping dan di seluruh tubuh Minato terdapat pecahan kaca yang menancap di pungung nya. darah segar mengalir deras dari mulut Minato. Kushina melotot melihat keadaan suaminya yang sangat mengenaskan demi melindungi nya dan juga cucu mereka.

 **Bruk!**

" Minatoo! "

Kushina berteriak histeris saat melihat tubuh Minato jatuh menghantam tanah. Kushina tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia masih berada di dalam kekkai bersama cucunya yang tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Kushina. beberapa menit kemudian kekkai itu lenyap. Kushina menaruh cucunya perlahan di tanah dan menghampiri tubuh Minato. Kushina memeluk tubuh kaku Minato.

" tidak (hiks) ..tidak Minato (hiks) "

Kushina menangis histeris dan mengeleng saat dia tidak merasakan detak jantung Minato. yang artinya Minato sudah mati. Kushina menangis dan berteiak memangil-mangil Minato. berharap Minato kembali padanya. Kushina mengeratkan pelukanya di tubuh kaku Minato.

" Minatoooooo! "

Kushina berteriak memilukan dan menyayat hati. teriakan Kushina itu seakan tertelan bumi. di berbagai penjuru Konoha mayat bertumpukan mulai dari Shinobi ataupun non Shinobi. hanya beberapa saja yang bisa selamat dari jutsu mengerikan Pain Tendo.

Kembali kepada Menma. Menma melihat seseorang mengenakan jubah Akatsuki turun dari langit dan mendarat tepat tidak jauh dari hadapanya. sedetik kemudian Menma melotot melihat mata Pain Tendo. Menma ingat ramalan dari Shion yang mengatakan dia akan mati di tangan penguna mata tuhan Rineiggan.

Di langit telihat Pain Chikusodo merangkai segel tangan dan mensumon ke empat Pain lainya. mereka mendarat tepat di samping Pain Tendo. Menma melompat turun dari atas kepala Gamabunta. Menma akan melawan takdirnya dia tidak perduli kalau harus mengorbankan nyawanya asal Akatsuki lenyap dari muka bumi ini.

" dimana kalian menyembunyikan Jinchuriki Kyuubi? "

(A/N : Akatsuki tidak tau kalau Kushina juga Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang mereka tau hanya Naruko )

Ucap Pain Tendo. Menma hanya diam saja dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab apapun perkataan musuhnya. Menma bersiap menyerang ke enam Pain itu. dengan mode Sannin katak Chakra Menma tak terbatas karena mengambil Chakra dari alam. setelah dirasa cukup Chakra alam yang Menma serap. Menma melesat dengan kecepatan gila kearah enam Pain itu.

Pain Shurado tidak tingal diam dia melesat dengan bantuan roket di pungungnya. keduanya sama-sama berkecepatan gila. Shurado mencoba memukul Menma. tapi dengan mode Sannin Menma bisa melihat gerakan Shurado. Menma menghindari pukulan Shurado. Shurado tidak kehabisan akal dia mencoba menyerang Menma mengunakan gergaji besi yang keluar dari perutnya. lagi-lagi Menma dapat melihat semua gerakan Shurado. Menma dengan cepat menghindari setiap serangan gergaji Shurado. Menma menunduk dan mengarakan gengaman tanganya ke perut Shurado.

 **Duak!**

Pukulan itu sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apapun pada tubuh mekanic Shurado. mereka tidak melihat Menma menyeringai kejam sesaat. dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Shurado seperti di hantam gunung. tubuhnya langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

Pain yang lainya melotot melihat Menma menghancurkan Shurado hanya dengan sekali pukul. mereka tidak percaya dengan kekuatan pukulan Menma. Menma menginjak kepala Shurado hingga hancur.

" siapa selanjutnya? Dattebayou "

Pain Chikusodo maju dan merangkai segel tangan dengan sangat cepat. Menma yang malihat itu mengeluarkan dua bunshinya. setelah segel selesai Pain Chikusodo menghentakan kedua telapak tanganya ketanah.

" **Kuchiyose no jutsu!** "

Boff*

Dari ketiadaan muncul tiga hewan besar. yang dua mirip dengan badak dan yang satunya mirip dengan burung bangau. ketiga hewan raksasa itu menerjang kearah Menma. Menma menciptakan Rasengan di kedua telapak tanganya dengan bantuan kedua bunshinya. Menma memberikan Rasenggan itu pada kedua bunshinya. kedua bunshin Menma mengangkat Rasenggan itu yang semakin membesar dan kini ukuranya super besar. Menma yang asli melompat keudara dan dua Menma lainya berlari dengan membawa Odama Rasenggan.

" **Rasenggan!** / **Rasenggan!** "

Dua bunshin Menma menghantamkan Odama Rasengganya. Odama Rasenggan itu mengilas kedua badak raksasa itu hingga hancur dan menghilang menjadi kepulan asap. sedangkan Menma yang asli menciptakan bunshin lagi dan membuat Rasenggan versi baru yang dia tiru dari kakaknya. dengan tambahan Chakra angin kini Rasenggan terbarunya sudah siap dan berdesing.

" **Futon : Rasenshuriken!** "

Menma melemparkan Ransensuriken dari udara. Rasensurikenya membelah burung bangau itu dan melesat turun mengarah pada enam Pain di bawahnya. tapi mereka telihat tenang bahkan tidak berencana menghindari serangan Menma. kini giliran Pain Gakido yang maju kedepan. dia merentangkan kedua tanganya. Rasenshuriken itu menghantam Gakido. Menma terkejut melihat jutsunya di serap Pain Gakido dengan mudahnya. Menma mendarat ketempat semula. setidaknya Menma sekarang tau cara untuk memusnahkan mereka semua.

" kau lumayan juga.. tapi coba serap yang ini.. "

boff*

Menma melemparkan bom asap ketanah dan membuat dirinya tertutupi asap. kelima Pain itu masih menunggu apa yang akan Menma lakukan. dari asap itu keluar Rasensuriken yang melesat dengan kecepatan gila mengarah pada kelima Pain. Gakido masih dalam posisinya. setelah Rasenshuriken itu dekat Gakido mencoba menyerapnya. Gakido terkejut saat Rasenshuriken itu berubah menjadi Menma dan menerjangnya. setelah Gakido tumbang dari asap tadi keluar dua Rasenshuriken yang sengat besar mengarah kearah mereka.

 **Dummmmmmm!**

Ledakan kuat menguncang daratan Konoha setelah dua Rasenshuriken Menma menghantam mereka. bahkan serangan Menma itu menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat mementalkan apa saja di sekitarnya.

Kepulan debu menghilang dan telihatlah Menma yang terlihat kelahan setelah mengunakan semua Chakranya pada serangan itu. Menma tersenyum akhirnya mereka semua bisa di kalahkan. mode Sannin kataknya hilang kerena sudah mencapai batasanya.

" **Bansho Te'in**! "

Menma terkejut tubuhnya seperti tertarik medan garvitasi. Menma tertarik kearah Pain Tendo dan saat sudah di depan mata. Pain Tendo mengeluarkan besi hitam dari balik lenganya dan langsung menusuk perut Menma.

 **Jleb!**

 **Menmaa!** "

Gamabunta berteriak saat melihat Menma tertusuk dia melompat melesat kearah Pain dan ingin memengal pain dengan pedang raksasanya. Menma merasakan rasa sakit di perutnya. Menma memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. dan dengan gerakan patah-patah Menma melihat kearah Tendo. lebih tepatnya melihat mata Rineiggan Pain Tendo.

" kau tidak bisa melawan takdirmu! "

Ucap Pain dengan Rineigganya yang bercahaya ungu. telapak tanga kanan Pain tepat di hadapan wajah Menma. Menma tersenyum kecut. mungkin benar dia tidak bisa melawan takdirnya. dirinya masihlah lemah. Menma hanya bisa pasrah. bergerakpun tidak bisa karena besi hitam itu melumpuhkan tubuhnya. Menma hanya bisa berharap kakanya cepat datang ke konoha.

" **Shinra Tensei** "

Menma di hatam gelombang kejut maknetik yang membuatnya tepental jauh terseret-seret ditanah dan akhirnya menghantam perbatasan kawah hingga retak. bukan hanya Menma saja Gamabuntapun ikut terpental keluar dari Konoha dan berhenti saat tercebur kedalam danau.

Dengan gerakan lambat sebuah kunai cabang tiga ingin melubangi kepala Tendo. tapi dengan refleks yang sudah terlatih Tendo bisa menghindarinya. tiba-tiba muncul Naruko yang membawa Rasengganya. Naruko ingin menghantamkan Rasengganya ketubuh Pain. tapi gerakan cepat Pain sudah menyerang balik mengunakan jutsu andalanya.

" Heyaa **Rasenggan!** "

" **Shinra Tensei** "

Keudanya beradu jutsu terkuatnya masing-masing. Naruko sekuat tenaga berusaha menembus pertahanan Pain. dan Pain sekuat tenaga berusaha menghantam Naruko dengan jutsunya. keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Naruko tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan serangan Pain. Naruko terpental saat Rasengganya hancur dan jutsu gravitasi Pain menghantamnya. Naruko terseret-seret ditanah. tapi dengan cepat Naruko menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berhasil bertahan. Naruko kembali bangkit dan melihat kearah Pain yang juga melihatnya.

Naruko benar-benar marah setelah sampai di konoha. ternyata sudah sudah rata dengan tanah. benar apa yang Kyuubi katakan padanya. andai saja dia bisa lebih cepat sampai di Konoha mungkin Konoha tidak akan hancur seperti sekarang. Naruko teringat dengan Menma. ya saat dia mengunakan Hiraishinya Naruko bisa melihat tubuh Menma melayang dengan gerakan lambat tadi. semoga saja Menma baik-baik saja.

" Kyuubi akhirnya kau keluar juga! "

Ucap Pain. kini yang tersisa hanya Pain Tendo seorang. kelima Pain lanya sudah lenyap di gilas Rasenshuriken Menma. Naruko melepaskan jubah hitamya dan mengambil beberapa kunai cabang tiga dari kantung ninja nya. dia bersiap untuk melawan Pain Tendo.

" kau akan membayar mahal atas perbuatanmu Dattebane! "

' sial dompetku ketingalan.. bayar pake apa ya? ' batin Pain melenceng dari cerita ahaha#Plak)

Naruko menyebar kunai cabang tiga itu di sekitarnya. Pain melihat berberap kunai cabang tiga yang menacap di berbagi arah. Pain sudah menganalisa semua Jutsu yang Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu gunakan. kali ini dia tidak akan lengah lagi.

" ayo menari Dattebane! "

Naruko menghilang meningalkan kilatan kuning. Naruko muncul di berbagai tempat dan itu membuat Pain Tendo sedikit kesulitan untuk menebak dimana Naruko akan muncul selanjutnya. gerakan Naruko benar-benar seperti penari. dia menghilang di berbagi tempat sampai akhirnya musuhnya itu kebingungan.

 **Crak!**

 **Duak!**

Pain benar-benar tidak menyangka Naruko akan keluar dari dalam tanah dan memukul dagunya. Naruko memukul Tendo dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat tubuh Tendo melayang. Naruko meniru trik Menma saat melawan Hyuga Neji dulu di ujian final Genin dan trik itu berhasil juga pada Pain.

Mereka tidak menyadarinya bahawa ada orang lain yang mengawasi mereka. dari jauh terlihat seorang memakai jubah hitam dengan surai putihnya yang menari tertiup henbusan angin. dia tersenyum melihat Naruko mendesak Pain. dia masih melihat pertarungan Taijutsu anatara Pain melawan Naruko dari kejauhan.

" Kaa-chan.. kau hebat! "

Ucap gadis bersurai putih itu. telihat juga matanya yang sama dengan Naruko. dan usia gadis itu juga seumuran dengan Naruko. dia membuka tudung jubahanya dan terlihatlah surai putih panjang sepingul yang telihat indah dengan wajahnya yang sangat cantik dan dia adalah...

 **To Be Continue..**

Updatenya lagi entahlah kapan.. author cuma bisa mengucapkan terimakasih untuk riview nya di chap kemarin.. itu membantu..

White log out...


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, Typo, Occ, Oc, Humor, Mainstream, godlike Naru, over power Naru, dark Naru, Echi, not Harem, Fuinjutsu master, Doujutsu master, dll.

Enjoy..

Arc Shippuden..

Chapter 11

Terlihat seorang Kunoichi bersurai kuning di ikat ponitail berjalan sempoyongan di reruntuhan bangunan. dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Ino berhasil selamat setelah di lindungi potongan Katsuyu seperti Sakura. keadaan Ino sunguh memprihatinkan. Ino melihat seorang anak kecil yang menangis karena ibunya tertimpa reruntuhan. dia mendekati anak kecil itu dan mengelus surainya.

" sst.. jangan menangis adik kecil "

Ucap Ino berusaha menenagkan anak kecil itu. sunguh tega dan kejam Akatsuki itu merengut puluhan bahkan ratusan nyawa tanpa rasa kasihan. andaikan saja dia bisa sekuat Naruko. pastilah dia akan melindungi desanya dan menghentikan kekejaman Akatsuki. Ino memeluk anak kecil itu dan melihat langit yang mendung dan sepertinya akan turun hujan. Ino mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari tengah kawah. dia tau itu adalah rivalnya yang sedang melawan Akatsuki. Ino hanya bisa berdoa semoga Naruko menang melawan Akatsuki.

Di sisilain Choji menangis di hadapan jasat Kakashi dan ayahnya. Choji merasa lemah tidak bisa melindungi mereka. Choji melihat wajah Kakashi yang dipenuhi darah. Kakashi dan ayahnya rela mati demi melindungi dirinya dan Konoha. Choji berteriak memilukan. dia sunguh lemah dan tidak berguna. untuk apa menjadi seorang Chunin kalau dirinya saja masih selemah ini. Choji tersentak saat seseorang memegang bahunya. dia mendongkak dan ternyata itu adalah Shikamaru rekan seteam nya dan sahabat terbaiknya.

" menangis tidak akan membuat.. mereka kembali Choji.. ingat pesan Asuma Sensei.. "

Ucap Shikamaru memcoba menenagkan sahabatnya. Choji menghapus air matanya. benar kata Shikamaru menangis tidak akan membuat ayahnya dan guru Kakashi kembali hidup. yang harus dia lakukan adalah membantu korban yang masih selamat. Shikamaru memgulurkan tanganya dan Choji meneriam uluran tangan Shikamaru. keduanya terdenyum mereka pergi untuk mencari korban yang selamat tapi sebelum pergi Choji dan Shikamaru memberi penghormatan terkahir untuk Choza dan Kakashi.

Di pingiran kawah terlihat tubuh Menma yang terbaring sekarat. Menma berusaha keras mencabut besi hitam itu dari perutnya. dan akhirnya setelah bersusah payah Menma berhasil mencabut besi hitam itu. tubuh Menma terasa berbeda setelah besi hitam itu berhasil dia keluarkan. tapi tetap saja efek dari luka di perutnya membuat Menma lemah.

" Nee.. Chan! "

Ucap Menma lemah. Menma mencoba bangkit perlahan. walaupun tubuhnya sangat sakit. tapi Menma harus menguatkan dirinya demi membantu kakaknya melawan Pain yang kekuatanya setara dengan dewa Shinobi itu. Menma dengan perlahan berjalan sempoyongan, dia ingin membantu Naruko melawan Pain dengan sisa kekuatanya. apapun yang terjadi Menma tidak akan menyerah dia akan tarus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membasmi.. Akatsuki.

Langit yang gelap perlahan mulai turun hujan. hingga sekarang hujan itu samakin deras di sertai petir yang menyambar keberbagai arah. terlihat tubuh Naruko yang tergeletak di hadapan Pain Tendo. Naruko mencoba bangkit tapi tidak bisa Karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit untuk di gerakan. Pain memandang Naruko yang tergeletak di hadapanya. Pain akui Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu lumayan kuat bahkan dia harus mengunakan full power Rinnegan miliknya hanya untuk menjinakan Naruko. dari langan Pain keluar batangan besi hitam. dia dengan kejinya menancapkan basi itu kepungung Naruko.

 **Jleb!**

" Kyaaaaaa! ...aarg! "

Teriakan Naruko tertelan derasnya hujan. besi itu tepat menancap di pungungnya dan menembus perutnya. Pain menusukan batangan bseinya lagi ke pungung Naruko. lagi-lagi Naruko berteriak memilukan. sunguh baru kali ini Naruko merasakan siksaan yang sangat menyakitkan. Pain berjongkok di hadapan Naruko. dia menarik surai kuning Naruko dan memaksanya mendongkak melihatnya.

" kau tau Jinchuriki Kyuubi? penderitaan mu tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan ku.. aku akan mengakhiri penderitaan mu dan membuat dunia ini damai selamanya.. "

Pain bersiap untuk menusukan besi hitam itu kepungung Naruko lagi, tapi saat Pain ingin menusuk pungung Naruko sebuah kaki hapir mengenai kepalanya. dengan refleks yang sudah sangat terlatih Pain menghindar dan melompat menjauh dari Naruko. kini bisa dilihat Menma yang masih kuat berdiri dihadapanya. utuk kali ini Pain sedikit terkejut Menma masih bisa melawan saat kondisinya sudah seperti itu.

" Me.. nma?.. "

" Nee (uhuk).. -chan.. apapun yang terjadi.. (uhuk) aku akan melindungimu.. "

" Ke.. napa.. Men.. ma? "

" (uhuk).. karena kau.. keluargaku "

Ucap Menma sembil melihat Naruko dengan sennyum lima jarinya. Naruko terkejut dengan ucapan adiknya berusan. tidak tersasa air matanya mengalir dari safir indahnya. Naruko sunguh beruntung mempunyai adik seperti Menma yang rela melindungi nya walaupun tubuh Menma sudah seperti itu. di saat kakak beradik itu sedang reuni Pain dengan teganya menghancurkan momen itu.

" **Bansho Te'in** "

Dengan gerakan lambat tubuh Menma melayang keudara. Naruko melotot melihat tubuh adiknya melayang. dan dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Menma menghantam tanah dengan sanagat keras tepat dihadapan Pain. Pain dengan teganya menusukan besi hitam itu tepat di dada Menma hingga menembus jantungnya. genangan darah terlihat mengalir kearah Naruko. darah itu tidak berhenti mengalir karena faktor hujan. darah Menma menyentuh pipi Naruko. pandangan mata Naruko seakan kosong seperti tidak mempunyai jiwa dan setelah itu...

 **Deg!**

" Menmaaaaa...! **Arrgggggg!** "

Naruko berteriak memilukan dan menyayat hati. seketika gelombang kajut menghantam Pain hingga membuatanya terpantal. luapan Chakra merah menyelubungi tubuh Naruko hingga menjulang tinggi menembus langit. gelombang kajut itu bahkan mementalkan beberapa Shinobi yang berhasil selamat dari jutsu Pain di pingiran desa.

Disisi lain gadis bersurai putih itu tersenyum melihat Naruko mengeluarkan Chakra Kyuubi. dia hanya perlu menungu waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu dengan Naruko.

" Kaa-chan.. aku percaya kau bisa "

Ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman di bibir mungilnya. telihat mata yang tadinya sama seperti Naruko itu berubah menjadi ungu dengan enam temoe hitam yang berputar pelan. inilah Doujutsu yang bahkan lebih hebat dari Sharinggan Rinnegan Tenseiggan dan Golden Sharinggan. Doujutsu yang dimilikinya ibarat gabungan dari ke empatnya hingga menciptakan sesuatu yang berbeda. dia merentangkan tanganya kelangit dan beberapa saat kemudian langit yang tadinya mendung dan hujan kini kembali cerah berawan.

" sisanya ku serahkan padamu Kaa-chan "

 **Back to Naruko vs Pain.**

Perlahan kulit Naruko mengelupas dari tubuhnya. Naruko tersenyum.. lebih tepatnya menyeringai mengerikan kearah Pain. perlahan Chakra merah itu mengelap dan akhirnya meledak bersamaan dengan tubuh Naruko yang kini memasuki mode ekor empat. tidak cukup disitu saja dari langit petir menyambar Naruko yang berada dalam mode ekor empat. ekor Naruko bertambah dua dan dari pungungnya keluar tulang (bayangkan saja seperti Naruto di cannon)..

Pain yang melihat itu sedikit kagum dengan kekuatan Naruko. Jinchuriki Kyuubi memang sangat mengagumkan dan berbeda dari delapan Jinchuriki lainya. itu sebabnya dia memburu Jinchuriki Kyuubi di akhir. karena Pain tau melawan Jinchuriki Kyuubi membutuhkan persiapan yang matang.

" majulah! Kyuubi "

Naruko melesat bagaikan kilat bahkan Pain kehilangan jejaknya. Pain melihat keberbagai arah untuk mencari keberadaan Naruko. sebuah Chakra merah berbentuk tangan raksasa keluar dari bawah tanah dan mengangam Pain. tentu saja dia terkejut dan tidak menyangka Naruko mengunakan jalur bawah tanah. Naruko keluar dari bawah tanah dan langsung melemparkan tubuh Pain dengan sangat kuat.

Tubuh Pain terpental terseret-seret di tanah dan akhirnya berhenti saat kepalanya menghantam tebing. tidak cukup sampai disitu saja Natuko membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengumpulkan partikel Chakra Yin dan Yang. setelah terkumpul Naruko menelanya dan tanpa ampun menembakan puluhan serangan kearah Pain.

Serangan beruntung dari Naruko itu mengenai Pain meruntuhkan tebing dan membuat hancur area sekitarnya. bahkan untuk serangan penutupan Naruko menembakan laser dari mulutnya hinga meratakan apa saja di hadapanya.

" **Goaaarrrrrggg!** "

Naruko mengaung memekikan telinga. tapi tiba-tiba sebuah batu raksasa menghantamya dari langit hingga membuat bumi terguncang. batu itu seketika hancur saat dililit ke enam ekor Naruko. Naruko dengan kecepatanya kembali melesat kearah tubuh Pain yang terkubur bebatuan. Pain dengan cepat bangkit dari tanah. rupanya seranganya tadi tidak berefek sama sekali pada Kyuubi. Naruko bersiap menghantam Pain dengan cakar nya.

" **Shinra Tensei** "

Tubuh Jinchuriki Naruko serasa di hantam gravitasi yang membuatnya terpental. tapi salah satu dari enam ekornya berhasil melilit kaki Pain. tentu saja Pain terkejut alahasil Pain ikut terpental bersama Naruko. kini malah Naruko yang menyeret-nyeret Pain dan setelah puas Naruko melemparkanya. tubuh Pain kembali terpental untuk yang kedua kalinya dan berhenti saat kepalanya menghantam tebing hingga hancur dan mengubur dirinya lagi.

Naruko kembali mengumpulkan Chakra Yin dan Yang. tapi kali ini berbeda karena Chakra itu menyatu membentuk sebuah bola hitam yang semakin lama semakin membesar. di rasa sudah cukup Naruko dengan cepat menembakan Bijuu dama nya kearah rerutuhan batu tepat dimana tubuh Pain terkubur.

Ledakan maha dasyat terdengar dan menguncang bumi. bahkan memicu gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat mementalkan apa saja di sekitarnya termasuk Naruko sendiri. Naruko berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan bantuan ke enam ekornya. debu dan asap bekas ledakan mengepul kelangit menandakan betapa hebatnya Bijuu dama Naruko.

" **Goaarrrrrgggg!** "

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Naruko mengaung memekikan telinga. beberapa saat kemudian dari kepulan debu itu mucul bola hitam kecil dan melesat terbang kelangit. sontak tanah yang Naruko pijak retak dan terangkat naik seperti ada tarikan gravitasi dari bola itu. Naruko melayang bersama bebatuan itu. Naruko tidak tingal diam dia menembakan puluhan serangan beruntun kearah pusat gravitasi itu. tapi seranganya seakan tidak ada gunanya. Gravitasi itu semakin kuat menariknya.

Dari dalam tanah Pain bangkit dan menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya. dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuubi lepas dari jutsu Chibaku Tensei terkuat miliknya. disisi lain Nagato yang mengendalikan Pain berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga keluar darah dari kedua lubang hidungnya. bahkan mata Nagato juga mengeluarkan darah karena dia memaksa mengunakan potensi penuhnya yang belum dia kuasai.

Kembali kepertarungan. Gravitasi itu sesemakin kuat menarik Naruko bahkan bebatuan dan tanah pun terpotong kecil-kecil hingga membuatnya cepat terangakat. akhirnya Naruko menyerah dan menempel di bulatan planet kecil. tubuh Naruko tertimbun bebatuan yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk. Naruko seperti di kubur hidup-hidup oleh Pain dalam bulatan pelanet kecil itu.

Setelah Naruko terkubur Pain menghentikan penarikan gravitasi nya. dia yakin Naruko tidak akan bisa keluar dari jutsunya itu. kini dari jauh bisa dilihat bulatan pelanet kecil yang bersinar terkena sorotan sinar matahari. sunguh mengerikan jutsu Pain yang satu ini. bahkan membuat tanah di hadapanya berlubang besar karena di ambil untuk membuat sebuah pelanet kecil yang melayang di langit.

 **-Alam bawah sadar Naruko-**

Naruko tertunduk di hadapan jeruji besi Kyuubi. Naruko menangis dengan pandangan kosong. sunguh melihat wajah Naruko sangatlah menyedihkan berlinang air mata. Naruko terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri akibat kematian Menma, adik yang sangat baik padanya dari dulu. kenangan saat mereka kecil hingga menjadi Genin dan sekarang Chunin perputar di ingatan Naruko seperti kaset tesedat. semua ini salahnya karena terlalu lemah hingga tidak bisa melindungi adiknya.

 **" Naruko dengarkan aku.. jangan ikuti perasaan gelap itu.. ini bukan salahmu! "**

" Men.. ma.. mati.. "

 **" aku tau Naruko.. dengarkan aku jangan ikuti kegelapan itu.. Naruko! "**

" Men.. ma.. mati.. salahku.. "

 **" Naruko kumohon.. kau bisa mati kalau kau memaksakanya..! "**

Naruko perlahan bangkit tapi ada yang berbeda darinya, seluruh tubuh Naruko diselimuti hawa nafsu dan kegelapan Kyuubi. mata Naruko juga berubah menjadi merah seperti Kyuubi. dan dengan perlahan Naruko berjalan mendekati jeruji besi yang mengurung Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang berbentuk seorang gadis itu melotot melihat Naruko mendekati nya. itu artinya Naruko akan membuka segelnya dan setelah itu Naruko pasti akan mati.

Setelah sampai di depan jeruji raksasa itu. air di bawah pijakan Naruko berubah warna menjadi merah dan air itu perlahan mengangkat tubuh Naruko hingga mendekati kertas fuin jutsu yang Minato ciptakan untuk mengengkang kekuatan Kyuubi. Kyuubi terus memangil-mangil nama Naruko berharap Naruko sadar dari pengaruh kegelapan dirinya. Naruko sudah memegang kertas fuin itu dan tingal menariknya. tapi saat Naruko hampir menariknya sebuat sunslet putih mendorongnya hingga Naruko terjatuh ke air. Kyuubi melotot melihat siapa yang mendorong Naruko.

Kini terlihat di hadapan Naruko adalah Naruto versi Genin dengan Sharingan putih atau bisa di sebut White Sharinggan. dengan mata biru dan tiga temoe putih yang berputar pelan Naruto melirik kearah kyuubi. Kyuubi yang dilihat Naruto memerah dan menjadi salah tingkah. Naruto kembali melihat Naruko yang tertunduk di hadapanya.

" Naruko.. "

 **Deg!**

" Na.. Naruto-kun "

Naruko mendongkak dan benar saja Naruto yang ada di hadapanya. tanpa aba-aba Naruko langsung bangkit dan memeluk Naruto versi Genin yang lebih pendek darinya. Naruko memeluk Naruto sangat erat dan membenamkan kepala Naruto di belahan dada supernya. hal itu membuat Naruto kesusahan bernafas karena kepalanya terbenam di belahan dada Naruko.

" ngg Na.. hmm rukoo lepaskan! "

Ucap Naruto dengan susah payah, Naruko yang mendengar itu sontak langsung melepaskan pelukanya dia tersenyum manis dan meminta maaf pada Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas lega akhirnya bisa lepas dari benda kenyal itu yang hampir membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

" Naruto-kun? benarkah ini kau? "

" tentu ini aku.. lebih tepatnya aku hanya sebuah Chakra.. yang di bentuk oleh Naruto yang asli "

" sebuah Chakra? bagaimana mungkin? "

" iya kau ingat saat kita selesai melakukan itu.. diriku yang asli memberikan sebagian Chakra murninya untuk berjaga-jaga apabila.. sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu Naruko "

Blush~ Ucapan Naruto berusan sukses membuat wajah Naruko memerah seperti kepiting rebus. kenapa Naruto mengingatkanya pada kejadian tiga setengah tahun yang lalu yang membuat dirinya malu. karena kejadian itulah Naruko seharian mandi karena penuh dengan cairan cinta mereka. waktu itu Naruko bahkan mual seharian setelah berhubungan dengan Naruto karena dia terlalu banyak meminun cairan Naruto.

" tidak perlu mengingatkanku itu Naru.. aku malu Dattebane! "

Teriak Naruko dengan wajah yang memerah malu. tapi Naruko mengambil sisi positifnya karena kejadian itulah dia memiliki putri selucu Neiko kecil hasil dari hubunganya dengan Naruto. Naruto Genin tersenyum walaupun dia hanya sebuah gumpalan Chakra, tapi dia juga memiliki perasaan dan ingata Naruto dulu. Naruto merangkai segel tangan dengan perlahan. Naruko terkejut saat ralseting jaketnya terbuka dan baju berjaringnya juga robek hingga memperlihatkan dada nya yang super itu. Naruko memerah padam begitu juga dengan Kyuubi yang melihat itu. mereka berdua berfikiran sama apakah Naruto ingin melakukan itu dengan Naruko?.. tapi seketika fikiran kotor itu sirna setelah muncul segel Kyuubi di perut Naruko. Naruto menyelsaikan segel tanganya dan menempelkan telapak tangan kananya di perut Naruko. seketika segel itu berputar dengan tambahan kanji lain dan akhirnya menghilang.

" selesai.. kini kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi.. Naruko ..aku sudah memperbarui segel itu.. mungkin ini saatnya kita berpisah.. "

" tunggu Naruto-kun.. tolong beritau aku yang sebenarnya terjadi di hari kematian palsu mu "

" baiklah.. tatap mataku! "

 **Deg!**

Naruko menatap mata Naruto dan seketika dirinya berdiri di sebuah hutan yang Naruko tau itu adalah hutan kematian. Naruko melihat seseorang berjalan pelan di kegelapan malam. Naruko melotot itu adalah Naruto versi Genin dulu. Naruko berdiri tepat di samping Naruto yang sepertinya menemui seseorang yang tidak dia kenal..

" kau terlambat Naruto.. "

" jadi untuk apa kau memintaku kemari? "

" ohh aku hanya ingin memberikan ini.. "

Toneri melemparkan gulungan Scroll hitam dan Naruto menerimanya. Naruto membuka gulungan itu dan membaca isinya ternyata itu adalah gulungan jutsu terlarang Hyuga Kazuo. Naruto menyimpan gulungan itu di dalam kantung ninja nya.

Saat Naruto melihat kearah Toneri. Toneri sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. sedangkan Naruko tidak berkedip menyaksikan sendiri kilasan ingatan Naruto. saat Naruto ingin beranjak pergi sebuah suara menghentikanya..

" lama tak bertemu Naruto.. "

 **Deg!**

Naruto terlihat tekejut mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya. dari balik kegelapam hutan terlihat Zero berjalan pelan dan berhenti tidak jauh dari hadapan Naruto. Naruko terkejut melihat salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang di katakan pernah membantai setengah dari clan Uchiha dan di kenal dengan nama Uchiha Zero A.K.A Shisui.

" Kau.. **Zero!** "

Naruto dengan kecepatanya melesat ingin menyerang Zero mengunakan Chidori nya. Naruto terkejut saat lenganya di gengam Zero saat Chidori nya sedikit lagi mengenai tubuh Zero.

 **Duak!**

Naruto melotot merasakan rasa yang teramat sakit di ulu hatinya. rupanya lutut Zero yang memghantam ulu hatinya. Zero melepaskan gengaman tanganya dan dengan cepat menendang Naruto. tubuh Naruto terpental menghantam pohon raksasa karena kuatnya tendangan Zero. Naruko yang melihat Naruto di sakiti tidak tingal diam dia berlari kearah Zero dan menendangnya. Naruko melotot saat tendanganya hanya menembus tubuh Zero. tidak tapi lebih tepatnya tubuhnya yang trasnparan, Naruko baru ingat ini adalah ingatan lama Naruto.

Naruto perlahan bangkit tapi lagi-lagi Naruto terkejut saat Zero berada di hadapanya dan tanpa basa-basi Zero langsung mencekik leher Naruto dan mengangkatnya. Naruko menangis melihat Naruto di cekik Zero. Naruko langsung memukuli Zero secara membabi buta.

' (hiks) lepaskan Naruto-kun (hiks).. lepaskaaan (hiks) ..(hiks) '

Naruko memohon sambil menangis melihat Naruto di cekik Zero. Naruko terus memukuli Zero tidak perduli itu hanya sia-sia saja karena tubuhnya transparan. Naruko melotot melihat kedua mata Naruto mengeluarkan darah segar saat Zero dan Naruto saling beradu Doujutsu mereka.

" **Koto Amatsukami "**

 **Deg!**

Naruko melihat tubuh Naruto melemas dan pandangan mata Naruto menjadi kosong seperti masuk kedalam Genjutsu lawanya. dan setelah beberapa manit kemudian Naruto berteriak memilukan memangil ibunya setelah itu dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Tidak lama kemudian mucul Rie di hadapan Zero sambil menyerahkan gulungan scroll. Zero menerima Scroll itu dan menyuruh Rie membawa tubuh Naruto ke tempat yang sudah dia siapkan. Rie menganguk dan membawa Naruto menghilang bersamanya mengunakan Sushinya. Naruko ingin mengejar Rie tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak. Naruko melihat Zero membuka gulungan itu dan tidak lama kamudian muncul asap. dan setelah asap itu menghilang terlihatlah duplicate Naruto. Zero mengeluarkan Susano'o nya yang berwarna hitam.

" maaf Naruto.. "

Zero dengan kejamnya menembakan bola hitam mirip Bijuu dama kearah Naruto palsu hingga menyebabkan guncangan hebat yang menguncang daratan Konoha. Naruko melotot melihat jutsu mengerikan Zero. sekarang Naruko ingat saat keesokan harinya setelah guncangan itu Naruto palsu masuk rumah sakit dan dikabarkan meningal. tidak terasa Naruko menangis melihat kilasan balik ingatan Naruto.

Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan Naruko kembali lagi ke tempat Kyuubi dengan Naruto versi Genin di hadapanya. Naruko menghapus air matanya. andai saja dia mengetahui ini dari dulu mungkin dia akan mencari Naruto.

" sekarang kau tau bukan Naruko.. sejak saat itu.. aku kehilangan kontak dengan diriku yang asli.. mungkin semua Chakra murninya sudah di musnahkan.. "

" iya dan aku berjanji akan membawa Naruto-kun kembali.. Dattebane! "

Ucap Naruko dengan senyuman lima jari. Naruto ikut tersenyum ia mendekati Naruko dan memegang bahunya. wajah Naruko memerah melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat. memang dari dulu sampai sekarang Naruto sangatlah tampam dengan Surai putih panjangnya ( A/N : bayangkan saja rambut Naruto seperti Madara)

" aku akan mengeluarkan mu dari.. jutsunya.. terimalah sedikit bantuan dariku istriku "

Blush~ wajah Naruko memerah maksimal bahkan sampai keluar asap dari kedua telinganya. rasanya hati Naruko meleleh saat Naruto memangilnya dengan pangilan Istri. tubuh Naruto bercahaya terang menyilaukan mata.

 **-Real World-**

 **Deg!**

Pain merasakan luapan Chakra yang berasal dari pelanet buatanya. sunguh Chakra yang Pain rasakan ini sama dengan Chakra yang dia rasakan beberapa waktu yang lalu. bulatan pelnet itu perlahan retak. retakan itu menjalar keseluruh bulatan. dan beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya hancur. Pain terkejut melihat mahluk astral yang sangat besar berwarna putih dengan dua sayap raksasa yang membentang luas di langit.

" Susano'o.. bagaimana mungkin? "

Sunguh Pain tidak percaya dengan penglihatanya. bukanya Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu Namikaze? dan bukanlah seorang Uchiha! ini sunguh diluar akal sehat. Susano'o itu melebur menjadi partikel cahaya. dari langit Naruko turun dan mendarat tepat tidak jauh dari hadapan Pain.

" kau berhasil selamat.. aku terkejut "

" karena aku tidak sendirian Dattebane! "

Naruko mengeluarkan satu bunshinya dan membuat sebuah Rasenggan. bunshin Naruko juga membuat Rasenggan. Naruko dan bunshinya menyatukan Rasenggan mereka hingga menciptakan Rasenggan yang terkuat dengan tambahan Chakra angin. Naruko melompat kearah Pain dengan membawa Rasengganya. Pain sudah bersiap beradu jutsu lagi dengan Naruko.

" dengan ini ku akhiri Dattebane! **Taikyoku Rasenggan!** "

" jangan bercanda.. tidak ada yang menandingi kekuatan dewa.. **Shinra Tensei** "

 **Whus!**

 **Blaar!**

Kedua jutsu tingkat tinggi itu berbenturan. hingga menciptakan gelombang kejut yang mementalkan apa saja di sekitar mereka. Taikyoku Rasenggan Naruko berputar mengila seperti sebuah bor angin berusaha menjebol pertahanan Pain. sedangkan Pain sendiri sekuat tenaga menahan serangan Naruko dan berusaha mengalahkan jutsu Naruko.

" menyerahlah Heyaaaa! "

Pain berteriak dan menambahkan daya gravitasinya. Naruko terkejut Karena ia semakin terdorong tapi Naruko tidak akan menyerah Karena melindungi semua penduduk Konoha adalah jalan ninjanya. lagi-lagi Naruko terkejut saat melihat tangan dari bayangan Naruto Genin membantu nya mendorong Taikyoku Rasengganya. Naruko menangis bahagia melihat Naruto tersenyum kepadanya.

' sekarang Naruko.. '

" aku tidak akan menyerah.. Heyaaaaa! **Taikyoku Rasenggan!** "

Naruko dan bayangan Naruto mendorong Rasenggan itu secara bersamaan. Pain terkejut saat terdorong kebelakang dan dengan sekali dorongan dari Naruko pertahanan Pain jebol. Taikyoku Rasenggan Naruko berputar ganas menghantam nya. Pain berteriak kesakitan karena perutnya di bor tanpa ampun oleh Naruko.

Naruko melepaskan Taikyoku Rasengganya. Rasenggan itu mengebor perut Pain dan mendorongnya menghantam sebuah tebing hingga hancur lebur menciptakan sebuah lubang besar di tengah tebing. disanalah tubuh Pain Tendo sudah tak bernyawa dengan perut berlubang. Naruko terengah-engah kelelahan karena ia mengeluarkan seluruh sisa Chakra nya untuk serangan tadi. tubuh Naruko jatuh tapi sebelum Naruko membentur tanah bayangan Naruto menangkapnya dan membaringkanya secara perlahan.

' kerja bagus.. istriku '

Naruto mencium bibir Naruko yang sudah tak sadarkan diri sebentar sebelum tubuhnya lenyap menjadi partikel cahaya. akhirnya pertarungan sengit itu di menagkan oleh Naruko walaupun keadaanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Pain. tapi setidaknya Naruko menang melawan orang yang mempunyai kekuatan dewa.

 **-Change Scane-**

Gadis misterius itu sampai di depan sebuah pohon yang dia yakini bukanlah sebuah pohon. tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung menghantam pohon itu dengan tinjunya. dan benar saja itu adalah sebuah kertas yang di bentuk menyerupai pohon. gadis itu merobek sisi pohon dan masuk kedalamya.

" siapa kau? dan apa mau mu? "

Tanya Konan sambil melindungi tubuh Nagato yang kelelahan setelah mengunakan seluruh tenaganya. gadis misterius itu membuka tudung jubahnya dan terlihatlah surai putih panjang sepingul dengan wajah nya yang sangat cantik.

" namaku.. Uchiha Neiko dan aku ada sedikit urusan dengan dia! "

Ucap gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Neiko dari masa depan dia menunjuk Nagato. tentu saja Konan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukai Nagato yang sedang lemah. saat Konan ingin menyerang Neiko sebuah suara menghentikanya.

" Konan.. biarkan saja dia.. dan apa kau dari konoha? yang ingin membunuhku? "

Tanya Nagato. Neiko maju mendekati Nagato yang terduduk di mesinya. tapi saat beberapa langkah di hadapan Nagato. Konan sudah menghalangi langkahnya. Neiko menghela nafas lelah melihat betapa protektifnya Konan.

" aku memang dari konoha.. lebih tepatnya lima belas tahun lagi dari sekarang.. dan aku kemari bukan untuk membunuhmu.. tapi untuk mengingatkanmu sesuatu! "

" kau dari masa depan? jangan bercanda! "

Ucap Konan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Neiko. Neiko kembali menghela nafas lelah. kenapa sulit sekali menyakinkan mereka, mungkin dengan cara itu mereka akan percaya kalau dia memang dari masa depan. Neiko berkonsentarsi dan memejamkan matanya. Neiko membuka matanya secara perlahan dan terlihatlah Doujutsu yang terkuat dari semua Doujutsu yang ada di dunia Shinobi dan nama Doujutsu itu adalah **Rosse Sharinggan!**

 **To be Continue..**

Wahh tebakan kalian tepat.. Author terkesan hmm sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

White log out..


	23. Chapter 23

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : gaje, typo, Oc, Ooc, carita abal-abal, doujutsu master, humor, mainstream, not harem, dark naru, godlike naru, romace, echi, dll.

maaf kalau lama.. karena dokumen sebelumnya hangus.. dan kesibukan yang menumpuk jadi tidak sempat buat update cepat..

Enjoy..

Arc Shippuden..

Chapter : Future Neiko Uchiha! vol. 1

Chapter 12

 **Duaaar!**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang menguncang daratan. ledakan itu bahkan bisa didengar dari beberapa mil jauhnya. asap bekas ledakan mengepul kelangit malam yang berwarna merah bagaikan darah.

" uhg! "

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai kuning panjang sepingul memegang bahu kananya yang berdarah. dia juga memakai jubah putih dengan tulisan kanji Hokage ke enam, ya wanita itu adalah Naruko di masa depan, masa dimana dunia di ambang batas kehancuran karena ulah mahluk imortal bernama Black.

Di masa depan sangatlah suram mencengkam, tidak ada satu tumbuhan pun yang hidup di muka bumi ini, tidak ada air tidak ada bahan makanan untuk di konsumsi manusia. banyak mahluk hidup yang mati kelaparan karena semua tumbuhan air dan lainya sudah mati kering di hisap oleh makhluk bernama Black.

Black sendiri adalah anak pertama dari Otsutsuki Kaguya dengan julukan Yami Rikudo Sannin yang bersarang di tubuh Naruto akibat percobaan pengabungan sel yang Zero lakukan pada tubuh Naruto delapan belas tahun yang lalu, dan beberapa tahun kemudian setelah perang dunia Shinobi ke empat berakhir, tubuh Naruto semakin melemah dari waktu ke waktu akibat terkena jutsu ruang dan waktu yang Kaguya ciptakan saat perang dunia shinobi ke empat, dan satu tahun kemudian Black akhirnya keluar dari tubuh Naruto setelah terkurung lebih dari delapan belas tahun lamanya di dalam tubuh Naruto, Black keluar dengan membawa jiwa Naruto dan membentuk tubuh baru. untuk kondisi tubuh Naruto sendiri sekarang tidak lebih dari mayat yang tidak berguna. setelah jiwanya keluar bersamaan dengan keluarnya Black dari tubuh Naruto. tapi Naruko entah gila atau apa tidak membiarkan siapapun menguburkan jasat Naruto karena dia yakin suatu hari nanti jiwa Natuto akan kembali ketubuhnya, karena itu tubuh Naruto diawetkan mengunakan ninjutsu spesial Clan Uzumaki. sampai sekarang tubuh Natuto masih berada didalam ruang kushus pengawetan yang Naruko buat hanya untuk suaminya.

 **Back to** **Fight**

Jubah Hokage Naruko compang camping setelah terkena jutsu mengerikan milik Black. bahkan ia bisa merasakan tulang lengan kananya hancur akibat terkena serangan tadi. sesakit apapun luka yang ia terima Naruko tidak akan pernah menyerah melawan Black. karena hidup warga desa dan yang lainya tergantung di tangannya jadi ia tidak akan menyerah sampai nafas terakhirnya.

 **" ho.. kau masih kuat rupanya.. hmm aku akui kekuatanmu melebihi para Kage lainya ..yang sudah kulenyapkan ahahaha! "** Black tertawa setelah menghina para Kage yang sudah tewas di tanganya. tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruko mengengam tanganya dengan erat. andai saja.. andai saja suami nya tidak sekarat ..pasti Naruto akan membantunya melawan mahluk seperti Black.

" Naruto-kun! ku mohon...tolong aku "

 **" ahahaha.. Naruto tidak akan pernah bangun selamanya.. kau tau bukan dia sudah mati.. dan orang mati tidak mungkin kembali, mimpimu terlalu tinggi ahaha.."**

" Sialaann! dattebane! "

Naruko terpancing emosinya dan melesat sangat cepat kearah Black dengan membawa Rasengganya, Black menyeringai melihat Naruko terpancing ucapanya ia mengendalikan satu dari sembilan gedo dama merah yang ada di pungungnya dan membentuk sebuah tongkat merah panjang dengan ujungnya yang sangat tajam.

Saat Rasenggan Naruko beberapa centi meter lagi mengenai tubuh Black. dia menghilang dan itu membuat Naruko terkejut dengan kecepatan Black yang melebihi Hiraishin miliknya. Naruko lebih terkejut lagi saat Black sudah berada di belakanya.

 **Jleb!**

Naruko memuntahkan darah segar saat merasakan rasa yang sangat sakit di bahu kirinya. tongkat merah Black menusuk tubuh Naruko dari belakang hingga menembus bahu kirinya. Black terdiam saat berhasil menusuk Naruko, expresi wajahnya tidak terlihat Karena karena tertutup surai hitam nya. walaupun tertusuk tapi Naruko masih bisa tersenyum karena ia tau jiwa Naruto yang ada bersama dengan Black melindungi nya.

 **" ini tidak mungkin.. N-Naruto! "**

Tongkat yang menusuk bahu Naruko melebur dan kembali kebentuk gedo dama. Black tidak menyangka jiwa Naruto bisa mengendalikan tongkat yang seharunya menusuk jantung Naruko bisa dialihkan menusuk bahu Naruko. tubuh Black juga membeku seketika seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu.

' Naruko pergilah.. aku akan menahanya.. '

Suara itu? Naruko tau pemilik suara itu, tidak terasa air matanya mengalir mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya, Naruko tau jiwa Naruto masih ada di dalam tubuh Black. ia juga yakin suatu saat nanti jiwa Naruto bisa kembali kedalaman tubuhnya.

" (uhuk) ..Naru maaf tapi aku tidak akan pergi (uhuk) sebelum membunuhnya! " ucap Naruko, perlahan Naruko bangkit walaupun kedua bahunya sudah hancur dan mengeluarkan banyak darah, tapi ia masih bisa untuk berdiri karena semangatnya yang sangat kuat untuk melindungi semua orang dari kekejaman Black.

' aku tau.. tapi lihat keadaanmu.. kau tidak bisa mengalahkanya sekarang ..Naruko aku ingin kau menjaga putri kita.. hanya kau yang dia miliki.. jadi aku mohon pergilah sebelum kesadaranku hilang! '

Naruko tersentak dengan apa yang jiwa Naruto katakan padanya. dia hampir lupa kalau memiliki seorang putri yang harus ia jaga. benar apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto ia tidak bisa mengalahkan Black dengan kondisi kedua bahunya hancur. untuk sekarang pilihan terbaik adalah mundur tapi sebelum itu..

" Naruto-kun! berjanjilah..(uhuk) kau akan kembali berjanjilah dattebbane! " ucap Naruko dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata katanya, tanpa diketahui oleh Naruko, jiwa Naruto yang mengendalikan tubuh Black tersenyum sesaat.

' baiklah aku berjanji.. aku akan kembali '

Mendengar janji dari Naruto membuat Naruko tersenyum lemah. Naruko menghilang dari hadapan Black dengan mengunakan Hiraishinya. sedangkan tubuh Black masih mematung karena pergerakanya di kekang oleh jiwa Naruto yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

 **" sialan.. Narutooo! "**

' hn.. bagaimana jika ku hancurkan tubuh ini.. '

 **" K-kau..!** "

Kedua tangan Black perlahan bergerak dengan sendirinya merangkai segel tangan. Black berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari kendali jiwa Naruto. tapi usahanya sia sia saja karena jiwa Naruto sudah mengikat tubuhnya dan sebentar lagi segel tangan itu selesai. setelah selesai kedua telapak tangan Black akan menyatu tapi sangat susah karena Black berusaha keras memberontak. jiwa Naruto tidak mau kalah dengan Black ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengontrol tubuh Black walaupun cuma sesaat. dan akhirnya kedua telapak tangan Black menyatu setelah selesai merangkai segel.

' hn..kau akan tertidur untuk sementara waktu.. Jaa ne.. **Katsu!** "

 **" Tidaaaaakk... "**

 **Duaaaaaar!**

Tubuh Black seketika meledak dan hancur saat Naruto menggunakan jutsu bunuh diri pada tubuh Black. ledakan itu sangat kuat dan bahkan menguncang bumi akibat jutsu bunuh yang Naruto lakukan. asap tebal mengepul kelangit menandakan kuat dan besarnya ledakan jutsu bunuh diri itu. dan setelah asap itu menghilang bisa dilihat kawah yang sangat luas dan dalam. tubuh Black benar benar hancur menjadi partikel debu hitam. tapi walaupun seperti itu suatu hari nanti Black akan kembali lagi karena dia makhluk imortal yang tidak bisa mati dan tidak mempunyai jiwa, karena itu dia membutuhkan jiwa Naruto sebagai perantaranya agar bisa menggunakan tubuh baru dan mengembalikan jiwanya.

Jauh dari tempat ledakan itu terlihat Naruko yang berjalan sempoyongan berusaha agar cepat sampai di daerah perbatasan hutan Konoha dan padang pasir Suna atau yang sekarang sudah menjadi gurun tandus yang kering, Black benar benar menghisap seluruh sumber kehidupan di bumi untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap abadi dan awet muda, untuk penampilan Black menggunakan wujud Naruto saat masih remaja dulu dan masih tetap sama walaupun sudah sepuluh tahun lebih.

 **Asal mula Black.**

Black terlahir tidak memiliki jalur Chakra di tubuhnya. sejak kecil dia selalu sendiri dan kesepian, bahkan ibunya sendiri Kaguya tidak menganggapnya sama sekali. Black sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik tapi saat Kaguya memilih Hargoromo sebagai calon pemimpin hatinya sangat sakit. apalagi ibunya itu lebih memperhatikan Hargoromo dan Hamura. hanya karena dia terlahir cacat ibunya tidak mau mengakui dirinya, bahkan kedua adiknya juga tidak mengakuinya sebagai kakak.

Black putus asa dengan hidupnya dan takdirnya yang pahit. Black berencana mengubah takdirnya sendiri, dan saat itulah Black mulai berubah menjadi sifat haus akan kekuatan. ia melakukan berbagai hal hal gila lainya hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan, Black melakukan berbagai experimen dengan beberapa tubuh manusia, Black juga diam diam mempelajari tentang pohon Chakra(juubi) dan menelitinya lebih lanjut tentang asal mula Chakra dan bagaimana Chakra itu terbentuk.

Semua itu dia lakukan hanya untuk menjadi kuat agar diakui keluarganya, tapi jalan fikiran Back yang seperti itu malah membuatnya terjerumus kedalam kebencian keputuasaan dan sendirian, akhirnya Black menyadarinya kalau ia tidak pernah di terima oleh keluarganya terutama oleh ibunya sendiri.

Beberapa tahun kemudian penelitian sesat Black di ketahui oleh Hamura dan kemudian sampai di telinga Kaguya. pertentanganpun terjadi hinga akhirnya mereka berusaha mengengtikan penelitian gila Black dan pertarunganpun dimulai antara Black melawan ibu dan kedua adiknya sendiri. selama pertarungan itu mereka terkejut melihat kemampuan Black yang bisa pulih kembali walaupun tubuhnya sudah sekarat dengan menghisap sumber kehidupan seperti air dan tumbuhan bahkan oksigen.

Karena kekuatan itulah Black berubah menjadi Yami Rikudo Sannin. atau dikenal dengan petapa enam jalan kegelapan, ia juga pemilik dari mata legenda Golden Sharingan. pertarungan mereka terus berlanjut bahkan hampir menghancurkan bumi waktu itu. Hargoromo yang saat itu juga sudah memasuki mode Sannin katak sekuat tenaga melawan kakaknya sendiri bersama adik dan ibunya dengan batuan Juubi yang saat itu masih dalam bentuk pohon.

Setelah pertarungan sengit dan hampir menghancurkan bumi akhirnya di menangkan oleh mereka dengan menyegel kekuatan Black dan menghancurkan tubuh serta jiwanya menjadi Chakra lalu di sebar keseluruh penjuru dunia. dan telah kalian ketahui pecahan Chakra Black bersarang di berbagi Clan termasuk pilar utamanya adalah Uchiha, Senju, Kaguya Clan, Uzumaki, dan Otsutsuki.

Uchiha sebagai mata, Senju sebagi organ tubuh, Kaguya sebagai tulang, Uzumaki sebagai tubuh, dan terakhir Otsutsuki sebagi jiwa. ketika mereka disatukan maka Black akan terlahir kembali dalam bentuk Chakra yang akhirnya akan mendapatkan jiwa dan tubuhnya kembali setelah semuanya sempurna. dan awal dari kalahiran Black akibat pengabungan sel dari pilar utama yang dilakukan oleh Zero kedalam tubuh Naruto tanpa mengetahui kebodohanya sendiri membangkitkan monster di masa lalu.

 **End~**

 **Another place.**

Di sebuah hamparan gurun yang tandus terlihat seorang gadis bersurai putih panjang duduk termenung di bawah sinar rembulan merah, untuk penampilanya ia mengenakan pakaian standar Jounin Konoha gakure dengan hiasan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya. dia adalah Uchiha Neiko putri dari Hokage ke enam(Naruko) dan anak dari Yami no Shinobi (Naruto).

Yami no Shinobi itulah julukan dari ayah Neiko karena dialah yang membuat dunia di ambang kehancuran seperti sekarang ini. mungkin itu yang semua orang fikirkan tanpa mengetahui kebenaranya. bahkan Neiko sendiri lebih percaya pada orang lain yang mengatakan ayahnya itu jahat dan kejam. karena itu juga Neiko memutuskan tidak mengangap Naruto sebagai ayahnya.

 **Neiko pov~**

Hai namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Otsutsuki Uchiha Neiko tapi lebih sering di pangil Uchiha Neiko, jadi pangil saja aku Uchiha Neiko, aku adalah anak dari pahlawan shinobi sekaligus Hokage ke enam Namikaze Naruko, dan ayahku.. aku tidak pernah punya ayah! aku juga tidak akan mengangapnya sebagi ayahku sampai kapanpun. karena dialah dunia yang sebelumnya indah berubah menjadi seperti di neraka. dia juga yang menyebabkan kematian semua teman seperjuangan ku. aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanya tidak akan pernah.. tapi aku tidak tau apa yang ibuku fikirkan sampai ibu rela melindunginya.. saat semua orang membencinya..dan berusaha menghancurkan mayatnya.. hingga akhirnya ibu juga di benci semua orang dan dianggap sebagai Hokage terburuk... waktu itu juga ibu melindunginya ya waktu itu..

 **Flasback on.**

Terlihat seseorang sedang berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin. ia adalah Rokudaime Hokage A.K.A Namikaze Naruko, Naruko menyusuri lorong bawah tanah untuk bertemu dengan Naruto yang berada diruangan kushus.

Sajak invasi Black dimulai belasan tahun yang lalu, beberapa orang yang masih selamat menetap dibawah tanah, mereka menetap dibawah tanah bukan tanpa alasan, tapi karena memang jangkauan sensor Black sangatlah luas, setiap orang yang nekat menginjakan kaki di permukaan maka akan langsung di bantai oleh Black dengan keji.

Banyak nyawa para Shinobi dan warga biasa yang melayang di bantai oleh Black, bahkan yang masih hidup saat ini bisa di hitung dengan jari, populasi Shinobi juga hampir punah sepenuhnya. hanya lima Shinobi yang masih tersisa di dunia ini termasuk Naruko salah satunya.

Sesampainya diruangan yang dituju. Naruko membuka pintunya dan memasuki ruangan itu. kini bisa dilihat jasat Naruto yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. tubuh Naruto masih segar seperti dulu walaupun sudah menjadi mayat selama belasan tahun. itu semua karena banyaknya segel di tubuh Naruto untuk mengawetkan tubuhnya.

" hai Naruto-kun.. maaf aku baru mengujungimu.. Dattebane "

Ucap Naruko dengan suara lembut, ia melangkah mendekati ranjang Naruto dan duduk disampingnya. tangan kiri Naruko bergerak mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang.

" kau tidak berubah ya.. Dattebane masih sama persis seperti dulu.. dan umm masih tetap tampan hehe.. " Ucap Naruko.

Entah kenapa walaupun Naruko tertawa tapi keluar air mata dari safir indahnya. Naruko tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, ia memang menderita sejak ditingal Naruto. hidupnya terasa hampa tanpa adanya suaminya itu. karena sudah tidak kuat menahan penderitaanya Naruko langsung memeluk jasat Naruto dengan erat.

" (hiks) Naruu.. rasanya aku tidak kuat lagi.. (hiks).. bolehkah aku.. (hiks) bersamamu.. " ucap Naruko dengan linangan air mata. tangisan Naruko semakin menjadi jadi saat mengingat kenanganya dulu bersama Naruto. padahal mereka waktu itu baru saja menikah tapi kenapa ia begitu bodoh tidak menyadari sosok jahat yang bersemayam didalam tubuh suaminya.

Sampai akhirnya sosok itu keluar dan merengut semua kabahagianya bahkan merenggut nyawa suaminya yang sangat ia cintai. Naruko bersama para Kage lainya terus berusaha melawan Black dari tahun ke tahun tapi hasilnya tetap sama yaitu kekalahan.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita seumuran dengan Naruko. dia adalah Haruno Sakura teman semasa kecil Naruko. pandangan Sakura jadi sendu saat melihat Naruko memeluk jasat Naruto. Sakura sangatlah mengerti perasaan teman semasa kecilnya itu.

" Hokage-sama.. sudah waktunya "

" umm ya.. bisa beri aku waktu sebentar Sakura.. "

" baiklah.. aku mengerti.. "

Setelah mengetakan itu Sakura keluar dari rungan menigalkan Naruko yang masih memeluk jasat Naruto. Naruko melepaskan pelukanya dan menghapus air matanya.

" Naruto-kun.. kumohon pinjamkan aku kekuatan untuk mengalahkanya.. (hiks) Naruto-kun.. (hiks) (hiks) ..aku mencintaimu (hiks) sangat mencintaimu..(hiks) ..ohh iya ini pertarungan terakhirku.. (hiks) aku akan mengalahkan **Dia** dan mengakhiri semua ini.. (hiks) "

Ucap Naruko menyayat hati, Naruko mendekat dan mencum bibir Naruto, Naruko melumat bibir kaku suaminya dengan ganas, ia mengigit bibir Naruto dan memasukan lidahnya kerongga mulut Naruto, lidah Naruko mengobrak ngabrik rongga mulut Naruto. ia bahkan memberikan silvanya dalam jumlah banyak kedalam mulut suaminya berharap jiwa Naruto bisa merasakanya.

Naruko menyudahi ciuman panasnya, lidah Naruko menjilati silvanya sendiri yang mengalir di dagu Naruto. lidah Naruko juga begerak menjilati seluruh wajah Naruto dengan perlahan dan sesekali mengulum bibir Naruto, Naruko menjilati wajah Naruto dengan teliti setiap inci wajah Naruto tidak luput dari lidah Naruko hingga merata, dirasa sudah cukup Naruko menyudahi menjilati wajah suaminya. Naruko tersenyum manis melihat wajah Naruto yang berkilau bermandikan silvanya, ia berdiri dan setelah itu Naruko menghilang mengunakan jutsu Hiraishinya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruko, Neiko bersandar diluar ruangan itu dan mendengar ucapannya. Neiko mengengam kuat saat mengingat ibunya begitu lemah setiap mengunjungi jasat orang busuk itu. Neiko melangkah memasuki ruangan itu setelah kepergian Naruko. dia menatap datar jasat Naruto. rencananya memang kejam tapi ini demi kebaikan ibunya dan semua orang.

" maaf saja.. tapi aku akan melenyapkanmu.. **Naruto!** "

Tepat setelah berucap seperti itu, Neiko menciptakan Rasenggan di telapak tangan kananya. Rasengan itu berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat dan muncul putaran cincin putih yang berputar mengitari Rasengganya.

" heh selamat tingal.. "

Neiko melemparkan Rasengganya kearah jasat Naruto. tapi seketika Neiko di kejutkan dengan kemunculan kepala Kyuubi dan menelan Rasengganya.

 **Duaar!**

Rasenggan itu meledak didalam mulut Kyuubi. bisa dilihat kepala Kyuubi yang tingal setengah akibat ledakan itu. Neiko melotot melihat ibunya yang memasuki mode kyuubi terkena seranganya. darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir Naruko. untung saja dia menanamkan segel pendeteksi di tubuh Naruto. kalau tidak mungkin tubuh suaminya itu akan hancur terkena serangan tadi. Naruko menghilangkan kobaran kepala Kyuubi, ia juga menonaktifkan mode Kyuubi miliknya dan kembali seperti semula.

" apa yang kau lakukan Neiko! .."

" Ka..kaa-chan.. a-aku.. aku.. "

" JAWAB APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ..UCHIHA NEIKO! "

" aku.. aku ingin melenyapkanya! "

 **Deg!**

Perkataan Neiko sunguh membuat Naruko syok. kenapa putrinya itu mempunyai fikiran seperti itu. Naruko tau putrinya itu membenci Naruto tapi kenapa harus sampai melenyapkan ayahnya sendiri.

" kenapa! ..kenapa kau ingin melenyapkan Tou-san mu sendiri Dattebane.. "

" cih dia bukanlah Otou-san ku.. dan sampai kapanpun ..aku tidak akan mengakuinya sebagai Otou-san.. karena dia semua temanku mati.. dan karena dia juga Kaa-chan selalu menangis selama ini.. untuk itu aku akan melenyapkanya agar Kaa-chan tid- "

 **Plak!**

Neiko tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapanya saat Naruko menamparnya pipinya dengan keras bahkan tubuh Neiko sampai terjatuh. Neiko mengusap darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya akibat tamparan keras dari ibunya sendiri. expresi wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat karena tertutupi surai putihnya. Naruko melihat putrinya sendiri dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

" dengar.. kalau kau tidak menganggap dia Tou-san mu.. berarti kau juga bukanlah putriku.. dan jangan pernah memanggil ku Kaa-chan sebelum kau menyadari kesalahanmu sendiri.. Neiko! "

Mata Neiko melotot mendengar ucapan ibunya, Neiko menunduk ia tidak berani menatap wajah ibunya. Naruko sebenarnya tidak tega mengatakan itu tapi putrinya kali ini sudah keterlaluan, hingga membuatnya terpaksa berkata seperti itu walaupun hati kecilnya juga sakit.

" satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui Neiko... Naruto-kun selalu menyayangimu.. kau adalah segalanya bagi dirinya... lihat itu "

Ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto, Neiko mendongkak ia menuruti kata ibunya untuk melihat kearah wajah Naruto, seketika wajah Neiko terkejut melihat ayahnya menangis, ia tidak percaya ini bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa menangis? jadi benar yang dikatakan oleh ibunya selama ini, bahwa ayahnya memang masih ada dan belumlah meningal.

" tidak! ..tidaaaak.. "

Neiko berteriak dan setelah itu berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, Naruko melihat kepergian putrinya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Naruko melirik kearah dinding disampingnya, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah ninja tipe sensor jadi dia tau ini ulah siapa.

" Terimakasih Sasuke.. "

Ucap Naruko, disisi luar ruangan Sasuke yang bersandar didinding menonaktifkan Sharinganya, dia hanya memberikan sedikit Genjutsu pada ruangan itu, tujuannya hanya untuk membantu teman lama.

" tidak perlu berterimakasih.. Hokage "

 **Flasback off.**

Apa benar ayahku masih hidup? kenapa dia bisa menangis saat itu? apakah aku menyakitinya? tidak tidak ini salah apa yang kupikirkan.. dia bukanlah ayahku dan selamanya aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. tapi kenapa perasaanku ini sakit saat melihatnya menangis.. ada apa sebenarnya dengaku..

 **Neiko pov end.**

Saat Neiko sedang bergulat dengan fikiranya sendiri seseorang berjalan mengendap ngendap dibelakangnya. Neiko tersadar saat merasakan Chakra seseorang dibelakangnya.

" Konohamaru aku tau itu kau.. "

Ucap Neiko, sedangkan Konohamaru menghela nafas lelah, niatnya ingin mengejutkan Neiko tapi kenapa dia bisa lupa kalau Neiko termasuk ninja Type sensor walapun sensornya mengunakan metode angin. Konohamaru ikut duduk disamping Neiko.

" ada perlu apa? kau menemuiku? "

" ahh dingin seperti biasa ne Neiko-chan "

Neiko membuang muka kesamping, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Konohamaru menghela nafas lelah melihat sifat Neiko, menurutnya Neiko akan lebih manis apabila bersikap lebih lembut sedikit, tapi Neiko ya Neiko sifatnya masih tetap sama seperti dulu.

" hhh.. baiklah aku langsung ke intinya saja.. Neiko.. Hokage-sama... "

 **Deg!**

' Kaa-chan? .. ' batin Neiko terkejut mendengar Konohamaru menyebut gelar ibunya, apa sesuatu sudah terjadi dengan ibunya, membayangkanya saja sudah membuat Neiko tidak kuat menahan tangisanya.

" katakan apa yang terjadi dengan Kaa-chan.. Katakan Konohamaru! "

Tanya Neiko, ia mengengam kerah Jounin Konohamaru dengan kuat, keduanya saling bertatapan dari jarak yang sangat dekat, wajah Konohamaru memerah melihat wajah cantik Neiko dari jarak yang sangat dekat. jujur ia tidak tega mengatakanya pada Neiko, tapi ia lebih tidak tega lagi kalau Neiko tidak mengetahui Kondisi ibunya sendiri.

" setelah kembali dari pertempuran yang tersisa hanya Hokage-sama... sedangkan Kazekage dan Tsucikage tidak selamat! tapi keadaan Hokage-sama sangat menghawatirkan.. ia sedang dirawat oleh Sakura-san.."

 **Deg!**

Perasaan Neiko bercampur aduk antara sedih dan terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa Kazekage Sabaku no Gaara yang sudah dia angap seperti ayahnya sendiri mati di tangan Black bersama Tsucikage yang juga ia angap seperti kakak perempuanya, mereka mati di tangan Black atau yang Neiko tau adalah wujud dari ayahnya sendiri, perasaan Neiko bertambah hancur saat tau bahwa ibunya sendiri berada di ambang kematian.

" Tidak... TIDAK! KAA-CHAN! "

 **Wush!**

Konohamaru terpental saat gelombang kejut angin menamparnya. Konohamaru terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi. saat hembusan angin itu meredup ternyata Neiko sudah tidak ada di tampatnya. Konohamaru menatap tempat Neiko duduk tadi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Neiko... chan "

 **Change Sacane-**

Pusaran angin muncul di ruangan tempat Naruko dirawat. setelah pusaran angin itu hilang terlihatlah Neiko, ia menatap sedih ibunya sendiri yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

" Neiko-chan kah? "

Neiko tersentak saat seseorang memangil namanya, Neiko berbalik dan ternyata yang memangilnya itu adala Sakura teman semasa kecil ibunya dan juga wanita yang dicintai oleh mendiang pamanya Namikaze Menma.

" Sakura Obaa-chan ..bagaimana kondisi Kaa-chan? "

" mengenai itu? Kaa-chan mu berhasil melewati masa kritisnya.. tapi.. "

" tapi? tapi apa Obaa-chan? "

" tapi.. kami terpaksa mengamputasi lengan kananya.. karena tulang bahu kananya sudah hancur dan itu akan membusuk kalau tidak segera di amputasi maafkan aku Neiko-chan "

Neiko menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk merendam tangisanya, saat mendengar lengan kanan ibunya di amputasi, sunguh dunia ini benar benar kejam pada ibunya, kenapa wanita sebaik ibunya harus kehilangan tanganya dan harus hidup dengan satu tangan, itu membuat Neiko sangat sedih sebagai anaknya.

" ini semua karena **Dia ..** aku akan mengancurkanya se- "

 **Plak!**

Neiko terkejut saat Sakura menamparnya dengan sangat keras, sunguh Neiko tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura dan ibunya menamparnya saat ia bilang ingin menghancurkan tubuh Naruto.

" perkataanmu sunguh tidak pantas Neiko-chan.. kau ingin menghanrurkan tubuh Naruto-kun yang merupakan Otou-san mu sendiri.. "

" **Dia** bukanlah Otou-san ku.. Otou-san sudah lama mati... "

" begitu ya.. kau tau Neiko-chan? Naruko selalu ingin Naruto-kun kembali.. dia menderita selama ini.. jika bukan karena permintaan Naruto-kun.. mungkin Kaa-san mu sudah lama mati.. meningalkanmu! "

 **Deg!**

Neiko terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura, apa benar ibunya selama ini menderita karena kehilangan ayahnya? Neiko sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa apa tentang ibunya. Neiko sekarang sadar dia sangatlah egois.

" Obaa-chan.. bisa ceritakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan tentang Otou-san?.. "

" hmm baiklah.. cerita ini saat Naruko aku dan yang lainya masih Genin "

 **Flasback on.**

" Horaaaa! Menma mesum terima ini **Shanaro!** "

" rasakan ini Otouto mesum **Rasenggan!** "

" Menma! kau tidak akan kabur **Shintenshin no jutsu!** "

Ketiga gadis itu mengarahkan Jutsu andalanya masing masing kearah Menma yang masih berlari mempertahankan hidupnya, semua itu gara gara si Jiraiya yang menjebaknya masuk kedalam pemandian air panas kushus perempuan, dan akhirnya ia di kejar oleh para Kunoichi yang kebetulan mandi disana dan salah satunya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

 **Duar!**

Sebuah bola besi besar dengan rantai menghadang jalan Menma, dan diatas bola besi raksasa itu berdiri Tenten dengan hanya memakai balutan handuk, sama halnya dengan Naruko dan Kunoichi lainya yang mengejar Menma.

Menma terpojok dan tidak bisa lari lagi karena di kepung oleh para Kunoichi yang berwajah menakutkan, Menma bahkan bisa mendengar suara beberapa jari yang di tekuk oleh beberapa Kunoichi itu termasuk Sakura salah satunya.

" ku.. ku mohon ampuni aku Dattebayo.. "

Menma memohon dengan suara bergetar kerena ketakutan melihat wajah para Kunoichi yang menjadi korban ketidak sengajaanya. Sakura dan Kunoichi lainya menyeringai mengerikan yang membuat nyali Menma langsung down.

" Semua serang! "

" yaaaa habisi si mesum! "

" tangkap dan kebiri dia! heyaaa! "

 **Blaar!**

Saat semua Kunoichi hendak menyerang Menma sebuah sambaran petir mengejutkan mereka semua. dan setelah kepulan debu itu lenyap terlihat seorang Genin berparas tampan bersurai putih jabrik panjang dengan jambang yang membingkai wajah tampanya, yup dia adalah Uchiha Naruto yang berada tepat di samping Menma.

Semua Kunoichi yang hendak menyerang Menma tadi wajahnya langsung memerah semua saat melihat Naruto. wajah mereka bertambah merah saat menyadari mereka hanya memakai handuk di hadapan Naruto, bahkan ada yang pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan malu dan rasa senang.

" cukup sampai disini.. aku akan membawa Menma! atas perintah Hokage-sama "

Ucap Naruto tenang dengan wajah datarnya. sedangkan Menma sendiri melihat Naruto dengan perasaan jengkel. Menma tidak mengerti apa yang disukai oleh para gadis dari orang berwajah datar seperti dia. Menma akui Naruto sedikit.. umm lebih... memang jauh lebih tampan darinya dan itu membuat batin Menma menangis gaje. salah satu dari kerumunan Kunoichi itu maju kehadapan Naruto.

" Ara~ lihat teman teman.. siapa yang memasuki wilayah kita.. ohh Naruto-kun kami tidak akan melepaskanmu Dattebane! "

Ucap Naruko dengan nada mengoda. ucapan dari Naruko itu di respon dengan angukan oleh seluruh Kunoichi yang ada disana. Naruto lupa ia dan Menma masih berada di sekitaran lorong onsen pemandian air panas kushus perempuan.

" Naruko bisakah kita selesaikan ini dengan damai? ..aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu "

" Ara~ kau sudah memohon rupanya? ..kalian dengar itu? "

" yeaahh tangkap Naruto-kun! "

" kyaaa kita ikat Naruto-kun! "

Semua Kunoichi disana bergerak ingin menyerang Naruto. Menma panic ketakutan melihat semua Kunoichi menerjang kearahnya lebih tepatnya mereka mengincar Naruto yang berdiri di samping Menma. Naruto menghela nafas lelah sambil merangkai segel tangan dengan sangat cepat.

" **Raiton!**.."

 **Kzzzzt Kzzzzt!**

" Kyaaaaa! "

" aahh! "

Teriakan para Kunoichi terdengar memenuhi lorong pemandian kushus perempuan itu. mereka semua terkana sengatan petir jutsu dari Naruto. walaupun tidak terlalu sakit tapi handuk mereka semua lenyap akibat sengatan petir dari Naruto. kini semua Kunoichi itu tertunduk sambil menutupi bagian memalukan mereka. mata Menma melotot melihat pemandangan bagaikan di surga. tapi itu tidak lama karena Naruto memukul bahunya hingga membuat Menma jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

" hmm tubuh kalian semua indah.. Jaa ne! "

Naruto menghilang mengunakan jutsu petir dengan membawa tubuh Menma, meningalkan para gadis yang bertelanjang akibat jutsu Raitonya.

" NARUTOO-KUN KEMBALI SINI! "

" ahh~ Naruto-kun melihat tubuhku! "

" kyaaaaaaa Naruto-kun no hentai "

 **Flasback off.**

" ahahaha.. ahaha setelah itu apalagi yang terjadi Obaa-chan? "

" hmm setelah itu kami terus memburu Naruto-kun.. tapi Otou-san mu itu benar benar lihai menghindari kami Neiko.. Naruto-kun juga termasuk Genin yang terkuat saat itu.. maka dari itu pengejaran kami hanya sia sia saja.. "

Neiko kembali tertawa renyah saat mendengar cerita tentang ayahnya dulu waktu Genin, Sakura juga ikut tersenyum saat mengingat masa lalunya yang menyenangkan bersama para sahabatnya dan orang yang dia cintai(Naruto), Sakura menceritakan tentang Naruto dari A sampai Z pada Neiko agar Neiko tau siapa ayahnya yang sesunguhnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sandari Naruko mendengar semua yang Sakura ceritakan pada Neiko. walaupun mata Naruko terpejam tapi bibirnya tersenyum saat mengingat masa itu bersama suaminya. dan ia berjanji akan mengembalikan masa masa dimana mereka akan bersama kembali sebagai keluarga.

 **To be Continue..**

update nya lagi entahlah kapan.. ohh iya terimakasih sudah membaca cerita amburadul ini.. dan jangan lupa tingalkan jejak Review untuk penyemangat Author.

Next Chapter : Future Uchia Neiko! vol. 2 Final

White log out..


	24. Chapter 24

Naruto : bukan punya saya.

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, typo, Oc, Occ, Cerita abal abal, Strong Naru, Mainstream, Echi, Humor, Master Doujutsu, Fuinjutsu master, not Harem, Romance dll.

* * *

.

.

.

Maaf author lupa masih punya fiction yang harus diselesaikan.. rencananya setelah fic ini tamat.. entah dilanjutkan atau tidak arc baru nya..

Enjoy..

Chapter 13 : spesial future Neiko

" Otou-san.. aku minta maaf.. "

Ucap Neiko, saat ini ia sedang berada diruangan kushus pengawetan jasat Naruto, Neiko tau selama ini dia sangat bersalah pada ayahnya, dia sunguh bodoh mengangap semua kehancuran di dunia ini disebabkan oleh ayahnya, padahal itu semua adalah ulah dari mahluk yang bernama Black. ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Neiko ia menyesal telah menghina dan mencaci ayahnya sendiri.

Sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengakhiri semua ini.. akan ku hancurkan makhluk sialan itu..dan menciptakan kedamaian di dunia yang sudah hancur ini untuk selamanya.. batin Neiko.

Neiko memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat kata kata dari Naruto dulu saat dia masih kecil. kalau tidak salah dulu ayahnya pernah bilang bahwa dia memiliki tiga batasan kekuatan yang tersebunyi di dalam dirinya.

 _dengar Neiko.. Kau memiliki tiga batasan yang belum kau ketahui.. dan untuk membuka batasan perama.. kau hanya perlu memusatkan seluruh Chakra yang kau miliki kedalam satu titik tertentu dalam tubuhmu.. dan fikirkan tentang hal menyenangkan yang pernah kau alami.. itu akan membangkitkanya.._

Seperti yang ayahnya katakan dulu Neiko akan mencoba membangkitkan kekuatan tersembunyi didalam dirinya, Neiko memusatkan semua Chakra di dalam tubuhnya kedalam satu titik yaitu hatinya dan memikirkan hal menyenangkan yang pernah dia lakukan berasama ayah dan ibunya dulu..

Udara diruangan itu mulai menghangat saat tubuh Neiko mulai menyerap Chakra alam disekitarnya dan memusatkan semua Chakra di tubuhnya ke hatinya. tubuh indah Neiko terselimuti oleh Chakra nya yang terasa sangat hangat dan tenang. Neiko membuka matanya secara perlahan dan bisa dilihat tiga temoe hitam yang berputar pelan, akhirnya Neiko mampu membangkitkan Sharinggan tahap akhir tanpa perlu merasa kehilangan dan putus asa seperti Uchiha lain saat membangkitkan Sharingganya. kelopak mata Neiko juga berwaran jinga yang artinya dia memasuki mode Sannin katak yang digabungkan dengan Sharingan.

" dengan kekuatan ini.. aku akan mengakhiri semua ini.. **Black** " Neiko tersenyum, lebih tepatnya dia menyeringai mengerikan. chakra dalam tubuh nya sangat berbeda dari biasa, Neiko melihat ayahnya dan tersenyum manis, dia mendekat lalu mencium dahi ayahnya.

" Otou-san semoga kau tenang disana.. aku Otsutsuki Uchia Neiko, putri dari Rokudaime Hokage dan Yami no Shinobi, berjanji akan melenyapkan kegelapan di dunia ini.. " Ucap Neiko.

Neiko menghilang mengunakan shusin angin miliknya dan setelah kepergian Neiko ruangan pengawetan jasat Naruto kembali sunyi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian muncul seseorang di ruangan itu, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke rekan semasa perjuangan sekaligus musuh Naruto dulu, Sasuke melihat jasat Naruto yang terbaring kaku di atas ranjang dengan pandangan datar.

" lihat dirimu.. kau sangat menyedihkan Naruto, ingin sekali aku menghancurkan mu menjadi debu.. kalau saja bukan karena Naruko.. "

Ucap Sasuke, ya Sasuke dari dulu memang tidak suka pada Naruto, karena Naruto telah merebut apapun yg dia inginkan termasuk cinta sejatinya Naruko Namikaze, bahkan Naruto dulu juga beberapa kali mempermalukanya dan membutnya hampir mati. seperti waktu itu setelah perang dunia Shinobi ke empat berakhir...

.

.

 **Flashback on.**

Perang telah berakhir dengan tersegelnya dewi kelinci Kaguya Otsutsuki, berkat Naruko dan Sasuke yang mati matian melawan Kaguya dengan di bantu Menma, Sakura, Kakashi, Hargoromo, dan yang terakhir Uchiha Naruto, setelah kemenangan Naruko bersama Sasuke menyatukan tangan mereka yang terdapat simbol Recernasi dari Ashura, Indra, dan merangkai segel tangan perdamaian untuk membebaskan semua orang yang terperangkap didalam kepompong pohon kehidupan, aliansi Shinobi kembali berkumpul kini mereka bisa bernafas lega karena perang sudah berakhir tapi...

 **Duaarrr!**

Sebuah ledakan yang disebabkan oleh jutsu elemen petir, menyambar dan mementalkan beberapa Shinobi termasuk para Kage, mereka sangat terkejut dengan serangan kejutan yang datang dari langit. semua aliansi Shinobi mendongkakan kepalanya melihat kearah langit dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat makhluk astral yang sangat besar berwarna putih membentangkan enam sayapnya dilangit.

" itu Naruto! " ucap Kakashi syok saat melihat Susano'o perfec milik Naruto, bukan hanya Kakashi saja tapi semua orang yang berada di medan perang juga terkejut, terutama Naruko yang terlihat sangat terkejut saat merasakan Chakra Naruto yang sangat gelap mencekam dan dipenuhi kebencian. bahkan kaki Karin sampai gemetaran saat merasakan Chakra Naruto yang sangat gelap, jauh melebihi kegelapan Chakra Sasuke saat mengincar Danzo dulu di pertemuan lima Kage, tapi sayangnya Danzo malah mati dengan sangat mengenaskan di tangan Naruto.

" NARUTOOO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! "

Sasuke berteriak lantang, dia terlihat sangat marah karena jutsu Naruto tadi hampir saja membunuh Naruko kalau saja tidak Sasuke lindungi dengan Susano'o nya, sementara itu expresi wajah Naruto tidak bisa dilihat karena tertutupi surai putih nya.

" yang kulakukan? ..aku akan membuat era baru dimana tidak ada yang namanya Shinobi dan perang.. "

Sunguh ucapan dari Naruto itu membuat semua orang di bawahnya terkejut, era baru katanya? dan tidak ada Shinobi? itu artinya Naruto berniat melenyapkan seluruh Shinobi yang hidup di elemental nation.. fikir Kakashi.

" aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melakukan itu Dattebayou! **Cho Odama Rasenggan!** "

Entah dari mana Menma tiba tiba muncul di atas Susano'o Naruto dengan membawa Rasengganya yang super besar, Menma dengan kuat menghantamkan Rasengganya tepat di kepala Susano'o Naruto, dimana Naruto berdiri dengan angkuh terlindungi kristal emas di bagian dahi Susano'o nya.

 **Duaarr!**

Terjadi ledakan hebat saat Menma menghantamkan Rasengganya, bahkan langit pun cerah sesaat dan membuat awan di sekitarya tersapu gelombang angin. Menma melotot melihat kristal di kepala Susano'o Naruto tidak tergores sedikitpun, Naruto juga hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan datar, seakan mengatakan.. ' kau sangat menyedihkan Menma '.. Naruto menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut Menma, Naruto langsung merangkai segel tangan dengan sangat sangat cepat. setelah selesai Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangan nya dan bagaikan tetesan air, gelombang angin menyebar keseluruh penjuru mendan perang menerpa melewati semua Shinobi dibawah sana kecuali Sasuke dan Naruko yang terlindungi kerangka Susano'o Sasuke.

" **Tamashi o Shibaru!** "

 **Deg!**

Menma merasakan kesadaranya mulai menghilang, sesuatu mulai keluar dari atas kepala Menma dan itu adalah jiwa Menma yang di paksa keluar dari tubuhnya. jiwa Menma berhasil di keluarkan dan dari langit muncul sebuah penjara raksasa yang melayang, disanalah jiwa Menma terkurung, tapi bukan hanya Menma saja melainkan semua Shinobi di medan perang kecuali Sasuke dan Naruko, jiwa mereka juga di paksa keluar oleh jutsu terlarang membelengu jiwa ciptaan Naruto.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Menma jatuh dari langit dan membentur tanah, begitu juga dengan seluruh aliansi Shinobi termasuk para Kage yang jiwanya juga dikeluarkan dengan paksa oleh Naruto. penjara yang melayang di langit terlihat terpenuhi oleh jiwa orang orang yang terkena jutsu terlarang, jiwa mereka semua berteriak meminta untuk di bebaskan ada juga yang menangis dan menjerit minta tolong.

" MENMAAAA! " Naruko berteriak histeris saat melihat tubuh adiknya sudah membiru, Naruko tak kuasa menahan air mata nya, dia melepaskan gengaman tangan Sasuke dan berlari kearah tubuh adiknya yang terbaring kaku, Naruko memeluk tubuh adiknya, dia tidak percaya adiknya akan berakhir seperti ini.

" Menma..(hiks) Menma (hiks).. (hiks) Menmaaa! " jeritan Naruko terdengar sangat menyakitkan, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir dari safir indahnya, kehilangan adiknya suguh membuat Naruko terpukul, dan yang lebih membuatnya sakit lagi yang membunuh adiknya adalah orang yang sangat dia cintai dari dulu.

Dengan linangan air mata Naruko mendongkak kelangit melihat Naruto yang berdiri angkuh terlindungi cristal emas di dahi Susano'o nya. Naruko mengengam kuat, meskipun Naruto sudah membunuh adiknya tapi entah kenapa Naruko tidak mampu untuk membalas Naruto. itu karena rasa cintanya yang besar kepada Naruto membuatnya lemah dan tidak berdaya. Naruko mencoba untuk menguatkan dirinya.

" NARUTOOO! "

 **Traakk!**

Susano'o Naruto menahan serangan tiba tiba dari Susano'o perfec Sasuke, keduanya langsung beradu kecepatan kenjutsu dalam mode Susano'o mereka, kecepatan tebasan dari Susano'o Naruto sunguh mengagumkan, Mangekyou Sharinggan Sasuke bahkan sulit memprediksi gerakan dan tebasan Naruto, karena beberapa kali tebasan pedang mengenai bagian tubuh Susano'o Sasuke. Naruto menebas lengan Susano'o Sasuke dan menendangnya dengan sangat kuat.

 **Duak!**

 **BLAAAAR!**

Suara ledakan akibat benturan tubuh raksasa Susano'o perfec Sasuke dengan tanah, Sasuke terlihat kelelahan setelah beradu kenjutsu dengan Naruto, Susano'o nya bahkan mengecil dan akhirnya hanya tinggal tulang rusuknya saja yang melindungi nya. mata kiri Sasuke mengeluarkan darah segar.

" dengan ini berakhir sudah NARUTOO! **Amaterasu!** "

Api hitam muncul membakar kaki Suasno'o Naruto dan menjalar dengan cepat keseluruh tubuh Susano'o nya. Sasuke menyeringai keji saat melihat Susano'o Naruto termakan api abadi miliknya, Naruto hanya terdiam melihat api hitam itu menyelimuti Susano'o nya. Golden Sharinganya bercahaya emas di dalam kegelapan api Amaterasu Sasuke, kini giliran Naruto yang menyeringai mengerikan, mata sebelah kanan berputar lambat melawan arah dari putaran mata kiri Naruto.

Waktu seakan bergerak sangat lambat dan akhirnya berhenti total, Naruto dengan kecepatanya menghilang dari dahi Susano'o nya dan muncul tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang seperti patung, Naruto mengambil ancang ancang dan dengan kuat langsung memukul perut Sasuke.

 **Duak!**

Waktu pun kembali seperti sediakala, Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Naruto tiba-tiba ada dihadapanya, Mangekyou Sharingan Sasuke melotot saat merasakan rasa yang teramat sakit di perutnya, dan secara tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke pun terpental jauh terseret seret di tahan. Naruto menyeringai ia pun tidak tinggal diam saja, Naruto dengan kecepatan penuhnya melewati tubuh Sasuke yang masih melayang dan tanpa rasa kasihan Naruto menendang kepala Sasuke dengan sangat kuat!

 **Duak!**

Tubuh Sasuke kembali terpental berbalik arah, tubuh Sasuke terseret seret dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruko yang sedang memeluk tubuh kaku Menma. kilatan petir menyelimuti lengan kanan Naruto dan membentuk sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari Raiton, Naruto lenyap dan kembali muncul tepat di atas Sasuke, Naruto berniat menusuk Sasuke dengan pedang Raitonya tapi..

 **Duak!**

" uhhhg! "

Sebuah pukulan berlapis energi alam mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Naruto. pelakunya tidak lain adalah Naruko Namikaze yang sudah memasuki mode Sannin katak lengkap dengan tambahan jubah orange nya, tubuh Naruto pun terpental tapi Naruto langsung bisa mengimbangi tubuhnya dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

" Naruko.. "

" jalan yang kau pilih salah Naruto-kun.. aku akan membawamu kembali ke jalan yang benar Dattebane.." ucap Naruko, dan tepat setelah itu Naruko memasuki mode Rikkudo Bijuu, Naruko langsung menyebar kunai cabang tiga dari kantung ninja nya.

Dengan gerakan bagaikan kilat Naruko muncul dimana saja mengelilingi Naruto, bahkan Golden Sharinggan Naruto tidak mampu mengikuti dan meperdiksi gerakan super kilat Naruko.

' cepat.. dia cepat sekali ' batin Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruko, Naruto menunduk dan tepat setelah itu tiga kunai Hiraishin hampir saja melubangi kepalanya, Naruko dalam sekejap langsung muncul di atas Naruto dengan mengengam salah satu dari tiga kunai nya tadi. tentu saja itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

' dengan jarak seperti ini.. kau tidak bisa menghindarinya Naruto-kun ' batin Naruko dan tanpa sadar Naruko menyeringai mengerikan. entah karena apa Naruko juga tidak tau, dia merasa seperti bukan dirinya sendiri.

 **Jras!**

Mata Naruko melotot karena tebasanya hanya mengores pipi kiri Naruto. sedangkan Naruto sedikit tersenyum karena berhasil memancing keluar sebagian Chakra Black yang berasarang di tubuh Naruko. tepat seperti dugaan Naruto mata Naruko menghitam dan auranya sangat kelam.

Naruto dengan cepat mengengam pergelangan tangan Naruko, dan tanpa merasa kasihan langsung membanting tubuh Naruko dengan sangat kuat.

 **Brak!**

 **Boff***

Naruto terkejut ternyata itu hanya bunshin Naruko, dengan gerakan lambat Golden Sharingan Naruto melirik kearah samping, tapi terlambat Naruko sudah sangat dekat denganya. Naruko juga membawa mini Bijuu dama di talapak tanan kananya. dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menghantamkanya pada Naruto

 **Duaaarrr!**

Ledakan kuat terdengar dan menguncang mendan perang, kepulan debu memenuhi area sekitar, dan dari kepulan debu itu keluar Naruto yang melompat ke udara sambil memegangi bahu kananya yang berdarah. Naruto tidak percaya Naruko ternyata sangat kuat. tidak Naruko bahkan lebih kuat dari yang dia bayangkan. itu mungkin karena rasa putus asa dan kebencian dari black yang membuatnya kuat.

" kau pikir aku akan melepaskan mu.. **Naruto-kun** "

Naruto tersentak saat mendengar suara Naruko di belakang nya, Naruto bahkan tidak sadar Naruko sebelumnya telah memasang kertas Hiraishin di punggungnya. dua dari sembilan gedo dama di punggung Naruko berubah membentuk sebuah tombak dengan bilah tajam.

 **Jleb!**

 **Jleb!**

Naruko menusukan dua tobak gedo dama nya ke perut dan dada Naruto, untuk kedua kalinya Naruko menyeringai mengerikan, dia tidak percaya bisa membunuh Naruto semudah ini, dengan begini rencana kebangkitanya pasti mudah, tapi beberapa detik kemudian senyum Naruko luntur saat tidak mendapatkan reaksi apapun dari Naruto. tunggu!.. mungkinkah ini.. fikir Black yang merasuki tubuh Naruko.

 **Brasss!**

 **Kwak! kwak! Kwak! kwak!**

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba terpecah menjadi ribuan gagak putih yang melayang mengitari Naruko. langit dalam sekejap juga berubah menjadi merah darah, dan yang lebih membuat Naruko terkejut adalah bulan, yang berubah warna menjadi emas dengan sembilan temoe yang berputar secara perlahan.

 _Selamat datang di dunia ku_ _Naruko.. tidak tapi Black, berani sekali kau mengunakan tubuh Naruko.. kau akan menyesalinya black!_

" tunjukkan dirimu **Naruto-kun!** "

 _Untuk apa? kau tidak sebanding denganku Black.. aku bisa dengan mudah melenyapkan mu.. tapi tidak untuk saat ini, aku hanya akan membuatmu tertidur untuk selamanya.._

" **Sialan kau.. NARUTOOOO!** "

Dunia Genjutsu itu bersinar terang menyilaukan mata, Chakra hitam juga di paksa keluar dari tubuh Naruko dan kembali masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto, Naruto merangkai segel dan dengan cepat menyegel Chakra Black bersama dengan Golden Sharinggan dan semua jutsu miliknya. yang tersisa hanya elemenya sendiri yaitu Raiton.

 **Real world.**

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Naruko jatuh pingsan setelah Black di keluarkan dari tubuhnya. Naruto terlihat kelelahan, kedua matanya juga mengeluarkan darah, Naruto mengorbankan penglihatanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Naruko, ya sekarang Naruto buta karena menyegel mata nya sendiri agar Black tidak kembali bangkit, karena Golden Sharinggan adalah sumber dari kekuatan dan kebangkitan Black.

Dengan mengandalkan sensor Chakra dan indra pendengaranya Naruto berjalan kearah Sasuke yang terlihat setengah sekarat akibat di hajar habis habisan oleh Naruto.

" (uhuk) tunggu.. apapagi? cepat (uhuk) bunuh aku.. Naruto.. "

" sepertinya kau salah paham.. Sasuke.. "

 **Jleb!**

Sasuke melotot saat pedang Raiton milik Naruto menusuk bahu kirinya, dan tepat setelah itu cairan hitam aneh keluar dari lubang di bahu kiri Sasuke. ciran hitam itu menguap, Sasuke tidak percaya ada Zetsu hitam di tubunya tanpa dia sadari. dan kenapa malah Naruto yang menyadarinya.

" hn tingal satu lagi... **kai** "

 **Swus!**

Penjara roh yang ada di langit lenyap dan jiwa yang terperangkap di dalamnya keluar berterbangan dan kembali masuk ketubuh masing-masing aliansi Shinobi, Menma kembali sadar setelah jiwa nya kembali, dia merasa seperti terbangun dari mimpi aneh. termasuk juga para aliansi Shinobi dan para Kage.

 **Deg!**

" (uhuk).. "

Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dalam jumplah banyak dari mulutnya, dia tau ini adalah efek dari jutsu terlarang ciptaanya, kalau beruntung Naruto hanya akan mengalami kelumpuhan saja semala satu tahun..tapi kalau tidak beruntung Naruto akan mati. itulah resiko dari jutsu terlarang miliknya. tubuh Naruto limbung dan jatuh, tapi sebelum membentur tanah Naruko sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk tubuh lemah Naruto. Naruko mengeratkan pelukanya dia sunguh bodoh sampai tidak menyadari Chakra jahat dalam tubuhnya sampai orang yang dia cintai rela memancing nya keluar dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri.

" Naruto-kun... terimakasih Dattebane! "

.

.

 **Flashback off.**

 **Change scan..**

Telihat di sebuah daratan luas seperti gurun dengan tanah retak terdapat kawah raksasa akibat jutsu bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh Black. lebih tepatnya saat itu Black di kendalikan oleh jiwa Naruto yang kini sudah lenyap, angin menerpa kawasan itu hingga membuat gebu berhamburan, perlahan debu itu berubah warna menjadi hitam, debu-debu itu berkumpul di tengah kawah menyatu dan dengan perlahan membentuk sesosok tubuh.

Setelah penyatuan selesai terlihatlah wujud seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto tapi berambut hitam, ya dia adalah Black yang kembali bangkit setelah insiden meledakan dirinya.

" **Naruto..** **NARUTOOOO!** "

Black berteriak marah karena Naruto sudah membuatnya merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan rasa sakit. Black tidak percaya jiwa Naruto masih ada di dalam dirinya setelah dia ambil puluhan tahun yang lalu, untuk menyempurnakan tubuhnya. ya puluhan tahun yang lalu tepat dimama ujian Chunin diadakan di Konoha setelah lima tahun sesudah perang dunia Shinobi ke empat.

 **Flasback on..**

Suara sorak meriah penonton memenuhi stadion tempat di adakanya final ujian Chunin, mereka sangat antusias menyaksiakan pertandingan selanjutnya antara anak semata wayang dari Rokudaime Hokage, Uchiha Neiko melawan Komohamaru yang nobate lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

Kedua peserta sudah memasuki arena, sorak penonton makin ramai saat melihat Neiko, banyak dari mereka tidak percaya Neiko yang masih berusia delapan tahun sudah menjadi Genin dan sekarang akan naik menjadi Chunin kalau memang. sementara itu di ruangan khusus terlihat lima kursi yang di duduki oleh para Kage dengan di dampingi asistenya. semua Kage masih sama seperti saat perang dunia Shinobi ke empat kecuali Hokage yang kini di pegang oleh putri dari Yondaime Hokage, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruko.

" putri mu hebat Hokage-dono... di usianya yang masih terbilang kecil.. sudah akan menjadi Chunin.. " ucap Raikage Ay yang kagum. dan Naruko hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

" tidak perlu terkejut Raikage-dono.. karena kau pasti juga sudah tau bukan siapa ayah nya.. " balas Tsuchikage Onoki, Onoki benci mengakuinya tapi Uchiha Naruto memang Shinobi yang sangat kuat, terbukti saat perang dunia Shinobi ke empat. mereka melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Uchiha Naruto membelah tubuh Juubi yang besarnya seperti gunung itu menjadi beberapa bagian, bahkan mengalahkan Jinchuriki nya (Obito dan Madara) di tambah lagi insiden yang membuat mereka semua bermimpi buruk (pengambilan jiwa) entah mereka tidak tau apa yang Naruto perbuat saat itu setelah jutsu angin menerpa seluruh aliansi Shinobi.

Disisi lain tidak jauh dari pintu gerbang konoha terlihat seorang yang menyandang gelar Yami no Shinobi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Naruto berjalan pelan, untuk penampilanya sendiri Naruto memakai jubah hitam lusuh menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, rambut Naruto sudah panjang penampilannya sama persis dengan Madara. Naruto juga membawa tongkat untuk membantunya berjalan karena dia buta. Naruto menghentikan langkah nya saat merasakan Chakra gelap.

 **Deg!**

' ini...! ' batin Naruto saat merasakan Chakra yang hampir mirip dengan Otsutsuki Toneri, dia tidak menduga akan secepat ini mereka datang ke konoha, dan bagai di sapu angin Naruto menghilang entah kemana mengunakan sushinya.

 **Back to Stadion**

 **Blaarrr!**

Tubuh kekar Yondaime Raikage di banting dengan kuat oleh Otsutsuki Kishiki, tubuh Raikage babak belur dengan luka lebam dan sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya, tpi bukan hanya itu juga para Kage yang lainya juga tumbang bersama dengan para Shinobi Konoha, Anbu dan mantan Rokkie seperti Lee, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, dan yang lainya.

Yang masih bertahan hanya Rokudaime Hokage, itu pun dia terlihat kelelahan, sepertinya Hokage terlalu banyak mengunakan Chakra nya dan juga Chakra Kyuubi, wajah cantik Hokage terlihat marah saat melihat putri kesayanganya tidak sadarkan diri dalam gengaman Otsutsuki Momoshiki.

" lepaskan Neiko! "

Naruko dengan kecepatanya yang masih dalam mode bijuu, menghilang dan muncul tepat di hadapanya Momoshiki, saat Naruko ingin menyerang Momoshiki dengan mini Bijuu dama, dia di kejutkan dengan kemunculan Kishiki di sampingnya yang sudah siap menyerang dengan kampak merah raksasa, yang terbuat dari Chakra nya sendiri.

 **Jraas!**

 **Duak!**

Kishiki menebas bagian bahu Naruko dan menendang tubuh Naruko hingga membuat Naruko terpental, tidak hanya itu saja Kishiki dengan kecepatanya muncul kembali di hadapan Naruko dan ingin menebasnya.

 **Trank!**

Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dan menangkis tebasan Kishiki dengan katananya. Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menendang tubuh Kishiki hingga membuatnya sedikit terseret mundur, tidak hanya itu juga Sasuke dengan cepat merepal segel tangan.

" **Katon : Gokyaku no jutsu! "**

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api raksasa dari mulutnya, jutsu Sasuke mengenai Kishiki dan membakarnya, tapi dari kobaran api itu Kishiki melompat keluar dengan kampak yang lebih besar dan menerjang kearah Sasuke.

 **Blarrr!**

Terjadi ledakan saat kampak besar Kishiki menghantam tempat Sasuke. saat debu mulai menghilang terlihatlah kawah yang lumayan besar, tapi tidak ada Sasuke maupun Naruko disana, yang ada hanya rompi jounin yang terbelah. sebelum kejadian Sasuke sudah menukar tempatnya dengan rompi jounin di bangku penonton, tentu saja dengan membawa Naruko. itu adalah salah satu kemampuan mata kirinya Sharineggan. yang Sasuke peroleh saat perang dunia Shinobi ke empat.

Momoshiki menyeringai, sudah dia duga menangkap Kyuubi itu sulit, dengan beberapa Shinobi yang hebat di samping Hokage membuatnya semakin sulit, Kishiki pun tidak bisa melumpuhkan Hokage, mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk dirinya maju. Momoshiki merangkai segel tangan, dan beberapa saat kemudian dari dalam tanah keluar kepala tiruan patung Gedo mazo. mulut patung itu terbuka lebar, Momoshiki dengan kejamnya melempar Neiko masuk kedalam mulut Gedo mazo tiruan itu. mulut Gedo mazo pun kembali tertutup rapat dan beberapa saat kemudian menghilang menjadi kepulan asap.

Pandangan Naruko terlihat kosong saat menyaksikan putri kesayanganya di telan patung itu. patung yang sama yang dia lawan saat perang dunia Shinobi ke empat. perasaan Naruko bercampur aduk antara sedih marah dan putus asa.

 **Swuus!**

Tekanan Chakra Naruko meningkatkan pesat, menciptakan gelombang kejut yang menyapu bersih apa saja disekitarnya, bahkan Sasuke pun sampai terpental akibat di hantam gelombang kejut yang luar biasa kuat.

" **Aarrggggggg!** "

Naruko berteriak memilukan, kulit Naruko mulai mengelupas sedikit demi sedikit. itu bukanlah Chakra Kyuubi melainkan Chakra Juubi yang Kaguya berikan kepada Naruko sebelum dia tersegel.

 **Greb!**

" tenanglah Naruko "

Naruko terkejut saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, dan suara ini dia kenal, ini adalah suara dari orang yang paling dia cintai, atau yang sekarang ini sudah menjadi suami nya, yaitu Otsutsuki Uchiha Naruto. Naruko pun langsung tersadar, Chakra nya sudah kembali normal, Naruko berbalik dan membalas memeluk Naruto.

" Naruto-kun (hiks).. Neiko (hiks) ..(hiks) Neiko, mereka membunuh nya (hiks) ..mereka membunuh putri kita Naruto-kun (hiks) (hiks) Neiko (hiks).. (hiks) " tangis Naruko di pelukan suaminya, Naruto yang mendengar itu wajahnya berubah menjadi dingin, mendengar suara Naruko yang menangis di pelukanya membuat hati Naruto sakit. terlebih lagi Naruko tiba-tiba pingsan di pelukanya. air mata Naruko juga tidak mau berhenti mengalir meskipun matanya terpejam. walaupun Naruto buta ia bisa tau istrinya masih menangis dengan mengelus wajah Naruko. ia membaringkan tubuh istrinya secara perlahan. seketika Naruto langsung lenyap bagai tersapu angin.

 **Tap!**

Naruto sedikit terkejut pukulanya bisa dengan mudah di halau oleh Momoshiki, seperti yang dia duga Otsutsuki itu memang kuat, Naruto dengan brutal memukul menendang memukul terus menerus dengan kecepatan gila, tapi tidak satupun pukulan dari Naruto mengenai Momoshiki. seakan Momoshiki bisa tau pergerakan Naruto.

Dengan gerakan lambat Naruto merasakan Chakra seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. dan itu adalah Kishiki dengan kampak raksasanya yang sudah siap menebas Naruto. Naruto menghentikan seranganya dan menghindari tebasan kampak Kishiki dengan melompat kebelakang. tapi itu adalah kesalahan bagi Naruto karena Momoshiki sudah siap di belakangnya. telapak tangan Momoshiki menyentuh pungung Naruto.

 **Deg!**

Naruto merasa seluruh Chakranya di keluarkan dengan paksa dari tubuhnya, Momoshiki menyeringai karena rencana nya berhasil, Chakra dari cucu Homura itu sudah dalam gemgamanya. Naruto pun jatuh tertunduk lemas, setelah hampir seluruh Chakra nya di keluarkan dengan paksa dari tubuhnya, Momoshiki mencengkram kepala Naruto dan memaksanya untuk berdiri.

" ternyata kau lemah dan sangat menyedihkan.. kau membuat malu Clan Otsutsuki, enyahlah sampah! "

 **Duak! Duak! Duak!**

Momoshiki tanpa rasa kasihan memukul perut Naruto terus menerus, bahkan sampai Naruto memuntahkan darah Momoshiki masih terus memukulinya. dirasa sudah puas Momoshiki melemparkan tubuh mengenaskan Naruto.

 **' gunakan aku.. '**

' tidak.. dan berhentilah mengangu fikiranku Black '

' **ayolah Naruto apa kau mau.. wanita mu itu menderita kehilangan putri kecilnya? dia pasti akan berharap untuk mati '**

' cukup Black! hetikan omong kosong mu '

 **' kau bicara seperti itu karena kau tidak melihat wajahnya.. dia menderita Naruto sangat menderita.. '**

' cukup Black! aku juga menderita, Neiko Naruko.. mereka adalah harta yang paling berharga, yang kumiliki di dunia ini.. tapi aku tidak bisa.. '

 **' mereka telah merampas harta mu Naruto, dan kau masih bilang tidak bisa? kau memang lemah, kau tidak seperti dulu lagi, apa kau akan membiarkan mereka pergi setelah membunuh putrimu dan membuat wanitamu hancur? '**

' hn tentu saja tidak.. aku akan melenyapkan mereka! '

 **' kau tidak akan bisa melakukanya tanpa Golden Sharinggan, ayolah.. ayo lepaskan aku Naruto.. tunjukan kekuatan kita! '**

' baiklah tapi hanya kali ini saja.. aku juga membutuhkan Golden Sharingan, untuk membawa Neiko kembali '

Naruto dengan sisa tenaganya kembali bengkit, setelah itu Naruto merangkai segel pelepasan fuin di kedua matanya, segel yang mengengkang kekuatan Naruto pun lepas dan kini dia bisa mengunakanya kembali semua jutsu nya yang pada saat itu ikut tersegel bersama Golden Sharinggan.

Warna Golden Sharinggan terlihat berbeda dari lima tahun yang lalu, lebih kelam dan agak gelap mungkin karena sudah lima tahun lamanya Naruto tidak mengunakan matanya itu. bukan hanya itu saja tubuh Naruto bahkan terlihat seperti sediakala, tanpa luka sedikitpun, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa,kini Naruto bisa mengunakan semua jutsu-jutsu nya kembali termasuk jutsu terlarang nya, salah satunya adalah penyembuhan super cepat yang hampir menyamai mode sannin milik Senju Tsunade.

Kishiki dan Momoshiki terkejut, saat merasakan tekanan Chakra Naruto yang mengila, mereka tidak percaya ada manusia yang mempunyai Chakra tidak terbatas dan yang lebih gilanya lagi Chakra itu mirip dengan mendiang Otsutsuki Homura kuat tapi mungkin jauh lebih kuat dari Juubi yg nobate ibu dari Chakra.

Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tanganya. seketika itu juga luapan Chakra gelap menyebar luas mengamuk dan mencekik leher dua Otsutsuki itu. dari dalam tanah keluar kepala patung Gedo mazo. mulut patung itu terbuka dan memuntahkan tubuh Uchiha Neiko. Naruto sekilas melirik putrinya.

' Neiko.. hanya ini yang bisa Tou-san berikan.. tolong jaga Kaa-san mu untuk Tou-san.. ' batin Naruto miris. dia tau Black mempunyai niatan lain, Naruto terpaksa mengunakan Golden Sharingan nya karena dia ingin mengembalikan putri kecilnya.

Naruto mendekati putrinya dan mencium jidat Neiko. itu bukan sekedar ciuman biasa, melainkan Naruto memberikan 90% Chakranya dan juga memberikan tanda kutukan di dahi Neiko yang akan aktif apabila nyawa Neiko terancam.

 **' Narutooo apa yang kau lakukan! '**

' sebagai seorang ayah.. itu sudah sewajarnya bukan? '

 **' K-kau! '**

' ohh dan aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mu.. berulah lagi Black.. kita akan lenyap bersama '

Sekali lagi Naruto mengunakan jutsu terlarang nya untuk memindahkan dia dan kedua Otsutsuki itu ke bulan. dan beberapa detik kemudian bulan pun lenyap bersama dengan dua Otsutsuki itu dirinya dan Black.

Tapi tidak di sangka di saat sebelum bulan lenyap, Black sudah terlebih dahulu mengambil alih tubuh Naruto dan mengunakan kekuatan Golden Sharingan untuk menghentikan waktu sesaat dan keluar dari tubuh Naruto bersama dengan jiwa Naruto dan membentuk tubuh baru yang mirip dengan Naruto versi remaja dengan rambut hitam.

 **" Ahahaha akhirnya aku bebas.. maaf saja aku akan menghancurkan mereka.. Naruto "** Black menyeringai mengerikan dengan Mangekyou Golden Sharinganya yang bertemoe sebilan berpitar pelan dan bersinar emas di kegelapan.

Di saat yang bersamaan sisa Chakra dari Naruto membentuk tubuhnya di samping tubuh Naruko. itu memang sudah Naruto rencanakan dari awal, karena dia tidak ingin istrinya mencarinya yang sudah tiada. untuk itulah Naruto membuat mayat palsu agar Naruko mengerti bahwa dia sudah tiada.

 **Flashback off**

 **To be continue..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

rencananya future Neiko end 2 chap saja tapi sepertinya aku salah prediksi ahaha ya lanjut saja chap selanjutnya.. final dan juga lanjut alur ceritanya..

Author beri bocoran untuk chap selanjutnya pertarungan antara Neiko vs Black final dan Naruto vs Danzo vs team Taka... intinya nanti terjadi perebutan membunuh Danzo. Naruto dengan tujuan merebut mata kanan ibunya dan Sasuke yang membalas dendam clanya.

ok itu saja White log out


	25. Chapter 25

Naruto : bukan punya saya

Rate : M

Warning : Gaje, typo, mainstream, romance, echi, over power Naru, Doujutsu master, fuinjutsu master, dark Naru. humor, dll.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ceritaku memang amburadul ya ahaha 2 atau 3 chap lgi tamat... yg tidak suka ya tidak perlu di baca.. Author hanya membuat cerita untuk kesenangan saja

.

.

.

..

Chapter 14 : End of Future Neiko

 **" aku puji keberanian mu.. Neiko "** ucap Black, saat ini Black dan juga Neiko Uchiha sedang berhadapan di sebuah gurun yang tandus. angin menerpa wajah cantik Neiko. ini adalah penentuan nasib dari dunia yang sudah kacau ini. jadi Neiko akan all out melawan Black.

" aku tidak butuh pujian darimu.. kau akan berakhir sekarang dan selamanya di tanganku.. "

 **" ahahaha kau sangat mirip dengan ayah mu yang lemah itu! "**

Neiko marah dia mengengam kuat mendengar Black menjelekan ayahnya yang sangat dia kagumi itu. mata Sharingan Neiko aktif bersamaan dengan mode sannin nya.

 **Duak!**

Black terpental setelah terkena pukulan kilat Neiko tepat di wajahnya. dengan kecepatan yang melebihi Hiraishin Naruko, Neiko muncul di hadapan Black dan mencengkam kepalanya. Neiko dengan brutal memukuli kepala Black terus menerus.

 **Duak! duak! duak!**

" mati.. mati MATI aaarrggg! "

 **Bras!**

Satu pukulan kuat membuat kepala Black hancur, tapi Neiko tidak berhenti dan terus memukuli Black. dirasa sudah cukup Neiko melompat menjauh. putaran bola spiral tercipta di telapak tangan kanan Neiko. semakin lama bola spiral itu semakin membesar.

" **Cho Odama** **Rasenggan!** "

Neiko melompat tingi dan menukik turun menghantamkan Odama Rasengganya. tubuh Black di gilas dengan ganas oleh Rasenggan Neiko. Neiko mengila dia menciptakan ribuan bunshin di langit dan semua bunshinya membawa Odama Rasengan. Neiko melepaskan Rasengganya dan menghilang meningalkan kilatan putih.

 **Blar! Blar! Blaaaaarr!**

Dengan brutal ribuan bunshin Neiko menghujani tepat Black tanpa ampun, terjadi gucangan hebat di bumi. Neiko menyaksikan itu dari jarak yang sangat jauh dengan tatapan datar. sedangkan bunshin nya masih terus menghujani Black.

Setelah hujan Rasenggan itu selesei terlihatlah kawah yang sangat luas dan dalam. Neiko tersenyum dia tidak percaya bisa dengan mudah melenyapkan Black.

" ini sudah berakhir.. "

 **" ya bagaimana rasanya menang? "**

 **Deg!**

Neiko terkejut saat merasakan kehadiran Black di belakangnya. yang lebih mengejutkan lagi dia bahkan masih di posisi awal dan sekitarnya pun terlihat seperti semula itu artinya dia masuk perangkap Genjutsu Mangekyou Golden Sharingan yang terlihat sangat nyata dan berbeda dengan Sharingan lainya.

Tubuh Neiko tidak bisa ia gerakan, sepertinya Black sudah melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya saat dia masuk kedalam Genjutsu nya tadi. Black berjalan melewati Neiko dan berbalik menghadap Neiko. Black suka expresi wajah cantik Neiko yang terlihat sangat marah.

 **" kau sudah mengerti bukan.. perbedaan kekuatan kita untuk apa melawan? "** Ucap Black meremehkan Neiko, Mangekyou Golden Sharinggan nya bercahaya emas. dan sembilan temoe nya berputar pelan.

Neiko mengertakan giginya kesal. kenapa dia tidak sadar telah masuk dalam Genjutsu Black. memang dulu dia pernah dengar dari ibunya kalau mata ayah nya itu bisa membuat seseorang tidak sadar telah masuk kedalam Genjutsu Golden Sharinggan.

 **" waktunya mengakhiri ini "**

Telapak tangan kanan Black berjarak beberapa senti meter dari wajah cantik Neiko. Chakra hitam mulai berkumpul di telapak tangan kanan Black. Neiko melotot dia tidak bisa bergerak untuk menghindar.

' apa ini akhir bagiku? Tou-san Kaa-san.. maafkan Nei.. ' batin Neiko pasrah. air mata Neiko mengalir dari safir indahnya. Neiko memejamkan mata, dia sudah siap menunggu ajalnya. saat Neiko sudah pasrah sebuah suara mengejutkanya juga Black.

" **Rasenggan! "**

Black melompat menjauh menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari seseorang. orang itu mendarat tepat di hadapan Neiko. mata Neiko melotot dia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanya. saat ini di hadapan Neiko adalah cucu dari mendingan Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Konohamaru.

" inilah akibatnya kalau kau tidak mendengarkan ku.. Neiko-chan.. " ucap Konohamaru dengan senyuman.

" bodoh! (hiks) kenapa kau kemari Konohamaru? cepat pergi.. (hiks) bodoh! " teriak Neiko. Konohamaru hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lima jari seperti mendiang gurunya dulu Namikaze Menma.

" mana mungkin aku meninggalkan orang yang kucintai.. " Konohamaru berbalik menghadap Black. Neiko tersentak dengan ucapan Konohamaru itu. cinta? jadi Konohamaru mencintai ku? bodoh kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakanya .. kau bodoh Konohamaru.. fikir Neiko.

 **" wah wah.. itu romantis sekali.. ini mengingatkanku pada si bodoh Hokage itu.. "** ucap Black. kalau dia ingat lagi Naruko dari dulu memang selalu berkorban untuk Naruto. bahkan saat Naruto akan di habisi oleh Yondaime Hokage, Naruko datang dan melawan ayahnya sendiri.

" cukup bicaramu monster.. kau akan membayar apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini.. "

Konohamaru melesat dengan cepat kearah Black, Konohamaru berusaha memukul Black tapi pukulanya dengan mudah di hindari oleh Black. Black membalas memukul Konohamaru tapi meleset. keduanya saling beradu Taijutsu. kecepatan serangan mereka berdua setara tapi kalau dilihat lagi lebih cepat Black. dia menendang memukul menendang dan memukul. Konohamaru kualahan menangkis setiap pukulan dan tendangan dari Black. sesekali Konohamaru membalas memukul dan menendangnya tapi seakan Black bisa tau gerakannya. mata Black berkilat emas mengamati setiap gerakan Konohamaru. Konohamaru benar-benar kualahan menahan setiap serangan dari Black. sesekali tendangan atau pukulan dari Black mengenai tubuhnya dan itu terasa sangat sakit, pukulan dari Black itu seperti mengancurkan tulangnya dan tendang Black juga meremukan tubuhnya.

 **Bras**

Mata Konohamaru melotot saat pukulan dari Black mengenai perutnya dan menembus hinga pungung nya. Konohamaru memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

Black menarik lengannya yang berlumuran darah dari perut Konohamaru. Konohamaru jatuh tertunduk di hadapan Black sambil memegangi perutnya dan memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulut nya.

" TIDAAAK! KONOHAMARU! "

Teriak Neiko memilukan dia ingin sekali menolong Konohamaru tapi tubuhnya benar-benar membeku seperti patung tidak bisa dia gerakan. Neiko hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan Konohamaru saat ini. Black mencengkam kepala Konohamaru dan menyeretnya kehadapan Neiko.

 **" inilah akibatnya kalau kau bersikeras melawanku tanpa kebencian yang kuat, kebencian dalam tubuhmu tidak cukup, itu yang membuat mu tidak bisa mengalahkan ku.. Neiko! "** ucap Black, dia mengangkat lengan kananya. Neiko melotot dia tau apa yang akan Black lakukan pada Konohamaru.

" (hiks) (hiks) jangan kumohon jangan! (hiks) (hiks) jangaaaaaaan! "

 **Jraaas!**

Dengan keji Black memengal kepala Konohamaru tepat di hadapan Neiko, darah dari putongan kepala Konohamaru mengenai wajah cantik Neiko. pandangan Neiko seakan kosong melihat orang yang sudah dia angap guru dan sahabat itu di penggal di depan matanya. perasaan Neiko bercampur aduk antara sedih marah dan putus asa.

 **' bagus Neiko keluarkan seluruh kebencian mu itu...'** batin Black. dia memang ingin Neiko mengeluarkan apa yang menjadi miliknya. karena dulu Naruto pernah menyegel 90% Chakra nya dan Chakra Naruto sendiri ke dalam tubuh Neiko. dan itu membuat dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanya.

 _Neiko-chan aku selalu menyayangi mu ehehe.._

 _Jangan takut Neiko-chan ada aku disini.._

 _Ano.. Neiko-chan bisakah besok temani aku makan ramen.._

 _Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan orang yang kucintai.._

Kata-kata dari Konohamaru terus berputar di ingatan Neiko seperti kaset yang rusak. Chakra Neiko mulai tidak stabil. mata kiri Neiko menangis darah. Sharingan yang sebelah kiri seketika berubah warna menjadi ungu kegelapan dan tiga temoe nya menyatu membentuk bunga tiga lapis. lengan kiri hingga wajah sebelah kiri Neiko muncul tatto aneh (A/N : bayangkan seperti tatto kawaki)

 **' mata apa itu? '** batin Black terkejut melihat Doujutsu yang belum pernah ada sejarahnya di dunia Shinobi. itu adalah Doujutsu yang kekuatanya bahkan melebihi Golden Sharinggan, Rineiggan, Sharinggan dan Byakuggan!

Doujutsu itu ibarat gabungan dari semua elemen Doujutsu yang ada didunia Shinobi. dan nama dari Master of Doujutsu itu adalah.. Rosse Sharinggan. tapi kebangkitanya belum sempurna karena hanya sebelah saja.

" ahaha.. ahahaha AHAHAHA.."

Neiko tertawa horor dengan kilatan Rosse Sharinganya yang mengerikan. aura dari Neiko juga berubah 180 derajat dari dirinya yang tadi. aura Neiko sangat gelap bahkan jauh lebih gelap dari Black. Neiko kehilangan akal sehatnya, dia sekarang yang menjadi monter nya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Black dia gemetar ketakutan saat merasakan aura dari Neiko. dia adalah kegelapan dari dunia ini tapi kenapa dirinya itu gemetar saat melihat mata kiri Neiko. seakan mata kiri Neiko itu mengimindasi nya.

" ahaha.. Kau hanyalah sampah, dan sampah sepertimu.. lebih baik lenyap saja! " ucap Naiko, dia lepas dari belenggu Black dan melancarkan serangan angin kearah Black.

 **Jras!**

Jutsu pisau angin mengores pipi kanan Black. Black meraba bekas goresan itu. darah? aku berdarah? ini mustahil.. aku abadi kan? aku ini abadi.. ini.. ini tidak mungkin! ..fikir Black.

" terkejut? sekarang kau hanyalah manusia! di hadapan mataku ini ahahahaha.. ahahaha! " Neiko kembali tertawa horor. Rosse Sharingganya berkilat ungu dan tato di lengan kirinya menyala merah darah.

 **" si-siapa kau sebenarnya? "**

" aku? aku adalah malaikat mautmu! "

 **Bras!**

Kecepatan dari Neiko benar-benar di luar batas kecepatan maksimal Hiraishin. Black bahkan tidak melihat Neiko bergerak tadi. langan Kiri Neiko menembus punggung Black. jatung Black juga di genggam oleh telapak tangan kiri Neiko, karena dia tadi memukul tepat menembus dada Black. kini Neiko terlihat seperti sedang memeluk Black dari belakang. Neiko dengan keji meremas jantung Black hingga hancur. setelah itu dia mencabut lengan kirinya yang berlumuran darah dari punggung Black. tubuh Black pun tumbang tak bernyawa lagi.

Neiko menjilati darah Black yang melumuri lengan kirinya. dia merasa tidak puas karena tidak ada perlawanan yang menarik. Neiko pun melayang dan menciptakan Rasenggan hitam dengan cincin seperti planet yang mengitarinya.

" **Rasenggu!** "

Neiko menjatuhkan Rasenggunya tepat di atas mayat Black dan juga Konohamaru. jutsu itu melayang turun dengan perlahan. hingga akhirnya membentur tanah!

 **Duuuuummm!**

Ledakan maha dasyat menguncang bumi dan meluluh lantarkan apa saja di area jangkauan ledakan jutsu Neiko, yang bahkan mampu menyapu bersih sebuah desa itu.

" ahahahahaha... "

Neiko tertawa senang, rasanya semua beban yang dia rasakan menghilang seketika. Neiko merasa bebas dia ingin menghancurkan dan menghancurkan apa saja yang dia mau. sifat Neiko benar-benar sudah seperti iblis karena pengaruh mata kirinya.

" NEIKOOO! "

Neiko tersentak saat seseorang memangil namanya, Neiko berbalik disana terlihat Naruko Sakura dan Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut melihatnya. Neiko melayang turun perlahan.

" wah wah.. aku kira siapa.. ternyata Kaa-san ku yang lemah! ahahaha! "

Sasuke agak terkejut melihat perubahan sifat pada diri Neiko. terutama mata kirinya dan tato di tubuhnya. Sasuke belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang seperti itu. mata apa itu? Doujutsu kah? aku tidak suka aura ini.. fikir Sasuke, saat dia merasakan aura yang sama persis dengan dirinya yang dulu mungkin jauh lebih gelap lagi. sedangkan Naruko sendiri menutup mulutnya menahan isakan tangis. dia tidak percaya putrinya jadi seperti itu. sebagai seorang ibu dia merasa gagal.

" Neiko ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Kaa-san mu? " tanya Sakura penasaran dengan perubahan sifat Neiko.

" Kaa-san? orang lemah itu? ahahaha.. asal kalian tau.. aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai Kaa-san ku, dia lemah ..cengeng dan yang paling mebuatku jijik, dia selalu berpaut dengan masa lalunya.. " jawab Neiko.

Sasuke dan juga Sakura tidak percaya Neiko mengatakan hal sekejam itu kepada Naruko. Naruko menangis dia tidak kuat membendung air matanya mendengar kata-kata kejam dari Neiko.

" ohh dan satu lagi.. si Tou-san brengsek itu sudah lama mati.. jadi kau tidak perlu menangisi nya setiap hari.. si berengsek itu tidak akan kem- "

 **Krak!**

Neiko Sakura dan juga Sasuke terkejut dengan perubahan Chakra Naruko. tanah yang Naruko pijak retak akibat luapan Chakra Naruko yang tidak stabil. Naruko menggengam kuat.

" siapapun yang menghina Naruto-kun.. tidak akan ku maafkan.. sekalipun itu anaku sendiri " Naruko melemparkan seluruh sisa Kunai Hiraishinya kearah Neiko. Naruko melesat lebih cepat dari cahaya. dan dalam waktu singkat ibu dan anak itu saling bertatapan dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Naruko bisa melihat dari raut wajah Neiko, bahwa putrinya itu sangat menderita, terbukti dari tatapan mata kanan putrinya yang terlihat kosong seakan mengatakan ' aku tidak mau hidup lagi '

' hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkan putri kita.. Naruto-kun ' batin Naruko .

 **Skip...**

 _" Dimana aku? tempat apa ini? "_

Neiko terlihat kebingungan, kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat yang serba putih ini, terakhir yang dia ingat, dia masih melawan Black.

Selamat datang Uchiha Neiko..

Di hadapan Neiko muncul seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang membedakanya adalah mata Sharingganya yang berwarna biru dan bertemoe putih.

" _Siapa kau? "_

Ahh.. aku? Uchiha Shisui dan aku adalah Nii-san dari Tou-san mu.. kau bisa memangilku Zero kalau kau mau...

Neiko terkejut ternyata ayahnya punya seorang kakak. tapi kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya kakak, Zero? sepertinya Neiko ingat nama itu.. dulu ibunya pernah bilang kalau ayahnya itu terobsesi membunuh seseorang bernama Zero.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin bicara lebih lama lagi denganmu Neiko.. tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.. jadi kuserahkan ini padamu..

Zero memasukan sesuatu ke tubuh Neiko. tubuh Zero perlahan lanyap dan akhirnya hilang, setelah kepergian Zero A.K.A Shisui. tubuh Neiko terlihat bersinar biru dan perahan terbentuk sebuah tatto di lengan kanan dan wajah kanan Neiko (A/N : sama seperti tatto Boruto)

Mata kanan Neiko juga berubah menjadi Rosse Sharingan. kini Rosse Sharinggan sudah sepenuhnya dalam kontrol Neiko, dia menghilangkan kedua tatto yang berbeda warna itu dan mode Rosse Sharingan berubah menjadi Sharingan berwarna ungu dengan tiga temoe.

 _" terimakasih Zero Jii-san.. "_

 **Real world..**

" akhirnya kau sadar juga Neiko.. "

Neiko terkejut saat berada dalam pelukan ibunya. dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi lengan kananya menembus perut ibunya sendiri. Neiko langsung mencabut lengannya dari perut Naruko. Naruko masih kuat berdiri dia bahkan tersenyum melihat putrinya sudah kembali.

" Kaa-san (hiks) ... maafkan Nei (hiks) maafkan Nei Kaa-san.. " Neiko memeluk ibunya. Neiko menangis dia tidak tau apa yang sudah dia lakukanlah pada ibunya.

" sst.. sudahlah tadi kau hanya tidur putriku.. Kaa-san senang kau sudah kembali.. " ucap Naruko. Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat itu sedih, mereka tidak percaya Naruko mengorbankan tubuhnya demi putrinya sendiri. inikah yang dinamakan ikatan ibu dan anak yang kuat. sedangkan Neiko masih menangis di pelukan ibunya.

Bumi tiba-tiba bergetar dan dari dalam tanah larva menyembur keluar. Naruko Neiko Sakura dan juga Sasuke terkejut. mereka bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 ** _Ahaha.. kalian mungkin bisa mengalahkan tubuh ku... tapi tidak dengan Chakra ku.. aku sudah menanamkanya di inti bumi.. dan itu akan aktif setelah aku mati.. jadi lenyaplah bersamaku ahahahaha..._**

Suara Black terdengar di langit, semburan larva semakin semakin banyak kaluar dari perut bumi. Naruko sudah tau akan jadi seperti ini, karena dunia ini memang sudah hancur. Naruko melepaskan pelukanya Neiko.

" Neiko dengarkan aku baik-baik.. kita tidak bisa menghindarinya tapi kita bisa merubahnya.. tadinya Kaa-san ingin mengunakan jutsu ini untuk bertemu Naruto-kun, tapi mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengunakanya, Neiko.. Kaa-san akan mengirimu jauh kemasa lalu.. " ucap Naruko.

" tidak.. tidak aku mau bersama Kaa-san.. "

" Neiko.. keselamatan mu itu penting bagiku, karena kau adalah putriku.. Kaa-san ingin sekali terus bersamamu dan Naruto-kun.. aku dulu bermimpi mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia.. aku sudah merasakanya walaupun cuma sesaat, Neiko aku berharap kau bisa berubah masa yang sekarang ini menjadi lebih baik, dan mewujudkan impianku.. " ucap Naruko sedih.

Tangis Neiko semakin menjadi mendengar ucapan dari ibunya, sekarang dia tau ibunya akan merasa bahagia kalau impiannya itu bisa terwujud, dan untuk merubah semua ini dia harus kembali kemasa lalu. Neiko tidak ingin berpisah dengan ibunya tapi apa yang di katakan oleh ibunya itu benar, dan dia juga ingin mewujudkan impian ibunya. Neiko menganguk mengerti, Naruko tersenyum dia melangkah mundur.

" Sasuke Sakura.. maaf merepotkan tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian.. "

Sasuke dan juga Sakura mengerti maksud Naruko. mereka berdua maju dan menyatukan kedua tangan mereka.

" Inu (anjing) Uma (kuda) Hitsuji (domba) Mi (ular) Saru (monyet) Ne (tikus) Tatsu (naga) Tora (macan) "

Tangan Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti kata-kata Naruko. mereka merangkai segel tangan seperti yang Naruko katakan, dan setelah selesai mereka menyatukan telapak tangannya.

" **Jikan geto o hiraku** (buka gerbang waktu) "

Sesaat kemudian di bawah kaki Neiko muncul lingkaran hitam yang perlahan menelan tubuhnya. Naruko tersenyum jutsu terlarang yang pernah Naruto ajarkan padanya ternyata berguna. walaupun itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali seumur hidup. dirasa sudah cukup Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan tangan mereka. Sasuke maju dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

" Neiko jika kau bertemu dengan diriku di masa lalu.. tolong berikan ini padanya.. ini akan sedikit membantu diriku di masa lalu.. " ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan Scroll, Neiko memerima Scroll itu dan menyimpanya di kantung ninjanya.

Kini giliran Sakura yang maju, dia juga mengambil sesuatu dari kantung ninja nya. dan itu juga sebuah Scroll. Sakura menyerahkanya pada Neiko.

" Neiko-chan tolong berikan ini.. pada Naruko ya dan katakan ini dari Sakura di masa depan " ucap Sakura. Naruko menatap bingung Sakura, seolah mengatakan ' apa yang kau rencanakan? ' dan Sakura membalasnya dengan dua jari dan senyuman kemenangan. Neiko menerima Scroll itu dan memasukanya ke kedalam kantung ninja nya.

Tubuh Neiko sudah tertelan sampai dadanya. untuk yang terakhir kalinya dia melihat ibunya, Naruko memberikan senyum, lubang hitam itu hampir menelan seluruh tubuhnya. sebelum Neiko tertelan dia sempat mendengar ucapan terakhir dari ibunya.

" aku selalu menyayangi mu.. Neiko "

Tubuh Neiko pun tertelan lubang waktu dan menghilang. Sakura menatap mata Naruko yang berlinang air mata setelah kepergian Neiko. ya sebagai sahabatnya mungkin dia akan menghibur Naruko.

" jadi ini ya akhirnya.. tidak buruk juga setidaknya aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-kun nanti hehehe " ucap Sakura memecah kesunyian. Naruko menghapus air matanya dan melihat wajah Sakura dengan pandangan jengkel.

" apa maksudmu Sakura? Naruto-kun itu hanya miliku Dattebane! "

Sasuke hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat kedua wanita itu berebut Naruto. setidaknya dia juga ikut senang akan berkumpul lagi bersama teman dan keluarganya yang sudah lama tiada.

Semburan Larva semakin menjadi-jadi, tanah pun mulai retak dan retakan itu terus menjalar. Naruko Sakura dan Sasuke melihat ke langit untuk yang terakhir kalinya, mereka bisa melihat wajah teman-teman mereka seperti Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Menma, Ino, Choji, Shino, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo dan semua warga Konoha, melambaikan tangan pada mereka, Naruko bisa melihat ayah dan ibunya tersenyum padanya dan yang berdiri di barisan depan adalah Naruto yang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan padanya. Naruko tersenyum bahagia.

Bumi pun sampai pada akhirnya dan meledak, ledakan itu menciptakan lubang cacing yang menghisap sisa bokahan dari bumi. era Shinobi di masa depan benar-benar musnah, akankah Neiko bisa merubah masa depan seperti yang Naruko inginkan. ataukah akan berakhir sama seperti ini? entahlah Author juga tidak tau.

 **(Future Neiko end)**

" itulah yang akan terjadi di masa depan.. Nagato-san "

Nagato dan Konan tadi melihat kilasan masa depan yang suram, kini Nagato menyesal telah menyerang dan membunuh hampir setengah warga Konoha karena tujuanya yang akhirnya berujung perang, kalau saja dia tau dari awal, Nagato tidak mau menangkap para Jinchuriki, dia sudah di bodohi oleh Madara sialan itu.

" namamu Neiko kan? Neiko aku akan (uhuk) menebus kesalahanku.. aku ak- "

" Tunggu aku tau apa yang akan kau lakukan Nagato-san.. Kaa-san pernah bilang bahwa kau mengunakan Rinne Tensei untuk menghidupkan warga desa, sebaiknya jangan! kau akan mati dan matamu akan di ambil Madara! "

" tapi ini adalah (uhuk) kesalahanku.. dan aku harus (uhuk) melakukannya.. " Nagato memuntahkan darah, dia sekarat karena kahabisan Chakra dan tubuhnya juga sudah lemah.

Rosse Sharingan Neiko aktif dia mendekati Nagato, Konan ingin menahannya tapi Nagato melarangnya, dia percaya pada Neiko. Neiko menyentuh dada Nagato. tubuh Nagato seperti di aliri banyak Chakra, tubunya yang tadinya kurus perlahan mulai terisi. rambut Nagato juga kembali berwarna merah.

" gunakan Chakraku maka kau tidak akan terkena efec Rinne Tensei Nagato-san " ucap Neiko, Nagato menganguk mengerti, sedangkan Konan tidak percaya tubuh Nagato kembali seperti dulu.

" baiklah.. **Gedo Rinne Tensei no jutsu!** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continue...**

maaf hanya ini batasan Author menulis.. Scane Danzo vs Naruto vs Sasuke chapter depan..

log out..


End file.
